Spectre
by Midnight Morrigan Cynder94
Summary: Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Malfoy se dio cuenta de que sentía lástima por ella. Y, aunque eso lo asustaba hasta límites insospechados, supo que ya no podría parar hasta descubrir qué, o quién, había logrado que Hermione Granger le diera la espalda a todo lo que había conocido. Sobre todo cuando eso la había obligado a buscar refugio junto a él. / [Hogwarts] [Post-guerra]
1. Los muertos están vivos I

_**Spectre**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ no me pertenece. Es obra de J. K. Rowling.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Malfoy se dio cuenta de que sentía lástima por ella. Y, aunque eso lo asustaba hasta límites insospechados, supo que ya no podría parar hasta descubrir qué, o quién, había logrado que Hermione Granger le diera la espalda a todo lo que había conocido. Sobre todo cuando eso la había obligado a buscar refugio junto a él. / [Hogwarts] [Post-guerra]

 **Capítulo 1 –** _ **Los muertos están vivos I**_

 **Primera parte: _The Tower and the Clock_**

El camino ascendía trabajosamente a través de las rocosas colinas. Estas estaban tan pobladas de maleza que, en ciertas zonas, los hierbajos invadían el sendero por completo y le daban un aspecto de total abandono. El viento helado soplaba a su alrededor con violencia, enmarañándole el largo cabello castaño y arrastrando a su paso decenas de hojas caídas, que emitían un crujido sordo cada vez que ella las pisaba.

Minutos atrás una espesa cortina de lluvia había comenzado a caer sobre ella y, a pesar de que gracias al hechizo impermeabilizador el agua resbalaba sobre su cuerpo sin llegar a mojarla, Hermione podía sentir la fría humedad adhiriéndose a su piel. La temperatura había bajado bruscamente tras la caída del sol y, en ese momento, las únicas luces que alumbraban la noche —a excepción de la que brillaba en la punta de su varita— eran las del castillo que se alzaba justo frente a ella, en la cima de la más empinada de las colinas.

Hogsmeade había quedado atrás, oculto tras un recodo del camino. Nunca la distancia que unía Hogwarts con el pueblo le había parecido tan larga, ni tan pesada de recorrer. Quizá se debiera a que habían pasado más de cuatro años desde la última vez que había tomado ese camino. O, quizá, a que nunca antes lo había hecho sola.

Al pensar en ello una sonrisa amarga curvó las comisuras de sus labios en una mueca distinguible apenas. No había rastro de felicidad en su gesto, solo una añoranza profunda y desgarradora al recordar cómo habían sido las cosas tiempo atrás. Y es que había pasado tanto, tantísimo tiempo desde la última vez que había visitado Hogsmeade junto a sus amigos, que Hermione no podía evitar preguntarse si todo aquello habría sucedido en realidad o si, por el contrario, no habría sido más que un producto de su trastocada imaginación. A menudo Hermione se sorprendía a sí misma pensando que todo aquello, todo lo vivido en Hogwarts, no había sucedido en realidad. Que todos aquellos recuerdos no le pertenecían a ella, sino a otra persona.

Porque ¿cómo podía ser posible que ella hubiera sido tan feliz en algún momento?

Irritada consigo misma por el rumbo que habían tomando sus pensamientos se detuvo un segundo y cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con tanta fuerza que apenas podía sentir nada más. Se concedió dos segundos para tratar de serenarse, sabiendo que, estando tan cerca de Hogwarts, no podía permitirse dudar. De lo contrario acabaría por salir corriendo y jamás volvería a acercarse al colegio.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su mirada se topó con la torre de Astronomía, la más alta del castillo, cuya oscura silueta apenas se distinguía contra el azul medianoche del cielo. Y, aunque quiso seguir avanzando, no fue capaz. Se quedó allí, de pie, plantada en medio del chaparrón, sin poder apartar la mirada de torre. La imagen del cuerpo inerte de Dumbledore centelleó un instante en su mente, antes de que ella pudiese desecharla.

Inspirando profundamente, se obligó a dar un paso más. Y luego otro. Las zarzas volvieron a enredarse en el bajo de su capa, tirando de la tela y haciéndola avanzar a trompicones. Durante un instante se sintió tentada de aparecerse frente a la verja del castillo, pero enseguida cambió de idea.

Los alumnos debían haber bajado del Expresso de Hogwarts bastante antes de que ella alcanzase el pueblo. Debían estar ya en el castillo. Así que, ya que iba a llegar tarde de todas formas, ¿qué importancia tenían unos minutos más? Lo cierto era que necesitaba ese tiempo, esos últimos instantes de libertad, antes de que la condena comenzase. Necesitaba recorrer ese camino, enfrentarse a sus miedos a medida que se iban materializando frente a ella. Sabía que de haberse aparecido inmediatamente frente a los terrenos del colegio, no habría reunido el valor suficiente para seguir avanzando.

Qué cobarde se había vuelto en esos últimos cuatro años.

Avanzaba casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, concentrada en no tropezar, en apartarse el cabello de la cara cada vez que se le metía en los ojos y en la boca por culpa del viento huracanado. Luchar contra las zarzas se había convertido en una tarea titánica que exigía toda su atención. La escuela estaba cada vez más cerca, tan cerca que Hermione ya veía la ornamentada verja de hierro que daba acceso a los terrenos del castillo. Unas decenas de metros más y ya podía distinguir los rasgos de los impresionantes cerdos alados que la coronaban, con sus majestuosas alas desplegadas y los colmillos asomando entre las fauces.

Apenas fue consciente de los últimos pasos que dio. Su mirada volvía a clavarse en la torre de Astronomía, que se alzaba sobre el colegio como un negro recordatorio del doloroso pasado de Hogwarts. El viento seguía soplando con la misma fuerza y los árboles que crecían a su alrededor crujían y se doblaban bajo el peso de la incipiente tormenta. La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza y a Hermione, a pesar de la gruesa capa que llevaba, la piel de los brazos se le había puesto de gallina por culpa del frío.

Con un suspiro, sacó su varita y dio unos golpecitos con ella en la gruesa cerradura. Tal y como la profesora McGonagall le había prometido, la puerta giró sobre sus goznes, abriéndose para ella con un suave chirrido. En cuanto Hermione cruzó la entrada y comenzó a adentrarse en los terrenos del castillo, la puerta volvió a cerrarse con un chasquido casi imperceptible, a pesar de su imponente estructura. La muchacha escuchó el ruido, pero no se volvió. Siguió caminando en dirección al edificio, paseando la mirada por los jardines.

El sauce boxeador sacudía las ramas a lo lejos, casi con dulzura, estirándose como si disfrutase de la lluvia fría. Decenas de florecillas de todos los colores crecían a ambos lados del camino y, mientras avanzaba chapoteando por el camino embarrado, a Hermione le pareció distinguir un grupo de pixies revoloteando entre las raíces de un viejo roble. Destellaron unos instantes con su color azul eléctrico antes de elevarse y desaparecer entre las ramas del árbol.

Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba igual. Y, sin embargo, todo era distinto.

Después de la guerra habían reparado los desperfectos y reconstruido el colegio de manera que nadie que no hubiera presenciado la batalla que allí había tenido lugar podría haber adivinado la destrucción que había asolado Hogwarts. Todo estaba idéntico, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Los árboles que habían sido arrancados durante la batalla volvían a crecer en el mismo sitio, en perfecto estado. Las paredes del castillo parecían de nuevo sólidas y las gárgolas volvían a mirar con sus maliciosos ojos desde los tejados. En la distancia Hermione pudo distinguir la cabaña de Hagrid y el puente cubierto, que Neville tan valientemente había defendido tiempo atrás. Ambos volvían a estar intactos. No, no quedaba ningún rastro físico de la batalla.

No obstante, mirase a donde mirase, Hermione podía distinguir las cicatrices de la guerra.

La torre desde la que se había precipitado Dumbledore solo había sido el comienzo. Ahora, a medida que avanzaba, los recuerdos la asaltaban; mirase a donde mirase, Hermione podía ver los cadáveres, los destrozos. Cada metro cuadrado de terreno había sido testigo de un ataque, de una pérdida. Había habido muerte en cada uno de sus rincones.

Hogwarts estaba lleno de fantasmas. De recuerdos dolorosos.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo podrían sobrevivir a ese año en el colegio.

Caminó sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, sumida en sus recuerdos, con el barro salpicándole las medias a cada paso que daba y la capa arrastrando por el suelo empapado, y pronto llegó frente al portalón principal. La varita temblaba en su mano cuando la alzó para abrir las puertas, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con la verja de entrada a los terrenos.

Sí, definitivamente se había vuelto una cobarde.

En cuanto se hubieron abierto, el viento se coló en el edificio rápidamente y a punto estuvo de apagar las antorchas, que solo se mantuvieron encendidas gracias a la magia con la que las habían prendido. La lluvia había comenzado a colarse en el recibidor, empapando la zona del suelo más cercana a la entrada, así que Hermione se apresuró a avanzar, conteniendo la respiración, para que las puertas pudieran volver a su lugar.

—Nox… —susurró con voz queda y la luz de su varita se apagó de inmediato.

Por un instante se sintió abrumada por la sensación de añoranza; había creído que jamás regresaría a Hogwarts, que esa aparte de su pasado había quedado atrás. Para siempre. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba de nuevo…

Las puertas del Gran Comedor estaban abiertas de par en par y el alegre bullicio proveniente de la sala ahogaba el sonido de sus pasos. La gente allí dentro parecía feliz. Hermione escuchaba el murmullo de las conversaciones, de decenas de risas. Desde donde estaba podía ver el final de la mesa de Gryffindor, pero allí no había nadie sentado. Eso la sorprendió.

Apenas había avanzado medio metro cuando se detuvo en el recibidor. Justo entonces las puertas terminaron de cerrarse a su espalda, cortando las huracanadas ráfagas de viento de golpe. Se detuvo un instante, completamente en silencio, mirando a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir allí también las cicatrices de la guerra. No era difícil. Tal y como le había ocurrido en los jardines, mirase a donde mirase, imágenes de la batalla la asaltaban sin que ella pudiese remediarlo. En la zona más alejada a la que estaba ella, aquella en la que se abría la puerta que conducía a las mazmorras, los mortífagos habían hecho estallar un bombarda que había acabado con la vida de decenas de personas. Unos metros más allá los retratos habían ardido al recibir el impacto de los hechizos perdidos en el duelo entre Lupin y Yaxley.

No obstante, lo que más llamó la atención de Hermione fueron los cuatro grandiosos relojes de arena pertenecientes a las casa del colegio. Las piedras preciosas de su interior brillaban reflejando las llamas de las antorchas y la muchacha no pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que tantos años atrás, la noche de la fatídica muerte de Dumbledore, el reloj de Gryffindor se había roto desparramando los rubíes por el suelo y dándole el aspecto de una herida sangrante. Tan sólo un año después había sido el reloj de Slytherin el destrozado y sus esmeraldas, las que habían caído al suelo.

Por un instante Hermione se imaginó ambas piedras —rubíes y esmeraldas, rojo y verde— desparramadas por el suelo, unas junto a otras, entremezcladas. Pero aquella no era una unión que se viera a menudo en Hogwarts, se dijo con una pizca de ironía.

Volvió la cabeza, apartando la mirada de los relojes. Las escaleras se alzaban majestuosamente justo frente a ella y Hermione suspiró, imaginándose acurrucada en su confortable cama en la torre de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, era consciente de que subir a la torre en ese momento supondría un gigantesco error. Para empezar, no conocía la contraseña y esperar sentada en el suelo a que el resto de sus compañeros terminasen el banquete no parecía la mejor de las opciones.

Pero, sobre todo, se negaba a empezar el curso huyendo.

Había regresado a Hogwarts para solucionar los problemas del pasado, para recuperar la paz que le había sido arrebatada. Así que daría la cara.

Los retratos la observaban con interés desde su privilegiada posición en las paredes. Hermione casi podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada sobre ella, aunque se negó a levantar la cabeza. Nada más entrar había pillado por el rabillo del ojo a dos damas muy elegantes cuchicheando entre ellas mientras la miraban sin ningún disimulo. No tenía ganas de ver más de aquellas expresiones.

Diciéndose que no podía retrasar más el momento, murmuró un conjuro entre dientes para reparar los desgarrones de su capa y otro para hacer desaparecer la suciedad de sus zapatos. Después deslizó la varita entre los pliegues de su túnica y, tomando aire, se dirigió al Gran Comedor.

Lo primero que notó fue que había un número considerablemente menor de alumnos. La mesa de Hufflepuff seguía prácticamente igual de llena, pero la de Ravenclaw y la de Gryffindor habían perdido unos cuantos alumnos, de forma que los extremos más cercanos a la entrada habían quedado vacíos. Sin embargo, en la que más se notaba la diferencia era en la de Slytherin. Pequeños grupos de alumnos se sentaban desperdigados en ella, dejando unos cuantos sitios de distancia entre un grupo y otro.

Mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en uno de los bancos de Gryffindor y se deslizaba por él para acercarse más a los alumnos de su casa, la mirada de Hermione se paseó por la mesa de los profesores. Hagrid levantó una mano, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que no parecía muy contento. Apenas le sonrió y se mostraba indudablemente tenso. Por el contrario, la profesora McGonagall, que estaba sentada en el centro de la mesa, ocupando la silla del director, inclinó la cabeza en su dirección y a Hermione le pareció que las tirantes comisuras de sus labios se relajaban un poco. Aunque quizá lo hubiera imaginado por culpa de la distancia.

Paseó la mirada a lo largo de la mesa y sus ojos pronto encontraron el cabello rojo llameante de Ginny. A su lado, Harry le susurraba algo al oído y, al otro lado del chico, Ron atacaba un muslo de pollo mientras hablaba con la boca llena con alguien que Hermione no podía ver desde su posición.

El olor a estofado le revolvió el estómago. No había probado bocado desde la mañana, pero se sentía incapaz de tragar nada. Los alumnos que estaban a su lado, un niño y una niña de no más de trece años, la miraban con curiosidad mientras revolvían el pastel de riñones de su plato. Durante un instante, Hermione temió que fuesen a abrir la boca para preguntarle algo pero, al parecer, estaban demasiado impresionados para hacerlo.

Así que Hermione se hundió en su asiento, ignoró la comida y rogó por que el banquete terminase cuanto antes.

 **Segunda parte: _A Change Is Announced_**

Draco Malfoy fue uno de los primeros en alzar el rostro cuando ella entró en el comedor.

Fue pura casualidad, en realidad. Si no hubiera estado sentado en el extremo de la mesa más cercano a la entrada, jamás se habría percatado de su presencia. En realidad, si no hubiese estado tan ocupado maldiciendo su situación, no se habría dado cuenta de que alguien acababa de llegar. Si hubiese estado sentado en el lugar que debería corresponderle —el centro de la mesa— y hubiese estado rodeado de aquellos que en el pasado lo seguían como perrillos falderos, Draco ni siquiera habría levantado la mirada.

Pero, por supuesto, su situación había cambiado radicalmente.

Del centro de la mesa había pasado a uno de sus extremos, con la única compañía de Pansy Parkinson y Theodore Nott para aliviar su tedio y sufrimiento. Cosa que no estaban consiguiendo. En realidad, ni siquiera lo estaban intentando y eso molestaba a Draco casi más que ninguna otra cosa. Ambos permanecían en completo silencio, lo que dejaba a Malfoy con sus molestos pensamientos como única compañía.

Pansy estaba sentada a su lado, picoteando sin hambre los guisantes de su plato. Cada pocos segundos apartaba la atención de su comida y lanzaba miradas inquietas a las otras mesas del comedor, casi como si buscase algo. Con la mano izquierda, de larguísimas uñas pintadas color rosa brillante, tamborileaba en la mesa justo junto a la copa de Draco, quien tenía que hacer un tremendo esfuerzo para contener su irritación. La actitud de Pansy hacia él había cambiado radicalmente en los cuatro años que habían pasado fuera de Hogwarts y, aunque eso suponía un alivio en muchos sentidos, también era un recordatorio de lo mucho que su vida se había transformado..

Frente a Pansy, Theodore Nott se servía una segunda ración de puré de patatas. De los tres parecía ser el único que no estaba tenso ni preocupado. Draco podía entenderlo; Nott siempre había andado a su aire, sin darle importancia a las habladurías de sus compañeros. Así que debía importarle un bledo estar sentado allí, en una esquina de la mesa, separado por decenas de asientos vacíos del resto de alumnos de su casa, con la única compañía de una chica que lo había humillado durante años y un chico que todavía llevaba la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en la piel.

Lo cierto era que Nott había sorprendido gratamente a Malfoy en ese tiempo que había transcurrido desde la desaparición del Señor Tenebroso. Anteriormente Draco había despreciado a Theodore y nunca se había molestado siquiera en tratar de ocultar su animadversión. Malfoy había crecido siendo admirado —respetado cuando menos— por todos sus compañeros de Slytherin, menos por Nott. A él nunca le había importado un pimiento lo que Draco hiciera con su vida y, a pesar de que habían compartido dormitorio durante años, jamás había intentado ganarse un lugar en su grupo. Crabbe y Goyle habían vivido para satisfacer sus deseos, Zabini habría hecho cualquier cosa por ganarse su aprobación. Pero ¿Nott? No. Y eso siempre había irritado a Draco sobre manera.

Sin embargo, Theodore había probado ser una inesperada pero innegable ayuda desde la última vez que habían estado en Hogwarts y Draco se había visto obligado a reconocer que, no solo no estaba en situación despreciar su apoyo, sino que hasta resultaba una compañía bastante agradable.

Cuando le apetecía intentarlo, al menos.

Decidido a distraer la atención, Draco paseó la mirada por el Gran Comedor y, cuando su mirada se dirigió a las grandes puertas de entrada, sus ojos se toparon irremediablemente con la figura encapuchada que en ese momento entraba en la sala. El interés de Malfoy aumentó de inmediato. La mesa de los profesores estaba completa, así que solo podía tratarse de un alumno. Pero nunca había visto que ningún alumno llegase en mitad del banquete.

La curiosidad no hizo más que crecer al darse cuenta de que la figura giraba en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor. Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, el rostro totalmente oculto por la capucha y con pasos rápidos, como si no quisiese atraer la atención de nadie.

La sorpresa de Draco fue mayúscula cuando, al retirarse la capucha, el rostro de Hermione Granger quedó al descubierto. Pudo ver cómo observaba la mesa de su casa, buscando algo. Y Draco creía saber qué, o más bien quién, era aquello que buscaba. Siguiendo su mirada, Draco distinguió el cabello pelirrojo de la chica Weasley al lado de un pelo negro completamente despeinado que solo podía pertenecer al santurrón de Potter.

Volvió la mirada a Granger y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía la nariz prácticamente hundida en el plato. Parecía tan decidida a ignorar al resto del mundo que, por primera vez, Draco empezó a dar crédito a los rumores que circulaban sobre el Trío Dorado.

—Atención, por favor. —La voz de la profesora McGonagall, la directora, interrumpió el alegre bullicio del comedor.

De inmediato se hizo el silencio y, al volverse hacia ella, Draco se sorprendió a notar que el banquete había terminado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que los postres habían sido servidos, ni del momento en el que habían sido retirados. Había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo.

—Un nuevo año comienza en Hogwarts, un año muy diferente para el colegio…

A Draco no le interesaba en absoluto lo que McGonagall tuviera que decir, así que se volvió una vez más hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Todos le prestaban atención a la directora. Todos, incluso Granger, aunque todavía seguía acurrucada en el extremo de la mesa.

Vaya, vaya. Así que Rita Skeeter había dicho la verdad. El Trío Dorado se había roto.

McGonagall seguía hablando. Su voz era un molesto ruido que zumbaba en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Draco.

—Es un honor volver a teneros de vuelta en el colegio… —Bla, bla, bla. ¿Cuándo iba a terminarse aquella tortura? —…así que tengo un anuncio que haceros. —Eso atrajo la atención de Draco a medias—. En vista de todo lo ocurrido desde el regreso y posterior caída de lord Voldemort —la profesora alzó la cabeza muy orgullosa al pronunciar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso y a Malfoy un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, hasta la base del cuello— debemos estrechar los lazos que nos unen. Debemos dejar de lado el pasado, el odio y el rencor. —A Draco le pareció que inclinaba la cabeza en dirección a la mesa de Slytherin mientras pronunciaba esas palabras—. Albus Dumbledore debería estar sentado en esta silla y entre vosotros debería haber muchos más a los que ya nunca volveremos a ver. Los que estamos aquí ahora debemos sobreponernos, seguir avanzando… —Hizo una pausa. Todo el Gran Comedor la miraba expectante, pero él no pudo evitar pensar que era evidente que la profesora McGonagall se estaba esforzando demasiado para estar a la altura del fallecido Dumbledore. Por seguir sus pasos. Algo le decía a Draco que, fuera lo que fuera lo que la directora iba a anunciar, no le iba a gustar—. Por eso, creo que es hora de modificar el obsoleto sistema de selección de Hogwarts.

Hubo una serie de murmullos exaltados, provenientes principalmente de las otras tres mesas. Por una vez, los Slytherin permanecieron callados. Los alumnos de primer año, que habían sido seleccionados apenas un rato antes, contemplaban angustiados la mesa de profesores, esperando a que la profesora McGonagall se explicase. Ella alzó las manos, pidiendo silencio.

—Por supuesto, las casas son el pilar fundamental de la vida en Hogwarts. No desaparecerán. Pero también han sido fuente de discordia y división en el pasado. Por eso —su rostro estaba tenso, pero su voz sonó más suave cuando volvió a hablar— y buscando estrechar las relaciones entre los alumnos de este colegio, quisiera pedir a aquellos que estéis dispuestos a intentarlo, que accedáis a un cambio de casa.

En esta ocasión el murmullo que se alzó en el Gran Comedor fue tan potente que ahogó las palabras de la profesora McGonagall. Mirase a donde mirase Draco veía caras desconcertadas, chicos que se inclinaban unos sobre otros para comentar las noticias de la directora.

La directora concedió unos segundos a sus alumnos para que se repusieran del sobresalto antes de continuar hablando.

—Sé que será difícil para muchos de vosotros, pero creemos —hizo un gesto que abarcó a todos los profesores— que esta iniciativa sentará un precedente para el mundo mágico. Debemos comenzar a reconstruir nuestra sociedad, dejando atrás todo aquello que nos distanció en el pasado. Las casas de Hogwarts potencian nuestras cualidades, pero también las diferencias que nos separan. Este curso es mi intención que aprendáis, no solo a memorizar hechizos y preparar pociones, sino lo que es ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva. Cambiar de casa, dormir con otras personas, comer y estudiar con ellas, os ayudará a entender otras formas de ver la vida.

Draco supo que sus palabras iban especialmente dirigidas a ellos, a Slytherin. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff podían tener sus diferencias, pero siempre se habían considerado uno frente a la casa de Salazar.

Paseó la mirada por la mesa de Slytherin. Eran pocos, muy pocos. Menos de la mitad de los que habían sido en su tiempo. Draco sabía que muchos de sus compañeros habían decidido no volver a Hogwarts por culpa de la fama que su casa había adquirido durante la guerra. Si antes habían sido poco apreciados, muchos de los Slytherin eran ahora abiertamente odiados y repudiados. Draco se dio cuenta de que los dos únicos alumnos que ese año habían sido seleccionados para Slytherin se removían inquietos en su asiento, mirando en dirección a las otras mesas. Draco sabía lo que pensaban. Sabía que no podían evitar preguntarse si aquello sería realmente posible. Sabía que valoraban las opciones que tenían. Sabía que sus compañeros de mesa se preguntaban si las otras casas los aceptarían en caso de que decidieran cambiarse. La profesora McGonagall hacía que sonase muy fácil, muy obvio, pero Draco sabía que la realidad nunca era tan sencilla. Por desgracia, las cosas nunca eran blancas o negras. Draco lo había comprendido demasiado tarde, y aquella se había convertido en una lección que jamás olvidaría.

—Si deseáis sumaros a esta iniciativa, estaré a vuestra disposición en cualquier momento. Tenéis hasta la noche del treinta de septiembre para pensar en ello. Ahora podéis salir. Buenas noches.

Draco vio a la profesora McGonagall inclinarse para decirle algo a la profesora Vector, pero pronto la perdió de vista cuando los estudiantes se levantaron y echaron a andar hacia la salida. Se volvió hacia Nott y Pansy y se dio cuenta, sin necesidad de que ellos dijesen nada, de que estaban tan confusos como él.

—¿Creéis que es buena idea? —preguntó Theodore, que todavía tenía la vista fija en el punto en el que unos instantes antes estaba la directora.

Draco se encogió de hombros, pero Nott no pudo verlo. Se volvió hacia Pansy, que tampoco había dicho nada. Pero ella parecía distraída.

—¿Pansy? —Nott se había girado hacia ella y la miraba con una preocupación que a Draco le resultó graciosa. A pesar de todo, ella no respondió. Dirigió una última mirada al comedor, como si todavía no hubiese encontrado lo que buscaba. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a la salida sin siquiera mirarlos e ignorando la voz de Nott, que no dejaba de llamarla.

Al levantarse para seguir a su amiga, Draco no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que de Hermione Granger ya no había ni rastro.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Los muertos están vivos II

**Capítulo 2 –** ** _Los muertos están vivos II_**

 **Primera parte: _The World Turned Upside Down_**

El hedor de la bilis de armadillo impregnó el aula en cuestión de segundos.

Slughorn ya había desaparecido a todo correr por la puerta de la mazmorra antes de que se produjera el estrépito, así que en el aula no quedaba nadie para ayudar a Hermione Granger a recoger el estropicio que había provocado.

Resultaba curiosa la forma en la que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en la clase; por el rabillo del ojo, Draco podía ver al pequeño grupo de Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws parados junto a la salida. A su lado Nott contenía la respiración, casi como si temiera que el sonido de sus inspiraciones pudiera romper la quietud de la escena. Nadie parecía capaz de mover un solo músculo. Ni siquiera, de articular una única palabra. Y, por supuesto, nadie parecía dispuesto a echarle una mano a Granger.

A Draco no le sorprendía. Había pasado una semana desde que Hogwarts había abierto sus puertas de nuevo y, en todo ese tiempo, Hermione Granger había procurado dejarse ver lo menos posible. Era la última en llegar a clase —cuando todos los demás ya habían ocupado sus asientos— y era también la primera en marcharse. Ya no levantaba nunca la mano para responder a las preguntas de los profesores, se sentaba siempre en la última fila —donde no solía llamar la atención— y muy pocas veces se la veía comiendo en el Gran Comedor.

Todo Hogwarts había estado esperando impaciente el reencuentro del Trío Dorado. Y este por fin se había producido.

Granger estaba espatarrada en el suelo, con el largo cabello castaño completamente encrespado por culpa de los vapores que durante las dos horas anteriores habían emanado de los calderos.

Draco apenas había coincidido con ella en los días anteriores y, no obstante, ya había notado que estaba mucho más delgada de lo que la recordaba. En ese momento, al tenerla tan cerca, pudo constatar que su imagen era incluso más deplorable de lo que había supuesto en un principio. Las ojeras eran oscuras y profundas y contrastaban con una piel excesivamente pálida y enfermiza. El uniforme le quedaba demasiado grande y ella parecía exhausta, como si llevara días sin dormir.

La mujer que tenía en ese momento frente a él no se parecía en nada a la chica mandona y cargante que había conocido años atrás. Esta Granger parecía… patética. Sencillamente patética. Malfoy nunca habría imaginado que ella pudiera ofrecer un espectáculo tan lamentable. Nunca.

Granger parecía derrotada, y era la primera vez que la veía así.

 _¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?_

La mochila se le había abierto y todos sus libros estaban desperdigados a su alrededor, pero la chica no intentó recogerlos. Tanto ella como sus pertenencias estaban empapadas del apestoso líquido oscuro.

Draco arrugó la nariz de forma inconsciente. El olor era espantoso. Pero, a pesar de ello, no se movió. Decidió que, probablemente, valía la pena aguantar el hedor unos minutos más.

Y es que, frente a Granger y mirándola desde arriba con una expresión de profundo horror en el rostro, estaba San Potter.

El chico se apoyaba en una de las baldas del armario para estudiantes como si le fuera la vida en ello. Draco supuso que aquello habría sido lo primero a lo que Potter había podido echar mano para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio tras el choque con Granger. Debía de haber sido él quien había derramado la bilis, porque el estante al que se sujetaba estaba un poco más vacío que los otros y algunos de los tarros que contenía estaban volcados, como si la violencia con la que Potter se había agarrado a la madera hubiera ocasionado su caída.

Justo detrás de Potter estaba Weasley, que contemplaba a Granger casi con la misma expresión de susto con la que la chica los miraba a ellos. Draco notó con placer que todo rastro de color había desaparecido del larguirucho rostro del pobretón, de forma que la piel se le veía exageradamente blanca en comparación con el tono zanahoria brillante de su pelo.

Las comisuras de los labios de Draco se levantaron en una pequeña mueca de burla. Se alegraba de comprobar que Weasley seguía siendo igual de vulgar. Daba gusto ver que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

Y fue por esa precisa razón por la que, por una milésima de segundo, Draco creyó —firmemente creyó— que Potter iba a tenderle la mano a Granger. Por un instante estuvo seguro de que Potter iba a demostrar una vez más lo santurrón que era ayudando a la chica a levantarse. Hubiera apostado mil galeones a que después le sonreiría y todo volvería a la normalidad entre ellos. Así de fácil.

Hubiera perdido.

Tan solo un segundo después, a Draco le quedó claro que de la amistad que había unido al Trío Dorado no quedaban ni las cenizas.

Los rasgos de Potter se endurecieron de pronto y esbozó una mueca que Draco —experto en interpretar expresiones ajenas— no consiguió identificar. Había en ella algo de tristeza, quizá. Algo de decepción. Pero sobre todo… ¿había odio? ¿Rencor?

Y mucho, se habría atrevido a asegurar Draco.

Potter le dirigió a Granger una última mirada cargada de desprecio, con los ojos entrecerrados tras sus espantosas gafas. Acto seguido, echó a andar hacia la puerta pisando —el Slytherin estaba seguro de que a propósito— todos los libros de la chica que se encontraban en su camino. No dijo absolutamente nada, no se volvió. No dudó.

Weasley tardó unos instantes más en reaccionar pero, en cuanto lo hizo, siguió a Potter fuera del aula, con la espalda muy tiesa y la mandíbula muy apretada.

Y Draco, completamente confuso e intrigado, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué diablos había pasado con el mundo para que fuesen San Potter y Weasley, y no él, los que humillasen a Granger.

Porque lo cierto era que, por extraño que pudiese resultar, Draco no encontraba aquello divertido. En absoluto.

Malfoy era consciente de que sus acciones pasadas contradecían sus palabras, pero debía reconocer ante sí mismo que él no odiaba a Granger. Nunca lo había hecho, en realidad.

Ella no merecía su odio. Su desprecio, tal vez. Pero ¿su odio? No.

Era demasiado insignificante para ello.

El verdadero motivo por el cual había sentido una animadversión tan profunda hacia ella tiempo atrás era, simple y llanamente, su relación con Potter. Él era la persona a la que Draco le profesaba verdadero odio, no a Granger. Ella solo había tenido mala suerte al cruzarse en el camino de San Potter y su fiel escudero, Weasley. Nada más. Sin Potter y Weasley, Granger tan solo hubiera sido una _sangre sucia_ más.

Pero ahora ese motivo había cesado de existir. Algo había separado al Trío Dorado y ahí se había terminado su primera y fundamental razón para aborrecer a Granger. A esas alturas, su estatus de sangre le era prácticamente indiferente. Después de todo lo que había sufrido su familia desde el regreso del Señor Tenebroso —y ahora que su padre no estaba cerca para vigilarlo— Draco no había tenido ningún problema en abandonar las antiguas creencias _sangre limpia_.

La Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su piel era un recordatorio diario de los muchos errores que había cometido en el pasado por confiar ciegamente en Lucius Malfoy. Durante años había admirado e idolatrado a su progenitor, pero —tras comprobar lo mucho que sus decisiones les habían afectado tanto a él como a su madre— Draco había decidido que los pasos de su padre no eran unos que le gustaría seguir.

Obviamente, la estancia en Azkaban también había contribuido a que Draco viera las cosas desde otra persp...

El bufido de Pansy —proveniente de algún lugar a su espalda—devolvió a Draco a la realidad, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos de golpe. Quiso volverse hacia ella para preguntarle qué diablos le pasaba, pero no tuvo tiempo. Pansy pasó a su lado como un rayo, golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro y murmurando algo como «esto es una estupidez».

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba junto a Granger, que todavía no se había movido ni lo más mínimo. Con un gesto enérgico, sacó su varita de entre los pliegues de la túnica y, agitándola, limpió en un santiamén los restos de bilis que habían caído sobre la Gryffindor y sus pertenencias.

Oh, Merlín.

¿Qué era aquella locura?

Inmediatamente después, ajena al parecer a las miradas de asombro que su comportamiento suscitaba, Pansy se agachó al lado de la otra chica y empezó a recoger su enorme montaña de libros. Los apiló con cuidado y, tras asegurarse de que la mochila de Granger estaba limpia y en perfectas condiciones, los volvió a meter en ella.

Draco no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Aquello no estaba pasando. No, definitivamente no podía estar pasando.

Aquella no era Pansy.

Porque —y Draco estaba completamente seguro de ello; era una de las pocas cosas de las que podía decir que estaba convencido en esa etapa de su vida— Pansy Parkinson, de sobrenombre 'princesa- _sangre-limpia_ -de-Slytherin', jamás actuaría así.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Oyó susurrar a Nott, pero no habría sabido cómo responder ni aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Así que hizo caso omiso y solo siguió observando.

Granger seguía sin moverse. Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo diablos era posible que alguien pudiese pasar tanto tiempo inmóvil. Daba la impresión de que ni pestañeaba. Tenía la vista clavada en la puerta por la que Potter y Weasley habían desaparecido y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

Por su parte, una vez hubo terminado con lo que estaba haciendo, Pansy se incorporó de nuevo y se volvió hacia ellos. Sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el pelo de la cara antes de hablar y la espesa mata de cabello oscuro reflejó la luz de las antorchas durante un breve instante.

—¿Qué hacéis ahí parados? —espetó con furia. Tenía los brazos en jarras y los labios tan fruncidos que debían de dolerle.

Draco sabía que el mal humor de Pansy intimidaba a la mayoría, pero él era una de esas raras excepciones que confirmaban la regla. Así que, creyendo que las palabras de su amiga iban dirigidas a él y a Nott, Draco ya había abierto la boca para replicarle cuando se dio cuenta de que Pansy no lo miraba a él, sino a algún punto situado sobre su hombro. Tras él.

Se giró justo a tiempo de ver a un par de Hufflepuffs que no conocía agachar la cabeza, atemorizados ante la ira de Pansy. Sí, también le alegraba comprobar que, a pesar de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas, a pesar de que se habían convertido en la escoria de Hogwarts, Pansy seguía imponiendo respeto.

—¿No tenéis nada qué hacer? —Pansy volvió a la carga—. Desapareced —casi gruñó.

Una de las chicas de Ravenclaw, una rubia bajita y excesivamente delgada, le dirigió una mirada furiosa, pero no se atrevió a contradecirla. Como si de una única persona se tratase, el grupo de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se puso en marcha al mismo tiempo, de forma apresurada, y en cuanto hubieron salido, los murmullos comenzaron. Draco podía escucharlos con perfecta claridad. No entendía las palabras por culpa del eco que había en el pasillo y que distorsionaba sus voces, pero en realidad no lo necesitaba.

¿De qué diablos iban a estar hablando sino?

Porque, definitivamente, el mundo se había vuelto jodidamente loco.

Primero Potter y Weasley. Y ahora… ¿Pansy?

Su amiga acababa de descolocarlo completamente, algo que no se podía decir que sucediese a menudo.

¿Una Slytherin ayudando a una Gryffindor?

Peor aún: ¿Pansy Parkinson ayudando a Hermione Granger?

En serio, Merlín, ¿en qué momento el mundo se había ido a la mierda?

Nott parecía igual de perdido que él, porque se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que a ambos les rondaba la cabeza una segunda vez.

—¿Tú entiendes algo de lo que está pasando? —masculló en voz baja, para que Pansy no lo oyera.

Draco empezaba a darse cuenta de que, aunque a Nott no le importaba una mierda la opinión que Malfoy tuviese de él, hacía lo posible por no provocar ni molestar a Pansy. Sin embargo, no tuvo ocasión de responder, porque en ese momento la princesa de Slytherin estaba ayudando a la otra chica a levantarse y Draco no quería perderse detalle.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntaba en voz baja, con un cuidado y una calma de las que Draco no la hubiera creído capaz—. Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Malfoy emitió un sonido indefinido con la garganta al escuchar la forma en la que Pansy se había referido a la Gryffindor.

Debía de estar soñando. Tenía que estar soñando.

Aquello no estaba pasando. No. No, no, no.

—Estoy bien, gracias… —Granger se había levantado, pero miraba al suelo. Tenía el cabello tan encrespado que apenas se le veía la cara.

Y Pansy no la había soltado.

La condujo hacia la salida, con la mano apoyada en su codo para guiarla. Un contacto excesivo, tratándose de Pansy Parkinson.

Al llegar a la altura de Malfoy, Pansy le tendió la mochila de Granger para que la cogiese. A Draco no le hizo falta decir nada para que su amiga entendiese lo que estaba pensando. «Es una broma, ¿verdad?»

Pero, por desgracia, la mirada que le devolvió la muchacha no dejaba lugar a dudas: «Coge la puñetera bolsa si no quieres tener problemas».

La ignoró. Tan solo arqueó las cejas, dándole a entender que no pensaba ceder a sus chantajes.

—Déjamelo a mí, Pansy.

Lameculos, pensó Draco con disgusto.

La voz de Nott hizo reaccionar a Granger, que al fin se atrevió a alzar el rostro. Su mirada se encontró con la de Malfoy y, lo que vio en ella, debió de sorprenderla.

Porque, no, seguía sin haber ni rastro de burla.

Al darse cuenta de que Pansy sostenía —con considerable esfuerzo— su pesadísima mochila, y que esa era la causa de las palabras de Nott, Granger se apresuró a declinar el ofrecimiento con vehemencia.

—No, no… Gracias… —Tenía apenas un hilo de voz—. Yo puedo… Granger continuó, pero dejó la frase en el aire.

Se estiró para alcanzar la bolsa, aunque resultaba obvio que Pansy no se lo permitiría. Efectivamente, se la entregó a Nott, sonriéndole, y luego condujo a la chica fuera del aula. Ella miró hacia atrás una vez, con expresión preocupada, pero Pansy la hacía avanzar sin miramientos.

Nott fue tras ellas. Llevaba su mochila colgada del hombro izquierdo. Del otro lado llevaba la de la chica. Como la de Granger estaba incluso más llena que la suya, caminaba un poco inclinado hacia la derecha a causa del peso adicional.

Draco los siguió apenas unos instantes después, sumido de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Su curiosidad estaba aumentando hasta límites insospechados.

Siempre había pensado que podía confiar ciegamente en Pansy. Había estado convencido de que ella jamás le había ocultado nada y constatar que no era así lo ponía nervioso. Draco odiaba ser excluído.

Darse cuenta de ello —de que Pansy había conseguido ocultarle su extraña relación con Granger desde hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo— solo reafirmó la sospecha de Draco: el secreto de Granger tenía que ser grande. Lo suficientemente grande y oscuro como para despertar la compasión de la egoísta y egocéntrica Pansy Parkinson.

Y eso convertía la asquerosa vida de Granger en el entretenimiento ideal para olvidar sus propios desastres personales.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que había topado con la distracción perfecta casi sin pretenderlo.

Sí, Draco Malfoy decidió que necesitaba respuestas.

Y pronto.

 **Segunda parte: _Vertigo_**

Hermione temblaba cuando tomó la mochila de manos de Theodore.

Rogaba mentalmente por que él no lo notase pero, si lo hizo, no dijo nada. Hermione lo agradeció.

El pelo de Nott —algo más corto de lo que lo había llevado unos años antes— le daba un aspecto serio, pero sus ojos parecían extrañamente amables.

Las puertas de Gran Comedor estaban abiertas de par en par y la alegre cháchara de la hora de la cena se colaba en el recibidor, tal y como lo había hecho la noche del 1 de septiembre. Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto se habría extendido ya la noticia de su encontronazo en clase de Pociones.

Si no hubiera tenido tanta prisa por salir de allí, quizás habría podido evitar el desastre. Seguramente no hubiera chocado con Harry y, desde luego, no se habría visto obligada a mirar a Ron a los ojos después de tanto tiempo…

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres comer nada? —Pansy la miraba con una preocupación excesiva y, aunque Hermione agradecía su amabilidad, su atención la hacía sentir ligeramente humillada.

Puede que si no hubieran tenido público su reencuentro hubiera sido distinto, pero Malfoy no era precisamente la persona que ella habría elegido para que presenciara el rechazo al que acababa de ser sometida.

—Segura.

Desde donde estaba Hermione solo podía ver el perfil de Malfoy, que se había alejado unos metros para apoyarse contra el pasamanos. Tenía pintada en el rostro una expresión de estudiado desinterés que no conseguía engañar a la muchacha. Aquello era solo fachada.

Hermione estaba absolutamente segura de que Malfoy no perdía detalle de la conversación que allí estaba teniendo lugar.

Porque, siendo sinceros, ¿quién lo haría?

Se colocó la mochila al hombro y, tras dirigirle una última mirada a Nott y Pansy, murmuró un leve «gracias» y echó a andar escaleras arriba.

—No hay de qué —escuchó decir a Nott, pero no le respondió. No se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Para preguntarse por qué estaba siendo (relativamente) amable con ella. Entendía las razones de Pansy para actuar como lo hacía, pero eso era todo. No quería preguntarse cuál era la razón para la cortesía de Theodore, por el sencillo hecho de que temía la respuesta.

Solo quería llegar a su dormitorio, meterse en cama, hundirse en la esponjosa almohada de plumas y arroparse con el cálido y mullidísimo edredón. Solo quería dormir hasta el día siguiente, sin que nadie la molestase.

Pero parecía que no iba a resultar tan fácil.

Ya había llegado al primer piso cuando escuchó una serie de pasos apresurados tras ella, acompañados de un ligero jadeo.

—Creo que… Creo que voy a… acompañarte. —La voz de Pansy, un poco entrecortada a causa del esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para alcanzarla, le llegó tan solo unos segundos después.

Hermione ni siquiera necesitó volverse para mirarla. La preocupación de Pansy era casi palpable.

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—No es necesario. —Los escalones crujían bajo los pies de Hermione. Continuó subiendo, tratando de hacer caso omiso de la otra chica.

—Hermione…

La mano de Pansy se cerró en torno a su manga, haciéndola detenerse.

Suspiró, un poco exasperada. Pansy debería saber mejor que nadie que no tenía fuerzas para aquello. Que no tenía fuerzas para nada. Aquella semana en Hogwarts había sido incluso más difícil de lo que había imaginado, escondiéndose a cada momento, rehuyendo las miradas, y Hermione sentía ganas de darse por vencida. Si algún minúsculo resto de la antigua Hermione Granger no siguiera latiendo en su interior ya lo habría hecho.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Notaba el temblor de su propia voz, pero no se dejó amilanar. Toda ella seguía tiritando. Tratando de detener los estremecimientos, apretó los puños tan fuerte que se hizo daño cuando las uñas se le clavaron en la palma de la mano.

Pansy puso los ojos en blanco. Tenía las pestañas muy largas y muy negras y Hermione descubrió, con sorpresa, que llevaba una pizca de rímel muggle. Notó también que se había vuelto a dejar crecer las uñas y que las llevaba pintadas de un rojo intenso.

Buenas señales, ciertamente.

—No me creo que vayamos a tener esta discusión. Otra vez. —La Slytherin arqueó las delicadas y perfectamente depiladas cejas en un gesto que demostraba con la suficiente claridad su irritación—. Pensaba que habíamos aclarado todo esto.

—Por supuesto. —Hermione inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

Sentía una gratitud inmensa hacia Pansy por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Pero eso no significaba que estuviera preparada para llevar su relación al siguiente nivel. Porque no lo estaba. En absoluto.

Tras meditar en profundidad las posibilidades que tenían, Hermione había llegado a la conclusión de que airear su amistad solo ocasionaría preguntas. Que, tarde o temprano, alguien acabaría encontrando respuestas para las preguntas. Y que esas respuestas acabarían desvelando sus secretos. Así que Hermione creía firmemente que, para beneficio de ambas, lo mejor sería mantener su pasado común oculto. Sabía que Pansy no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión y había estado preguntándose cuándo daría la chica el primer paso para acercarse a ella de nuevo. Si tuviera que ser sincera, diría que durante esos siete días había estado tratando de evitar a Pansy casi tanto como a sus antiguos amigos.

Hermione bajó la voz de forma inconsciente.

—Habíamos decidido que nadie debía enterarse. Nadie debía saber que… Que nos conocemos.

«Que somos amigas», había estado a punto de decir Hermione. Se detuvo justo a tiempo. Aunque, efectivamente, su relación con Pansy era lo más parecido a una amistad que le quedaba, la palabra aún dolía tras el desdén de Harry y Ron.

Pansy cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. La mandíbula ligeramente cuadrada le daba un aspecto un tanto fiero que Hermione había aprendido a apreciar. Había sido ese gesto —con el mentón proyectado hacia fuera orgullosamente— el que en el pasado le había dado valor a Hermione para enfrentarse a lo que jamás creyó que podría enfrentarse.

—No, eso lo decidiste tú sola. Yo no tuve nada que ver.

Otro suspiro. Pansy era un hueso duro de roer.

—¿Y qué crees que pensarán? —La expresión de Pansy tenía pinta de decir «¿Me ves pinta de que me importe un rábano lo que puedan pensar?» —Bueno, pero… Pero ¿qué hay de Malfoy? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar—. Creo que le ha afectado verte hablando conmigo. Debe de estar convencido de que le han lanzado un confundus.

Pansy soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes.

—Totalmente cierto. Pero no deberías preocuparte por Draco. Me parece que no te has dado cuenta de que él ya no es tu enemigo. —Alzó un dedo acusador frente al rostro de Hermione—. Dime, en estos días, ¿acaso ha vuelto a burlarse de ti o hacerte daño de alguna forma? —Sacudió un poco el dedo—. La respuesta es «no». Ni siquiera hoy… —Se interrumpió a tiempo, mordiéndose un poco el labio, pero era tarde. Hermione casi pudo escuchar las palabras que Pansy había callado.

«Ni siquiera hoy, a pesar de que Potter y Weasley no podrían habérselo puesto más fácil».

Le costaba hasta tragar.

Sabía que Pansy tenía razón, pero eso era precisamente lo que la preocupaba y asustaba. La molesta sensación —sospecha— que había tenido con Nott regresaba ahora con más fuerza.

—¿Le has…? —Tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, Hermione empezó a rascar la madera del pasamanos con la uña, pero solo consiguió hacerse daño al clavarse una pequeña astilla en la yema del índice. La tensión no se alivió ni lo más mínimo—. Pansy, ¿le has contado…? —La garganta se le había secado—. ¿…Algo de lo que pasó?

La reacción de Pansy fue inmediata. La rabia centelleó en su mirada y, por un instante, Hermione pudo ver en su expresión a la altiva y orgullosa chica que había sido en otro tiempo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó. La voz le salió demasiado alta y un poco chillona a causa de la indignación—. ¿Por quién me has tomado? —Dio una palmada, llena de rabia, y se inclinó un poco más hacia Hermione—. Deberías saber que nunca te traicionaría de esa forma. —Lo ocultaba bien, pero resultaba evidente que esas palabras le habían afectado.

De inmediato se sintió culpable. Por extraño que resultase, la realidad era aquella. Hacía tiempo que Pansy había desarrollado una profunda e inquebrantable lealtad hacia Hermione que la había convertido en algo más que en una Slytherin llena de prejuicios. En cuestión de meses Pansy había abandonado las antiguas creencias que su familia le había inculcado y había aprendido a respetar a los nacidos de muggles, especialmente a Hermione.

La Gryffindor se mordió el labio.

—Lo siento, Pansy… —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo incluso más de lo que ya estaba—. Es solo que no entiendo por qué él no…

Pansy se encogió de hombros, meneó un poco la cabeza.

Tardó casi un minuto en responder. Cuarenta y nueve segundos, para ser precisos. Hermione los contó.

—Draco… Draco tiene su propia historia. —Al contestar, empezó a juguetear con un mechón de cabello, retorciéndolo entre los dedos. Era un gesto que la ayudaba a calmarse—. Ha pasado mucho desde que la guerra terminó. —Meditó un instante lo que había dicho y enseguida se corrigió—: Desde antes de que la guerra terminase. —Una pausa—. Desde antes de que empezase, en realidad —rectificó una vez más.

Hermione no quería seguir por ahí. Tenía suficiente de su propio drama como para interesarse por el de Malfoy.

—Aún así…

El sonido de unas voces que conocía bien la hizo callar inmediatamente.

—No me puedo creer que haya tenido la cara de volver después de lo que hizo… —Ron estaba tan enfadado que la voz le salía estrangulada. Parecía que se estaba atragantando por culpa de la rabia.

De inmediato, Hermione trató de lanzarse escaleras abajo. Cualquier cosa antes que enfrentarse a ellos una segunda vez ese día. Pansy no se lo permitió. La agarró firmemente, aprisionándola contra el pasamanos. Ella siempre había sido más corpulenta que Hermione y en ese momento, con todo el peso que la Gryffindor había perdido, habría sido una locura pretender zafarse de su agarre. Hermione sabía que no tenía escapatoria, así que no tardó en rendirse.

Miró a Pansy con una expresión suplicante, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

Las voces se acercaban.

—Tienes razón, Ron. —Harry parecía más sereno, pero Hermione sabía que no por ello debía estar menos enfadado. Simplemente, a Harry siempre se le había dado mejor que a Ron manejar su mal humor—. Estaba convencido de que no iba a volver este año. ¡Es increíble que…!

La conversación se cortó en seco. Al doblar el recodo del pasillo, Harry y Ron aparecieron en lo alto de las escaleras, tan solo a un par de metros de distancia de las chicas.

—¡¿Qué significa esto!? —berreó Ron. No fue capaz de contenerse, y Hermione podía comprenderlo. Pansy estaba muy cerca de ella, pero su actitud era abiertamente protectora.

Pansy rio por lo bajo de forma despreciativa.

—Baja la voz, Weasley. —Sonreía y su tono estaba cargado de veneno—. Es irritante escucharte.

Harry abrió la boca para meter baza, pero no salió nada. La escena que tenía frente a él resultaba tan chocante que debía haberse quedado sin habla.

Ron se iba sonrojando por momentos. Estaba tan colorado que parecía a punto de explotar.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? —Señaló a las dos chicas—. ¿Qué hacéis…?

—Si lo que quieres es hacer una pregunta, deberías aprender a hablar antes. —Pansy fingió un bostezo—. Me estás aburriendo, Weasley.

Hermione no se atrevía a levantar el rostro. Observaba con detenimiento los escalones que quedaban a los pies de Ron, sus zapatos, los bajos de su túnica. No se atrevía a mirar más arriba. El pecho le dolía. Era un dolor tan intenso que Hermione pensó que, de un momento a otro, dejaría de respirar.

—Ten cuidado, Parkinson. —Harry parecía haberse recuperado de la impresión—. No tienes ni idea de con quién te estás relacionando. —Ron gruñó—. O quizá sí. Puede que se trate precisamente de eso, ¿no, Parkinson? ¿Estás buscando un nuevo miembro para tu club de cobardes y traidores?

Hermione creía saber a qué se refería Harry. También Pansy.

Resultaba evidente, porque él nunca lo olvidaría. Nadie lo haría.

—Oh, Potter, me decepcionas. —Se llevó la mano al pecho, fingiendo desolación—. Esperaba que hubieras madurado un poco, que hubieras conseguido perdonarme... —Ahora se fingía arrepentida. Contraía el rostro como si sintiese verdadero dolor, pero cada una de las sílaba destilaba sarcasmo—. Has tenido tiempo en estos cuatro años, ¿no te parece? —Abandonó la actuación y volvió a reír una vez más. Qué bien se le daba fingir. Cuando se mostraba tan segura de sí misma, Hermione no podía más que admirarla—. Obviamente no ha sido así. No sabes cuánto lo siento.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, Parkinson… —Ron había alcanzado un nuevo tono de rojo intenso—. Hay cosas que no merecen ser perdonadas. —Y echó a andar escaleras abajo, completamente furioso.

Harry lo siguió sin perder un momento. Hermione vio sus pies alejarse y escuchó el suspiro de Pansy. Cuando por fin se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que los retratos que había a su alrededor estaban llenos de gente, nada disimulada, que observaba la escena con excesivo interés. Un hombre de cabello rizado y nariz ganchuda se inclinaba tanto en su dirección que parecía querer salirse del cuadro.

La sensación de humillación aumentó. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas una vez más.

Hermione odiaba esa sensación. Odiaba sentirse tan débil y derrotada.

Se dio la vuelta sin esperar a que Pansy hablara y empezó a subir los escalones de dos en dos en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor. Casi de inmediato escuchó los pasos de Pansy siguiéndola.

Saltó de forma inconsciente el escalón falso del primer tramo de escaleras del quinto piso y, tan solo unos pasos después, tuvo que detenerse para recuperar el aire. Pansy jadeaba.

—¿Her… mione? —La escuchó inspirar hondo una, dos, tres veces—. Oye, Hermione…

Siguieron subiendo, más despacio esta vez.

Resultaba obvio que Pansy quería decir algo, que por eso había salido tras ella después de despedirse, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—¿Has pensado en lo que dijo McGonagall? —preguntó al fin.

Claro que lo había pensado.

Lo pensaba a todas horas.

Y es que Hermione estaba cansada de ser Gryffindor.

Estaba cansada de ser Gryffindor y no recibir nunca nada a cambio.

Tiempo atrás, la gloria siempre había sido para Harry, solo para Harry. Eso no le importaba, desde luego. Hermione habría hecho cualquier cosa por él. Pero ese era ahora precisamente el problema.

Le dolía que él se hubiese olvidado de todo aquello tan fácilmente.

Y Ron. Ron también se había olvidado.

Odiaba seguir siendo Gryffindor. Porque sentía que ya no pertenecía allí.

—Sí —fue todo lo que respondió..

Llegaron al sexto piso, pero Pansy no la presionó. Continuaron subiendo.

—¿Crees que es buena idea? —murmuró entonces Hermione en voz tan baja que su compañera apenas pudo escucharla—. Lo de cambiar de casa.

Pansy chasqueó la lengua.

—Depende, supongo. —Habían llegado al séptimo piso. La Dama Gorda le sonrió a Hermione desde lejos—. No creo que para nosotros —y estaba claro que con «nosotros» se refería a la casa de Salazar— sea tan fácil.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque vaya a donde vaya —Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff— seguiré siendo la chica que quiso entregar a Potter al Señor Tenebroso. —Hermione tuvo que darle la razón. El mismo Harry había insinuado su desliz minutos antes—. En Slytherin solo soy alguien más que cometió un tremendo error. —No había amargura en las palabras de Pansy. Sonreía. Con tristeza, pero sonreía.

—¿Crees que yo…? ¿Crees que podría hacerlo?

Pansy asintió en silencio. Parecía tan calmada y segura de sí misma que Hermione se sintió reconfortada.

Llevaba días acariciando la idea en su cabeza, la idea de Ravenclaw. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más evidente le parecía lo que tenía que hacer. Y, a pesar de ello, todavía seguía sintiendo una intensa sensación de vértigo cada vez que pensaba en abandonar todo aquello que había conocido en Hogwarts.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, ¿no lo había hecho ya en cierta forma?

—Creo que deberías intentarlo —añadió Pansy. Estaba muy seria.

Hermione desvió la mirada. Luego asintió, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Descansa. Y piensa en ello.

Pansy le dio un apretón en el brazo y dio la vuelta. En unos segundos había desaparecido de la vista.

Hermione arrastró los pies en dirección a la Sala Común. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que esta empezaba a dolerle.

Ravenclaw parecía una buena opción. Una década antes, el mismo Sombrero Seleccionar había estado a punto de enviarla a la casa de Rowena. Eso tenía que significar algo. Quizá debiera haber acabado allí desde el principio.

En Ravenclaw tendría a Luna, la única persona que se había molestado en escribirle durante esos años. Aparte de Pansy, claro.

Ravenclaw tenía sentido. Sería lo más sencillo.

—¿Santo y seña? —le preguntó la Dama Gorda alegremente.

— _Cor leonis…_ —musitó ella con desgana y el retrato giró sobre sus goznes de inmediato.

Mientras pasaba el agujero para entrar en la Sala Común, Hermione le daba vueltas a las palabras de Pansy.

No podía evitar preguntarse durante cuánto tiempo el retrato de la Dama Gorda seguiría abriéndose para ella.

 **Continuará…**

Sé que ha sido un poco raro. Debo confesar que este es mi primer Dramione y, probablemente, se me esté yendo un poco de las manos.

En cualquier caso, muchas gracias a **amber91** (ya ves que Pansy va a tener un papel protagonista) y a **Granger-Malfoy** por vuestros reviews. La verdad es que sí, el título de la historia está tomado de la última película de 007. Al principio de la película aparecía la frase 'los muertos están vivos' o algo así, y eso fue lo que inspiró este fic. Quería escribir sobre unos personajes traumatizados que no hubieran superado el pasado. Respecto a si lo de Pansy y Nott van a ser pareja (¡spoiler!) pues… la verdad es que esa era mi idea. Sé que la mayor parte de la gente prefiere la pareja de Blaise y Pansy (no me malinterpretéis, adoro a esa pareja), pero quería darles una oportunidad a estos dos juntos. A ver qué pasa.

Gracias también a **aniali1234** , **phoenix1993** y **yoxo** por tomarse la molestia de leer.


	3. Los muertos están vivos III

**Capítulo 3 –** _ **Los muertos están vivos III**_

 **Primera parte: _Breakfast with Serpents_**

Draco tamborileaba furiosamente con los dedos sobre la raíz del roble, manchándose las puntas de los dedos de tierra. El cielo estaba despejado, la temperatura era agradable y no había nadie a la vista en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pero su paciencia estaba llegando rápidamente al límite.

—¿Dónde diablos se ha metido Pansy? —bufó.

Su amiga los había dejado allí, con los bolsillos y las manos llenas de bollos y tostadas, y había vuelto corriendo en dirección al colegio, sin ofrecerles ninguna explicación.

A Draco no solo no le gustaba recibir órdenes, sino que, además, tenía un extraño presentimiento respecto a todo aquello. Teniendo en cuenta que últimamente Pansy Parkinson se estaba comportando como una demente, Draco tenía muy claro qué podía esperar de ella.

Efectivamente, sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando —unos quince minutos después— Pansy apareció a lo lejos, caminando en su dirección, y seguida de una figura menuda de cabello encrespado.

Granger avanzaba prácticamente arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza agachada y la mirada fija en los bajos de su túnica. Por ese motivo no los vio hasta que estuvo apenas a unos metros de ellos. En cuanto lo hizo, se detuvo en seco.

—Pansy… —murmuró tan bajito que Draco, más que escuchar su voz, intuyó lo que decía.

Pansy no contestó. Por toda respuesta, la Slytherin sacudió la mano, tratando de restarle importancia a la situación, y le sonrió a la chica con dulzura.

De inmediato, Draco arrugó la nariz. Porque, desde luego, «dulce» no era un adjetivo que a uno se le pasara habitualmente por la cabeza a la hora de describir a Pansy Parkinson.

Mientras Draco observaba la escena con interés, su amiga condujo a Granger hasta a ellos y la hizo sentarse en el suelo, haciendo caso omiso de su mueca de terror. Acto seguido, sacó un bollo del bolsillo de Theodore —un cruasán envuelto en un par de servilletas y recubierto de chocolate, algo derretido— y se lo colocó a Granger entre las manos.

De esa forma, Granger quedó definitivamente instalada entre ellos. Una Gryffindor entre serpientes.

Definitivamente extraño.

—Hermione va a pasar mucho tiempo con nosotros a partir de ahora —explicó Pansy, mientras cruzaba las piernas y se acomodaba en el suelo, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

El gesto horrorizado de Granger no se alteró lo más mínimo. Resultaba evidente —para cualquiera menos para Pansy, al parecer— que ella no estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Draco la vio tragar saliva y abrir la boca. La volvió a cerrar e inspiró hondo.

La mueca de espanto remitió, pero no desapareció.

Draco no estaba completamente convencido de que Granger fuera a ser capaz de decirle a Pansy lo que pensaba de su idea. La incertidumbre se prolongó más de un minuto.

—En realidad… Pansy… —consiguió articular ella al fin—, no creo que eso sea necesario. Te lo agradezco, pero… —Tenía todos los músculos de la cara tensos.

No se podía decir que su réplica tuviera mucha fuerza, pero lo había intentado al menos. Eso Draco no podía negárselo.

Por primera vez la sombra de la antigua Gryffindor se perfiló en los ojos de Hermione Granger. Aquella mujer —la que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo (en vano, pero esfuerzo al fin y al cabo) por ocultar su angustia, allí, frente a él, en ese mismo instante— se parecía un poco más a la prefecta perfecta que él había conocido tiempo atrás. Esa —y no la criatura atemorizada que Pansy parecía haber tomado bajo su cuidado— le recordaba un poco más, solo un poco, a la mandona y sabihonda Granger que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había provocado en su juventud.

—No es necesario —repitió ella con más firmeza, casi como si hubiera intuido los pensamientos de Draco.

Pansy le dio un mordisco a su tostada. Masticó un par de veces.

—No digas tonterías —replicó una vez hubo tragado—. Por supuesto que es necesario. —Una pausa—. Y no pienso discutir —añadió, prácticamente silabeando la última frase. Sus ojos tenían un brillo peligroso.

La castaña agachó la cabeza y, en un instante, Hermione Granger había vuelto a esfumarse frente a los ojos de Draco.

—Pero, Pansy… —titubeó—. No creo… No creo que ellos soporten estar tan cerca de una _sangre sucia_.

Draco se detuvo a medio mordisco de su manzana. Estuvo tentado de pedirle que repitiera lo que acababa de decir, porque apenas podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Pudo sentir a Nott junto a él, tensando la espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Él mismo se vio conteniendo el aire un instante. Luego, empezó a soltarlo muy despacio.

Aquello resultaba ridículo.

 _Sangre sucia_.

Esa era una palabra que, tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso, todos ellos habían aprendido a manipular con extremo cuidado, como si de un cuerno de erumpent, a punto de explotar en cualquier momento, se tratara.

Y ahí estaba Hermione Granger, utilizándola en su propia contra, sin pestañear siquiera.

Que ella, precisamente ella, se insultara y menospreciara a sí misma con esa facilidad resultaba… lamentable. Prácticamente imposible de creer. Difícil de soportar.

El silencio se prolongó unos instantes de más.

Nadie parecía saber qué hacer o decir hasta que, finalmente, Nott se echó a reír en voz baja.

Draco lo contempló con curiosidad. No sabía si su risa era fingida, o si realmente encontraba graciosa la situación. Parecía una risa sincera, pero Theodore, al igual que él, era un maestro en el arte de la actuación. Incluso para Draco siempre había resultado complicado saber qué le pasaba a su compañero por la cabeza.

—Personalmente, no tengo nada en contra de los _sangre sucia_ , si es así como quieres llamarlos. —Nott se inclinó hacia delante, hasta quedar muy cerca de Granger. Ella parecía ligeramente intimidada, pero no retrocedió—. Nunca lo he tenido —continuó—. De lo contrario, todavía llevaría la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en el brazo.

Draco se revolvió incómodo ante la sola mención de la Marca. Inconscientemente se tiró de la manga izquierda hacia abajo, como si con ese simple gesto pudiera ocultar el tatuaje ante los ojos del mundo.

—No me gusta que me achaquen las creencias de mi padre. Y no soporto que me culpen de sus errores.

Joder, cómo se identificaba Draco con esas palabras.

Se oyó el trino de un pájaro por encima de sus cabezas. Durante un instante, fue todo lo que se escuchó.

Granger empezaba a sonrojarse. Probablemente pensaba que había metido la pata, porque empezó a farfullar algo que sonaba como a disculpa. No obstante, Nott alzó la mano para hacerla callar.

—No voy a negar que siempre haya encontrado divertido el hecho de que provengas de una familia de _muggles_ —continuó Theodore—, pero no por las razones que tú crees.

—¿Entonces…? —Granger, ligeramente más calmada y con la curiosidad pintada en el rostro, partió uno de los cuernos de su cruasán, pero no se lo llevó a la boca. Las dedos se le habían llenado de chocolate derretido.

Nott se echó de nuevo hacia atrás, reclinándose contra el tronco del roble. Parecía estar preguntándose si merecía la pena responder.

Debió de decidir que así era, porque no tardó en volver a hablar.

—Siempre me ha resultado curioso que tú, justamente tú de entre todos nosotros, fueras la primera del curso. —Una pausa—. Una nacida de _muggles_ , que no sabía de la existencia de la magia hasta que recibió su carta. Y la única que podía superarme. En absolutamente todo.

Draco carraspeó casi imperceptiblemente. Por mucho que las cosas hubieran cambiado entre ellos (en serio, ¿cómo diablos habían llegado a eso?), no creía que fuera necesario alabar el cerebro de Granger —ni ninguna parte de ella, ya puestos— de forma tan gratuita.

Aquel había sido uno de los motivos por los cuales Nott nunca había pertenecido a su pandilla. Mientras que Theodore encontraba divertido ser un segundón, para Draco el hecho de ser superado por una Gryffindor nacida de _muggles_ había sido fuente de humillación constante, especialmente cuando el tema llegaba a oídos de su padre.

A Draco le resultaba extraño constatar que, a pesar de que Lucius Malfoy y el señor Nott se habían parecido en muchos aspectos, Theodore se había desarrollado de una manera muy distinta.

Era agradable descubrir que había algo más allá de la influencia de un padre.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, Granger volvió a hablar. Acababa de probar el cruasán y tenía una diminuta mancha de chocolate encima del labio superior.

—En todo no —rebatió. Seguía teniendo un hilo de voz, pero sus palabras se escuchaban con claridad en la quietud de la mañana—. Se me da fatal volar. Mis prácticas de vuelo fueron un absoluto desastre —reconoció con una media sonrisa. Era evidente que admitir su debilidad le causaba vergüenza. Draco podía entenderlo.

Años atrás aquello se habría convertido en la munición perfecta. Draco sabía exactamente qué le hubiera dicho. Le hubiera echado en cara que ella no era una bruja de verdad, que ningún mago o bruja que se preciara habría tenido jamás problemas en sujetar el palo de una escoba.

La hubiera llamado _sangre sucia_ casi hasta quedarse ronco.

Pero, en ese momento, lo único que arrancó su confesión fueron risas. Pansy soltó una carcajada y Nott sonrió, agradeciéndole su sinceridad.

El mismo Draco no pudo evitar que sus labios se estiraran ligeramente y la tensión que se había apoderado del grupo con la llegada de Granger se atenuó.

Una vez las risas hubieron remitido un poco, la inquisitiva voz de Pansy se hizo oír.

—¿Draco?

Supuso que Pansy esperaba que también él dijera algo. ¿Algo… del estilo de Nott? Se tiró más de la manga en un gesto que, esperaba, fuera disimulado.

Estuvo a punto de mandar a Pansy a la mierda, pero las palabras le salieron casi sin que él se diera cuenta. Se le escaparon entre los labios, que seguían estirados en esa media sonrisa.

— _Sangre sucia, sangre limpia_ … —Llevaba tanto tiempo meditando sobre ello, tantos meses, que el solo saber que tenía la libertad de expresar en voz alta sus temores, le produjo cierto alivio—. ¿Qué importancia tiene eso ya? —Cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el tronco.

Se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Un poco.

Casi podía sentir la mirada alucinada de Granger sobre él, pero lo que acababa de decir, lo había dicho completamente en serio.

¿Qué importaba todo aquello?

Draco había entregado su vida a su padre y a sus creencias. Se había doblegado a la voluntad del Señor Tenebroso sin dudarlo siquiera. Todo por Lucius Malfoy, por satisfacer sus oscuros deseos. Por tratar de que se sintiera orgulloso de él.

Y, a cambio, tan solo había obtenido dolor y sufrimiento.

Su supuesta _sangre limpia_ solo le había hecho infeliz a la larga. A él y a todos los que había querido.

Se calló la última frase que le hubiera gustado decir en voz alta.

«Ahora todos somos parias».

Y es que esa revelación lo asustaba. Le aterrorizaba que ella pudiera estar sentada allí, a su lado. Que, después de tantos años de enemistad —y sin saber ni siquiera cómo—, Granger se hubiera convertido de pronto en uno de ellos.

—¿Esa es la insignia de los prefectos?

Las palabras de Draco pesaban sobre ellos y fue Granger la que intentó aliviar los restos de la tensión. Parecía haberse relajado de verdad, un poco al menos. Probablemente se hubiera convencido al fin de que aquello no era una encerrona, se dijo Draco con ironía. Tras constatar que todas las varitas estaban guardadas en sus respectivos bolsillos, la chica debía haber aceptado que no se hallaba en peligro inminente y ahora trataba de mantener una conversación medianamente normal. Ella siempre tan amable y civilizada. Típicamente Gryffindor. O Hufflepuff, más bien. Puede que un poco Ravenclaw. En todo caso, nada Slytherin.

Pansy emitió una especie de sonido afirmativo. Draco la escuchó masticar y unos segundos después, respondió:

—Sí, la profesora McGonagall volvió a ofrecerme el puesto. —Alzó la mandíbula orgullosamente—. Theo también tiene la suya.

—¿Nott…?

Draco seguía teniendo los ojos cerrados, pero estaba seguro de que aquella había sido una pregunta formulada para recibir respuesta.

—No creerás que la directora iba a ofrecerle el cargo de prefecto a alguien como yo, ¿verdad? —Hundió más los dedos en la tierra—. Pensaba que eras más inteligente, Granger.

Se hizo el silencio. Otra vez. Casi pudo escuchar a Pansy gruñir.

Sorprendentemente fue Granger quien, una vez más, trató de reencaminar la conversación.

—Tienes razón. —Draco apretó la mandíbula—. Supongo que ese es el motivo por el cual ahora en Gryffindor hay dos prefectas de sexto.

Cierto, Granger ya no llevaba su insignia. Se había fijado en ello días antes.

—¿McGonagall no te ofreció el cargo?

Hubiera sido lo lógico, aunque fuera por simple descarte. Hermione Granger era la única Gryffindor de último curso que quedaba en Hogwarts.

—Lo hizo. Junto con el Premio Anual —confesó—. Pero los rechacé.

Sorprendido, abrió los ojos. Tan solo un poco. Granger lo estaba mirando a través de su espesa cortina de cabello enmarañado.

—No creeréis que alguien como yo iba a aceptar, ¿verdad? —imitó las palabras del propio Draco. Hablaba con tanta amargura que, por un momento, Draco se sintió sobrecogido.

El silencio que siguió a la revelación fue denso. Draco se preguntaba si aquel sería el momento adecuado para empezar a indagar en el pasado de Granger. Su instinto le gritaba claramente que no, que no lo era. No, con Nott como testigo y estando Pansy presente para defenderla.

Granger seguía contemplándolo fijamente, con tanta intensidad que Draco se sintió tentado de apartar la mirada. Parecía que ella estuviera buscando algo en su rostro, en sus ojos. Estaba buscando respuestas, la respuesta a la pregunta que Draco le había formulado instantes antes.

«No creerás que la directora iba a ofrecerle el cargo de prefecto a alguien como yo, ¿verdad?»

Y, más importante: «¿Qué quiere decir 'alguien como yo'?»

Esa era la pregunta que torturaba a Draco. ¿Quién era él? ¿En qué se había convertido? ¿Quedaba en su interior algo de su antiguo yo?

Pansy había vuelto a tomar la palabra, cambiando una vez más de tema por completo. Draco podía escuchar la voz de su amiga, pero apenas entendía sus palabras.

—¿…idea de cómo hacer ese ejercicio sobre la auto-transformación para McGonagall? —Pansy hablaba sin parar. Parecía tener miedo de que el silencio se extendiera.

Pero a Draco no le importaba una mierda lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo.

Y es que Narcissa Malfoy había lucido esa misma expresión —la expresión de Granger— tres años antes, el día en que el mismísimo ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt se presentó en la puerta de su casa, tras haberlos sometido a meses de arresto domiciliario mientras volvían a acondicionar la prisión mágica, para escoltar a su marido y a su hijo a Azkaban.

Aquel fue el día en que Draco se dio cuenta de que su padre había estado terriblemente equivocado. Después de todo el miedo, de toda la angustia que habían vivido en los últimos meses, aquel fue el día en que comprobó que las decisiones de Lucius Malfoy los habían llevado a la ruina. Había dudado antes de él. Llevaba semanas, meses, años, cuestionando sus decisiones.

Pero aquel fue el día en que lo supo.

 _Narcissa observa la escena en silencio. Lucius Malfoy tiene las manos atadas frente a él —las cuerdas le cortan las muñecas— y los labios apretados. Intenta ocultarlo, pero hay miedo en sus ojos._

 _Sin embargo, Narcissa no lo mira a él, sino a su hijo. Draco le sostiene la mirada, quizá por última vez. Ella parece asustada, completamente desamparada._

 _Y es cuando Draco entrega su varita y los aurores le ponen la mano encima, cuando Narcissa Malfoy se rompe por completo._

 _De pronto, las lágrimas le resbalan por la cara y un auror tiene que apresurarse a sujetarla._

 _Ver a su madre así —su madre, que nunca jamás ha perdido la compostura y la serenidad— lo destroza por completo. Ver a su madre desmoronándose frente a él, sin que él pueda ayudarla, es lo que más le asusta. Más que el saber que se lo llevan a Azkaban. Más que el saber que puede que nunca vuelva a salir de allí._

 _Y es en ese momento cuando Draco comprende que lo único que su madre ha querido siempre es mantener unida a la familia. Ha seguido fielmente a Lucius, ha tratado de proteger a Draco por todos los medios posibles. Nunca por ella, sino por su familia._

 _Mientras se lo llevan a rastras, Draco siente las manos de su padre extenderse —luchando contra las ataduras— para agarrarlo del hombro. Pero, de pronto, ya no soporta su contacto._

 _Los gritos de su madre resuenan en su cabeza._

 _—¡No, no! —Narcissa se revuelve en brazos del auror—. ¡Draco!_

 _Grita tan fuerte que la voz se le rompe y Draco sabe que, a partir de ese momento, sus gritos lo perseguirán cada noche en sus peores pesadillas._

 _Pero, peor incluso que sus gritos, son sus ruegos._

 _—Por favor, por favor…_

 _Porque Narcissa Malfoy nunca suplica._

Draco estaba seguro de que su madre podría haber superado con estoicismo cualquier castigo que se les impusiera como pago por sus actos. Cualquiera menos ese. Cualquiera menos el ver como le arrancaban a su único hijo de las manos.

Y todo había sido culpa de Lucius.

Draco parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de alejar los recuerdos. Enfadado consigo mismo por dejarse llevar de esa manera, cogió una ramita del suelo. La apretó tan fuerte que no tardó en partirse en dos.

Aquel día, su madre parecía aterrada. Parecía haberse rendido. Parecía saber que, probablemente, jamás volverían a estar juntos. Parecía saber que ya no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar.

Y ahora Granger lo contemplaba con esa misma expresión.

Se le revolvió el estómago. Sabiendo que ya no sería capaz de probar bocado, lanzó la manzana lo más lejos que pudo, por encima de la cabeza de Pansy. La fruta cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo una veintena de metros más allá y rodó por la ladera de la colina hasta perderse de vista.

Mientras, Draco solo podía preguntarse qué pensaría su madre si pudiera verlo en ese preciso momento.

 **Segunda parte: _One Lion Cub_**

El lunes llegó mucho antes de lo esperado.

Hermione bajó a los invernaderos sin desayunar, con el corazón en un puño y la carta de la profesora McGonagall en la mano.

Había esperado sinceramente que la directora le permitiera saltarse las clases de la mañana, Herbología y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Dos clases en las que le sería imposible pasar desapercibida.

No había tenido suerte.

Fiel a su recién adquirida costumbre, Hermione llegó justo antes de que sonara la campana anunciando el comienzo de las clases. Todos sus compañeros habían entrado ya en el invernadero y, a través de los sucios cristales, Hermione pudo distinguir el inconfundible cabello de Ron en el extremo derecho de la mesa. Por supuesto, el alborotado pelo azabache de Harry estaba justo a su lado.

Entró procurando no mirar en su dirección, encaminándose hacia el extremo opuesto de la mesa. En el invernadero el calor era asfixiante y olía a tierra mojada y a algo dulce y penetrante que ella no supo identificar.

—Hermione —saludó Pansy con una sonrisa, señalándole con la cabeza el sitio vacío que quedaba a su lado. Justo frente a Malfoy.

Hermione sopesó sus opciones. Lanzó un vistazo rápido a la clase. No quedaban apenas sitios libres. Uno frente a Malfoy, uno frente a Dean y otro… Junto a Harry.

No tardó en decidirse.

A pesar de lo mucho que Hermione había insistido para que Pansy se mantuviera alejada de ella, en ese momento se alegró de que no le hubiera hecho caso.

Profundamente aliviada, se aproximó al extremo de la mesa y dejó caer la mochila junto a la Slytherin. Durante todo el proceso trató de evitar la mirada de Malfoy. Incluso después del desayuno que habían compartido el sábado —y el domingo, por culpa de la insistencia de Pansy— Hermione habría preferido mantenerse lejos de él. Era evidente que parecía una persona completamente nueva, pero los años de enemistad y burlas todavía pesaban en su memoria.

Así que se dedicó a inspeccionar la bandeja que tenía enfrente. Cada alumno tenía su propia maceta llena de tierra y, de ella, asomaba una pequeña planta de tallo corto y dos grandes hojas que formaban un lóbulo abisagrado. Los bordes de la planta carnívora estaban recubiertos por una especie de pelillos que, una vez las hojas se cerraban, se entrelazaban para evitar que la presa escapase.

Fácil. Hermione la reconoció de inmediato.

 _Dionaea muscipula_ , o Venus atrapamoscas. Ningún problema.

Se atrevió a mirar de reojo a Nott y Malfoy. Parecían muy tranquilos. Ni siquiera parecían darle importancia al hecho de tenerla allí, a pesar de que Hermione podía sentir las miradas y cuchicheos del resto de sus compañeros.

Tragó saliva, rogando por que la clase comenzase pronto.

Por suerte, en el momento en el que Malfoy empezaba a enfundarse los guantes protectores de piel de dragón, la profesora Sprout entró en el invernadero. Seguía llevando el sombrero ladeado sobre el pelo corto y, como de costumbre, tenía manchas de tierra en la ropa.

—Buenos días, chicos —saludó alegremente—. Hoy vamos a seguir trabajando con la Venus atrapamoscas. Al final de la clase tendréis que haber recogido un bote entero de jugo. —Alzó un tarro de cristal para que vieran la medida—. Si habéis leído el capítulo correspondiente de la _Guía de Herbología_ , sabréis qué hacer. —Dio un par de palmadas—. Podéis empezar. Vamos, vamos, vamos.

Hermione clavó la mirada en su planta. No había leído el capítulo, pero no creía que fuera a ser necesario.

A su alrededor todos se habían colocado ya los guantes protectores. Ella ni siquiera sacó los suyos del bolsillo.

—No estábamos seguros de que fueras a aparecer hoy —Nott, que estaba frente a Pansy, la observaba fijamente. Su expresión era seria—. El lunes pasado te saltaste las clases.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta. Podía sentir la mirada gris de Malfoy clavada en ella.

—Escribí a la directora para pedirle que me exentara, pero no ha sido posible. —Alzó la carta, que todavía sostenía en la mano—. Ha llegado esta mañana.

Se volvió para coger un escalpelo de la mesa del material, que estaba justo detrás de ellos. Aprovechó para agacharse y meter la carta en la mochila, quizá con demasiada brusquedad. El papel se arrugó cuando Hermione lo empujó contra su _Guía de la Transformación, Nivel Superior_.

Pansy ya se había puesto a trabajar. Había comenzado a practicar una serie de cortes alrededor de los cilios del borde y el jugo empezaba a asomar muy, muy lentamente.

Hermione, en lugar de imitar a Pansy, comenzó a practicar los cortes alrededor de los tres grandes pelos que asomaban de los lóbulos. Había que tener mucho pulso; cortar medio milímetro por encima del punto indicado significaba que la planta se cerraría sobre su mano en cuestión de milésimas de segundo y eso, sin la protección de los guantes de piel de dragón, podía resultar fatal.

Se tomó su tiempo y, una vez hubo terminado con el primer pelo, hizo una pausa para permitir que el pus empezase a aflorar. Pansy y Nott —que trabajaban con plantas algo más grandes que las de los demás— ya habían conseguido empezar a recoger el líquido. Sin embargo, Malfoy estaba teniendo problemas. Su planta era muy pequeña y de los cortes que había hecho apenas manaban unas gotas.

El chico parecía empezar a frustrarse. Cada vez practicaba cortes más profundos, que no ayudaban en absoluto. El jugo no solo seguía sin salir, sino que empezaba a contaminarse de savia.

—Estás estropeándola. —No se pudo contener. No soportaba ver un trabajo mal hecho, eso no había cambiado—. Es mejor que intentes cortar alrededor de los pelos que hay en el lóbulo. Así, ¿ves? —inclinó su maceta para delante para que él pudiera ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Malfoy tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Hermione se dirigía a él. Lo pilló completamente desprevenido.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda, Granger —espetó instintivamente. Tenía el ceño un poco fruncido. Resultaba evidente que no le hacía ninguna gracia que le dijesen lo que tenía que hacer.

—Yo… —Sus mejillas se tiñeron de inmediato. Años atrás habría tenido una réplica ácida para devolverle a Malfoy su desplante, pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. La mujer en la que se había convertido era absolutamente incapaz de defenderse a sí misma. Así que solo agachó la cabeza y, mientras practicaba un nuevo corte, musitó—: Solo quería ayudar.

Sintió un golpe en la mesa, y supo que Pansy había tratado de darle una patada a Malfoy. Hermione dudaba de que lo hubiera alcanzado, pero la intención estaba clara.

A pesar de que Hermione estaba tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo, pudo ver a Malfoy observando atentamente su planta. Era un completo desastre. Eso era innegable.

Lo escuchó contener un suspiro.

—¿Granger? —Tanteó el terreno. Ella produjo un sonido indefinido con la boca.

Sabía que probablemente Pansy estaba esperando a que Malfoy se disculpase. También sabía que él no pensaba caer tan bajo. Seguramente su orgullo le impedía denigrarse de esa manera.

Qué esperaba ella, eso no lo sabía.

—¿Granger? —repitió, esta vez más fuerte. Su tono no admitía réplica.

—¿Mmm…?

—¿Cómo diablos se hace esto?

Hermione alzó el rostro, muy lentamente. Malfoy se había inclinado para observar su planta. Si hubiera tenido valor para hacerlo, le hubiera lanzado la Venus atrapamoscas a la cara. Pero, por supuesto, no lo tenía.

Así que simplemente se rindió.

—Lo primero es quitarse los guantes.

Malfoy arqueó una ceja. Su mirada resbaló hasta las manos desnudas de Hermione.

—¿Desde cuándo trabajas sin protección? —Inmediatamente después frunció el ceño—. ¿Y desde cuándo ignoras las instrucciones de los libros? —Malfoy agarró su ejemplar de la _Guía de Herbología_ , que había dejado abierto en la esquina de la mesa. Releyó la entrada dedicada a la extracción del zumo, como si el libro fuera a ofrecerle una explicación milagrosa para la extraña conducta de Hermione y su método alternativo.

Hermione esperó pacientemente a que él volviera a mirarla.

—Desde que sé lo que hago. —Al escucharla, Pansy sonrió.

Draco arqueó una ceja y Hermione no pudo evitar acordarse de las muchas veces que, en el pasado, se había opuesto a desviarse siquiera mínimamente de las instrucciones de los libros. Durante meses, su terquedad había logrado que Harry la superase en Pociones en sexto curso. Y, aunque no se arrepentía de su actitud —el libro del Príncipe Mestizo había resultado ser un peligro, como ella bien había anticipado— sí que había aprendido a relajarse un poco. Los meses que había pasado visitando mundo le habían enseñado que no siempre había una única manera de hacer las cosas y aquel era un ejemplo tan bueno como cualquier otro. Había aprendido una forma mejor de realizar aquel trabajo —y de una fuente fiable— y ahí estaba Malfoy, pidiéndole ayuda.

—Vas a decirme qué tengo que hacer, ¿o no?

Una vez más estuvo a punto de negarse, pero estaba cansada de peleas. Estaba cansada de discusiones.

—Quítate los guantes —repitió—. Entorpecen los movimientos y la sensibilidad. —Tras un instante de duda, Draco obedeció. Pansy lo imitó casi de inmediato—. Hay que cortar alrededor de los cilios que hay en los lóbulos, no de los pelillos, haciendo círculos concéntricos, cada vez más grandes. —Hermione señaló su planta, para que vieran cómo lo había hecho. Hasta Nott estiró el cuello para tener una buena perspectiva.

Hermione había trazado tres cortes alrededor de cada uno de los pelos. A partir de ahí, había comenzado a ampliar el diámetro de las circunferencias.

—El más difícil es el primer círculo, porque si tocas el pelo, la planta se cerrará. Cuanto más cerca del cilio se haga el corte, más zumo conseguirás. Pero, si no quieres arriesgarte, puedes empezar a cortar a unos cinco milímetros de distancia.

Malfoy tenía la frente arrugada. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que, con toda seguridad, el Malfoy adolescente se estaría revolviendo en su interior. Aceptar la ayuda de una _sangre sucia_. Quién se lo iba a decir.

Él debía de estar pensando lo mismo porque, durante un par de minutos, se quedó quieto. Tenía la mirada clavada en la planta y el escalpelo en la mano, pero no se decidía a empezar el trabajo. Pansy y Nott miraban sus respectivas plantas, probablemente preguntándose si merecía la pena arriesgarse cuando ya estaban consiguiendo una cantidad aceptable de zumo..

Finalmente, Malfoy reaccionó. Con la determinación pintada en el rostro, se inclinó tanto hacia delante que de haberse cerrado la planta en ese momento le habría pillado la nariz.

La cabeza rubia de Malfoy le tapaba la vista, así que no podía saber qué estaba haciendo. No obstante, cuando se incorporó, Malfoy lucía una sonrisa victoriosa. El zumo ya asomaba de los cortes, perfectamente practicados. Hermione admiró el trabajo en silencio. Ni muerta pensaba darle la enhorabuena.

—¡Lo has conseguido, Draco! —Pansy estaba radiante. La victoria de Malfoy parecía haberla animado, porque enseguida echó mano del escalpelo de Hermione, que estaba más afilado—. Ahora voy a intentarlo yo... —Su expresión de concentración era tal que Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

El corte que practicó Pansy no estaba tan cerca del pelo como el de Draco, y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que era una suerte que así fuera. A Pansy le temblaba demasiado el pulso; un par de milímetros más arriba y la planta la habría atrapado sin lugar a dudas.

Al levantar la cabeza, Hermione comprobó que también Nott se había quitado los guantes y seguido su consejo. Contemplaba orgulloso su planta.

—Me parece que mis notas en Herbología van a mejorar considerablemente este año —comentó mientras se estiraba para alcanzar un segundo tarro. El primero aún no estaba lleno, pero gracias a los nuevos cortes pronto lo estaría.

Hermione agradeció el comentario, especialmente porque resultaba evidente que a las notas de Nott, precisamente a las suyas, no les quedaba mucho margen para la mejora.

El entusiasmo de los chicos debió de llamar la atención de la profesora, que se acercó a ellos prácticamente saltando para evitar pisar unas raíces de Cornetilla del diablo que se habían extendido a lo largo del pasillo.

—¡Espléndido! —La regordeta bruja se inclinó sobre las plantas de los cuatro alumnos.

Al darse cuenta de a quién se dirigía la profesora, la clase fue quedando progresivamente en silencio. Todos los rostros estaban vueltos en su dirección.

La Venus atrapamoscas de Pansy era la que le quedaba más cerca y sus cortes rezumaban el tan preciado zumo.

—¿Cómo lo han conseguido, señorita Parkinson?

—Ha sido Hermione, profesora. Ella nos ha enseñado cómo hacerlo.

De inmediato, los murmullos comenzaron. La profesora no pareció darse cuenta de ello. O, quizá, decidió simplemente ignorarlos.

—¡Cómo no! ¡Es un placer volver a tenerla por aquí, señorita Granger! —La profesora Sprout sorteó a Pansy para acercarse más a la planta de Hermione. Examinó los cortes con ojo crítico—. Esta es una técnica más avanzada y efectiva para extraer el zumo de la planta, pero también más peligrosa. Resulta ser un trabajo excesivamente delicado. —Cogió la maceta de Hermione y la levantó para que toda la clase pudiera admirar su trabajo—. Practicando los cortes alrededor de los cilios, se consigue una mayor cantidad de jugo en menos tiempo. Sin embargo, hay que tener mucho cuidado. Como sabéis, las hojas de la Venus atrapamoscas tardan tan solo una décima de segundo en cerrarse para atrapar a su presa. —Hizo una demostración tocando uno de los cilios con un palito. En menos de lo que se tarda en pestañear, la planta había cerrado sus fauces—. Sin los guantes de protección y con tal cantidad de zumo, la mano puede sufrir graves quemaduras si esto llegara a pasar.

El jugo empezaba a gotear por la planta y la profesora Sprout se apresuró a devolvérsela a Hermione para que lo recogiese en el bote.

—¿Puedo preguntarle dónde ha aprendido así a tratar estas plantas, señorita Granger?

Hermione agachó la cabeza. Nunca se le ocurriría ignorar la pregunta directa de una profesora, pero tampoco quería que todo la clase se enterase de sus secretillos.

—En Castelobruxo, profesora —musitó al fin con un hilo de voz.

—¿Castelobruxo? —La profesora parecía encantada—. Eso es fantástico. Tengo entendido que tienen un impresionante programa dedicado a la Herbología y al Cuidado de criaturas mágicas —comentó.

—Así es, profesora. Pasé unos meses muy beneficiosos allí. — _Por eso esperaba que McGonagall me exentara_ , añadió mentalmente con amargura.

—Resulta evidente, señorita Granger. —Le sonrió. Su cara regordeta traslucía entusiasmo—. Creo que esto merece quince puntos para Gryffindor.

Hermione contuvo una mueca. A esas alturas, le importaban un pimiento los puntos. No los quería. No quería contribuir a la victoria de una casa que la aborrecía.

La profesora Sprout lanzó una mirada pensativa a su alrededor. Theodore y Pansy casi habían llenado su primer tarro y Malfoy, con sus cortes perfectamente practicados, les ganaba terreno rápidamente.

—Sí, y creo que diez puntos para Slytherin. —Parecía muy orgullosa del trabajo de sus alumnos—. Por cada uno —añadió—. Me alegra comprobar que son ustedes capaces de trabajar en equipo. Minerva estará muy satisfecha —añadió, un poco para sí misma.

Cuando la profesora Sprout se dio la vuelta para vigilar el trabajo del resto, la mirada de Hermione se cruzó con la de Malfoy. Él sonreía, pero pronto resultó evidente que su alegría no se debía a los treinta puntos que acaban de conseguir. Malfoy inclinó la cabeza y Hermione, sin pararse a pensar en lo que ese extraño gesto de complicidad implicaba, siguió la dirección que le señalaba y pudo ver sin dificultad qué era lo que tanta gracia le causaba.

Ron los estaba mirando. Sentía tanta rabia que sus facciones estaban desfiguradas. Su rostro reflejaba tal expresión de asco que parecía que acabara de beberse de un trago una botella de Poción Multijugos, esencia de Crabbe. O de Goyle.

A su lado, Harry trabajaba tan furiosamente en su planta que, incluso desde donde estaba, Hermione sabía que estaba destrozándola.

Hermione nunca se había considerado una persona vengativa ni rencorosa pero, de pronto, esos treinta puntos que acababa de ayudar a ganar a Slytherin le supieron a gloria.

Sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a concentrar su atención en la Venus.

Trabajaron el resto de la clase casi en completo silencio, sin hablar entre ellos. Pero cuando aún faltaba media hora para el final de la clase doble, un aullido —proveniente de la otra punta del invernadero— los sobresaltó a todos.

Ron, probablemente tratando de imitar a Hermione, se había quitado los guantes y casi lloraba de dolor con la mano derecha atrapada entre las fauces de la planta.

La profesora Sprout se apresuró a correr en su auxilio. Tardó apenas medio segundo en liberar la mano del chico, pero el daño estaba hecho. La mano de Ron estaba llena de ampollas de doloroso aspecto.

—¡Señor Weasley! —La profesora negaba con la cabeza, alarmada—. ¿Es que no ha escuchado usted nada de lo que he dicho? Será mejor que vaya usted a la enfermería. De inmediato.

Ron no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Salió corriendo, dejando su mochila abandonada junto a la de Harry.

Pansy y Malfoy sonreían abiertamente, contentos por lo que acaba de pasar. Sin embargo, Hermione no pudo evitar una punzada de preocupación. Sacudió la cabeza, diciéndose que si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera acabado con la mano dentro de la planta, Ron habría lamentado que las ampollas no se le extendieran brazo arriba.

Al término de la clase, resultaba evidente que los Slytherin estaban de muy buen humor.

Salieron los cuatro juntos del invernadero. Hermione caminaba al lado de Pansy, un par de pasos por detrás de ella. Justo detrás, Nott y Malfoy cerraban la marcha y, mirase a donde mirase, Hermione se veía rodeada por el color esmeralda de Slytherin. Estaba en la bufanda de Pansy, en los ojos de Nott, en la corbata de Malfoy.

La serpiente de Salazar la miraba desde el pecho de sus acompañantes —¿sus compañeros?—, bordada en la pechera de sus túnicas, y Hermione se sentía un poco mareada. Daba la impresión de que las serpientes habían terminado adoptando a un desvalido cachorro de león y a Hermione le aterraba —no solo el hecho en sí— sino el poco tiempo que habían necesitado para hacerlo.

Por supuesto, que un Gryffindor —Ronald Weasley, para más inri— hubiera salido malparado en el proceso debía haber facilitado las cosas.

Sin embargo, lo que más la preocupaba era el poco tiempo que había tardado ella en rendirse a sus atenciones. ¿De verdad se sentía tan sola, tan desvalida? Sí, la respuesta era indudablemente sí. Y, a pesar de ello, a Hermione la aterraba pensar que ya no había vuelta atrás. Había querido esconder su relación con Pansy y ni dos semanas había tardado esta en hacerse pública. Ya no podían negarlo. Ya nadie lo olvidaría. Hermione tenía la sensación de que aquella muestra de compañerismo en clase de la profesora Sprout había puesto en marcha un mecanismo imparable, que había empezado a girar y a girar y a girar…

Alguien acabaría haciéndose las preguntas adecuadas y terminaría por encontrar sus respuestas. La pregunta ya no era «¿Y si alguien…?», sino «¿Cuándo?». Y, sobre todo, «¿Quién?»

—¡Ha sido genial! —En ese momento Pansy brincaba de felicidad—. ¿Visteis la cara que se le quedó a…? ¿…A todos los demás? —Fue un pequeño titubeo, pero Hermione sabía que Pansy había estado a punto de nombrar a Harry. O a Ron, quizá.

Se obligó a esbozar una mueca que esperaba pasase por una sonrisa.

La alegría de Pansy habría resultado contagiosa minutos antes, pero en ese momento cruzaban los terrenos del colegio en dirección a la casa de Hagrid y, de nuevo, Hermione podía ver los restos de la guerra. Casi podía ver el humo en la distancia, emergiendo desde la cabaña…

—Creo que nunca había ganado tantos puntos antes —añadió la Slytherin pensativamente.

—Me parece que no —concedió Nott, medio burlándose de ella con cariño.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione pudo ver que las comisuras de los labios de Malfoy estaban ligeramente tensas, como si estuviera tratando de contener una sonrisa. Y, de pronto, se sintió más tranquila sabiendo que ella no era la única para la cual la guerra no había acabado todavía.

Conocía la historia de Pansy, y estaba convencida de que Nott y Malfoy tenían las suyas propias. De lo contrario ya se hubiera encontrado con alguna de sus varitas apuntándole a la yugular.

Caminaban con paso ligero, por delante de todos sus compañeros de séptimo. Aquella sería la primera vez que no llegaría por los pelos a su clase.

Inspiró profundamente. El aire puro de los terrenos de Hogwarts siempre la reconfortaba.

Pansy seguía hablando, pero Hermione ya no le prestaba atención. Su mirada acababa de toparse con una figura solitaria que ascendía por el camino en dirección a ellos. A pesar de la distancia, las gafas que llevaba resultaban inconfundibles.

—¿Luna? —Se adelantó un poco, saliendo del grupo de Slytherin.

El cabello rubio de la chica reflejaba el sol de la mañana y ella se movía con una gracilidad que resultaba sorprendente. Hermione apretó el paso. Llevaban una semana en Hogwarts y, hasta entonces, no había visto a Luna por ningún lado. Claro que, seguramente, eso se debiera a que Hermione había estado haciendo lo posible por evitar al resto del mundo.

Pronto Luna se fijó en ella. Se aproximaba dando pequeños saltitos. Le hizo un gesto con la mano y Hermione se lo devolvió.

—Hola —canturreó Luna cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Llevaba el cabello mucho más corto, pero sus ojos seguían siendo igual de soñadores, aun a través de las gafas.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto que, por un instante, Hermione se sintió desconcertada. ¿Qué debía decir?

Luna también se detuvo, a unos dos metros de ella. Miraba a algún punto situado tras ella y, solo en ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Malfoy, Pansy y Nott la habían alcanzado. No debía de ser una visión fácil de asimilar.

—¿Luna? —La chica seguía inspeccionando con curiosidad a la extraña compañía de la Gryffindor. A Hermione le entró el pánico. Quizá Luna, como todos los demás, solo diera crédito a los rumores—. Luna, soy yo… —No sabía cómo explicarse—. Hermione…

Al fin, la Ravenclaw se volvió en su dirección.

—Lo sé. Sigues teniendo el pelo lleno de skehrlis dorados. —Le sonrió con tranquilidad. Las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz.

Hermione se vio a sí misma correspondiendo a su gesto, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de qué le hablaba. Luna la miraba pensativamente, con la sonrisa aún en los labios.

—Nunca había conocido a nadie con el pelo tan lleno de skehrlis —añadió suavemente.

A su espalda, Draco Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

 **Continuará…**

Definitivamente, creo que la historia se me está yendo de las manos. Tengo el capítulo escrito desde hace días, pero no me animaba a subirlo. No me gusta como ha quedado. En absoluto.

De todas formas, queda poco para "entrar en materia", así que intentaré que a partir de ahora los capítulos no se hagan tan pesados.

En fin, **muchísimas gracias por los reviews** : a **Cristel Lopez** (lamentablemente no tengo un día fijo para subir los capítulos. Suelo tardar sobre dos días en escribir cada capítulo y, a partir de ahí, me tomo un tiempo para repasarlo. Depende de cómo de conforme haya quedado con el capítulo tardaré más o menos. En cualquier caso, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, trataré de subir al menos uno por semana), **tujio21** , **Granger-Malfoy** , **Aigo Snape** (¡me encantaría leer alguna de tus ideas sobre lo que ha pasado! Yo es que no puedo evitar pensar que mi historia no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Además, lo que tengo pensado como explicación para la separación del Trío Dorado no sé si os gustará mucho. La desarrollé a partir de una petición que me hicieron, pero no termina de convencerme del todo) y **amber91**.

Muchísimas gracias también a **EsmeraldaVanille, MaMiaDH, Majo16inu, RagnarokMorgana, cconcha-72, nekoarale, yoxo, aniali1234** y **phoenix1993** por haberse tomado la molestia de leer y de añadir la historia a favoritos y/o alertas.

Editado: me había olvidado por completo de hacer unas aclaraciones.

1) Me encantó que Rowling revelara información sobre las nuevas escuelas (porque, al parecer, cada una tiene su especialidad) y pensé que sería divertido incluir algo sobre el tema en un fanfic (aunque fuera solo de pasada). De ahí lo de Castelobruxo. (Habrá también más referencias en el próximos capítulos).

2) La Venus atrapamoscas es una planta real, cuyo hábitat natural se encuentra en los estados de Carolina del Norte y Carolina del Sur (EEUU). Su descripción en la historia es lo único real, a partir de ahí es todo inventado.

3) Ni yo misma tengo ni idea de qué son los skehrlis (risas). Al principio había pensado en usar los torposoplos, pero no creo que Hermione sea la clase de persona que tenga el cerebro embotado. (Ya sabéis, según Luna los torposoplos se cuelan por los oídos y "afectan" al cerebro). Así que tuve que inventarme otras criaturas. El nombre proviene de _sehrli_ que significa (al menos según el traductor de Google) _hada_ en uzbeko. Quizá debería haberlo dejado tal cual, pero tengo la manía de modificar los nombres que saco del traductor...

Creo que eso es todo. Nos leemos pronto ;)


	4. Los muertos están vivos IV

**Capítulo 4 -** ** _Los muertos están vivos IV_**

 **Primera parte:** ** _This Is the Beginning of a Dark Ride_**

Draco apenas escuchaba a Hagrid.

— …para hacer capas invisibles…

La voz del profesor, un poco ronca, sonaba tan alto que resultaba irritante. Draco había esperado que la directora McGonagall fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para contratar a alguien más competente que el zopenco del guardabosques, pero resultaba evidente que no había tenido suerte.

— ...su piel es muy valiosa…

Draco no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que era un demiguise, pero debía reconocer que no parecían peligrosos en absoluto.

Las criaturas observaban a la clase con los enormes ojos oscuros muy abiertos y las patitas delanteras aferradas a los barrotes de la jaula. El color oscuro de la madera resaltaba el tono plateado de su pelaje, haciéndolo brillar.

— ...durante tres meses…

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, con disimulo. Granger estaba muy cerca, pero no le prestaba atención. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y la túnica colgaba amplia sobre sus hombros. Parecía tan débil y menuda dentro de su uniforme, que Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo diablos podía siquiera tenerse en pie.

La vio alzar la mano para apartarse el rebelde cabello castaño del rostro. Su muñeca era tan delgada, tan frágil, que parecía estar a punto de quebrarse.

Parpadeó y se obligó a desviar la mirada. Sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo, trató de prestar atención a la lección.

—Tenemos cinco demiguises… —El guardabosques alzó el dedo índice y fue señalando a sus alumnos uno a uno, mientras contaba. Diez, eso era todo—. …Así que trabajaremos por parejas…

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Granger revolverse al escuchar las palabras del profesor. La joven dio un paso atrás y pisó un palo, que se partió con un chasquido. Inmediatamente, pareció encogerse sobre sí misma, como si temiera llamar la atención de los demás. Siguió retrocediendo y su espalda chocó contra el tronco de uno de los castaños que bordeaban el prado.

Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse qué diablos le pasaría últimamente a Granger por la cabeza. Tan solo una hora antes le había ofrecido su ayuda, sin rechistar, y eso Draco no podía sencillamente ignorarlo.

Porque ¿significaba eso quizá que Granger había olvidado todo lo que él le había hecho en el pasado? ¿Los años de insultos, de desprecios? ¿Las burlas y las amenazas?

¿Y la tortura? ¿Acaso no recordaba la tortura?

Draco no creía que Granger pudiera haber olvidado todo aquello. No podía creer que hubiera olvidado el trato que su tía Bellatrix le había dado. Ni que él, Draco, había permanecido inmóvil, mudo, incapaz de defenderla mientras ella rogaba por su vida.

Draco no habría podido hacerlo. No lo había hecho.

Inconscientemente se frotó el antebrazo. Sabía que era ridículo, pero la Marca Tenebrosa parecía quemar bajo la ropa, recordándole todos y cada uno de sus pasados crímenes.

¿Qué diablos le había pasado a Granger? ¿Qué le había pasado que pudiera opacar las acciones pasadas de Draco?

No podía quitarse la pregunta de la cabeza.

Antes de reencontrarse con ella, Draco jamás habría imaginado que alguien pudiera estar tan roto por dentro, sentirse tan solo y derrotado.

Pero allí estaba Granger, completamente desamparada, perdida.

Le recordaba un poco a él mismo.

Durante mucho tiempo Draco se había sentido exactamente así. Todavía lo hacía, pero resultaba evidente que él había aprendido a reprimir su traumático pasado mejor que Granger.

—¿Draco?

Pestañeó de nuevo, un par de veces. Nott lo miraba con seriedad, pero su cabeza ligeramente ladeada no engañaba a Draco. Ahí estaba otra vez la estúpida preocupación.

Desde que había abandonado Azkaban, Draco había tenido la oportunidad de comprobar en infinitud de ocasiones que lo único que despertaba en aquellos que lo conocían era lástima y condescendencia.

Y aquello era incluso peor que el odio que todavía sentían algunos hacia él y su familia.

—¿Vamos? —Nott señaló con un gesto de cabeza al profesor. Sostenía una de las criaturas en la mano y los alumnos formaban una fila ante él para recibir sus respectivos demiguises. Pansy ya estaba en la cola y, por supuesto, San-Potter-el-favorito-del-gigantón era el primero. Aun desde la distancia, Draco se dio cuenta de que Potter no parecía muy contento. Estaba serio y tenía los puños —semi ocultos entre los pliegues de su túnica— tan apretados que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.

—¿Draco? —repitió Nott y él asintió, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el semblante imperturbable.

Siguió a su compañero, sin poder evitar darse cuenta de que Granger no se había movido. Permaneció bajo la sombra del árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y las uñas enterradas en la corteza medio desprendida.

El profesor entregó el primer demiguise a Potter, y lo premió con una gran sonrisa bobalicona que hizo que Draco sintiera ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

En cuanto Potter agarró al animal, este se hizo ligeramente más transparente, casi como si el color de su pelaje se difuminase al contacto del Gryffindor. Draco contempló divertido como el demiguise trataba de escapar, retorciéndose entre los brazos de Potter, quien lo apretó con tanta fuerza contra el pecho que Draco dudó seriamente de que la pequeña criatura fuese capaz de respirar. Sus sospechas parecieron verse confirmadas cuando el animalillo, completamente aterrado, se volvió completamente invisible.

Pero Potter estaba tan enfadado que ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta.

Draco siguió la dirección de su mirada y se topó con la figura de Granger, todavía agazapada junto al castaño, esperando —probablemente— a que Pansy volviera junto a ella.

Debía de estar absorta en sus pensamientos, porque no escuchó acercarse a Potter hasta que lo tuvo justo al lado. Cuando él habló, Granger dio un respingo. Alzó la cabeza, con una expresión de profundo pánico en el rostro y trató de retroceder, pero el tronco del árbol se lo impidió. Se tropezó con una raíz y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

—Pansy… —Draco llamó a su amiga sin apartar la mirada de la escena.

Potter se inclinaba hacia delante, amenazador. Desde donde se encontraba no podía verle el rostro, pero —por la forma en la que Granger mantenía la cabeza tercamente agachada— Draco estuvo seguro de que, fuera lo que fuera lo que San Potter tenía que decir, seguía sin ser del agrado de la chica.

—Será desgraciado… —siseó la Slytherin, al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Una vez más, Pansy pasó velozmente a su lado. Sacudió su espesa mata de cabello negro, mientras murmuraba una serie de improperios que hacía mucho tiempo que Draco no escuchaba.

Nott permaneció en la fila, pero a su amigo no se le escapó la mirada de preocupación que le dirigió a Pansy. Cuando se trataba de la Slytherin, a Nott no le resultaba tan fácil ocultar sus sentimientos.

No obstante, no era aquello lo que en ese momento le llamaba la atención.

Pudo ver a Pansy acudir al rescate de Granger, colocándose frente a ella con una expresión airada que habría intimidado a cualquiera. Potter dijo algo que Draco no consiguió oír, pero la expresión de Pansy cambió en cuestión de segundos. El odio —un odio animal e instintivo— tomó posesión de sus facciones, sustituyendo al desprecio que Potter y Weasley siempre despertaban en ella.

A Draco no le hubiera sorprendido ver la varita de Pansy apuntando al delgaducho cuello de Potter, o sus uñas tratando de sacarle los ojos.

Por desgracia, Hagrid intervino.

—Eh, ¡eh! —Casi corrió hacia ellos, con el último demiguise fuertemente aferrado en el puño izquierdo—. ¡Vosotros dos! —Apartó a Finch-Fletchey de un manotazo—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Pansy dijo algo que, de nuevo, Draco no alcanzó a escuchar. El guardabosques sacudió su gigantesca cabezota. Luego, volvió el rostro en dirección a la clase.

—Parkinson —bramó—. Ve allí, con Nott. Échale una mano.

Al darse la vuelta, Draco comprobó que, en efecto, Theodore estaba teniendo ciertos problemas para controlar al demiguise que acababa de recoger.

Nott agarraba al animalillo por el pedazo de cuero negro que llevaba atado al cuello, pero de la criatura no quedaba ni rastro. Completamente invisible, se retorcía en el aire y Theodore ofrecía un gracioso espectáculo al tratar de sujetarlo.

Pansy soltó un bufido y, tras dirigirle una última mirada a Granger, volvió a sacudir su oscura melena y se alejó dando furiosas zancadas.

El guardabosques volvió entonces su atención a Potter. Pareció dudar un instante y, al final, suspiró sonoramente.

—Harry, tú ve con Neville. —Señaló a Longbottom, que parecía nervioso—. Cuando Ron vuelva puede unirse a vosotros… —Su rostro reflejó confusión—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Ron?

Draco arrugó un poco la nariz. Qué lento era, por Merlín.

Potter no respondió. Dio la vuelta, mientras se recolocaba las espantosas gafas. Pisaba tan fuerte que ramas y hojas crujían con violencia bajo sus pies. Lleno de rabia, apretó al demiguise con tanta fuerza que un débil quejido surgió del espacio que ocupaba la invisible criatura, entre los brazos de San Potter.

Por supuesto, Hagrid no prestó atención al arranque de furia de su alumno favorito. Ignoró el estúpido comportamiento de Potter y centró su atención en Granger.

La agarró del brazo, para apartarla aún más del resto de la clase. Draco la vio trastabillar. Por segunda vez en cuestión de escasos minutos, estuvo a punto de caer, pero el guardabosques la sujetaba con firmeza.

Se detuvieron unos metros más allá. El profesor se inclinó sobre Granger y bajó la voz. Ella mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo, pero Draco se fijó en que apretaba con fuerza la tela de la túnica entre los puños.

Luego, las manos empezaron a temblarle.

Y, de pronto, Draco fue incapaz de permanecer más tiempo, allí, solo. Impasible, tal y como se había mostrado toda su vida.

Su vida anterior.

Dio el primer paso, sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía.

El segundo resultó tan difícil que estuvo a punto de detenerse.

No lo hizo.

Siguió andando.

—¡...una Slytherin, Hermione!

Había tanto desprecio en la voz del guardabosques, que Draco no pudo evitar resoplar ante su ignorancia, sus prejuicios. Hagrid seguía siendo el mismo bobalicón de siempre, igual que la inmensa mayoría de los que ese año habían regresado a Hogwarts.

—¡Sabes que no son de fiar!

Carraspeó.

—¿Granger?

Ambos se volvieron en dirección a Draco, claramente sorprendidos por la interrupción.

Ella alzó el rostro, y sus ojos castaños lo miraron a través de la espesa y desordenada mata de cabello. Draco no estaba seguro, pero le pareció que ella agradecía la interrupción.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Malfoy? —protestó, en cambio, Hagrid.

Draco arqueó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa.

—Creí que había dicho usted que teníamos que trabajar por parejas —sonrió—, ... _profesor_. —No hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar el desprecio que sentía. Hagrid abrió la boca, seguramente para ordenarle que cuidara su tono, pero Draco continuó hablando—. Granger está sola. —Tres segundos de pausa—. Y yo también.

El guardabosques miró a la chica, pero, al ver que ella no parecía dispuesta a hablar, farfulló algo y, antes de apartarse de ellos, le puso el último demiguise a Granger entre los brazos. Ella lo sostuvo con fuerza, mientras el pequeño animal olisqueaba la manga de su uniforme.

Granger esperó a que Hagrid se hubiera reunido con la clase para echar a andar hacia el claro. No miró a Draco.

Pansy y Nott estaban sentados en el césped, ocupados ya con su demiguise. Al mirarlos, Pansy asintió con la cabeza y Draco supo que aquella era su manera de darle las gracias.

La ignoró.

No sentía que Pansy tuviera nada que agradecerle. No quería que Pansy tuviera nada que agradecerle.

El instinto sobreprotector que su amiga había desarrollado hacia Granger resultaba sorprendente, pero Draco no tenía ningún interés en verse arrastrado a su cruzada personal. No tenía intención alguna de convertirse en el canguro de Granger, y no quería que Pansy malinterpretase sus acciones.

Él solo quería respuestas.

Satisfacer su egoísta curiosidad, eso era todo.

Nada más.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, frente a Granger, cuidando de no pisarse el bajo de la capa. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras acomodaba al demiguise en su regazo; tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

—¿Qué haces, Malfoy?

Él la contempló impasible. La hierba estaba húmeda y Draco tuvo que recolocarse la túnica para evitar que los pantalones se le mojasen.

—Nott y Pansy están allí. —Granger señaló al otro lado del prado, pero Draco no necesitó volverse. Sabía dónde estaban; justo a su espalda, un par de metros a la derecha de San Potter y el idiota de Longbottom. También sabía que era precisamente aquella proximidad la causa de que Granger no se hubiera reunido con Pansy tras su pequeño intercambio de opiniones con Hagrid.

Se encogió ligeramente de hombros. Fue un gesto apenas perceptible, elegante.

—Tenemos que trabajar por parejas, Granger. Creía que eso había quedado claro.

La vio hundir los dedos más profundamente en el pelo plateado del demiguise, dibujando pequeños círculos al acariciarlo. El animal emitió un sonido que recordaba vagamente a un ronroneo y frotó la cabeza contra su pierna. La criatura parecía estar pasándoselo en grande; se mantenía completamente visible y, cada vez que temía que la chica detuviera sus caricias, la golpeaba suavemente con su pequeña mano simiesca para llamar su atención.

Sonrió ligeramente, muy ligeramente.

El guardabosques empezaba a repartir unas cajas de madera con el material que necesitarían para la clase. Dejó la que le correspondía a ellos al lado de Granger y se alejó sin mirarlos, sin decir nada.

—¿Por qué?

Draco la miró, echándose un poco hacia atrás.

—¿Que por qué? —repitió él—. Porque es lo que ha dicho tu querido Hagrid.

Granger hizo una mueca.

—No —replicó sin mirarlo—. Que por qué vas a trabajar conmigo.

El chico frunció el entrecejo. ¿Acaso aquello no resultaba evidente?

—Creo que no tengo otra opción, Granger. —Sacudió la cabeza y el flequillo rubio platino le cayó sobre los ojos—. Nott está con Pansy, por si no te habías dado cuenta.

Estiró la mano para coger la caja. Pesaba muy poco y, en cuanto le quitó la tapa, Draco descubrió el motivo. En su interior tan solo había distintos tipos de verdura y legumbres, y unos cuantos trozos de fruta ya cortadas.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó con una mueca mientras alzaba un pedazo de manzana completamente oxidada—. ¿Esto es todo lo que tenemos que hacer? ¿Darle de comer a estos bichos?

—No está tan mal, Malfoy. —Y por su tono de voz Draco fue consciente de que, al igual que él, Granger daba gracias por la ausencia de zarpas, aguijones, colmillos y cualquiera de las otras armas mortales que el guardabosques parecía encontrar fascinantes.

—Claro que no —masculló él, sin embargo, con tono irónico—. Vamos a aprender muchísimo —añadió, más para sí mismo que para Granger.

Ella se concedió unos segundos antes de responder. Metió la mano en la caja, que todavía sostenía Draco, y sacó una hoja de lechuga. El demiguise la olfateó con curiosidad, pero no llegó a probarla.

—Puedes irte si lo prefieres.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. Eso te encantaría, ¿verdad?

Pero Granger no respondió. Sacó una zanahoria de la caja y se la puso al demiguise delante del hocico. No obtuvo respuesta.

Draco estiró las piernas. El animal volvió la cabeza hacia él al escuchar el ruido. Olfateó el aire, estirándose en su dirección y Granger —aunque seguía teniéndolo firmemente sujeto por el collar de cuero— le permitió acercarse al chico, mientras ella seguía tratando de tentarlo, en vano, con distintos alimentos.

Draco suspiró. Dijera lo que dijera Granger, aquello era absurdo.

A pesar de ello, se estiró para alcanzar la caja y sacó unas hojas color verde oscuro, con un tallo largo y duro. El demiguise volvió a olfatear y, tras un instante de duda, saltó al regazo de Draco. Enseguida, Granger soltó el collar.

La criatura agarró entonces una de las hojas entre sus pequeñas patitas y se la llevó a la boca. La mordisqueó con cuidado y, en cuanto terminó, extendió la patita hacia Draco, para que le diera otra.

Muy a su pesar, el chico volvió a sonreír. La criatura era divertida, al menos.

Mientras, Granger garabateaba algo en un pedazo de pergamino, apoyándose sobre sus propias rodillas. Draco se inclinó hacia delante, tratando de descifrar su letra. Rúcula, había escrito y, debajo, una serie de anotaciones que no fue capaz de entender.

Ella siempre tan concienzuda.

Siguió alimentándolo en silencio. El claro estaba extrañamente silencioso; la clase permanecía muda, concentrada —o, quizá, fingiendo concentración— en su trabajo. Tan solo Finch-Fletchey y Terry Boot parecían lo suficientemente relajados como para conversar en voz baja.

Y Draco estaba convencido de que todo aquello tenía que ver con Granger.

Bueno, con Granger y con él. Con el hecho de que estuvieran allí, juntos, trabajando en equipo.

 _Sangre sucia_ y _sangre limpia._

Mortífago y heroína de guerra.

Qué irónica era la vida.

El demiguise le rascó la mano con sus diminutas garras, arrancándolo de sus pensamientos. Solo entonces, al volver su atención a la criatura, se dio cuenta de que esta se había terminado todas las hojas. Estiró la mano para alcanzar la caja. Revolvió en su interior, mientras el demiguise lo miraba con ojillos expectantes.

—Se ha acabado la rúcula —anunció al fin, tras comprobar que, efectivamente, no quedaba más en la caja.

Granger alzó la mirada de su pergamino. No parecía sorprendida.

—Solo era una muestra. —Se encogió de hombros y, entonces, Draco vio que había estado apuntando los nombres de los alimentos rechazados por el demiguise. _Lechuga, zanahoria, manzana, arándanos_ —. Se supone que tenemos que averiguar qué _cosas_ —remarcó el plural— le gustan. —Le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza—. No estabas prestando atención a Hagrid, ¿verdad?

Draco emitió una especie de risa.

—¿Tú qué crees, Granger?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, dando a entender que daba la discusión por perdida.

Por detrás de Granger, unos metros más allá, Potter los fulminaba con la mirada. Longbottom parecía estar haciendo todo el trabajo y, de paso, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar a su compañero.

—¿Qué quería Potter antes? —preguntó con tono despreocupado, tras un largo silencio. Draco no quería desaprovechar su oportunidad, pero el tiempo corría en su contra; quedaba menos de una hora de clase y todavía no había conseguido nada.

Granger lo fulminó con la mirada. Rebuscó en la caja y sacó una nuez.

—No es asunto tuyo, Malfoy. —Trató de tentar al demiguise con el fruto, pero el animal ignoró la comida. Quizá realmente no le interesara la nuez o, quizá, no tuviese ganas de intentar abrirla siquiera. Granger pareció pensar lo mismo, porque suspiró y la apretó entre las palmas, tratando de cascarla. Por supuesto, fue inútil.

Draco la contempló pensativamente. Estaba completamente convencido de que el encontronazo lo había propiciado Lunática Lovegood. El encuentro que Granger había tenido con ella al salir de Herbología había sido tan breve como abrupto. Granger ni siquiera había tenido ocasión de despedirse; Potter había surgido de la nada, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos echando chispas. No obstante, Pansy había sido más rápida que él. Había agarrado a Granger del brazo y la había arrastrado lejos, en dirección al prado donde tenía lugar la lección, mientras ella murmuraba un adiós ahogado, incapaz de resistirse a la fuerza de la Slytherin.

Resultaba más que evidente que la pequeña interacción había molestado a Potter y, por supuesto, que cualquier mención a sus antiguos amigos bastaba para poner a Granger a la defensiva.

Y, como Draco no era estúpido, decidió que aquella línea de investigación no iba a llevarlo muy lejos.

Granger hizo un segundo intento de cascar la nuez, con el mismo resultado: fue inútil. Draco chasqueó la lengua, irritado. Estaba convencido de que los esfuerzos de Granger por abrir el fruto no eran más que una excusa para mantener su atención lejos de él.

Exasperado, tendió la mano y le arrancó la nuez de entre los dedos. Ella lo miró, sorprendida, pero no protestó. Draco apretó el pequeño fruto con fuerza y la dura cáscara se le clavó en la piel, dejando las marcas de su irregular superficie. Apretó un poco más y la nuez se abrió con un chasquido.

—Podías haber usado la varita —dijo, sin burla, al devolverle la nuez, ya cascada. Ella no respondió; tan solo extrajo los pedazos comestibles de su interior y se los ofreció al demiguise.

Mientras tanto, Draco volvía a rebuscar en la caja, tratando de encontrar —no solo otra cosa con la que alimentar al irritante bichejo— sino algo que pudiera darle alguna pista, por pequeña que fuera, de qué le había pasado a Granger.

Y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que algo en esa escena no encajaba.

No se trataba solo de que Granger estuviera allí, trabajando con él, sino, simplemente, de que estaba allí.

Draco frunció el ceño, ligeramente desconcertado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —soltó. Ella lo miró sin comprender—. Aquí, en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas —explicó—. Dejaste la asignatura en sexto curso, después de los TIMOs.

—Como muchos otros aquí.

Draco asintió, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Sé que Potter y Weasley —no le pasó desapercibida la mueca de Granger— han vuelto por miedo a que despidieran a su amigote. —Señaló a Hagrid, que estaba revisando el trabajo de Boot, con un gesto de la cabeza—. Corría el rumor de que nadie se iba a apuntar este año, ¿lo sabías?

Granger asintió rígidamente, pero no añadió más.

—Pero —continuó Draco— no creo que ese sea el motivo por el que _tú_ —remarcó el pronombre— estás aquí. De ser así, no le habrías pedido a McGonagall que te exentara.

—¿Y por qué estás tú aquí, Malfoy? —replicó ella con acritud—. Si tanto odias a Hagrid y la asignatura…

Draco ladeó un poco la cabeza. El demiguise devoraba la nuez.

Se preguntó si realmente valía la pena responder.

—No sé qué quiero hacer al terminar el colegio —contestó al final, fríamente—. Eso es todo.

Granger lo contempló impasible.

—Necesito todos los ÉXTASIS que pueda conseguir —continuó Draco, aunque resultaba evidente que ella lo había entendido.

El animal terminó la nuez y se volvió hacia Granger, olfateando el aire. Ella apartó el pergamino, ya completamente cubierto con su apretada letra y el demiguise saltó a su regazo, escurriéndose entre los dedos de Draco.

Granger abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Sacudió la cabeza y, justo entonces, se oyó un sonoro carraspeó. Hagrid se había colocado en el centro del claro, con la jaula en la mano.

—¡Se acabó por hoy! —exclamó de improviso con su poderosa voz—. Venid a dejar los demiguises. —Abrió la puerta de la jaula e hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

La chica soltó un suspiro, aliviada.

—Salvada por la campana, ¿eh, Granger? —La voz de Draco sonó perfectamente tranquila, un poco burlona, pero él no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionado. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que la clase hubiera terminado ya? Parecía impensable que las dos horas de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas hubieran tocado a su fin.

Granger se levantó, con la criatura —todavía completamente visible— acurrucada bajo el brazo. Se alisó la túnica con la mano que le quedaba libre y se apartó el pelo de la cara una vez más.

Le dio la espalda a Draco, pero no echó a andar.

Potter y Longbottom hablaban con Hagrid, con su demiguise ya metido en la jaula. Pansy y Nott los esperaban unos metros más allá, alejados de la clase. A pesar de ello, Granger no se movió. Permaneció de espaldas a él, con la mochila colgada del hombro y la pluma y el pergamino asomando del bolsillo pequeño.

Pareció dudar un instante y, unos segundos después, volvió el rostro hacia él, muy despacio. Lo miró por encima del hombro y, tras dudar brevemente un vez más, habló en voz baja.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sí sé lo que quiero hacer al salir de aquí?

Y se alejó, dejando a Draco sentado en el suelo, con la túnica húmeda por culpa de la hierba mojada y preguntándose por qué diablos ella había respondido cuando él ya no esperaba respuesta.

 **Segunda parte:** ** _Eagle Claws  
_**

La escalera empezó a girar sobre sí misma. Hermione tuvo que cerrar los ojos, pero la sensación de falta de espacio resultaba igualmente agobiante. Podía sentir las paredes a su alrededor. La piedra fría, helada, le raspó las yemas de los dedos cuando estiró la mano, luchando por no perder el equilibrio.

Solo unos segundos más, trató de convencerse a sí misma, pero resultó inútil. Con cada vuelta de la escalera Hermione sentía el aire escaparse de sus pulmones. Intentó inspirar hondo, pero la garganta se le había cerrado; la falta de oxígeno quemaba y la cabeza le daba vueltas.

 _Aguanta_ , suplicó.

Por suerte, la escalera se detuvo suavemente poco después. Hermione abrió los ojos y se apresuró a bajar del escalón; la puerta del despacho de McGonagall estaba entreabierta, pero ella llamó de todas formas.

—Adelante —respondió la voz firme de la directora.

Hermione empujó la puerta.

—¿Quería verme, profesora? —preguntó al entrar en la habitación. La mesa de la directora, de madera maciza, ocupaba el centro del despacho.

—Sí, señorita Granger. —McGonagall apartó el pergamino que había estado leyendo. Lo dejó sobre un montón de redacciones ya calificadas. Deberes de sus alumnos de TIMO, supuso Hermione.

La directora le sonrió, pero Hermione no fue capaz de corresponder a su gesto. McGonagall parecía agotada. Seguía teniendo a su alrededor ese aura de indescriptible fuerza y severidad, pero parecía haber envejecido décadas en el último lustro. Su piel estaba más arrugada y las profundas marcas violeta debajo de sus ojos rivalizaba con las de la propia Hermione.

El trabajo extra estaba haciendo mella en la profesora, por mucho que ella se empeñase en negarlo.

A pesar de que habían transcurrido cuatro años desde la desaparición de Lord Voldemort, el mundo mágico todavía se hallaba conmocionado. No todos habían querido regresar a Hogwarts cuando la escuela reabrió sus puertas, y muy pocos profesores cualificados habían estado dispuestos a trabajar ese año para el colegio. McGonagall había conseguido cubrir la plaza de la profesora Burbage y el Ministerio había ofrecido un par de aurores para impartir Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, pero nadie había solicitado el puesto de profesor de Transformaciones, con la excepción de un estudiante recién graduado en la escuela de Mahoutokoro. McGonagall había accedido a darle una oportunidad —a regañadientes—, pero se había negado a dejar las clases de quinto, sexto y séptimo en sus manos, por no considerarlo realmente apto para el cometido.

Todo eso —y más— le había contado la directora en su última carta, la que le escribió personalmente para convencerla de que regresara a Hogwarts.

—Siéntese, por favor. —La profesora señaló la silla que quedaba frente a ella y Hermione obedeció.

Se instaló con torpeza en el rígido asiento de madera y aguardó a que la directora hablara. McGonagall la miró por encima de sus gafas, con una expresión impenetrable.

—¿Qué tal se encuentra, señorita Granger? —preguntó, al fin, con tono firme.

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por mantener el semblante imperturbable.

—Bien, profesora. —Mentira.

Mentirosa.

Y, por supuesto, la directora sabía que aquello no era verdad.

—Pero sigue sin relacionarse con Potter y Weasley. —No era una pregunta. Tampoco un reproche, tan solo una afirmación.

A pesar de ello, a Hermione se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva, nerviosa, e inconscientemente comenzó a juguetear con la punta de su corbata, retorciéndola entre los dedos.

—Pansy me hace compañía. —Y era cierto. Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde el inicio del curso y, a esas alturas, no imaginaba cómo podría haber sobrevivido sin ella.

McGonagall asintió.

—¿Se siente más a gusto en compañía de Pansy Parkinson que de los miembros de su casa?

Hermione bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Entrelazó las manos debajo de la mesa, apretándolas con fuerza. No pudo evitar preguntarse si habría decepcionado a la única persona en ese colegio que parecía seguir creyendo en ella.

La profesora Vector la había reemplazado como jefa de la casa Gryffindor, pero Hermione estaba segura de que McGonagall todavía seguía sintiéndose especialmente responsable de los alumnos de Godric.

Debía dolerle que ella rechazara su casa de esa manera.

—¿Señorita Granger?

Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por levantar la mirada. McGonagall la observaba con cautela, con una expresión cálida en el rostro que no resultaba habitual en ella.

Se inclinó un poco hacia ella.

—Puedes ser sincera conmigo, Hermione. —Y la forma en que le habló, tan cercana, igual que aquella noche de invierno dos años antes, le provocó un escalofrío.

Hizo crujir los nudillos bajo la mesa. Se dijo que debía ser valiente, que si no decía en ese momento lo que quería, lo lamentaría después. Porque sabía que si no conseguía sincerarse en ese momento, no se atrevería a volver a intentarlo.

—En realidad, profesora, me gustaría… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Me gustaría hablar con usted sobre… Sobre lo que dijo en el banquete de bienvenida.

McGonagall no se movió. Permaneció en silencio, esperando a que ella siguiera hablando.

Hermione se concedió un instante, tratando de reunir valor. Inspiró hondo.

—No… —Se atragantó—. No quiero seguir siendo Gryffindor, profesora —soltó al fin, casi de carrerilla, sin atreverse a mirar a la directora.

Pero McGonagall no parecía enfadada. Ni siquiera, decepcionada.

—Lo entiendo, señorita Granger. —Se inclinó hacia ella y, por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vio que sonreía levemente—. No tiene nada de qué avergonzarse.

Hermione alzó la mirada.

—No es la única que se siente así, créame. —La directora abrió el cajón superior de su mesa y extrajo de él un pergamino enrollado. Lo estiró frente a ella y Hermione alcanzó a ver una serie de nombres escritos con la elegante caligrafía de McGonagall.

Si aquello debía reconfortarla, no lo hizo. No obstante, la profesora McGonagall no pareció percatarse de ello. Tras una pausa, en la que pareció estudiar a Hermione, volvió a hablar.

—Dígame entonces, señorita Granger —tomó una pluma de color pardo y la mojó en el tintero—, ¿qué es lo que le gustaría ser?

Hermione tragó saliva. De pronto todo iba demasiado rápido.

Otra inspiración.

—Ra… Ravenclaw, profesora —consiguió articular.

—¿Está segura? —preguntó McGonagall con suavidad.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, clavando la mirada en la lista. Contó veintisiete nombres.

Luego, asintió.

La directora apoyó la pluma sobre el pergamino. Hermione vio, como a cámara lenta, su nombre tomando forma sobre la hoja. El rasguear de la plumilla sobre el pergamino le hizo tensar la espalda.

 _Hermione Granger. Ravenclaw._

Cerró los ojos un instante, apretando los párpados con fuerza. Estaba hecho.

Escuchó a la profesora McGonagall suspirar sonoramente. Después, el crujido del pergamino al ser enrollado y, por último, el chasquido del cajón al abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo.

—¿Cree que en Ravenclaw tendrá un mejor recibimiento que en Gryffindor? —La voz de la directora sonaba tranquila, así que Hermione se atrevió a mirarla. No, no parecía enfadada.

Pensó detenidamente en la respuesta. No era difícil.

—Luna estará conmigo —contestó finalmente. Y era cierto, estaba segura de ello.

No había tenido ocasión de hablar con Luna detenidamente, pero el día en que se habían encontrado al salir de Herbología, Hermione —a pesar de sus miedos iniciales— no había visto desprecio en la mirada de la chica. Ni rencor, ni odio, ni decepción.

Luna seguía siendo Luna, y eso era un alivio.

En Ravenclaw habría una persona que la querría a su lado. En Gryffindor no había ninguna.

La profesora McGonagall pareció darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, porque asintió suavemente. Hermione aguardó unos segundos, pero la directora no parecía tener nada más que decir.

—¿Puedo irme ya, profesora?

La directora la miró por encima de sus gafas.

—¿No hay nada más que quiera hablar conmigo? —La pila de redacciones que había a su lado crujió y se tambaleó cuando McGonagall la rozó con el codo.

Hermione desvió la mirada en dirección al ruido, pero pronto se volvió hacia la directora. En esa ocasión, no dudó. No quería hablar con la directora, ni con nadie.

—No, profesora.

McGonagall volvió a sentir.

—Entonces puede irse. —Y le señaló con un vago gesto de la mano la puerta.

Hermione no perdió más tiempo. Se levantó con torpeza y salió del despacho con pasos rápidos, sin mirar atrás. La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco a su espalda y, en cuanto puso el pie en el primer escalón, la escalera de piedra empezó a girar de nuevo.

De nuevo, la sensación de falta de espacio le resultaba estresante. En cuestión de segundos, el aire volvía faltarle y el pánico amenazaba con atenazarle la garganta. El fuego que iluminaba el pasaje dibujaba extrañas sombras en la pared y Hermione se obligó a apartar la mirada, odiándose a sí misma por ser incapaz de reprimir los recuerdos que comenzaban a superarla.

La escalera dio otra vuelta y ella tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, súbitamente mareada, para no caer.

Solo era una escalera, eso lo sabía y, sin embargo, en su mente era mucho más. Aquel espacio tan reducido, tan frío, le recordaba a su celda, a la húmeda y estrecha prisión a la que a duras penas había logrado sobrevivir.

Trató de ignorar aquello, las similitudes entre ambos espacios. Trató de concentrarse en el presente que tanto le costaba vivir.

 _Ravenclaw_ , se dijo. Ravenclaw era el futuro.

Y, justo entonces, un rayo de luz solar penetró en la escalera y, con dos vueltas más, la piedra bajo sus pies dejó de girar.

Prácticamente saltó del escalón, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y, solo entonces, cuando la visión y la mente empezaron a aclarársele, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Unos metros más allá, apoyados contra el alféizar de la ventana, estaban los Slytherin.

Nott sostenía un libro entre las manos, Draco estaba recostado contra el marco de la ventana con expresión aburrida y Pansy la contemplaba con una amplia sonrisa.

—Eso ha sido rápido —comentó, dando un par de pasos en su dirección.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —Hermione frunció un poco el ceño, debatiéndose entre el agradecimiento y la irritación. Lo cierto era que, en ocasiones, resultaba molesto constatar que Pansy parecía creer que necesitaba un perro guardián que la acompañara a cada paso que daba.

O quizá lo que resultaba verdaderamente irritante era saber que, probablemente, Pansy tenía razón.

—Dijiste que vendrías a ver a McGonagall al salir de Runas Antiguas. —Pansy se encogió de hombros—. Solo quería asegurarme de que no te hubieras echado atrás.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, la obsesiva preocupación de Pansy.

Hermione no dijo nada y la Slytherin arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, como si tratara de descifrar la expresión de la chica—. ¿Lo has hecho?

—Sí. —A Hermione no le pasó por alto que, aunque se mantenía apartado, Malfoy no perdía detalle de sus palabras. Volvió la mirada a Pansy, que parecía expectante, y sacudió la cabeza, dándose por vencida—. Está hecho. A partir de la semana que viene seré Ravenclaw. —Forzó una sonrisa.

Pansy soltó una exclamación de júbilo.

—Bien hecho, Hermione. —Se acercó un poco más a ella y, aunque tuvo cuidado de no tocarla, se inclinó hacia delante, para que sus ojos quedasen a la altura de los de la Gryffindor, que era unos centímetros más baja—. Es lo mejor, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Hermione hizo un movimiento indefinido con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás para alejarse de la insistente mirada de Pansy. Volvió su atención a Nott, que acababa de cerrar el libro. Al ver que lo estaba mirando, él asintió y Hermione comprendió que estaba de acuerdo con Pansy.

Que creía que había hecho lo correcto.

Sin saber por qué, sintió los ojos llenándosele de lágrimas. Parpadeó rápidamente para tratar de contenerlas.

—Vamos —dijo entonces Pansy, que parecía haberse dado cuenta del pequeño momento de debilidad de Hermione. Echó a andar, tratando de desviar la atención de la Gryffindor, y Hermione se lo agradeció.

Sin embargo, aunque Nott la siguió de inmediato, Malfoy permaneció inmóvil. El flequillo le caía sobre los ojos grises y enmarcaba sus angulosas facciones. Parecía tan serio, tan superior como siempre y, no obstante, en el escaso tiempo que habían compartido en las últimas dos semanas, Hermione había llegado a comprender que aquella expresión aburrida no podía ser otra cosa que una máscara.

Volvió a parpadear.

—¿Y tú? —Se atrevió a preguntar, con los ojos ya secos—. ¿Crees que he hecho lo que debía?

Malfoy permaneció en silencio y Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse en qué estaría pensando. Quizá le parecía egoísta, quejándose de sus decisiones, de las elecciones que tenía que tomar cuando él ni siquiera tenía la opción de tomar ninguna.

Él, igual que Pansy, estaba atrapado en Slytherin.

Tragó saliva y, tras un instante de duda, echó a andar detrás de Nott. Decidió que no necesitaba una respuesta. Que no merecía una respuesta que, probablemente, él ni siquiera quería darle.

Sin embargo, cuando ella ya se alejaba, Malfoy habló y Hermione no pudo evitar recordar una situación parecida días atrás, en esa clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas en la que ella había tratado de ser sincera con él por primera vez.

—Sí, Granger, creo que es lo mejor —casi susurró, con voz calmada. Tan tranquila, que resultaba casi irreal.

Y, aunque eso fue todo, cuando Malfoy la alcanzó, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente reconfortada.

Tenía la aprobación del que durante años había sido su enemigo.

Al darse cuenta de ello, se le aceleró el corazón.

Y, de pronto —mientras caminaba pasillo abajo con su brazo prácticamente rozando el de Malfoy—, Hermione recordó las palabras de la profesora McGonagall, la posdata en aquella carta recibida a finales de agosto.

 _Hogwarts puede volver a ser su hogar, señorita Granger. Puede serlo para siempre._

En ese momento, por primera vez desde que había regresado, Hermione creyó en ello.

 _ **Continuará...**_

Lo primero de todo, no os podéis imaginar cuánto lamento el retraso. Sé que dije que iba a intentar subir uno por semana, pero se nos complicó todo en casa. Mi abuelo se puso enfermo de repente y fue todo una locura. Tuvieron que operarlo de urgencia y ya os imaginaréis cómo es eso. Y luego, encima, mi tío (bueno, mi tío abuelo, pero como si fuera mi tío) empezó a ponerse malísimo, también de un día para otro. Acaba de morirse, así que ya veis. Y, para terminar, yo ando medio jodida por un tratamiento que me pusieron para arreglarme un problema que tengo en la mandíbula. Ya de normal tengo un montón de migrañas y, con la férula que me pusieron, me levanto todos los días con un dolor de cabeza espantoso, que no me deja estar más de diez minutos seguidos delante del ordenador.

El capítulo lo tengo prácticamente escrito desde hace semanas, pero nunca encontraba el momento para terminarlo. Y, cuando me puse a releerlo hace unos días, me di cuenta de que no tenía mucho sentido. Había pasado directamente a la noche del treinta de septiembre y, aunque por el medio no pasa nada realmente interesante, no estaba muy conforme con un salto temporal tan grande. (Espero que me aceptéis un poco más de relleno.) Así que lo reescribí entero. Entre unas cosas y otras ha sido un verdadero suplicio terminar este capítulo.

Y, ahora sí, vamos a lo importante: **como siempre, millones de gracias por vuestros reviews.**

 **Lady Sunny** : me alegro mucho de que te haya parecido interesante. La verdad es que lo de las tramas no es lo mío: no tengo mucha imaginación, por eso normalmente me dedico a los one-shots. Espero que conforme vaya avanzando no se vuelva demasiado enrevesada.

 **JazySpain** : muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, lo agradezco un montón. Y, no, el fic no es Panmione, ni siquiera levemente. Sé que Pansy está muy amable con Hermione, pero sus sentimientos hacia ella no van más allá de la amistad. Han vivido cosas juntas en el pasado que irremediablemente las han unido. Creo, además, que Pansy nunca ha tenido a nadie en quien confiar verdaderamente (un amigo sincero, o algo así). Siempre la hemos visto como el perrito faldero de Malfoy, pero no creo que eso fuera muy sano para ella. Gracias a Hermione ha descubierto lo que es la verdadera amistad e, incluso, la lealtad. Por eso actúa así con ella.

 **Granger-Malfoy** : me encanta que te haya gustado. Aquí está la segunda referencia a las otras escuelas de magia, en esta ocasión la de Japón. Es muy leve, pero intentaré añadir alguna más ;)

 **rose** : la seguiré en cuanto pueda. Lamento muchísimo el retraso, sobre todo porque es una historia con la que estoy muy emocionada.

 **Caroone** : muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review. Espero que me perdonéis la tardanza…

 **Qimi303** : mil gracias por tu review. La verdad es que mi miedo es que haya demasiado suspense y que llegue a hacerse aburrida. Además, creo que ya dije por ahí en algún momento que la historia está basada en una petición que me hicieron. Esa petición es la razón de la separación del Trío Dorado, aunque a mí no termina de convencerme demasiado… En fin, veremos qué sale de aquí.

 **SiraG** : gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que soy muy insegura y los long-fic no son realmente lo mío, de ahí mi pánico al pensar que la historia es una basura (risas).

 **PaolaLissete** : miles, miles, miles de gracias por tu review. Agradezco todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejan, pero el tuyo me ha hecho particularmente feliz. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de redactarlo. Estoy muy emocionada con la historia y espero poder seguirla cuanto antes; me alegro de que te haya parecido interesante y, la verdad, tu review me ha dado incluso más ganas de seguir escribiendo. Así que, de nuevo, muchas gracias.

Espero no olvidarme de nadie...

Y ojalá nos leamos pronto ;)

PD: El título de la primera parte está sacado del capítulo 3x13 de Pequeñas mentirosas: _This is a Dark Ride_.

Creo que eso es todo.


	5. Los muertos están vivos V

**Capítulo 5 -** _ **Los muertos están vivos V**_

 **Primera parte:** _ **Rumor Has It**_

Draco fue el primero en alzar la mirada al escuchar los pasos.

Longbottom ya no era el niño gordito que había sido años atrás —a Draco todavía le sorprendía lo mucho que había crecido; era casi tan alto como él mismo y su rostro, de mandíbula firme y facciones marcadas le recordaba un poco al de su padre, Frank Longbottom, cuyas fotos Draco había visto en los innumerables reportajes que la prensa había publicado sobre la Orden del Fénix tras la caída del Señor Tenebroso—, pero seguía siendo igual de torpe. Llegó arrastrando los pies, con el pelo despeinado y el nudo de la corbata flojo.

Se detuvo delante de ellos, a tres metros de distancia e inmediatamente Pansy centró en él su atención. Se quedó inmóvil, con la lima en la mano izquierda y la uña del pulgar derecho más larga que las demás. Theodore siguió rasgueando con su pluma en el pergamino, completamente ajeno al parecer a todo lo demás.

Granger estaba sentada unos metros más allá, un poco apartada de ellos, con la espalda muy tiesa, apoyada en uno de los pilares del claustro y la nariz hundida en un grueso tomo encuadernado en piel de dragón. Draco sabía que no leía; tenía la mirada clavada al final de la página y las puntas de los dedos se le habían puesto blancas al apretarlas contra la cubierta del libro. Era imposible que no se hubiera percatado de la llegada de Longbottom, así que Draco supuso que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorarlo. Quizá pensaba que así se largaría, que los dejaría tranquilos.

Granger guardaba su secreto con celo, pero en las últimas semanas Draco había notado que, en lo que a sus emociones se refería, ella seguía siendo un libro abierto.

Encontrar a Granger en compañía de los Slytherin se había convertido en algo prácticamente habitual; desayunaban en grupo los fines de semana y, en ocasiones, hasta se reunían para estudiar juntos al salir de clase.

Granger solía ayudar a Pansy con sus deberes sin que ella tuviera que pedirlo e incluso mantenía apasionados debates con Nott sobre los usos del veneno de acromántula o los peligros de la auto-transformación. No obstante, parecía haber aprendido que quedarse a solas con Draco no era buena idea si pretendía evitar preguntas incómodas; seguían trabajando juntos en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero Granger nunca se alejaba más que un par de metros de Pansy.

A pesar de ello, la presencia constante de Hermione Granger en sus vidas era indiscutible y Draco no había podido evitar percatarse de que, a medida que pasaban los días, la angustia de Granger aumentaba.

Septiembre tocaba a su fin, y la chica era un manojo de nervios. Esa misma noche Granger dejaría por fin la odiosa casa de Gryffindor y Draco no podía evitar preguntarse qué consecuencias tendría su decisión. Qué recibimiento le darían en Ravenclaw.

Resultaba evidente que ella se preguntaba lo mismo, porque a medida que la fecha límite se acercaba, Granger se había ido encerrando más y más en sí misma.

—¿Hermione? —Tras unos segundos de silencio, el tarado de Longbottom se atrevió a abrir la boca.

Draco casi pudo notar como Granger suspiraba antes de alzar la mirada.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Draco esperaba que ella se negara, pero no lo hizo. Cerró el libro de golpe y, con un rígido asentimiento de cabeza, le indicó a Longbottom que se sentara a su lado.

Estaban lejos, así que cuando Granger bajó la voz, Draco no pudo escuchar qué decían.

Maldijo mentalmente. Intentó aguzar el oído, pero el rítmico golpeteo de la lluvia contra las paredes de piedra ahogaba sus susurros.

Inconscientemente sus dedos se deslizaron en el interior de su bolsillo, buscando la varita. Las magia no verbal no era su punto más fuerte, pero las palabras del hechizo se formaron de inmediato en su cabeza y, tras un par de disimuladas sacudidas de varita, sus esfuerzos dieron fruto.

Al principio tan solo escuchó un zumbido. Luego, los oídos empezaron a pitarle y, después, el rasgueo de la pluma de Nott se intensificó. El ruido de la lluvia aumentó, junto con el sonido de lima contra las uñas de Pansy. Y, por encima de todo ello, estaba la voz de Longbottom.

Si hubo un instante de remordimiento por lo que estaba haciendo, este se esfumó enseguida. Él quería respuestas y, de una forma u otra, iba a obtenerlas.

—…antes contigo. —El chico se miraba las manos, no a Granger—. Pero ya sabes cómo son Harry y Ron…

Ella acarició el lomo del libro.

—Están muy enfadados. —No era una pregunta, pero Longbottom no pareció comprenderlo.

—Sí, mucho. —Granger lo miró de soslayo, con el cabello castaño revuelto por el viento enmarcándole el rostro. Su expresión de desamparo era tal, que hasta el propio Longbottom se dio cuenta—. ¡Oh! —exclamó—. ¡Pero ya se les pasará, estoy seguro! No pueden estar enfadados para siempre, Hermione. Quiero decir, que vosotros sois… —Gesticuló con las manos, pero dejó la frase en el aire.

Porque sí, era evidente lo que eran. O lo que habían sido.

El _maravilloso_ —la palabra siempre sonaba de forma irónica en la mente de Draco, a pesar de todo— Trío Dorado.

Granger se colocó el pelo tras la oreja. Luego, con la cara despejada, miró a Longbottom de frente.

—¿Te lo han contado? —preguntó, muy seria—. ¿Por qué se acabó todo?

Longbottom tardó demasiado en responder. Tanto, que la respuesta resultó evidente incluso antes de que abriera la boca.

Draco contuvo el aliento. Quizá ahí estuvieran sus respuestas. Quizá…

Se inclinó de forma apenas perceptible hacia delante, en su dirección. Quería que Longbottom abriera la maldita boca y escupiera lo que sabía.

—Me contaron… Me contaron lo de Krum.

Draco frunció el ceño. Apenas hubo reacción por parte de Granger.

—¡Pero quiero que sepas que yo no creo que hicieras nada malo, Hermione! —Longbottom parecía ligeramente avergonzado—. Ron y tú no estabais juntos entonces...

—Neville —interrumpió ella. Parecía muy tranquila; por primera vez en días parecía realmente serena. Le recordaba un poco a la antigua Granger—. Neville, íbamos a casarnos.

Draco abrió los ojos de par en par; por una milésima de segundo, fue incapaz de contener su sobresalto. Todo el mundo mágico sabía que Weasley y Granger habían estado juntos, pero ¿casarse? Draco nunca hubiera creído que ella fuera una de esas, de las que se comprometían nada más terminar el colegio. O incluso antes de terminarlo.

—¿Draco? —Su nombre sonó muy cerca, muy alto, por culpa del hechizo. Contuvo una mueca—. ¿Pasa algo? —Nott lo miraba con curiosidad, con la pluma rozándole el pómulo.

—¡...en ese momento no…! —Escuchó la voz del Gryffindor, pero fue incapaz de concentrarse en ella. La de su amigo sonaba mucho más fuerte.

—¿Draco?

—Acabo de recordar que he olvidado escribir a casa —improvisó—. Mi madre esperará carta pronto.

De inmediato, lamentó su pobre excusa, porque Pansy le dedicó toda su atención.

—¿Es por tu padre? ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó, muy seria, con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

Nott y Pansy eran los únicos que sabían del delicado estado de Lucius Malfoy y, en ocasiones, eso resultaba agobiante.

—Ya sabes cómo es Ron… —En ese momento era la voz de Granger la que sonaba de fondo—. ...perdonado...

—Todavía tienes tiempo de ir a la lechucería —aseguró Theodore, su voz mágicamente amplificada por el hechizo de escucha. Draco sabía que tenía razón, que quedaba aún una hora para la cena, pero no tenía ningún interés en moverse de allí.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada. Padre está bien —mintió—. Es solo que hace tiempo que no escribo a casa.

Pansy parecía dispuesta a replicar, así que Draco alzó el libro que había estado sosteniendo hasta entonces, en busca de algo que le ayudase para terminar su redacción de Runas Antiguas.

—Mañana —dijo—. Ahora quiero terminar esto. —Y se inclinó sobre el libro, fingiendo leer.

—...siempre de parte de Ron, Neville. —Granger hablaba y, al instante, Draco supo que se refería a Potter—. No lo habría entendido.

—¡Pues yo creo que sí, Hermione! —Aunque susurraba, Longbottom parecía muy animado.—. Creo que deberías hablar con ellos. —Draco no sabía si es que realmente era muy inocente o rematadamente bobo—. Seguro que si aclaráis las cosas…

—Neville —le cortó ella. Sonaba muy decidida—. No tenemos nada que aclarar. Cometí un error, y ellos lo saben. Eso es todo.

Longbottom guardó silencio. Parecía estar pensando qué debía decir.

—Pero, Hermione —murmuró al final—, no creo que a ellos les importe realmente lo de Krum. Fue un desliz, nada más.

—Ron…

—Sí, sí… —Alzó las palmas de las manos, como dando a entender que sí, que Weasley era un hueso duro de roer—. Entiendo que Ron esté molesto por… —Carraspeó, aparentemente incapaz de terminar la frase—. Pero… Creo que lo que más le dolió fue que desaparecieras de repente. Igual que a Harry.

Granger agachó la cabeza.

—Estábamos todos muy preocupados, ¿entiendes? —Longbottom parecía ganar confianza a medida que hablaba. Debía ser cierto que era un verdadero Gryffindor; años atrás había encontrado su valor y no parecía haber vuelto a perderlo.

—No tenía elección, Neville.

—Mira, Hermione…

Granger dejó el libro a un lado, en el suelo.

—No, escúchame. —Subió el tono y Draco estuvo seguro de que no habría necesitado el hechizo para escuchar esas palabras, porque tanto Theodore como Pansy alzaron el rostro. Al percatarse de ello, Granger se inclinó un poco hacia su compañero—. No tenía elección —repitió—. Y no quiero hablar más de ello. Por favor —añadió.

Draco no pudo evitar pensar que, si Longbottom tenía un par de dedos de frente y sentía un poco de empatía, dejaría de presionarla. El agotamiento de su rostro y su extrema delgadez eran claros indicios de que había algo más en aquella historia que Granger no pensaba revelar.

Efectivamente, Longbottom pareció darse cuenta de que aquella era una batalla perdida.

Le sonrió.

—De todas formas, Hermione, quiero que sepas que yo… —Suspiró—. Yo no estoy enfadado contigo, ¿vale? —Longbottom la contemplaba muy serio y Draco no pudo evitar sentir cierta incomodidad al percibir lo intenso de su mirada—. Tu siempre me has ayudado, Hermione. Incluso en Pociones… —La sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Me daba tanto miedo Snape… ¿te acuerdas? Siempre la fastidiaba.

Si pretendía hacerla reír, funcionó. Granger esbozó una tenue sonrisa, con la que Longbottom pareció darse por satisfecho.

—Por cierto —añadió—, Luna y yo nos preguntábamos si querrías acompañarnos en la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade.

En apenas un instante, la pobre sonrisa de Granger se esfumó. Draco la vio fruncir el ceño con desconfianza.

—¿A Hogsmeade? ¿No vais a ir con Harry y Ron? ¿Y Ginny?

Las orejas de Longbottom se tiñeron de un rojo amoratado.

—Bueno, ya sabes… No creo que vayan. Tienen entrenamiento de _quidditch._

—¿ _Quidditch_?

A Draco le pareció increíble que Longbottom no percibiera el tono de incredulidad en la voz de Granger. Sí, a veces ese chico parecía realmente tonto.

—Están siguiendo un programa de entrenamiento intensivo —explicó el Gryffindor con una mueca, sin darse cuenta de que aquello no era lo que mosqueaba a Granger del asunto—. Como somos muy pocos en Gryffindor este año… Harry está preocupado por el equipo. No cree que haya problemas para ganar a Slytherin...

Draco apretó los puños. El tarado tenía razón; el equipo de Slytherin de ese año era virtualmente inexistente. Incluso él había renunciado.

Pero Slytherin seguía siendo su casa, pesara lo que pesara.

—…pero Ravenclaw es otra cosa. Incluso Hufflepuff puede darnos problemas. —De hallarse en otras circunstancias, a Draco le hubiera resultado gracioso que Longbottom opinara tanto de _quidditch_.

—Y por eso van a entrenar el día de la excursión, ¿no? —El bobalicón asintió fervientemente. Granger suspiró—. ¿Por eso queréis que vaya con vosotros a Hogsmeade? ¿Porque ellos no van a estar?

Pillado. Draco contuvo una sonrisa.

Las orejas se le habían puesto más rojas si cabe.

—No, eso no...

Pero Granger no parecía necesitar explicaciones.

—No te preocupes, Neville. Lo entiendo. —La voz se le rompió y, aunque Draco no veía lágrimas en sus ojos, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar—. No quiero que discutas con ellos por mi culpa, ¿de acuerdo? Ni tú, ni Luna.

—Te estás equivocando, Hermione…

Ella sacudió la larga cabellera castaña.

—Sé que no me quieren cerca vuestra. Harry me lo dejó bien claro.

Longbottom se frotó la sien.

—Es porque está muy dolido, Hermione. Sé que en el fondo no piensa eso. —Las palabras de Longbottom habrían sonado más sinceras si él se hubiera atrevido a mirar a Granger a la cara—. Estoy seguro de que solo tienen miedo de que vuelvas a desaparecer, Hermione, y… —Se cortó en seco.

—¿Y a qué, Neville? —Granger casi escupió amargamente—. ¿A que vuelva a dejaros tirados?

Fue como si le hubieran arrojado un cubo de agua helada; Longbottom se tensó y retrocedió unos centímetro. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y soltó una exclamación de dolor que le perforó los oídos a Draco.

—¿Hermione? —Pansy había vuelto su atención a ellos una vez más. Draco se tapó disimuladamente la oreja, tratando de ahogar su voz—. ¿Estás bien?

Granger se ponía de pie en ese preciso instante.

—Estoy bien, pero tengo que irme. —Cogió el libro que había estado leyendo y se lo puso bajo el brazo—. Tengo que ir a la habitación, a coger otro libro. Volveré pronto.

—¡Hermione, espera! —Longbottom se levantó con ella, pero se pisó el bajo de la túnica y se oyó un crujido cuando el bajo se descosió. El chico hizo una mueca, pero no se detuvo a comprobar los daños. Salió pitando tras su compañera y Draco apenas alcanzó a murmurar el contrahechizo antes de que Pansy se volviera hacia él.

—¿Crees que deberíamos ir con ella? —La voz de Pansy sonó al volumen acostumbrado y Draco no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado. Esa voz podía llegar a ser extremadamente irritante a veces.

—Déjala respirar, Pansy. —Sus dedos se deslizaron ágilmente por las páginas hasta encontrar el índice—. No eres su madre.

—Pero no creo que necesite realmente ningún libro, Draco. —Qué aguda—. Ni siquiera está estudiando. —Pansy frunció tanto el ceño que Draco estuvo seguro de que debía dolerle—. Sé que está demasiado nerviosa para eso.

Draco fingió una carcajada.

—¿Hermione Granger _no_ estudiando? —Acentuó la negación—. Creo que te estás confundiendo.

Pansy arrugó —¡incluso más!— el entrecejo, porque sabía que tenía razón. Por supuesto, Draco también lo sabía, pero admitirlo sería reconocer que había estado observando a Granger. Que le había estado prestando más atención de la necesaria. Obviamente, reconocer eso implicaría admitir también que estaba interesado en descubrir su sucio secretillo —y el de Pansy, de paso— y eso tan solo le acarrearía problemas.

De llegar a enterarse, Pansy lo mataría. Le gritaría tanto que, estaba seguro, hasta las _banshees_ envidiarían sus pulmones.

—Relájate, Pansy —añadió al ver, por el rabillo del ojo, que su amiga seguía mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido Granger. Luego, para impedir que ella replicara, fingió buscar algo en el índice y abrió el libro por una página al azar.

No tenía muchas ganas de estudiar. No podía ignorar la sensación de que, tras las palabras de Granger, había mucho más.

Rumió en silencio lo que había escuchado, lo que había visto.

Todavía no podía creer que ella hubiera estado a punto de casarse. Con el pobretón, para más inri. Siempre había sabido que tenía mal gusto, pero había estado seguro de que, finalmente, Potter sería el elegido. Como siempre.

Pero, por supuesto, lo que más había llamado su atención era el hecho de que ella siguiera manteniendo una relación con Viktor Krum. Sabía que el Torneo de los Tres Magos los había acercado considerablemente, especialmente el Baile de Navidad —de hecho, esa fue la primera vez en que Draco comprendió que la admiración era algo volátil, efímero. Ver a al ídolo de los Mundiales de _Quidditch_ del brazo de una _sangre sucia_ había resultado algo difícil de asimilar para su yo adolescente, el que todavía creía en esas gilipolleces sobre la pureza de sangre.

No obstante, lo que nunca se habría imaginado, era que esa relación se hubiera prolongado tanto tiempo. Ni mucho menos que fuera tan intensa como para que Granger recurriera a él antes de su boda.

Y él, que siempre había considerado a Granger un tanto mojigata… Qué irónica era la vida.

—Deberíamos irnos. —En esa ocasión, fue la voz de Nott la que lo sobresaltó—. El banquete debe de estar a punto de comenzar.

Draco se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. La luz del sol había desaparecido por completo y solo el fuego que Theodore había conjurado iluminaba las páginas de sus libros.

—Hermione no ha vuelto —protestó Pansy.

Nott comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

—Seguro que ha ido directamente al Gran Comedor.

Pero Draco no las tenía todas consigo y, al parecer, Pansy tampoco.

—¿Y si no está? ¿Y si no se presenta a la cena?

Theodore terminó de enrollar el pergamino y lo metió en la mochila.

—Lo hará. —Y la seguridad de su voz llamó la atención de Draco.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque es lo que haríamos nosotros, si tuviéramos oportunidad. —Se levantó y se echó la mochila al hombro—. Por muy asustada que esté, si quiere escapar de Gryffindor, estará allí.

Pero Granger no estaba cuando llegaron, tarde, al comedor. La comida estaba servida y las mesas ocupadas. El banquete había comenzado y de la chica no había ni rastro.

Quizá realmente fuera Gryffindor. Gryffindor hasta la médula. Quizá no estuviera preparada para huir de allí.

Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo al sentir cierto malestar en el estómago. Ansiedad.

Quería saber qué diablos había hecho Granger. Dónde estaba. Ella, que tenía la oportunidad de elegir.

—Vamos a sentarnos —dijo Nott.

Pansy se dejó conducir, reticente, hasta su extremo en la mesa de Slytherin. Draco la siguió y ambos se sentaron de frente a la puerta.

Theodore se sirvió una tajada de pavo. A continuación, le pasó el puré de patatas a Pansy, que cogió una cucharada con desgana.

A Draco aquella cena le recordaba peligrosamente a la de la noche del uno de septiembre.

Aquel día Granger también había llegado tarde.

Picoteó sus guisantes, lanzando cada pocos minutos un vistazo a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Y, finalmente, casi al final de la cena, cuando los platos estaban a punto de ser retirados, Granger apareció.

Una vez más, se sentó en el extremo del banco. Parecía preparada para salir corriendo de allí, y Draco supo que Nott había estado en lo cierto.

Cuando Granger alzó la mirada, se encontró con la suya. Y Draco, sin saber muy bien por qué, se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo en su dirección, en una muda seña de reconocimiento.

Ella correspondió a su gesto y, justo entonces, los platos desaparecieron.

—Atención, por favor. —La directora se puso en pie, con una lista en la mano. Aguardó a que todas las voces cesasen—. Ha llegado el momento de hacer algunos cambios —anunció—. Me gustaría daros las gracias a todos aquellos que habéis accedido a participar en este proyecto.

A Draco le daba absolutamente igual a quién sentía McGonagall necesidad de agradecer.

Buscó a Potter y Weasley entre la multitud. Como siempre, estaban en el centro de su mesa, completamente rodeados.

Draco se preguntó qué cara pondrían al enterarse de que Granger abandonaba su heroica casa. Sería divert…

Una ruidosa ovación interrumpió los pensamientos de Draco, quien volvió bruscamente a la realidad. Se dio cuenta de que McGonagall había comenzado a anunciar los cambios cuando uno de los niños de su propia mesa —uno de los dos que habían sido seleccionados para Slytherin ese año— se levantó y salió pitando en dirección a la de Hufflepuff.

Draco prefirió guardarse su opinión. No estaba seguro de que Hufflepuff supusiera una gran mejoría.

—Mark Jones —leyó la directora, una vez que el chaval de Slytherin hubo ocupado su nuevo lugar.

Le aplaudían porque era joven, porque había huido de Slytherin en cuanto había podido. Si hubiera sido él el que se sentara a una nueva mesa tan solo habría recibido abucheos.

—Gryffindor. —Y un chico, de unos quince años aproximadamente, se levantó de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Draco no aplaudió. Tampoco lo hicieron Theodore, ni Pansy. Ni Granger.

Draco fue contando los nombres. Tres, siete, quince. Veinte. Veintiocho.

McGonagall estaba llegando al final de la hoja, y Granger seguía en su sitio.

Empezaba a dudar de que realmente ella hubiera accedido a esa locura cuando McGonagall pronunció su nombre.

—Hermione Granger —carraspeó, pero eso fue todo. La directora calló y con ella, el Gran Comedor. El grandullón de Hagrid se giró bruscamente hacia McGonagall y, al hacerlo, golpeó su copa, que cayó al suelo con un estruendo.

Nadie se levantó a recogerla.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, la cabeza pelirroja de Weasley se volvió como un resorte en dirección a Granger y Draco se sintió satisfecho.

La directora se ajustó las gafas.

—Hermione Granger —repitió la directora, con voz firme.

—¿Por qué no dice nada? —gruñó, por lo bajo, Pansy.

—¿Crees que…? —Pero Draco no pudo continuar porque, en ese preciso momento, McGonagall siguió hablando, anunciando el tan esperado cambio.

Al escuchar la voz de la directora, Pansy contuvo una exclamación. Draco parpadeó, creyendo firmemente que había escuchado mal.

Pero, cuando Granger se levantó y echó a andar en dirección a la mesa de Salazar, con la mirada fija en él, en el Gran Comedor estalló el caos. Y Draco supo que había oído bien.

Ella había elegido Slytherin.

 **Segunda parte:** _ **At the Serpent's Nest  
**_

—Era la cama de Daphne.

Hermione tragó saliva. Pansy parecía seria, pero Hermione creyó detectar una nota casi imperceptible de añoranza en sus palabras.

Rozó con las yemas de los dedos el ornamentado pilar de ébano de la cama. Su baúl ya estaba allí, a los pies del lecho, con todas sus pertenencias dentro.

Volvió el rostro; Pansy estaba apoyada contra el quicio de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y, de pronto, Hermione se sintió incapaz de soportar su silencio por más tiempo.

—¿Crees que he hecho mal? —susurró, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Hermione había creído que Pansy —y, quizá, incluso Theodore— estarían contentos de tenerla cerca. Parecía que se había equivocado.

Pansy apretó los labios.

—Creía que ibas a ir a Ravenclaw —dijo un instante después.

Hermione agachó la cabeza.

—Esa era la idea —reconoció.

—¿Entonces?

No levantó la mirada, pero no le hizo falta. Casi podía ver el ceño fruncido de Pansy. Sabía que intuía la respuesta, y que no le gustaba en absoluto.

—Harry —confirmó—. Y Ron.

Escuchó el bufido de Pansy y, acto seguido, sus pasos acercándose a ella.

—¿Sigues pensando en lo que te dijo?

Hermione se mordió el carrillo, pensando en la pregunta de Pansy. Esa clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas seguía muy presente en su pensamiento.

Luego, retrocedió. Se sentó en la cama, casi con cautela. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso, y ella guardó silencio.

La habitación de séptimo de Slytherin era muy parecida a la de Gryffindor, pero el lujo de sus detalles marcaba la diferencia. Los candelabros adosados a las paredes eran de plata bruñida y el dosel de las camas, de un verde esmeralda intenso, no era de terciopelo, sino de seda fina. Estiró el brazo para acariciar la suave tela, dejando que se escurriese entre sus dedos.

 _No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a Luna._

Cerró los ojos, mientras las palabras de Harry resonaban en sus oídos.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando Pansy. Sabía que creía que era una cobarde.

—No lo hago por ellos, Pansy. —Quería explicarse, pero no sabía cómo—. Lo hago por Luna. Y por Neville.

Los tacones de Pansy resonaron contra la madera oscura del suelo. Un instante después, Pansy estaba sentada en su cama, inclinándose sobre Hermione. Extendió la mano hacia ella, pero no llegó a rozarla.

—¿Hermione?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Se sentía impotente y ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarse; había cambiado su decisión en el último minuto y el recibimiento que le habían brindado no era el que ella había esperado.

Al reunirse con ellos en la mesa de Slytherin —en su extremo más alejado—, Pansy la había recibido con una sonrisa fría. Nott había guardado silencio durante todo el camino hacia la Sala Común. Y Malfoy ni siquiera la había mirado.

Chasqueó la lengua. Apoyó la cabeza en las palmas y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Pansy.

—No quiero que Luna tenga problemas —murmuró al fin—. Sé que si hubiera ido a Ravenclaw, ella habría estado a mi lado, pero…

Pansy gruñó.

—O sea, que sí es por Potter.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

—Mira, Pansy… Hablar hoy con Neville… —Hizo crujir los nudillos—. Me ha abierto los ojos. No puedo pretender que mi relación con él, o con Luna, sea como antes. —Resopló—. Sé que su intención era buena, pero… —Se le rompió la voz. Se inclinó hacia atrás y se dejó caer en la cama. De pronto estaba muy cansada—. Ha tardado un mes en hablar conmigo, Pansy. ¡Un mes! —exclamó—. No quiere tener problemas con ellos, y yo lo entiendo. —Bajó el tono, hasta convertirlo en un susurro—. Son sus amigos…

—Tú también eres su amiga, Hermione.

Las palabras de Pansy dolieron. Quería creer que era verdad, pero no estaba segura. No podía evitar preguntarse si también Neville creía que lo había abandonado.

Cerró los ojos.

—No se puede tener todo, Pansy —susurró—. Es lo mejor. — Y lo decía completamente en serio. No quería poner a Luna en una posición incómoda, por eso había renunciado a Ravenclaw. Porque conocía a Ron. Y a Harry. Y sabía que no le pondrían las cosas fáciles.

—¿Por eso has hecho esto? —Estaba enfadada, lo notaba en su voz, a pesar de que se mantenía serena—. ¿Por eso has vuelto a hacerte a un lado? ¿A huir? —gruñó. Su tono de voz aumentaba progresivamente a medida que hablaba—. Te recuerdo que la última vez no salió demasiado bien. —Se puso en pie. La respiración se le había acelerado—. ¡No puedes protegerlos a todos, Hermione! —exclamó—. ¡Deja de intentar hacerlo!

Sus palabras fueron como una bofetada.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Pansy? —Las palabras escaparon de sus labios. Se incorporó de golpe. Segundos más tarde incluso ella se asombraba de su arrebato—. ¿No me quieres aquí? ¿Es eso? —Tomó una bocanada de aire apresuradamente—. ¡Si es eso, dilo! ¡Dilo, Pansy! ¿Quieres que me vaya? —casi gritaba.

Hacía años que no perdía los estribos de esa forma, que no se encaraba a nadie. Pero Pansy era Pansy. Pansy la comprendía.

O eso había creído.

Esperó la respuesta de la chica con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. En el pecho, en la garganta, en las muñecas.

Curiosamente, ella le sonrió. Y, al hacerlo, el enfado pareció esfumarse de repente.

Pansy se acercó a ella. Se sentó a su lado, en la cama de Daphne.

 _Su_ cama.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí, Hermione —susurró—. De verdad que me alegro.

La mano de Pansy le rozó el brazo. Hacía mucho tiempo que Pansy no estaba tan cerca de ella y, al darse cuenta de ello, sintió como el estómago se le revolvía.

La oyó inspirar hondo.

—Lo que me preocupa… —continuó tras una pequeña pausa—. Lo que me preocupa es que estés aquí por las razones equivocadas.

Hermione se aflojó el nudo de la corbata. Los colores de Gryffindor desentonaban en la habitación color esmeralda.

—También lo hago por mí, Pansy.

—¿Estás segura?

Asintió. No mentía. Estaba cansada de las discusiones, de los enfrentamientos. Sabía que no se lo perdonaría si arrastraba a alguien más a su cruzada personal.

Pansy suspiró, dándose por vencida.

—Está bien. —Se levantó de la cama y, acercándose a la suya, echó mano de su pijama. Era de algodón grueso, color azul marino.

Hermione estaba convencida de que, en otra época, Pansy había vestido lujosos camisones, probablemente de raso o satén, bordados y sugerentes. Pero ya no lo hacía, y eso hizo que Hermione se sintiera inmediatamente mal consigo misma.

Se preguntó si alguna vez Pansy habría querido hablar de lo que había ocurrido. O si lo habría necesitado.

Se le secó la boca.

—¿Pansy? —preguntó, dudosa, con un hilo de voz.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tú…? —No sabía muy bien cómo seguir, así que optó por cambiar de estrategia—. Siempre te estás preocupando por mí, Pansy… —Arrugó un poco la nariz, nerviosa—. Pero tú también estabas allí.

El rostro de Pansy se ensombreció en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Era evidente a qué se estaba refiriendo Hermione.

—Estuviste allí conmigo y… —Las manos le temblaban con solo pensar en ello—. Nunca hablamos de ello.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? —La incredulidad de Pansy resultaba evidente—. ¿Hablar de lo que pasó?

Hermione tragó saliva.

—Si es lo que necesitas...

Pansy suspiró. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, derrotada.

—Quiero hacerlo. Sí que quiero hacerlo.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo un instante. Había esperado que Pansy se negara. Había deseado que lo hiciera.

—Pero sé que no estás preparada —añadió, tras una densa pausa. Y Hermione se sintió egoístamente aliviada, porque era cierto. Pansy la miraba fijamente. Sus ojos color hierba trataban de mantenerse serenos—. Quiero hablar con alguien, Hermione, pero no contigo.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

—¿Entonces…? —Pero no necesitó que Pansy respondiera. Sabía de quién habla. Lo había visto en sus gestos, en sus miradas—. ¿Nott?

Pansy asintió, con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios.

—Theo, sí.

Y el pánico regresó de golpe. Era consciente que Pansy solo hablaría de sus experiencias, que jamás traicionaría sus secretos, pero esa época de su vida estaba intrínsecamente ligada a la de Hermione.

Algo en su rostro debió de traicionarla, porque Pansy volvió a hablar.

—No hablaré con él hasta que tú estés preparada, te lo prometo. —Y no había dejado de sonreír.

Hermione dudó un segundo. Sabía que no era justo que Pansy siguiera tratando de protegerla, pero también sabía que no podía renunciar a su silencio.

—Gracias —murmuró al fin, con la mirada clavada en sus manos.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que es hora de dormir. —Se estiró y bostezó, aunque a Hermione le pareció que fingía. Probablemente solo trataba de poner fin a la conversación.

Pansy se levantó sin esperar respuesta y con dos largas zancadas volvió a meterse en su cama. Se coló debajo de las mantas.

—De todas formas… —dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama—, ¿podemos dormir con el fuego encendido? —preguntó, con medio rostro hundido en la almohada—. Me ayuda.

Hermione correspondió a su sonrisa de forma inconsciente.

—Claro.

Pansy asintió, agradecida.

—Entonces, buenas noches. —Y corrió las cortinas, dejando a Hermione sola y completamente agradecida.

La oscuridad era algo que tampoco ella apreciaba, pero —mientras que Pansy había optado por luchar contra sus recuerdos dejando las luces encendidas—, Hermione llevaba meses recurriendo a las pociones para dormir sin sueños. Sabía que Pansy no lo aprobaría y, por eso, se había encargado de esconder todos los frasquitos en el fondo del baúl, entre calcetines viejos y unas cuantas camisetas _muggles_.

Se levantó para sacar su propio pijama del baúl y, mientras se lo ponía, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Pansy se habría sentido tan sola en aquella habitación como ella en la su cuarto de la torre. Puede que se hubiera sentido incluso peor.

Lo cierto era que la relación de Hermione con Lavender y Parvati nunca había sido realmente cercana, así que no lamentó demasiado que Parvati hubiera decidido terminar sus estudios en Beauxbatons tras la muerte de su compañera. Muchos alumnos de Hogwarts habían optado por tomar esa salida; en los cuatro años que la escuela había permanecido cerrada, habían continuado sus estudios en los otros colegios de magia europeos. Eran muchos los que habían decidido no regresar y, la mayoría de los que lo habían hecho, habían optado por repetir curso. No solo los alumnos que —como ella misma, Harry o el propio Malfoy— se habían perdido los ÉXTASIS, sino muchos otros. Hermione lo comprendía; no estaba muy segura de que el programa impartido por los Carrow hubiera aportado nada a los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Lo que, en cierta forma, había resultado beneficioso para Hermione. La chica se odiaba a sí misma por pensar así, pero que Ginny Weasley —junto con las otras dos únicas Gryffindor de su curso— hubiera decidido repetir sexto, suponía un alivio.

Durante un mes había tenido el dormitorio para ella sola.

A Pansy le había ocurrido lo mismo, pero su relación con sus compañeras había sido mejor y más cercana que la que unía a Hermione con las suyas. Seguramente las echaría de menos.

Se volvió hacia la cama de Pansy. Su respiración era profunda y regular y Hermione se sorprendió ante su facilidad para conciliar el sueño.

Se descalzó. Dejó caer su túnica al suelo. Luego, la corbata, la camisa. La falda y las medias. Se quedó en ropa interior, con la camiseta vieja que usaba para dormir entre las manos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, estiró la mano y, tras rebuscar unos instantes en los bolsillos de su capa, sacó su varita.

Tragó saliva.

— _Finite…_ —masculló, con un temblor en la voz, apuntándose a sí misma.

De inmediato, la variación del hechizo desilusionador que la protegía cada día empezó a deshacerse ante sus ojos.

Las finas líneas blancas comenzaron a extenderse sobre su piel, desde el punto en el que apoyaba la varita, como una red de telarañas. Le cubrieron el pecho, el estómago, los muslos, los brazos. Le llegaron a los pies y a las manos y, aunque Hermione no podía verlo, sabía que estaban también en su rostro.

Recorrió una de las cicatrices, la que iba de su muñeca izquierda al codo, con el índice. El nudo en la garganta volvía a estar ahí y las lágrimas amenazaban con aflorar al recordar el dolor, el olor de la sangre, el miedo. Pero se negaba a dejarse llevar.

Sin soltar la varita, apretándola firmemente en el puño, se puso la camiseta y —con la respiración acelerada— se metió en la cama. No rehizo el encantamiento y tampoco corrió las cortinas.

Quería ser consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba. De todo lo que la había llevado ahí.

Cerró los ojos, con los dedos rozando la varita bajo la almohada. Contó lentamente, en silencio, preguntándose si esa noche sería capaz de dormir.

Si a la mañana siguiente sería capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para salir del cuarto.

Hizo un esfuerzo por borrar todo pensamiento, por concentrarse únicamente en el reconfortante tacto de la madera pulida contra sus dedos y horas más tarde se sumió en un sueño ligero, lleno de recuerdos del pasado.

La despertó un débil gemido. Atontada por el sueño, parpadeo para despejarse. Un nuevo quejido se sumó al anterior. Y luego, otro.

De pronto, un grito desgarrador resonó en la habitación y el corazón de Hermione pareció detenerse durante un brevísimo instante.

—¡Pansy! —Saltó de la cama a todo correr. Las sábanas se le enredaron en los tobillos y ella cayó de bruces, pero no se detuvo. Se levantó con dificultad y se lanzó hacia la cama de la otra chica—. ¡Pansy! —Corrió las cortinas; Pansy se sacudía en sueños, se arañaba la cara. No dejaba de gritar. Hermione la agarró de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla, aterrada—. ¡Pansy, despierta!

Las lágrimas empapaban la cara de la chica y, cuando abrió los ojos, no pareció reconocer el lugar en el que se hallaba. Trató de zafarse del agarre de Hermione, pero ella la abrazó con fuerza y, solo entonces, Pansy comenzó a tranquilizarse.

—Solo ha sido una pesadilla —susurró con la nariz enterrada en el sedoso cabello negro de su compañera—. Solo una pesadilla.

Pansy se pegó un poco más a ella.

—¿Hermione? —La voz le temblaba y, al darse cuenta de que había estado llorando, se pasó la mano por las mejillas, con rabia, tratando de borrar todo rastro de su debilidad.

Pero Hermione no la juzgaba. No podría hacerlo.

—¿Era…? ¿Él?

Sintió asentir a Pansy contra su brazo.

—Pansy… —Se separó un poco de ella, pero no la soltó. Solo quería mirarla a los ojos—. Dime, ¿te pasa a menudo?

Un momento de duda. Después, un asentimiento más.

Hermione lanzó una mirada inquieta a la puerta. La otra chica debió de adivinar lo que pensaba.

—No te preocupes, Hermione. No vendrá nadie. —Bajó la voz—. Nunca… nunca viene nadie.

Pansy hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír.

—Vuelve a la cama, Hermione. —Se apartó de ella bruscamente—. Ya ha terminado.

—Pero…

Pansy negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa triste pintada en los labios.

Y, como Hermione sabía que Pansy no soportaba sus momentos de debilidad, le hizo caso. Volvió a su cama, se sentó en el borde y le lanzó una última mirada de preocupación.

Pero Pansy la miraba igual a ella. No eran las cicatrices lo que llamaba su atención, sino que las llevase al descubierto.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó. Y Hermione entendió, sin necesidad de que ella añadiera más.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me parecía lo correcto. —Jugueteó con uno de sus rizos castaños—. Hoy me siento más fuerte. Esta es mi oportunidad para empezar de nuevo.

Pansy sonrió abiertamente, a pesar de que era evidente —por la forma en la que se encogía sobre sí misma— que los restos de la pesadilla no la habían abandonado por completo. Volvió a pasarse la mano por el rostro, a pesar de que ya no quedaba ni rastro de sus lágrimas. A Hermione siempre le sorprendía lo rápido que Pansy se recuperaba.

Supuso que cuando te criabas en una familia como la suya, era inevitable aprender a levantar una fachada perfecta.

Pansy permaneció unos segundos más sentada en la cama, jugueteando con la manga larga de su pijama. Estaba descalza y Hermione se fijó en que llevaba las uñas de los pies pintadas. Recordó la máscara de pestañas que se ponía a menudo, y su manicura siempre perfectamente arregladas.

Era un comienzo, pero eso era todo. Un pequeño paso inicial. Nada más.

Pansy pareció darse cuenta de su escrutinio, porque volvió a deslizarse bajo las mantas.

—Buenas noches —repitió.

Estiró la mano para correr las cortinas, pero Hermione la detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Pansy? —Se miraban a los ojos—. Quiero que hables con Nott.

La sorpresa de Pansy se hizo patente. La contempló con la confusión grabada en el rostro.

—¿Por qué?

Y en esa ocasión fue Hermione la que negó con la cabeza.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a comprender a Pansy. Era altiva y orgullosa, la princesa _sangre limpia_ de Slytherin. Y, a pesar de todo ello, había decidido quedarse a su lado.

Así que si ella confiaba en Theodore, Hermione también lo haría.

—Buenas noches. —Y no hubo más que hablar.

Corrió las cortinas de su cama. El fuego de las antorchas brillaba al otro lado de la tela.

Cerró los ojos. Pensó en Pansy, en Harry. Pensó en Ron, en Ginny, en Luna y en Malfoy.

Y, antes de caer rendida, pensó en Daphne, que había ocupado esa cama durante siete años.

 **Continuará...**

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews: **Valeria Gh, Amber, Granger-Malfoy, Kagome-Black** y **PaolaLissete** (de nuevo, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para redactarme ese gran review. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo —y esto es un comentario para todos los lectores del fic—; yo soy la primera que cree que los personajes de esta historia no se parecen en nada a los de Rowling, por eso avisé en capítulos anteriores que habría OoC. Sin embargo, creo que en el fondo no son tan, tan distintos a como lo eran antes (aunque ahora no lo parezca). Por supuesto, sí que tienen que haber cambiado en algo, porque cuatro años después (con todas las experiencias que ese tiempo conlleva) no van a seguir siendo las mismas personas que cuando eran adolescentes. Con esto me refiero a que los cambios en sus personalidades están (o al menos eso creo yo) justificados y, en cuanto superen sus traumas y se sinceren unos con otros veremos como vuelven a sus caminos habituales.

Nos leemos.

 **Aclaración:** el título de la primera parte del capítulo está inspirado por el _mashup_ de Glee _Rumor Has It / Someone Like You_.


	6. Los muertos están muertos I

**Capítulo 6 —** _ **Los muertos están muertos I**_

 **Primera parte:** _ **Death and the Wizard**_

—Buenos días.

Por supuesto, su voz la sobresaltó. Llegó desde algún punto situado a su espalda como un leve susurro que, sin embargo, pareció resonar en la estancia vacía.

El pesado libro de encantamientos se le escurrió de entre las manos y cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo. Una de las esquinas le aplastó el pie derecho y ella fue incapaz de reprimir un gruñido, al que rápidamente siguió una maldición murmurada entre dientes.

Sin molestarse en recoger el estúpido volumen, se dio la vuelta, debatiéndose entre la molestia y la sorpresa. Odiaba esa capacidad que tenía Malfoy para pillarla por sorpresa. No le había visto al bajar del dormitorio, había creído firmemente que estaba sola, que sería capaz de escabullirse a través del muro sin tener que enfrentarse con nadie.

Aquello habría sido demasiado bueno para ser real.

Espiró sonoramente.

Malfoy estaba sentado en un mullido sofá de cuero negro, en el rincón más oscuro y apartado de la sala. Las llamas que danzaban en la alejada chimenea apenas proyectaban algo de luz sobre su pálido rostro y la expresión seria de sus facciones, perfiladas entre las sombras, no auguraba nada bueno.

—Malfoy —saludó, con un tono que esperaba que sonara inexpresivo.

Él la contemplaba con bien disimulada curiosidad, cómodamente repantigado en el sillón, pero Hermione no pensaba dejarse engañar tan fácilmente. Malfoy no era su amigo; no había razón alguna para que estuviera siendo ni remotamente amable con ella cuando la noche anterior no parecía siquiera soportar mirarla.

Era frío, astuto y calculador y Hermione sabía que estaba tramando algo.

—¿Qué tal tu primera noche en Slytherin? —Sonaba despreocupado. Lo relajado de su postura sugería desinterés, indiferencia. Y, no obstante, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que todo aquello formaba parte de su perfecta fachada.

—¿Vuelves a hablarme? —preguntó con algo de brusquedad, sin pensarlo siquiera. Su propio conato de atrevimiento la sorprendió y, de inmediato, deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

Que Malfoy le dirigiera la palabra o no, le era absolutamente indiferente. Lo que Malfoy pensase de su elección le importaba una mierda.

Y eso que, en los últimos tiempos, él parecía haberse convertido en una de las pocas personas capaces de soportar su presencia.

Molesta consigo misma, sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar en aquello.

Malfoy se incorporó. Dio un par de pasos en su dirección y solo entonces, al salir del oscuro rincón, Hermione fue capaz de percibir su rostro con perfecta claridad. Tenía las cejas arqueadas —tanto que se fundían con su cabello rubio— y un atisbo de sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

Dio otros dos pasos.

—Veo que te he ofendido. —Definitivamente, sonreía.

Siguió avanzando. Para llegar hasta ella esquivó una pequeña mesita de caoba y rodeó el sillón de tres piezas que coronaba la estancia. Deslizó la mano sobre el respaldo de cuero oscuro mientras se acercaba a ella con pasos elegantes, casi cuidadosos.

Era curioso; en el pasado sus gestos —sus andares— siempre le habían parecido un tanto ostentosos. Pomposos, quizá.

El flequillo rubio le cayó sobre los ojos y él lo apartó con una ligera sacudida de cabeza. La sonrisa no flaqueó.

Se detuvo a un metro escaso de ella.

—No era mi intención. —Desvió la mirada al suelo, al libro. Tras un instante en el que pareció mantener un pequeño debate interno, se agachó para recogerlo—. Ofenderte, quiero decir —añadió con un tono bajo, muy lentamente, al incorporarse. Hermione no estaba segura de si era burla lo que había en su voz.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesta. A pesar de ello, recogió el tomo que él le tendía.

—¿Es que vas a disculparte conmigo? —preguntó, con una pizca de ironía. Aferró el libro con fuerza contra el pecho, colocándolo entre ella y Malfoy.

Él soltó una especie de gruñido, una mezcla entre bufido y carcajada.

—Ni lo sueñes. —Hizo una mueca, algo despectiva.

Por supuesto. Disculparse. Eso no iba con Malfoy.

Él era de esa clase de personas que tomaban lo que querían, sin importarles nada más. Siempre lo había sido.

Hermione se frotó la mano libre contra la túnica del uniforme. Le sudaban las palmas, probablemente a causa de su cercanía, de su insistencia.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Fue él quien rompió el silencio.

Hermione se había estado preguntando cuánto tardaría en lanzarle la bomba. Suspiró.

—¿Por qué? —repitió. Trató de sonar seria, segura de sí misma.

De nuevo, una pausa. Esta más larga que la anterior.

—¿No es evidente? —Se inclinó un poco para quedar a su altura. Ella se envaró. De cerca, sus ojos tenían el extraño color del cielo en un día de tormenta—. Porque elegiste Slytherin. —Y, aunque durante un instante Hermione creyó que se trataba de una pregunta, no lo era. Solo era una respuesta.

Tragó saliva. Luchó contra el impulso de retroceder.

—Quiero saber por qué estás aquí —continuó Malfoy—. Necesito saberlo, Granger. —No bromeaba.

Hermione tensó más la espalda, tanto que los músculos protestaron. Dolía, pero no relajó la postura.

—Creo que eso no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy —replicó al instante.

Se dio la vuelta, sintiéndose ligeramente enfadada consigo misma. Algo estafada, quizá. Estafada por haber creído que Malfoy había madurado lo suficiente como para reprimir su malsana curiosidad y actuar como una persona medianamente civilizada. Estaba claro que eso no iba a pasar.

No había dado ni un par de pasos cuando sintió los dedos de Malfoy cerrarse sobre su antebrazo, con tanta fuerza que estuvo segura de que le dejaría marcas. Tuvo que morderse el labio para contener un quejido.

Tiró de ella, obligándola a girarse hacia él.

Ella intentó zafarse, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Malfoy la sujetaba con firmeza, con dedos como garras. Y, a pesar de ello, no fue la violencia de su gesto lo que llamó la atención de Hermione, sino lo cerca que se encontraba de ella.

Y, sobre todo, la ausencia total de odio y desprecio en su rostro.

Contuvo el aliento. El Malfoy repelente y consentido que había sido años atrás habría preferido cortarse la mano antes que rozar siquiera a un _sangre sucia_ como ella.

Se mordió el carrillo con tanta fuerza que notó el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

—Suéltame, Malfoy —siseó, con los dientes apretados—. Suéltame.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. —Le apretó con más fuerza el brazo. Notó sus uñas clavársele a través de la tela del uniforme—. No, hasta que me digas qué haces aquí. Por qué escogiste Slytherin.

Hermione apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron blancos.

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa. Sin soltarla, se inclinó hacia ella una vez más, de tal forma que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los de Hermione.

Ella parpadeó. Había hablado con tanta seriedad que, de pronto, la muchacha comprendió que decía la verdad. Que no iba a parar hasta descubrir lo que había ocurrido. Hasta desenterrar todos y cada uno de sus traumáticos recuerdos.

Hermione sabía que aquella había sido su intención desde el principio. Lo había intuido aquel primer día en la falsa indiferencia con la que él la había contemplado al pie de las escaleras, el día en que Pansy decidió tenderle la mano en las mazmorras. Y lo había comprobado días más tarde, en aquella clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

 _¿Qué quería Potter antes?_

Hermione cerró los ojos. Aquello era lo que Malfoy siempre había querido. Saber qué había ocurrido con Harry. Y con Ron.

Sin embargo, Hermione no podía culparlo. Sabía que todos y cada uno de los habitantes de ese maldito castillo —y todo el mundo mágico que había más allá de sus murallas— se moría por descubrir qué había ocurrido con el Trío Dorado.

¿Por qué iba Malfoy a ser una excepción?

Agachó la cabeza. La sensación de humillación —de certeza al constatar al fin que lo único que le interesaba a él era desvelar su secreto— la abrumó de tal manera que sintió como la garganta se le cerraba. Apenas podía tragar. El corazón se le aceleró; latía tan fuerte que Hermione estuvo segura de que iba a estallar. Latía tan fuerte que resultaba doloroso.

Pero lo peor de todo fue la oleada de intenso odio que, de repente, sintió hacia él. La sacudió por completo, haciéndola estremecer, dejándola sin habla por un instante.

Rechinó los dientes.

—Qué equivocada estaba Pansy… —tomó una bocanada de aire—, al decirme que tú ya no estabas en mi contra. —Casi no podía ni respirar.

Malfoy frunció el ceño e, inconscientemente, ladeó un poco la cabeza. Todo rastro de sonrisa desapareció de golpe. Parecía confundido.

—¿Qué diablos…?

Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarle hablar.

—Solo piensas en ti mismo —masculló con voz áspera, mirándolo fijamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Y, en cierta forma, así era. Por primera vez en días lo veía exactamente como era. Como el bastardo egoísta que siempre había sido—. Solo piensas en ti mismo —repitió. Sacudió la cabeza. Se sentía desolada—. Y en lo que tú quieres.

Él frunció el ceño. Se estiró hasta recuperar toda su altura, de manera que Hermione tenía que alzar el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

No se dejó amilanar.

—Todo lo que no seas tú te da exactamente igual, ¿verdad? —Un par de rizos rebeldes le cayeron sobre la cara, pero no podía apartarlos. Tampoco quería hacerlo—. Estás dispuesto a lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieres. Sin importarte las consecuencias.

Nunca supo de dónde había sacado el valor para hablar, pero se alegró al comprobar que Malfoy era incapaz de rebatir sus palabras. Abrió la boca y, acto seguido, volvió a cerrarla, sin haber dicho ni pío.

Eso solo consiguió envalentonarla.

—Eres un egoísta —escupió con rencor y los ojos entrecerrados, llenos de ira.

Una pausa. Malfoy continuó sin decir nada. Hermione era incapaz de leer en su rostro inexpresivo qué era lo que pensaba y, furiosa, habló sin siquiera pensar lo que decía:

—Eres exactamente igual que tu padre —afirmó. Las palabras escaparon de su garganta, con calma, con resignación, antes de que ella pudiera detenerlas.

Y lo cierto fue que tuvieron un efecto instantáneo, incluso más devastador que aquella bofetada que le había propinado tantos años atrás. Malfoy la soltó de inmediato, como si su tacto quemara. Retrocedió, trastabilló y chocó contra el gran sofá de cuero que había a su espalda.

A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el gesto —probablemente instintivo— con el que se llevó la mano al brazo izquierdo, como si quisiera ocultar, proteger, algo.

Y ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si la Marca todavía se vería sobre su piel.

Todo el odio, el rencor, la ira se esfumaron de golpe, dejándola completamente vacía.

Las facciones de Malfoy se contorsionaron en un rictus de dolor que cambió su expresión por completo.

Duró solo un segundo. En apenas un parpadeo, la máscara impenetrable volvía a estar en su lugar, pero Hermione supo que ya no podría olvidar lo que acababa de ver.

—No presumas de conocerme, Granger —dijo—. Porque no tienes ni idea de cómo soy.

No quería sentir pena por él. No quería.

Clavó las uñas en el lomo del libro.

—¿Eso crees? —protestó, a pesar de todo. Cerró los ojos un momento, con fuerza. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se dijo que no iba a dejarse mangonear por él. Tomó aire—. ¡Eres exactamente igual que él! —La voz le temblaba, pero no pensaba callarse. Sabía que se estaba equivocando, sabía que no quería decir aquello. Sabía que ya no quedaba rabia en su interior y, sin embargo, no podía callarse. No, si con ello lograba protegerse—. ¿O es que alguna vez me has dado un motivo para creer…?

—Cierra la boca —la interrumpió. Estaba tenso.

—¿O qué, Malfoy? —De nuevo, empezaba a elevar la voz. Estaba nerviosa, él la ponía nerviosa—. ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Vas a obligarme? —El pecho le subía y bajaba a toda velocidad, pero el oxígeno no parecía llegar a sus pulmones.

Esperaba una réplica, una negación. Un grito, quizá. Pero no hubo nada de eso. En su lugar, Malfoy dejó escapar un gruñido y se lanzó hacia ella.

No llegó a tocarla, pero no hizo falta. El libro cayó una vez más al suelo mientras ella retrocedía de manera instintiva. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con sus propios pies, pero entonces su espalda chocó contra la pared.

Solo entonces sintió el contacto de Malfoy. Sus piernas, sus brazos, su pecho chocaban contra los de ella. También él tenía la respiración entrecortada y su aliento le golpeaba el rostro, fundiéndose con el suyo.

Su mano derecha se cerró en torno a su cuello, obligándola a alzar la vista, a mirarlo a los ojos. Apretaba un poco, pero —curiosamente— Hermione no sintió miedo.

Y es que en ese momento solo pudo preguntarse qué le había hecho perder los estribos de esa manera.

—Te he dicho que cierres la boca —siseó él. Sus dedos ardían contra su piel.

Ella sonrió con tristeza. De pronto se sentía extrañamente tranquila. Y culpable.

Se sentía culpable, pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Así que, por tercera vez, dijo lo que pensaba.

—Esto es precisamente lo que haría él, ¿no? —La mano de Malfoy no aflojó su agarre—. O quizá él prefiera usar la varita. No mancharse las manos.

Malfoy pestañeó rápidamente. Hermione pudo ver la emoción contenida en sus ojos y supo que había dado en el clavo.

Se preguntó también qué clase de padre había tenido Malfoy. Qué clase de padre podría haberle convertido en lo que era. Y en lo que había sido.

—¿Me equivoco?

Él tomó aire. Luego, muy lentamente, dedo a dedo, fue despegando su mano del cuello de la muchacha.

Dio un paso atrás. Hermione le vio tragar saliva, mirarse la mano con la que acababa de sujetarla.

Acto seguido, él se volvió, sin decir nada.

Hermione tragó saliva.

—Malfoy… —llamó. Durante un brevísimo instante se sintió tentada de disculparse—. Malfoy —repitió.

Pero él seguía dándole la espalda. No podría asegurarlo, pero le pareció que temblaba.

Tendió la mano hacia él, pero la dejó caer casi de inmediato.

—Mal…

—Cállate. —Apenas oyó su voz—. Cállate, Granger.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—No entiendes nada —dijo, todavía dándole la espalda—. Si fuera igual que mi padre, en este momento no te quedaría secreto alguno que guardar. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo, en un gesto que parecía desesperado—. Eso te lo puedo asegurar —añadió tras una pausa, en voz incluso más baja.

Sin saber por qué, los ojos empezaron a picarle. Pero no iba a llorar. No delante de Malfoy.

No _por_ Malfoy.

Él soltó un bufido. Meneó la cabeza.

—Olvídalo, Granger —dijo, mientras echaba a andar hacia las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

Hermione fue incapaz de detenerlo. Se quedó allí, sola en la sala común de Slytherin, con la humedad de la fría piedra calándole los huesos y viendo a Malfoy desaparecer sin mirar atrás.

Siguió escuchando el eco de sus pasos aun después de perderlo de vista. Y solo cuando oyó la puerta del cuarto cerrarse de un golpe, ella se movió.

Salió de la Sala Común sin recoger el libro, dejándolo abandonado en medio de la habitación, allí donde había caído. En ese momento esas páginas arrugadas, dobladas, tan solo le recordaban a Malfoy. Y no quería pensar en él.

El muro se abrió para ella y, en cuestión de segundos, se encontró a sí misma recorriendo las inhóspitas mazmorras en busca de un poco de aire fresco que ayudara a calmar sus nervios.

Cuando salió al exterior, el césped estaba salpicado de una fina capa de escarcha que crujía bajo sus pies a cada paso que daba. Había olvidado su capa y sus guantes, así que pronto empezó a tiritar. No obstante, no se detuvo. Siguió andando, tratando de poner distancia entre ella y el castillo.

Entre ella y Malfoy.

A pesar del comportamiento brusco del chico, de su egoísmo, Hermione sentía que había sido ella la que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Y lo peor era que, hasta ese momento, jamás habría creído que eso pudiera importarle.

Se frotó las manos vigorosamente, tratando calentarlas. Fue en vano, así que aceleró el paso.

La cabaña de Hagrid fue haciéndose más y más grande a medida que Hermione se iba aproximando y, con ella, el pequeño cercado que el guardabosques había construido recientemente una decena de metros más allá.

Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta al distinguir una alta figura reclinada contra la valla de madera, pero su corto cabello oscuro y la bufanda color esmeralda hicieron que cambiara de opinión.

Siguió andando. La fina capa de hielo crujía a cada paso que daba, así que Nott la escuchó llegar.

Ladeó la cabeza y la miró por encima del hombro.

—Hermione —saludó.

Ella se colocó a su lado y la verja se tambaleó ligeramente con su peso añadido.

—Así que tú también vuelves a hablarme —dijo, con cierta burla.

Theodore sonrió. Hermione lo notó, a pesar de no estar mirándolo. Tenía la vista clavada al otro lado del cercado, en la pequeña criatura que en ese momento pateaba inquieta el suelo.

—¿También? —La chica no contestó, así que Nott siguió hablando—. ¿Ha estado Draco dándote problemas?

Sacudió la cabeza, sin saber muy bien cómo responder a esa pregunta.

Suspiró.

—¿Crees que he hecho una tontería? —Volvió a frotarse las manos, recargando todo su peso sobre los codos al hacerlo. La valla crujió. Se echó el aliento caliente sobre los dedos y luego, rápidamente, los hundió en el interior de la capa—. Al haber escogido Slytherin, me refiero.

Él se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Sin duda —repuso al fin—, eso es lo que debe pensar todo el colegio. —Hermione agachó la cabeza, pero Nott no había terminado de hablar—. En cuanto a mí —añadió tras una corta pausa—, creo que has sido muy valiente.

Ella se volvió hacia él como un resorte, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Valiente? —preguntó con incredulidad.

Theodore sonrió sin mirarla.

—Todo el mundo quería huir de Slytherin. Todo el que tuvo la oportunidad, lo hizo —explicó—. Todos, excepto tú. Tú nos elegiste, a pesar de todo. —Sacudió suavemente la cabeza—. Sí, creo que esa es una actitud muy valiente.

Hermione carraspeó.

—Solo… Solo estaba huyendo —susurró, más para sí misma que para él—. De Gryffindor.

—Lo sé —concedió él—. Pero lo hiciste. Por propia voluntad. Eso es algo que nadie más ha hecho.

Sus palabras la reconfortaron. Quiso creer en ellas. Quiso creer que, en cierta forma, Nott tenía razón.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. En ese momento él hurgaba en el bolsillo de su capa, con movimientos rígidos a causa de los gruesos guantes. Sacó un paquetito envuelto en papel, que retiró con torpeza.

—¿Te animas? —Inclinó el bulto en su dirección y Hermione vio que, en su interior, había media docena de salchichas. De inmediato, escuchó los cascos de la cría de thestral golpeando rítmicamente el suelo, mientras se acercaba a ellos al galope. Negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Hacía demasiado frío como para sacar las manos desnudas de los bolsillos.

El thestral llegó hasta ellos en cuestión de segundos y Nott le tendió la primera salchicha. El animal la devoró sin siquiera masticar y olisqueó el aire, buscando más.

—Hagrid lo está cuidando bien, ¿no crees?

Hermione enarcó las cejas, sorprendida por su halago. Pero era cierto, el ala desgarrada del animal —cuidadosamente entablillada— presentaba mucho mejor aspecto que la primera vez que Hermione la había visto, apenas unos días atrás.

—Siempre ha hecho bien su trabajo. —Se encogió un poco de hombros.

Ambos guardaron silencio. El thestral engullía las salchichas a toda velocidad y, pronto, a Nott solo le quedaron un par de ellas en la mano.

—¿Desde cuando puedes verlos? —preguntó él cuando Hermione creía que ninguno de los dos tendría ya nada que decir.

Hermione sabía que detrás de esa pregunta había otra más importante, más oscura.

 _¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que viste morir a alguien?_

Carraspeó, incómoda.

—Desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, supongo —respondió, un poco seca.

En ese momento, Nott acariciaba la quijada del animal, que parecía disfrutar del contacto.

—Tienes suerte, ¿lo sabías? —Ella lo miró, incrédula, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada—. Yo siempre he podido verlos.

Oh. Por supuesto.

Hermione agachó la cabeza, pero Theodore no pareció notarlo.

—Era el único que podía. —Extrañamente, sonreía. Un poco, con una sonrisa triste, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo—. Cuando descubrí lo que eran —le tendió la penúltima salchicha al thestral—, cuando descubrí por qué podía verlos… —La criatura se tragó el pedazo de carne y le golpeó la mano con el morro, pidiendo más—. Odiaba a estas criaturas —confesó Nott—. Me recordaban que mi madre estaba muerta. Y que yo era uno de los pocos que habían tenido que pasar por algo así.

Hermione no estaba muy segura de qué se suponía que debía decir. Ni siquiera tenía ni idea de por qué le estaba contando todo aquello.

—¿Tu madre…?

No terminó la frase, pero él comprendió.

—Murió cuando yo tenía seis años. —Una pausa, cargada de tensión. El thestral, al comprobar que no quedaba nada más para comer, se alejó trotando silenciosamente—. ¿Sabes cómo? —añadió él tras unos minutos de silencio, en voz tan baja que Hermione creyó que lo había imaginado.

Por si acaso, negó suavemente con la cabeza.

No obstante, pronto deseó no haberlo hecho, porque no estaba preparada para lo que Theodore dijo a continuación:

—Mi padre la mató. —No había rastro de emoción en su voz y, a pesar de ello, el corazón de Hermione pareció detenerse durante un brevísimo instante al escucharlo.

Para alguien como ella, para alguien que siempre había estado tan unida a su familia, resultaba difícil creer aquello. Resultaba difícil aceptarlo.

Pero él estaba muy serio. Y Hermione supo, sin asomo de duda, que le estaba contando la verdad.

—La mató delante de mí. De su único hijo.

Hermione no se atrevió a mirarlo. Clavó la vista al frente y apretó los dientes con fuerza, luchando contra la rabia, el dolor que despertaban sus palabras.

Al ver que él no añadía nada más, Hermione se preguntó si estaría esperando alguna reacción por su parte.

—¿Qué…? —intentó articular la pregunta, pero una vez más se le atascó en la garganta.

—¿Que qué pasó?

Asintió. Nott se encogió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro. No lo recuerdo. Discutieron, eso es todo lo que sé. Acabó mal. —Chasqueó la lengua—. Tenía mucho carácter mi padre. Siempre lo tuvo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione pensó en Malfoy. Y en su padre. Durante un instante pudo recordar su expresión de tristeza con tanta viveza que, de haber cerrado los ojos, habría creído que lo tenía delante.

El pulso comenzó a latirle de nuevo con fuerza en la garganta y el lugar sobre el que los dedos de Malfoy habían presionado pareció arder durante un instante.

—Le gustaba utilizar imperdonables para castigarnos a mi madre y a mí.

Pestañeó una vez, dos, tres. Sacudió la cabeza y se empeñó en dirigir su atención al presente, a Theodore.

No quería pensar en todo aquello, en que —quizá— la máscara de Malfoy, su silencio, su ira, ocultasen una historia similar a la de Nott. Con que una sola persona hubiese vivido aquel horror bastaba.

 _¿Me equivoco?_ , le había dicho para provocarlo. Y no, estaba segura de que no se había equivocado. Había acertado, lo había visto en sus ojos, lo había sentido en la mano que aferraba su cuello.

No podía soportar pensar que esas prácticas podían tratarse de algo habitual.

—Tu padre era mortífago, ¿verdad? —consiguió preguntar, a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

Por el rabillo del ojo, lo vio asentir.

—Pero mi madre no lo era —añadió, sin que Hermione dijera nada más—. Ella no tenía la Marca. Nunca quiso formar parte de ello.

La chica se preguntó hasta qué punto aquello era cierto. Una cosa era no llevar la Marca tatuada en el brazo y otra muy distinta ser inocente de cualquiera de los crímenes que Voldemort había fomentado en el pasado.

Nott continuaba hablando, ajeno a los pensamientos de la chica.

—Por eso yo nunca quise unirme a Draco. —Empezaba a nevar—. Nos conocíamos, podríamos haber sido buenos amigos. —Hermione hubiera deseado que ese nombre no apareciera en la conversación—. Éramos dos _sangre limpia_ , dos Slytherin, herederos de dos de las más ricas y honorables familias del mundo mágico.

Hermione produjo un sonido indefinido con la garganta.

—A pesar de ello, me mantuve alejado. —Ella seguía temblando, pero ya no estaba segura de que fuera a causa del frío—. Lo hice porque sabía que el padre de Draco era exactamente igual que el mío.

La chica se mordió el labio con fuerza. Las palabras de Nott, su historia, era dolorosa. Pero casi peor era su sinceridad. La confianza que estaba demostrando en ella.

 _¿Por qué?_ , quiso gritarle.

Y, en lugar de ello, solo pudo decir:

—¿Por qué estás aquí, entonces? —Señaló con la cabeza a la cría de thestral—. ¿Por qué has venido?

Él soltó una pequeña risa. Sonó burlona. La pregunta parecía divertirle y Hermione supo, con certeza, que se estaba perdiendo algo.

—Porque este año, por primera vez, no resulta tan doloroso poder verlos —fue toda la explicación que recibió.

Nevaba con más fuerza. Delicados copos caían sobre ellos y pronto el cabello de Nott y sus hombros —al igual que los de la propia Hermione— se tiñeron de color blanco. La temperatura descendió considerablemente y, antes de regresar al castillo, Hermione se permitió ir un paso más allá, formular una nueva pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

Pero, en esa ocasión, Nott no respondió. Pasaron los minutos y, aunque Hermione siguió esperando una aclaración, esta nunca llegó. Y entonces comprendió que, al igual que ella y a pesar de su sinceridad, Theodore había impuesto unos límites que no quería traspasar.

Se apartó de la cerca tiritando con violencia y con algo de esfuerzo, ya que sentía las extremidades entumecidas.

Dio un par de pasos, pero no consiguió alejarse mucho. No podía irse sin hacer la pregunta que de verdad la carcomía por dentro. Sin saber si la razón por la que Pansy había madrugado esa mañana era para hablar con él.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —No se volvió hacia él, así que tuvo que alzar la voz para que la escuchara.

Escuchó el crujir de la verja y supo que Nott se había girado para mirarla.

—Es mi forma de ser sincero contigo —le llegó su voz, muy suave y calmada—. Y de darte las gracias.

Hermione apretó los puños, aterrada.

—¿De darme las gracias? —preguntó, con voz temblorosa.

Escuchó sus pasos acercarse a ella, rompiendo la fina capa de escarcha. Se detuvo a su espalda, muy cerca de ella. Hermione casi podía sentir su proximidad. Inconscientemente se tensó, aguardando su respuesta.

Ahí estaba. La verdad saliendo a flote. La peligrosa verdad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, preguntándose si la noche anterior había tomado la decisión correcta.

Si aquello sería el principio del fin.

—Así es. —Su voz sonaba extrañamente lejana—. Gracias...

Hacía tanto frío que cada inspiración dolía.

—Gracias por salvarle la vida a Pansy.

 **Segunda parte:** _ **Hello, My Treacherous Friends**_

Draco sabía que no era posible, pero hubiera jurado que el sobre pesaba una tonelada en su bolsillo.

Sabía que no era posible porque lo único contenía era una diminuta carta; un pequeño pedazo de papel, con cuatro palabras escritas con letra temblorosa.

Y, a pesar de ello, pesaba. Quemaba.

Draco era incapaz de dejar de pensar en ella.

Deslizó la mano en el interior del bolsillo, casi con cautela, y sus dedos rozaron el áspero pergamino.

La retiró casi de inmediato, maldiciendo el instante en que la había abierto. Había llegado aquella misma mañana— atada a la pata de un gigantesco cárabo de color café grisáceo— y aunque Draco había escrito la respuesta en el reverso casi de inmediato, todavía no la había mandado.

No se atrevía, en realidad.

Era perfectamente consciente de que sus palabras la dañarían y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella era la única persona a la que no soportaría herir. Era —junto con Pansy, quizá, y puede que Theodore— la única persona a la que no quería volver a decepcionar. Y, sin embargo, sabía que estaba a punto de hacerlo. Porque sabía que no podía dar su brazo a torcer.

Esa tarde. Se había prometido que enviaría la carta esa tarde, justo antes de regresar al colegio.

Iría a la oficina de correos, utilizaría uno de los escasos halcones disponibles y la carta llegaría incluso antes que si la hubiera enviado por la mañana con una de las lechuzas del colegio.

—Mirad quién viene por ahí. —La voz de Theodore lo arrancó de sus pensamientos.

Draco pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendido, y vio que su amigo inclinaba la cabeza en dirección a la ventana.

Al otro lado del cristal cubierto de escarcha, Draco distinguió un par de cabezas con un llameante cabello anaranjado. Suspiró.

Obviamente, entre la chica Weasley y el pobretón de su hermano caminaba San Potter.

 _El nuevo Trío Dorado_ , se dijo Draco con ironía e, inconscientemente, se volvió hacia Granger, que estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa, junto a Pansy. Ella debía de estar pensando algo similar; trataba de aparentar serenidad, de parecer seria, pero Draco sabía que había algo de tristeza en su expresión, en la forma en la que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban de manera casi imperceptible hacia abajo y sus hombros se inclinaban hacia delante. Apretaba tanto la jarra de cerveza entre las manos que las puntas de los dedos se le habían vuelto de un blanco antinatural.

—Creía que habías dicho que no iban a venir hoy. —Era prácticamente la primera vez que se dirigía a Granger desde la noche en que ella había llegado a Slytherin. O, más bien, desde aquella mañana en que ella se había atrevido a gritarle a la cara aquello que tanto miedo le daba.

 _Eres igual que tu padre_.

Draco apretó los puños bajo la mesa.

Odiaba aquellas palabras. Pero, sobre todo, odiaba que le hubieran hecho pararse a pensar, que le hubieran hecho reflexionar —algo a lo que, en realidad, no estaba muy acostumbrado.

Ella ladeó el rostro para mirarlo.

—Eso creía —dijo fríamente y, al hacerlo, se llevó la mano al cuello. Aferró la bufanda, color esmeralda, con fuerza durante un efímero instante y, luego, la aflojó un poco. Sus gestos fueron inconscientes y Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría pensando en aquel día, al igual que él. Desde entonces no había vuelto a ver a Granger sin su bufanda y, aunque no había sido su intención lastimarla, Draco estaba prácticamente convencido de que le había dejado alguna marca en la piel.

Apretó más los puños. Las manos empezaron a temblarle a causa del esfuerzo.

Sí que era igual que su maldito padre.

—Deben de haber suspendido el entrenamiento —intervino Pansy.

Draco se obligó a relajar las manos.

Supuso que Pansy tendría razón; aquello no le habría sorprendido. Gryffindor había ganado unos cuantos miembros la noche del 30 de septiembre y, por lo que él sabía, su equipo había sufrido unas mejoras considerables. Dos nuevos golpeadores y un cazador parecían haber obrado maravillas.

A su espalda, la puerta principal de _Las Tres Escobas_ se abrió con un crujido y una bocanada de aire helado se coló en el interior. Granger se arrebujó en su capa.

Aunque no podía verlos, Draco supo que los _magníficos_ —incluso en su cabeza la palabra sonó sarcástica— Gryffindor se habían percatado de su presencia por la forma en la que la estridente risa de la pobretona se cortó en seco.

Pansy dejó el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, con tanta fuerza que Draco entrecerró los ojos, molesto por el ruido.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —forzó una sonrisa despreocupada. Parecía tranquila, pero Draco sabía que empezaba a estar harta de las gilipolleces de Potter y compañía.

Y, por supuesto, la pullita de turno no se hizo de rogar.

—Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo decir algo sensato, Parkinson. —Cómo no. Tenía que ser el bocazas de Weasley el que metiera baza.

Inmediatamente Granger agachó la cabeza y mantuvo la mirada tercamente clavada en la mesa. Resiguió el contorno de uno de los nudos de la oscura madera con el dedo, evitando por todos los medios que su mirada se cruzara con la de sus ex-compañeros.

Por toda respuesta, Pansy puso los ojos en blanco.

Draco se apresuró a vaciar su propia jarra; se bebió el último trago de cerveza de golpe y dejó su vaso vacío junto al de Nott.

Su amigo fue el primero en levantarse.

—Tienes razón, Pansy. Larguémonos. —Theodore rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su capa hasta dar con los guantes—. De repente este sitio apesta.

Pansy soltó una pequeña risa mientras se ponía en pie. Draco los siguió.

—¿Hermione? —Theodore se volvió hacia Granger, que permanecía sentada—. ¿Vamos?

Ella dudó, pero no tuvo ocasión de contestar..

—¿Hermione? —Fue la chica Weasley, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, pegada a Potter como una lapa, la que habló en esa ocasión. Parecía sorprendida, aunque Draco no podía juzgarla por ello. Para él también había resultado sorprendente la facilidad con la que 'Granger' se había convertido en 'Hermione' para Theodore—. Así que es cierto —añadió pensativamente—. ¿Tan amigos sois?

Draco notó la desconfianza de su voz.

Fue Weasley quien respondió. Dio un paso adelante y, con el rostro rojo de furia, siseó:

—Por supuesto, Ginny. —Hizo crujir los nudillos—. ¿Es que no lo ves? Es igual de traidora que ellos.

Draco se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo. _Traidor_ no era una palabra que él se tomara a la ligera, pero —lo cierto era que— lo último que necesitaba Granger era que se enzarzaran en una nueva disputa.

Qué considerado se estaba volviendo últimamente, se reprochó a sí mismo con sarcasmo.

Aunque, al menos, aquello no habría sido propio de Lucius Malfoy.

En cualquier caso, Pansy debía de estar pensando lo mismo, porque agarró a Granger del codo y empezó a tirar de ella hacia la salida.

Sin embargo, eso solo pareció empeorar las cosas.

Al ver lo cerca que Pansy mantenía a Granger, Potter asintió lentamente, corroborando las anteriores palabras de su amigo.

—Probablemente sea incluso peor —añadió entre dientes.

Sus palabras surtieron un efecto mágico. Granger se detuvo en seco y la mano de Pansy resbaló desde su codo. Sorprendentemente, Granger se volvió para encararse a ellos.

No obstante, Draco apenas fue consciente de aquello porque era el rostro del santurrón lo que en ese momento atraía su atención. Y es que lo que veía en él era, cuando menos, interesante.

No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Weasley estaba genuinamente cabreado. Tampoco era muy difícil ver que su hermana se mantenía a la defensiva.

Pero ¿Potter?

No, en el rostro de Potter había mucho más. Detrás de su ceño fruncido y de los ojos entrecerrados por el rencor, Draco vio algo más.

Se notaba a la legua que trataba de ocultarlo, pero —a diferencia de Weasley, que parecía dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre Granger en cualquier momento— él apenas era capaz de sostenerle la mirada a la chica más de unos segundos. Fruncía el ceño y los labios, pero a Draco no le pasó inadvertido el hecho de que, entre los pliegues de su túnica, no dejaba de retorcer los dedos.

Draco hubiera jurado que estaba nervioso. Confuso, quizá.

—Escuchad. —Oyó a Granger inspirar profundamente, pero él no apartó la mirada de Potter—. Ron, Harry —la manera en la que la chica Weasley se pegó más a su novio al escuchar a Granger llamarlo por su nombre resultó sencillamente patética—, ¿por qué no…?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase.

—¡Ni siquiera entiendo cómo te atreves a hablarnos! ¡A mirarnos a la cara! —Weasley elevó la voz y solo entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que, a pesar del ruido que había en la taberna, las personas de las mesas cercanas no perdían detalle de la discusión. Draco frunció el ceño. Tendrían que salir pronto de allí, o la prensa del día siguiente incluiría un par de titulares que no serían del agrado de Granger—. ¡Después de lo que nos hiciste…! ¡De lo que me hiciste!

Ni siquiera lo pensó. Solo actuó.

—¿Por qué no la dejas en paz de una vez, Weasley? —habló tranquilamente, pero sus palabras tuvieron el efecto de una bomba. Granger dio un respingo y se volvió hacia él con la estupefacción pintada en el semblante. No fue la única. Él ignoró las miradas de asombro, a pesar de que sus acciones lo sorprendían incluso a sí mismo—. Resultas cansino, ¿lo sabías? —Arrastró un poco las palabras, tratando de sonar aburrido, despreocupado.

Durante largos segundos —tan largos que parecieron horas— nadie dijo nada. Y no era de extrañar.

Aquella era la primera vez que Draco se inmiscuía directamente en una pelea entre Granger y los dos Gryffindor.

Aquella era la primera vez que la defendía.

Maldijo para sus adentros. Aquello era incluso más raro que ver a Weasley despreciándola o a Pansy defendiéndola.

Contuvo las ganas de aclararse la garganta. Sacudió la cabeza y el estúpido flequillo le cayó una vez más sobre los ojos. Tendría que cortarse el puñetero pelo pronto.

Finalmente fue Weasley quien, una vez más, volvió a hablar.

—Debería darte vergüenza —dijo, en voz baja, mortalmente serio. Luego, pareció dudar un instante y, al final, añadió una única palabra. Una palabra que Draco supo que estaba pensada para hacerle daño. Todo el daño posible—. Granger —siseó, con todo el desprecio que fue capaz de imprimir en esas dos sílabas.

Por un momento, Draco estuvo convencido de que ella iba a derrumbarse.

Pero, una vez más, se equivocó.

Tras un momento de lucha interna, la chica estiró la espalda, cuadró los hombros y apretó la mandíbula. Y, entonces, sin dirigirles siquiera una última mirada a los que años atrás habían sido sus mejores amigos, echó a andar hacia la salida.

Draco fue el primero, y el único, en seguirla. Nott y Pansy permanecieron inmóviles, pero Draco no se quedó con ellos. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de respirar aire fresco.

Granger abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que esta rebotó contra la pared, provocando un estruendo.

El viento gélido le cortó la respiración.

—¡Eso es! ¡Sal corriendo, como siempre has hecho! —escuchó bufar a Weasley justo antes de abandonar el local. Acto seguido emitió un extraño sonido, una curiosa mezcla entre gruñido y resoplido, que hizo que Draco pensara, durante un breve instante, que se estaba atragantando. Lástima que no fuera así.

Luego la puerta se cerró tras ellos y la irritante voz de Weasley se extinguió.

Delante de él Granger se llevó la mano a la bufanda para aflojarla. Se inclinó hacia delante, con las manos en el pecho. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y, a continuación, inspiró un par de veces más, de manera más superficial. Solo entonces se volvió hacia él.

Por primera vez en días, Granger se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo contempló con tal expresión de desamparo en sus ojos castaños que Draco tuvo que tragar saliva.

Porque, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que sentía algo similar a la compasión por ella. Sentía lástima.

El corazón le dio un diminuto vuelco al darse cuenta de lo que significaba aquello.

Que Granger, sin saber cómo, cuándo, ni por qué, se había convertido en uno de los suyos.

Y, aunque eso lo asustaba hasta límites insospechados, en ese momento supo con certeza que ya no podría parar hasta descubrir toda —absolutamente toda— la verdad. Que no podría darse por satisfecho hasta descubrir qué, o quién, había logrado que Hermione Granger renunciara a todo lo que había tenido, a todo lo que había conocido.

Se fijó en su bufanda verde, que tanto desentonaba con ella. En el escudo de Salazar en su pecho, en su corbata color esmeralda. Y, de pronto, ya no era solo curiosidad lo que le incitaba a desentrañar su secreto. De pronto sentía genuina necesidad de saber qué era aquello que la había obligado a renunciar a todo lo que había apreciado en otra vida. Qué era aquello que la había empujado a buscar refugio junto a él, que la había insultado, maltratado y humillado durante años. Que le había hecho creer que deseaba su muerte. Que había permitido que su propia tía la dañara, la torturara, en su propia casa.

Draco tragó una vez más, luchando contra todos aquellos pensamientos. Y contra todas las sensaciones que, de repente, hacían aflorar en él.

Angustia. Culpabilidad. Arrepentimiento. Desconcierto.

Draco no estaba acostumbrado a aquello. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

Sentir dolía.

—¿Por qué…? —A Granger se le rompió la voz. Lo intentó de nuevo—: ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Pero Draco no lo sabía. No tenía ni la más remota idea.

Los pies se le habían hundido hasta el tobillo en la gruesa capa de nieve y él empezaba a sentir el frío y la humedad a través de los pantalones. Sin embargo, no se movió.

—¿El qué? —replicó, en cambio, fríamente. Quiso quitarle importancia a lo ocurrido—. ¿Cerrarles la boca a Potter y a Weasley? ¿No es eso lo que intento hacer siempre que tengo ocasión?

Granger abrió la boca para replicar, pero en ese preciso instante la puerta de _Las_ _Tres Escobas_ se abrió una vez más y Pansy y Theodore salieron del local.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Pansy. Ni él ni Granger preguntaron qué había ocurrido dentro de la taberna a raíz de su abrupta marcha.

Granger asintió. Pero Pansy no le quitaba ojo de encima a Draco.

Él maldijo una vez más. Debería haberse mordido la lengua, haber cerrado la boca, lo sabía. Y es que estaba convencido de que, en ese preciso instante, Pansy estaría imaginándose cosas absurdas. Cosas que no eran.

Porque él seguía sin tener ningún puñetero interés en convertirse en el perro guardián de Granger.

Sacudió la cabeza, molesto.

Pero, justo entonces, Theodore acudió al rescate.

—Creo que deberíamos ir volviendo al castillo. —Lanzó una mirada al cielo. Empezaba a oscurecer—. No queda mucho para el toque de queda.

Todos sabían que aquello era una excusa. Una excusa para largarse de allí, para olvidar lo que acababa de ocurrir. De otro modo, se habrían aparecido de inmediato frente a las puertas del colegio. Pero surtió efecto.

Pansy suspiró.

—De acuerdo —concedió. Se ciñó más la capa al cuerpo e hizo ademán de echar a andar.

Nott y Granger se dispusieron a seguirla, y —en esa ocasión— fue Draco el que permaneció inmóvil. A fin de cuentas, tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Y es que, pesar de todo, no había olvidado el sobre. No podría hacerlo.

Se obligó a hablar.

—Id yendo —dijo, con toda la seriedad de la que fue capaz. Inmediatamente los tres se volvieron hacia él—. Tengo que pasar por la oficina de correos.

—Oh. —Pansy entendió sin necesidad de más explicaciones y, por fortuna, no insistió—. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? —ofreció, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Terminaré antes si voy solo.

Pansy asintió rígidamente. Resultaba evidente que no estaba de humor para discutir, lo que era una suerte.

—Entonces te esperaremos en el camino que lleva a Hogwarts, a las afueras del pueblo.

—De acuerdo. —Y se dio la vuelta, sin esperar respuesta. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo considerable para desenterrar los pies de la nieve, pero un vez lo hizo, el alivio fue casi instantáneo.

El sol casi se había puesto por completo, así que apretó el paso.

Unos metros más adelante torció a la derecha para tomar un atajo. Se metió por un oscuro y estrecho callejón, completamente desierto, que apestaba a basura y a orina de gato. Asqueado por el olor, arrugó la nariz y contuvo la respiración.

Siguió andando y andando y andando.

La callejuela parecía no tener fin.

Una ráfaga de viento helado sopló a su alrededor, erizándole los pelillos de la nuca. Se envolvió más en la capa y metió las manos —que se le estaban quedando frías a pesar de los guantes— en los bolsillos.

De pronto, creyó oír el sonido de unos pasos que luchaban contra la nieve a su espalda y, justo entonces, sintió un breve escozor en el brazo. Apenas un instante de picor que, sin embargo, le hizo detenerse en seco. Giró la cabeza como un resorte, pero allí no había absolutamente nadie.

Y, sin embargo, Draco tuvo la absurda certeza de que lo observaban.

Escudriñó las sombras, aguzó el oído. En vano.

Inspiró hondo, súbitamente nervioso.

Y es que, de no haber sabido que aquello no era posible, habría jurado que la Marca tatuada en su brazo acababa de reaccionar.

Tragó saliva, diciéndose a sí mismo que, de pronto, se estaba comportando como un idiota paranoico sin razón alguna.

A pesar de ello, sus dedos empuñaron la varita.

Avanzó un par de pasos, todavía vigilando el lugar por el que había venido, el lugar en el que creía haber escuchado los pasos.

Y, de pronto, sintió una oleada de calor proveniente de algún punto frente a él.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. El hechizo lo alcanzó en el pecho en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, lanzándolo hacia atrás con violencia.

La varita se le escapó de entre los dedos y Draco chocó contra la pared de ladrillo con tanta fuerza que se le cortó la respiración.

Escuchó un sonoro _crac_ e, instantes después, un dolor agudo comenzó a extenderse por su cráneo desde el punto en el que se había golpeado. De inmediato, la visión se le nubló y la náusea le subió a la garganta.

Trató de moverse, de escapar, pero su cuerpo parecía no responderle. Permaneció inmóvil, desmadejado contra el muro.

Escuchó el crujir de la nieve y, un momento después, un par de piernas borrosas —enfundadas en unas gruesas botas negras— entraron en su campo de visión.

Sintió una nueva quemazón a la altura de la Marca, más intensa que la anterior. Otra náusea.

Quiso rascarse el brazo, quiso arrancarse la piel. Siguió sin poder moverse. La visión se tornó más borrosa. Todo empezó a oscurecerse.

Parpadeó, mientras la persona que estaba frente a él se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

—Hola, Draco —le dijo.

Y, aunque él ya no podía ver nada, aunque todo estaba negro, supo quién le hablaba.

Aquella voz fue lo último que escuchó antes de desmayarse. Una voz que conocía bien.

 **Continuará…**

Bien, como siempre lamento muchísimo el retraso. Sé que siempre digo que lo lamento y, en cambio, me sigo retrasando… Pero de verdad que lo lamento.

De nuevo, tenía este capítulo a medias desde hace un montón de tiempo, pero no encontraba el momento para terminarlo. Hasta hoy. Al darme cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había actualizado, me prometí a mí misma que no iba a acostarme hoy hasta terminarlo. Y aquí estoy, a las 4:30 de la madrugada, muerta de sueño y deseando irme a dormir, pero con el capítulo terminado. Estos días próximos días lo repasaré y corregiré porque estoy segura de que tendrá muchos fallos, pero ahora mismo ya me bailan las letras.

También como siempre **millones de gracias por vuestros reviews**. Me vais a perdonar que no os nombre porque, de verdad, necesito irme a dormir YA. Pero os lo agradezco mucho, mucho, muchísimo.

Gracias especiales a **Adriana** por recomendar esta historia en facebook. No me puedo creer que te gustara lo suficiente como para hacerlo (risas). Yo es que sigo pensando que tiene mucho que mejorar —prometo que algún día cambiaré el primer capítulo, que sé que es un verdadero coñazo. Ya sabía que lo era cuando lo publiqué, pero fue una manera de ponerme las pilas. Es que esta es una historia muy distinta a las que suelo escribir, más profunda, con más trama, más descripción y, en definitiva, capítulos demasiado largos en comparación con lo que suelo hacer. Así que ese primer capítulo fue necesario para cambiarme el chip y sacar el resto de la historia adelante. (Sé que suena estúpido, pero verdaderamente me ayudó mucho sacar ese tostón adelante).

En fin, gracias a todas las que habéis llegado a la historia a partir de esa recomendación, que sé que habéis sido muchas. De repente un día empezaron a llegarme un montón de avisos de favoritos y alertas, y a mí me empezaron a entrar sudores fríos (risas). Es que nunca me ha leído mucha gente, así que esto se está convirtiendo en una gran presión.

Y, por último ya, una confesión que hace tiempo que quiero hacer. Ahí va… Lo cierto es que nunca he leído un Dramione. Sí, nunca. Sé que es pecado, pero es que nunca tengo tiempo para leer en fanfiction. Ya veis lo que tardo siempre en actualizar por falta de tiempo. El caso es que, quizá un poco por mi falta de experiencia en este terreno, no tengo ni idea de cómo estoy llevando la historia. Por eso, si veis que estoy haciendo cosas raras o cometiendo errores garrafales, os agradecería que me lo dijeseis (risas). **Críticas constructivas, sugerencias e incluso peticiones son bien recibidas**.

Y eso es todo.

Millones de gracias,

Cynder

 **PD:** el título de la primera parte del capítulo está tomado de las cartas del tarot, de los Arcanos Mayores. Quería que Nott tuviera su pequeño momento en la historia, porque (un poco a causa de su personalidad) normalmente aparece en segundo plano.


	7. Los muertos están muertos II

**Capítulo 7 -** _ **Los muertos están muertos II**_

 **Primera parte:** _ **The Vengeance of the Serpents  
**_

—Nadie lo ha visto. —Nott llegó hasta ellas con la preocupación pintada en su habitualmente inexpresivo rostro—. No ha pasado por aquí.

A su espalda, el edificio de correos se alzaba imponente. Las ventanas seguían abiertas para que las lechuzas pudieran entrar y salir a su antojo, pero la luz que salía de su interior era tenue. La oficina estaba a punto de cerrar; Hermione calculó que faltaban apenas un par de minutos para la puesta de sol y, por consiguiente, para el toque de queda.

McGonagall iba a matarlos.

—¿Creéis que nos ha mentido? —Pansy se había mordido tanto y tan fuerte el labio a causa de los nervios que, en ciertas zonas, el pintalabios se le había borrado—. Puede que tuviera que ir a otro sitio.

—Pero ¿a dónde? —Por supuesto, aquella era la gran pregunta.

Pansy negó con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea.

—¿Deberíamos ir a buscarlo? —A juzgar por su tono de voz, estaba claro que Pansy creía que sí—. Hace mucho que se marchó. Y si no ha venido aquí...

Hermione empezaba a impacientarse. Sabía que su compañera estaba poniéndose en lo peor y ella misma no podía contener cierta sensación de desasosiego.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido Malfoy?

—Separémonos —dijo. Tuvo que alzar la voz para que sus compañeros la oyesen a pesar del viento y de la bufanda que le cubría la parte inferior de la cara, hasta la nariz.

Nott y Pansy cruzaron una rápida mirada. Luego, la chica lanzó un rápido vistazo al cielo. Solo quedaba una fina línea de luz en el horizonte.

—Démonos prisa —concedió al fin, con un suspiro.

Nott asintió.

—Yo iré por allí —Señaló con la cabeza hacia la derecha, al camino que llevaba a Zonko—. Pansy, tú ve por ahí. —Indicó la calle que se abría frente a ellos—. Hermione…

Ella asintió. Izquierda.

Estaba a punto de sugerir que quien encontrara a Malfoy convocara su _patronus_ para alertar a los otros, cuando recordó que aquel era un hechizo que quedaba muy lejos del alcance de Pansy.

—Si lo encontráis, enviad chispas verdes. —Optó por lo más sencillo. Sus compañeros asintieron.

Hermione fue la primera en dar la vuelta; volvió sobre sus pasos y tomó la primera calle a la izquierda, en dirección a _Las Tres Escobas._

El pueblo estaba completamente desierto. A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido desde la caída de Voldemort, la gente seguía atemorizada. Habían sido muchos los mortífagos y carroñeros que habían huido años atrás y, aunque solían mantenerse ocultos, todavía de vez en cuando salían de su escondrijo para atacar a los incautos.

Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma rogando por que Malfoy estuviera a salvo. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido —después de que tanto él como su madre se hubieran atrevido a traicionar a Voldemort—, Malfoy sería un gran premio para aquel que lograra atraparlo, estaba segura.

Llegó al final de la calle y torció a la derecha. Unos metros más allá, la puerta principal de la taberna se abrió con un chirrido. A pesar de que seguía abierta —y, probablemente, lo estaría aún un par de horas más—, a oídos de Hermione no llegó el acostumbrado bullicio de su interior.

La puerta se cerró tras Ron. Harry estaba a su lado, pero de Ginny no había ni rastro.

No tardó más que unos segundos en tomar una decisión.

Echó a correr calle abajo. Estuvo a punto de tropezar por culpa de la nieve, pero no aminoró el ritmo.

—¡Harry! —gritó—. ¡Harry!

Los dos chicos se volvieron hacia ella, completamente sorprendidos. Ron la miraba con los ojos como platos, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

Ella derrapó frente a ellos y se inclinó hacia delante, boqueando para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? —Tartamudeó Harry.

—Necesito… Necesito saber… —Jadeó. Los pulmones le ardían. Se irguió con dificultad—. ¿Habéis visto a Malfoy?

En cuestión de segundos, Ron se puso rojo de rabia. Gruñó y se inclinó hacia ella, amenazante.

—¿Es una broma? —Tras él, Harry la miraba muy serio—. ¡Tiene que serlo!

Hermione apretó los labios. Estaba cansada de sus gritos, de su malhumor. Estaba cansada de su rabia.

—¡No me creo que…!

Estaba harta de él. Y, de pronto, no pudo soportarlo más.

Simplemente, estalló.

—¡No, Ron! ¡Ahórratelo! —espetó. Surtió efecto. Debía haberse acostumbrado a su pasividad, a que soportara todos sus insultos con la cabeza gacha, porque pareció realmente sorprendido. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin emitir sonido alguno. Ella inspiró, tratando de calmarse—. Solo quiero saber si habéis visto a Malfoy —explicó—. Ha… Ha desaparecido —añadió, con un ligero titubeo.

Ron apretó tanto los dientes que Hermione pudo escucharlos rechinar.

—Ojalá se quede así para siempre —dijo, justo antes de girar sobre sí mismo y desaparecer con un sonoro _plop_.

Hermione suspiró, llena de exasperación.

—¿Harry? —Se volvió hacia él, muy seria. Él la contemplaba de la misma manera y, de pronto, Hermione se sintió nerviosa. Hacía años que él no la miraba con esa intensidad. Tragó saliva. Decidió intentarlo, decidió arriesgarse—. Por favor, Harry. —Pero, a pesar de sus palabras, ya no había súplica en su voz.

Le sostuvo la mirada. Él permaneció impasible.

—Por favor —repitió. Estaba tan oscuro que ya apenas podía distinguir sus rasgos—. Se hace tarde. Puede que tenga problemas.

Él dio un paso hacia delante, hacia ella. Guardó silencio durante unos instantes y a Hermione no le pasó inadvertida la forma en la que su mirada se detenía sobre su bufanda de Slytherin.

Cuando habló, su voz era fría como el hielo.

—De verdad que no entiendo a qué estás jugando, Hermione.

Y, sin darle tiempo a responder, también él se desapareció.

Meneó la cabeza. Debería haber sabido que aquello resultaría inútil.

Echó a andar una vez más, sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse. Si en verdad a Malfoy le había ocurrido algo, podría encontrarse en cualquier lugar.

Si realmente algún mortífago o carroñero había dado con él, probablemente ya se lo hubiera llevado muy lejos.

Sabiendo que sería prácticamente imposible toparse con él en medio del pueblo, Hermione giró a la derecha. No podía verla a causa de la oscuridad, pero sabía que al final de ese camino se alzaba la Casa de los Gritos. No obstante, no era allí a dónde se dirigía. Aquello hubiera resultado demasiado obvio.

Empezó a nevar. La temperatura había descendido tanto que la nariz y los dedos le dolían, a pesar de la bufanda y los guantes.

Siguió andando, tratando de centrarse en Malfoy, en su desaparición. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de Harry y Ron se negaba a abandonar por completo su mente.

Sabía que no podía juzgarlos. Sabía que la odiaban. Y sabía que era culpa suya.

Culpa suya por haber mentido, por haber traicionado a Ron, por no contarle la verdad. Por salir corriendo sin dar ninguna explicación.

Ellos creían que los había abandonado por voluntad propia y Hermione comprendía su dolor. Su decepción. Pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso.

 _Céntrate_ , se dijo. _Olvídalos_.

Flexionó los dedos con los que sujetaba la varita, uno a uno.

La distancia entre los edificios fue haciéndose más y más amplia a medida que ella avanzaba. Las casas fueron quedando atrás y el camino fue haciéndose más empinado. Los árboles crecían a su alrededor; altos y regios, con las hojas salpicadas de nieve.

Una vez más, la respiración se le aceleró a causa del esfuerzo. Bajo la capa de nieve, el suelo era completamente irregular y en ocasiones sus pies se hundían hasta el tobillo, mientras que otras tropezaban con piedras y raíces ocultos a la vista.

Empuñaba la varita con firmeza. Su tacto resultaba reconfortante.

 _Puedo hacerlo_ , trató de animarse.

Llegó a la cima de la colina con la respiración entrecortada, el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad y flato en el costado. Se permitió un breve descanso para recuperar el aliento y, a continuación, ignoró el sendero que llevaba directamente a la Casa de los Gritos y continuó hacia la izquierda, hacia el frondoso bosquecillo de pinos que cubría la otra ladera.

Se internó entre los árboles con un nudo en la garganta.

Era lógico tener miedo. Era lógico.

Caminaba lo más rápido que podía, cuidándose de hacer el menor ruido posible. En el bosquecillo solo se oía el silbido del viento. El olor de los pinos, el olor de la resina, era tan fuerte allí que resultaba embriagador.

No vio el rastro de las pisadas hasta que estuvo prácticamente encima de él.

La nieve que caía las había cubierto parcialmente, pero todavía podían distinguirse con claridad. Las huellas —que discurrían paralelamente— eran de dos pares de pies —unos mucho mayores que los otros— y, entre ellos, la nieve estaba revuelta y aplastada, hundida, como si hubieran arrastrado algo por allí. O a alguien.

Siguió el rastro con el corazón en un puño.

Las voces sonaron tenues al principio. Tan tenues que, por unos momentos, Hermione las confundió con el sonido del viento.

No obstante, pronto comprendió que allí, en el bosque, había alguien más.

De pronto, una luz comenzó a brillar unos metros más allá e, instintivamente, Hermione se agazapó detrás de uno de los troncos.

—¡Apaga eso! —Era una voz femenina. Sonaba extrañamente familiar. Frunció el ceño, tratando de ubicar aquella voz, de recordar dónde la había escuchado antes. Sin resultado—. ¡Van a descubrirnos!

—Cierra la boca.

Hermione contuvo la respiración. Aquella voz sí que la conocía bien.

—¡Pero, Blaise…!

—He dicho que cierres la boca. —Se escuchó un golpe. Luego, un gemido de dolor. Malfoy—. Nadie lo buscará aquí.

Al menos todavía no lo habían matado.

Tenía que sacarlo de allí. Ya.

Se arriesgó a asomarse, a echar un vistazo. La luz centelleaba unos metros más allá, en un diminuto claro que se abría entre los árboles.

Zabini estaba inclinado hacia delante, sobre un bulto negro que yacía en el suelo. A pesar de la distancia, Hermione pudo notar que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda.

Se concentró, preparada para utilizar la magia no verbal. Apretó la varita con fuerza entre los dedos, y enseguida sintió la familiar sensación —como de algo húmedo y viscoso— deslizándose desde la coronilla al resto del cuerpo. Alzó la mano frente a su cara, pero allí ya no había nada. Miró hacia abajo; de su cuerpo no quedaba ni rastro. Perfecto.

Sin embargo, por muy efectivo que resultara su hechizo desilusionador, no podía hacer nada con las huellas que iba dejando a su paso.

Se acercó con sigilo, rogando por que ninguno de los dos se volviera en su dirección.

—Blaise… —La chica lo intentó de nuevo. No dejaba de moverse, así que Hermione no tenía una visión clara de ella; los troncos la ocultaban.

Zabini soltó un gruñido.

—Cállate de una maldita vez, Hestia.

Hestia… Apenas tardó un par de segundos en recordar.

Hestia Carrow. Hermione había coincidido brevemente con ella en el Club de las Eminencias de Slughorn.

—¡Pero deben de estar buscándolo! —Hizo un gesto con el brazo, señalando a Malfoy—. ¿Por qué no lo sacamos de aquí?

Hermione llegó a la linde del claro. Alzó la varita.

Malfoy estaba encogido sobre sí mismo. Se convulsionaba.

Respiró hondo.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Atacar, tratar de liberarlo?

¿Y si no estaban solos?

Hermione se mordió el labio con fuerza. Dudaba.

—¿Y a dónde sugieres que lo llevemos? —escupió Zabini, cabreado. Parecía nervioso—. Te recuerdo que gracias a tu hermana estamos en la lista negra. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Podemos darnos por satisfechos si nos readmiten al terminar con esto.

Hestia sacudió la cabeza. Su largo cabello castaño oscuro brilló a la luz de la varita.

—Podemos darnos por satisfechos si conseguimos salir vivos de aquí.

Zabini la ignoró y ella retomó los paseos alrededor del claro.

Hermione alzó la varita.

 _Expe…_ Comenzó a recitar el hechizo, pero las palabras que pronunció Hestia a continuación —el miedo en su voz— hicieron que se detuviera.

—Se retrasa, Blaise —gimoteó—. Si tantas ganas tiene de atraparlo… ¿Por qué no viene?

Zabini negó con la cabeza, pero no añadió nada más.

Hermione aguardó, preguntándose de quién hablarían. Quién tendría tantas ganas de coger s Malfoy.

No obstante, sabía que no podía retrasarse mucho. Si quería sacar a Malfoy de allí antes de que esa misteriosa persona fuera a por él, debía darse prisa.

Un vez más dudó, dividida entre el deseo —deseo de obtener más información— y la necesidad de largarse de allí cuanto antes.

— _¡Crucio!_ —El hechizo resonó sin previo aviso en el claro.

Impactó en el pecho de Malfoy, que comenzó a aullar de dolor.

A Hermione la sangre pareció helársele en las venas.

Cerró los ojos, maldiciendo la situación. Deseó poder taparse los oídos. Ignorar todo aquello.

 _No te precipites_ , se dijo, pero sabía que no podría permanecer impasible mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué demonio haces? —Hestia se lanzó hacia Zabini. Lo golpeó en el hombro, rompiendo el maleficio de inmediato—. ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que nos oigan?

—Estoy jugando, Hestia. —Había cierta amenaza en su tono. Su compañera debió de percibirlo, porque retrocedió un par de pasos, con la cabeza gacha—. Quiero hacérselo pagar. —Se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de Malfoy. Le puso la varita en el cuello—. A ella no le importará que llegue un poco estropeado. —Soltó una risotada.

Malfoy jadeaba, revolcándose por el suelo. Trató de alejarse de la varita de Zabini, pero con las manos atadas no llegó muy lejos.

Zabini parecía disfrutar del espectáculo.

—¿A dónde vas, amigo mío? —dijo con desprecio—. Me parece que todavía no hemos terminado aquí. —Se irguió. La luz de la varita proyectaba sombras diabólicas en su rostro. Su sonrisa era la de un trastornado, la de un psicópata que disfruta el trabajo que está haciendo. Se arremangó, a pesar del frío—. _¡Crucio!_ —gritó un vez más y, en esa ocasión, el alarido que soltó Malfoy fue ensordecedor. Le vibró en los oídos, resonó en su cabeza y Hermione supo que tenía que hacer algo. Ya.

A la mierda todo.

Salió al claro, varita en mano.

 _¡Expelliarmus!_ , gritó mentalmente mientras agitaba la varita y, de inmediato, la de Hestia saltó desde el bolsillo de su pantalón. La de Zabini salió despedida de su mano y él cayó hacia atrás, como si una fuerza invisible lo hubiera golpeado. La tenue luz que había brillado en su punta se extinguió.

La oscuridad se hizo prácticamente total. Solo el brillo perlado de la luna llena —que apenas asomaba entre las nubes— proyectaba algo de claridad. No obstante, el grito de asombro de Hestia le dio una idea de a dónde debía apuntar.

 _Incarcerous_.

Su varita vibró un instante y, acto seguido, se escuchó un golpe sordo, seguido por un quejido y Hermione supo que había alcanzado a la chica.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba Zabini. La oscuridad no le dejaba ver. Se quedó inmóvil. Contuvo el aliento, tratando de distinguir algún sonido más allá de los gemidos de Hestia o el silbido del viento.

Permaneció inmóvil durante un tiempo que se le hizo eterno. Pero, de pronto, supo que algo no había salido como lo había planeado.

A su espalda, Malfoy soltó un alarido de dolor que le perforó los tímpanos. De forma instintiva, giró hacia él la cabeza y lo vio rodar sobre la nieve, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo. Sobre su brazo brazo izquierdo, que todavía tenía atado a la espalda.

Y, de pronto, la oscuridad de la noche pareció hacerse más densa. Un humo negro lo cubrió todo y, en cuestión de instantes, unas serie de figuras comenzaron a emerger de la niebla. Fueron apareciéndose uno a uno, tomando posición alrededor del cuerpo de Malfoy.

Hermione contó uno, dos, tres… Seis. Eran seis los recién llegados.

Supo, de inmediato, que estaba perdida. Que no saldría viva de allí.

Si pudiera llegar hasta Malfoy. Si pudiera alcanzarlo… Sería tan sencillo desaparecerse…

De pronto, una intensa luz surgió de algún punto situado frente a ella y Hermione tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para evitar ser deslumbrada.

Pestañeó.

Detrás de la luz estaba Goyle. Y, a su lado, estaban sus compañeros. Gente con la que Hermione había asistido a clase durante años. Gente que, en todo aquel tiempo, había seguido y admirado a Malfoy.

Daphne Greengrass. Astoria Greengrass. Marcus Flint. Millicent Bullstrode. Malcolm Baddock. Graham Pritchard.

Hermione los conocía a todos. A unos más, a otros menos. Pero todos habían coincidido con ella en Hogwarts.

Las manos le temblaban.

Alzó la varita, diciéndose que no podía desaprovechar su oportunidad. Pero fue demasiado lenta.

—¡Allí está! —Fue Daphne la que la descubrió. Señalaba el rastro de huellas que Hermione había dejado a su paso y que se terminaba, precisamente, en el punto en el que ella se encontraba en ese momento.

Hermione maldijo entre dientes. No tenía escapatoria.

Casi como a cámara lenta, los vio alzar las varitas. Daphne y Flint fueron los primeros. Los demás los imitaron; en menos de lo que Hermione tardó en pestañear seis varitas la apuntaban directamente al corazón.

Jamás podría detener tal cantidad de maleficios.

Un coro de voces se elevó en el claro y las puntas de las varitas brillaron con colores verde, rojo y azul.

Giró a la desesperada sobre sí misma, desapareciéndose justo a tiempo. Los maleficios impactaron en el árbol que había estado a su espalda. El tronco se partió por la mitad.

Pero ella no podía irse sin Malfoy.

Se apareció al otro lado del claro, aunque sabía que sería inútil. El pequeño estallido la traicionó y, en cuestión de instantes, tenía las varitas apuntándola directamente una vez más.

Goyle y Bullstrode, que eran más lentos y más estúpidos que los demás, no se volvieron a tiempo. Pero, incluso así, Hermione no tenía nada que hacer.

Instantes antes de que los cuatro hechizos restantes la alcanzaran, una bruma plateada salió de la punta de su varita.

Mientras intentaba un último y desesperado hechizo protector, Hermione vio la bruma dividirse y tomar la forma de dos pequeñas nutrias que, veloces como el rayo, se alzaron sobre sus cabezas para ir en busca de ayuda.

Hermione sintió su endeble escudo quebrarse bajo la primera embestida y, a continuación, sintió una terrible fuerza golpearla en el estómago, lanzándola hacia atrás. La varita salió volando y ella aterrizó de espaldas, con tanta violencia que la respiración se le entrecortó. Sintió el hechizo desilusionador desvanecerse, dejando su cuerpo al descubierto. Un penetrante olor metálico, acompañado de una sensación pegajosa en la sien, le indicó que estaba sangrando. El dolor llegó un poco después, con unos segundos de retraso.

Jadeó, tratando de hacer llegar el aire a los pulmones.

—Vaya, vaya. —Fue Zabini quien se acercó a ella. Había recuperado su varita y la hacía girar entre los dedos—. Si es la _sangre sucia_ amiga de Potter.

Su mano se movió con rapidez, sin previo aviso, y Hermione sintió un dolor agudo en la mejilla y el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Un dolor lacerante le recorrió el lado del rostro que él había golpeado, haciendo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

Quiso hablar, pero no fue capaz.

Su bofetada le había partido el labio. Escupió.

—Tú también nos has dado muchos problemas, ¿lo sabías?

Hermione tosió. Se atragantaba con su propia sangre. Rodó sobre sí misma para ponerse de lado y escupió una vez más.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. El corazón latía errático, podía notarlo.

—Te he hecho una pregunta, _sangre sucia_. —Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

No, no podía hablar. No podía mirar a Zabini. Tenía la cara llena de nieve, la boca llena de sangre.

Escuchaba su voz, pero apenas entendía sus palabras. Parecía furioso.

Un dolor desgarrador le recorrió el abdomen cuando el pie de Zabini impactó contra su estómago. Todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones de golpe y Hermione creyó firmemente que se ahogaría, que nunca sería capaz de volver a respirar. Boqueó en busca de oxígeno. Tosió.

Pero aquello no parecía ser suficiente para Zabini.

— _¡Crucio!_

Decir que dolía hubiera sido quedarse corta.

Todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente. El cuerpo le ardía, como si estuvieran marcándola con hierros al rojo. Escuchaba los huesos crujir. Escuchaba sus propios gritos desesperados.

Quiso morir. Quiso que todo terminase.

Lloró. Rogó. Suplicó.

Y, cuando creyó que no podría soportarlo más, cuando estuvo segura de que iba a morir allí mismo, cuando estuvo segura de que iba a perderse a sí misma para siempre, el dolor desapareció.

Gimió. De forma instintiva, se encogió sobre sí misma. Trató de protegerse.

Cerró los ojos. Apretó los párpados con fuerza. Jadeó.

Y, de pronto, se sintió transportada a aquella celda húmeda y fría. A aquella casa en ruinas que se había convertido en el escenario de sus peores pesadillas.

Aguardó a que la nueva oleada de dolor llegase, pero esta nunca lo hizo.

—Tenemos que irnos, Blaise. —Una vez más era Hestia quien hablaba. Sujetaba a Zabini del brazo—. Déjalo ya. Ha enviado un _patronus_.

Zabini apretaba los dientes. Su piel oscura brillaba a la luz de la varita de Goyle.

Hermione esperó, con el corazón encogido, incapaz de moverse.

—Tienes razón —asintió Zabini tras unos segundos—. Coged a Malfoy. Nos largamos.

—¿Qué hacemos con ella? —Era la voz de Daphne. Hermione no podía verla desde donde estaba, pero hubiera reconocido su voz en cualquier parte.

Zabini hizo una nueva pausa.

—Matadla —ordenó luego—. Ya no nos sirve para nada.

Escuchó el débil quejido de Malfoy, un inútil conato de protesta.

Hermione cerró los ojos. Si pudiera conseguir que el dolor remitiera… Si pudiera concentrarse lo suficiente…

Las manos le temblaban de forma incontrolable, pero si pudiera lograr calmarse, quizá, solo quizá…

Inspiró hondo. Escuchó unos pasos aproximándose hacia ella. Los ignoró.

— _¡Avada…!_ —Flint nunca terminó el maleficio.

El par de característicos estallidos —un fuerte _crac_ y un _plop_ algo más suave— que delataba la aparición, le indicó que Nott y Pansy acababan de llegar al rescate.

Respiró aliviada; eso le concedía unos segundos más de tiempo.

El caos estalló de inmediato. Zabini empezó a gritar órdenes y, al instante, media docena de chorros de luz de colores centellearon en el claro. Un reflejo azulado le indicó que el escudo protector de sus compañeros había aguantado el primer asalto.

Tomó una bocanada de aire. Las manos ya no temblaban.

Buscó a Pansy y Theodore con la mirada. Tenían problemas.

Dos contra ocho. Tres, en caso de que ella lograse recuperar su varita.

Hermione se preguntó si con ese _patronus_ no habría firmado su sentencia de muerte.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantarse. Todo su cuerpo protestó con fuerza, estremeciéndose de dolor, pero ella lo ignoró.

Consiguió sentarse en el suelo.

Unos metros más allá, Pansy se defendía como podía de las embestidas de Hestia, Bullstrode y Flint. Nott se enfrentaba en solitario a los otros cinco y, aunque era un gran duelista y un experto en magia no verbal, la sangre ya había salpicado la nieve a su alrededor. Su brazo izquierdo colgaba inerte.

No aguantarían mucho más. Segundos, solo tenía unos segundos.

Desesperada, miró a su alrededor.

—¡Sacad a Malfoy de aquí! —La orden de Zabini resonó en el claro, a pesar del barullo.

 _¡No!_

 _¡Draco!_ , pensó, aterrada. No podía permitirlo. No podía permitir que se lo llevaran.

Goyle y Astoria trataron de obedecer. Corrieron hacia Malfoy con torpeza, tropezando cada pocos pasos a causa de la nieve.

Hermione apretó los dientes con fuerza. Aquella era su última oportunidad. No tenía varita, pero no la necesitaba.

Luchó por ponerse de rodillas y todos los músculos de su costado protestaron a gritos.

Goyle casi había llegado junto a Malfoy. Astoria le seguía de cerca.

Hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse, por sacar de su mente todo lo que no fuera su magia. Se imaginó el calor en sus dedos, las llamas lamiendo la túnica de Goyle.

Cerró los ojos y sus manos se movieron instintivamente, trazando esos gestos —esos símbolos— que tanto esfuerzo, tanto sudor, le había costado aprender. Con dedos ágiles, empezó a dibujar las runas en el aire.

El grito horrorizado de Pansy estuvo a punto de desconcentrarla. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Theodore había caído.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Tenía que aguantar. Tenía que aguantar, o todos morirían.

Trazó la última runa con dedos torpes y, de inmediato, sintió la magia liberarse al terminar el pequeño ritual.

— _¡Incendio!_ —gritó, canalizando todo su poder a través de esa palabra.

Surtió efecto. El bramido de sorpresa y dolor de Goyle distrajo la atención de sus compañeros. Él se tiró al suelo, rodando sobre la nieve para tratar de apagar el fuego. Pero las llamas no se consumían y Goyle seguía gritando.

Las chispas saltaron a la túnica de Astoria, que lanzó un chillido agudo de terror.

Fue suficiente. Los escasos segundos que su pequeña distracción les hizo ganar bastaron. Una serie de detonaciones anunciaron la llegada de la subdivisión de la Orden que ese año había regresado a Hogwarts.

Hermione alzó la cabeza, parpadeando para tratar de aclarar su visión borrosa.

Nott estaba tirado en el suelo, en la linde del claro, pero Pansy seguía en pie y luchaba con una valentía que en otro tiempo había sido impensable en ella.

Tras ellos, la profesora McGonagall lanzaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, con una velocidad y maestría propias de una bruja más joven. A la luz de las llamas, el rostro de la directora brillaba de furia y Hermione comprendió que pronto los sacarían de ahí. Flitwick había hecho caer a Flint y Vector se enfrentaba a Daphne y Millicent.

No vio más.

Una súbita oleada de agotamiento la asaltó. Cayó hacia delante, sobre las palmas de las manos.

La visión se le nubló y unos puntitos de colores empezaron a danzar ante sus ojos. Los oídos le pitaban y, a pesar del frío, una capa de sudor le cubrió la piel. Los brazos empezaron a temblarle y, de pronto, las fuerzas le fallaron. Cayó de bruces sobre la nieve.

A unos metros de distancia, Malfoy la miraba. O eso le pareció.

Pestañeó, sintiendo como se sumía en la inconsciencia. La nieve estaba helada, pero ella tenía calor. Ardía.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose ir.

Y entonces, instantes antes de desmayarse, le pareció oír la voz de Zabini. Sonaba muy lejana, muy débil.

—¡Roran te envía recuerdos, _sangre sucia_!

Luego, ya no supo nada más.

 **Segunda parte:** _ **That Still Small Voice**_

Poco a poco, el dolor de cabeza fue haciéndose más y más intenso —tanto, que finalmente Draco fue incapaz de ignorarlo por más tiempo.

Soltó un gruñido al sentir que el sueño se disipaba por completo, arrancándolo del placentero estado de duermevela en el que se hallaba. Se revolvió en la cama y, al hacerlo, la parte de atrás de su cabeza —allí donde se había golpeado al chocar contra el muro— rozó contra la almohada. Gruñó de nuevo al sentir como el dolor se intensificaba; daba la impresión de que alguien estaba perforándole el cráneo sin piedad con un millar de finísimas agujas.

Apretó los labios para contener un quejido —que murió en su garganta— y se atrevió a entreabrir los ojos. A través de sus rubias pestañas distinguió una cama con sábanas blancas y, a su lado, una desvencijada mesilla de vieja madera oscura. El sol entraba a raudales a través de las inmensas ventanas de arcos apuntados, iluminando hasta el último rincón de la habitación.

Se sintió tentado de suspirar a causa del alivio.

Estaba en la enfermería.

Parpadeó un par de veces más, hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad. Solo entonces empezó a girarse hacia el otro lado. Lo hizo con cautela, con mucho cuidado, para mantener el nivel de dolor de su cuerpo al mínimo. Al hacerlo, notó que ya no vestía su uniforme, sino unos pantalones suaves y calentitos.

Oh, Merlín.

Miró hacia abajo, destapándose un poco para confirmar así sus peores temores: llevaba el ridículo pijama _muggle_ de rayas rojas que su madre le había regalado el año anterior.

Lo peor era que, en ese momento, aquel era el menor de sus problemas. Reanudó la titánica tarea de cambiarse de lado y —cuando al fin se dejó caer sobre el costado— el bochornoso pijama de algodón se borró de su mente de inmediato.

Y es que justo frente a él —en la cama de su derecha— estaba Granger, con el rostro vuelto en su dirección.

El estómago se le revolvió al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

El cabello, sucio y totalmente enmarañado, se le pegaba a ambos lados del rostro, probablemente a causa de la sangre. Tenía el labio roto y muy, muy hinchado. No obstante, aquello no era lo peor; la inflamación se extendía por todo el lado derecho de su cara, que había adquirido un intenso color amoratado.

Draco contuvo el aliento, incapaz de creer que Blaise —el que en otro tiempo había sido uno de sus mejores amigos— hubiera podido hacerles aquello.

Apretó los dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporarse. Ignoró el dolor. Ignoró la quemazón de los huesos.

Fue levantándose muy despacio, centímetro a centímetro, hasta apoyarse sobre el codo. Luego, siguió subiendo. Todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo gritaron en agonía, pero Draco se esforzó por ignorar aquel suplicio.

Estaba acostumbrado.

Estaba acostumbrado a los efectos de la maldición.

Cuatro años no bastarían para olvidarlos.

Sin dejar de mirar a Granger, todavía con la mandíbula apretada, se sentó en la cama. Los pies descalzos rozaron el gélido suelo de piedra labrada, pero él no le dio importancia.

Solo podía pensar en Granger.

Y es que ahí estaba de nuevo. La maldita culpabilidad, elevada a su máxima potencia.

Tragó saliva.

Granger lo había salvado.

Había ido a buscarlo. Había puesto su vida en peligro para sacarlo de allí.

No lo había abandonado.

—Así que estás despierto. —Ni siquiera había visto a Pansy. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, con ellos. No obstante, sus palabras no lo sobresaltaron.

Ladeó la cabeza, buscándola.

La localizó al otro lado de la habitación, justo frente a la cama de Granger. Estaba sentada en una de las destartaladas sillas de la enfermería, con las piernas cruzadas y la ropa que había llevado a la excursión todavía puesta —Draco lo sabía porque la mancha de zumo de calabaza, que uno de los alumnos más jóvenes había derramado sobre ella cuando visitaron Honeydukes, seguía siendo claramente visible en la pechera blanca de su camisa.

Tenía el pelo enredado y la piel muy pálida, de un tono blanco amarillento enfermizo. La ridícula pintura _muggle_ con la que se había aficionado a embadurnarse las pestañas se había corrido y Draco no hubiera sabido distinguir muy bien qué parte de las manchas alrededor de sus ojos era natural, a causa de las profundas ojeras, y cuál estaba causada por ese artificial pegote negro.

Ella se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y el borrón oscuro se extendió más. Draco no consideró prudente hacérselo notar. Dudaba que ni siquiera ella fuera a interesarse por esas frivolidades en un momento como aquel. Parecía realmente agotada.

Pansy espiró sonoramente.

—Llamaré a Pomfrey —dijo, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

Pero Draco la detuvo.

—No —pidió—. Todavía no. —Sabía que cuando la enfermera llegara, llegarían también las preguntas. No estaba preparado.

Pansy frunció el ceño. Tras un momento, asintió.

—¿Te encuentras bien, al menos? —le preguntó, con una suavidad nada propia de ella.

Él guardó silencio. Porque no sabía la respuesta.

Agachó la cabeza. Se miró las manos, que estaban sobre su regazo. Horas antes habían estado llenas de diminutos pero dolorosos cortes. Flexionó los dedos. Ya no quedaba ni rastro de las heridas.

El resto —el dolor de su cuerpo, las palpitaciones de la cabeza— no le preocupaban demasiado.

Pomfrey curaría cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante, estaba seguro. Draco nunca había tenido constancia de que existiera una herida que la enfermera no pudiera sanar —excepto la que él mismo le había infligido accidentalmente a Katie Bell años atrás. Ni siquiera la lesión que el hipogrifo le había causado en su tercer curso había supuesto un problema para la enfermera, a pesar de que durante meses él mismo se había empeñado en demostrar lo contrario.

Rechinó los dientes al notar como el nudo que tenía en la garganta se hacía más grande.

—¿Draco? —Notaba la preocupación en su voz, pero seguía sin saber cómo responder.

Estaba vivo. Sus heridas sanarían, el dolor desaparecería pronto.

Pero su mente… Su mente era otra cuestión.

Y es que detrás del ardiente dolor, en algún profundo rincón de su cabeza, había surgido una ronroneante voz que la señora Pomfrey jamás sería capaz de acallar.

Era una voz que le susurraba al oído. Una voz que Draco no podía ignorar.

 _Es culpa tuya_ , le decía. _Es culpa tuya_ , le gritaba.

Maldita conciencia.

Draco no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse culpable, a los remordimientos. Bien era cierto que durante su sexto año en Hogwarts, Draco había desarrollado cierta tendencia a cuestionar las acciones de su padre y, por consiguiente, las suyas propias. Pero ¿más allá de eso? No.

Aquellas sensaciones —el tener una conciencia que pregonaba a los cuatro vientos que algo había hecho para cagarla— no eran propias de un Malfoy, ni siquiera de uno como Draco.

Aquellas sensaciones eran un síntoma de debilidad y él había aprendido la lección a una edad temprana, tras un pequeño incidente ocurrido en la mansión. A sus cinco años de edad, Draco no había querido hacerle daño al gato; tan solo quería comprobar qué sucedería si lo metía en el agua. Satisfacer su morbosa curiosidad, algo que siempre le había dado muchos problemas. El animalillo nunca consiguió salir del arroyo y Draco corrió a refugiarse entre las faldas de su madre llorando con desesperación, en busca de consuelo.

Por desgracia, cuando Lucius Malfoy vio el rostro de su hijo surcado de lágrimas, supo que había llegado el momento de enseñarle una lección que —al menos según sus creencias— le serviría bien en el futuro.

 _El arrepentimiento es debilidad. La culpabilidad es debilidad. La compasión es debilidad._

Lucius había acompañado cada frase con un golpe, con una sacudida de varita que había abierto profundos arañazos en la tierna carne del niño.

Draco todavía conservaba las marcas en la espalda.

 _Un Malfoy está por encima de todo —por encima de la ética, por encima del bien y del mal, por encima de todos aquellos que nos rodean_.

Ni siquiera Narcissa había podido detenerlo. Nunca podía hacerlo.

 _Un Malfoy debe buscar el poder, hijo mío. Y para ello nunca ha de mirar atrás._

Aquella era una lección que Draco jamás había olvidado y que, durante muchos años, había gobernado su existencia, sentando todas y cada una de las bases de su vida diaria.

Incluso después de su traición, incluso después de haber cortado toda relación con su padre, aquella había sido una lección que Draco jamás había podido ignorar.

Y, sin embargo, en ese momento era incapaz de dejar de mirar a Granger. De dejar de pensar que ella había estado a punto de morir por su culpa.

Igual que Pansy. Igual que Theodore.

Tenía miedo —pánico— de preguntar, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

—¿Dónde está Theo? —En la enfermería no había ni rastro de él. Draco lo había visto caer. Caer, como a cámara lenta.

—Oh —Pansy se levantó de la silla con gracilidad y sus tacones resonaron sobre la piedra (taladrándole el cerebro) cuando se acercó a él—. No te preocupes por él. Está bien. —La sensación de alivio que experimentó fue abrumadora—. Pomfrey le dio el alta hace unas horas. Está en la habitación, descansando.

Asintió, algo más relajado.

—Me alegro —respondió con tono serio.

Con suaves movimientos circulares, Draco empezó a masajearse la sien, esperando que el dolor remitiera. Fue en vano.

El colchón se hundió bajo el peso de Pansy cuando ella se sentó a los pies de la cama. Los muelles chirriaron cuando la chica subió las piernas. Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco vio como se abrazaba las rodillas.

—Ella también se pondrá bien, Draco —susurró con cautela. Pansy siempre tan hábil para leerle el pensamiento.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Pomfrey no la ha curado? —preguntó con voz ronca.

La respiración de Granger, superficial e irregular, y su rostro contraído eran síntomas inequívocos de su sufrimiento.

Dolía con solo mirarla. Más que una bofetada, parecía que Zabini le había pegado un puñetazo.

—No le quedaba medicina suficiente. —Pansy se apartó un mechón de la cara—. Pero pronto lo hará. Está terminando de preparar el ungüento.

Draco resopló.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad? —Se giró hacia su compañera, que lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y sorpresa. Sus labios fruncidos formaban una diminuta 'o' que delataba su asombro. Le dio exactamente igual—. Se supone que esto es una enfermería, ¿no? —preguntó con algo de burla—. Tendría que haber provisiones de sobra para estos casos.

Pansy meneó la cabeza.

—Tienen la medicina necesaria para curar heridas menos graves. —Pansy estiró la mano hacia él. Sus dedos fríos se cerraron en torno a los de Draco. Le dio un breve apretón, pero el chico retiró la mano, incómodo. Tampoco a él le gustaba el contacto físico. Pansy no pareció ofendida por su gesto—. Tenían que recoger el _Trametes versicolor_ a la salida del sol, así que la poción debería estar lista dentro de una hora. —Le sonrió, a pesar de todo—. No te preocupes, Draco.

Él arqueó la ceja.

—No estoy preocupado —replicó, quizá demasiado rápido. Porque, en el fondo (muy en el fondo), sabía que era mentira. Y eso era precisamente lo que lo inquietaba.

La sonrisa de Pansy se hizo más amplia. No obstante, Draco notó que era una sonrisa triste. Forzada. Efectivamente, apenas tardó unos segundos en desvanecerse.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? —le preguntó.

Draco emitió un sonido indefinido. Luego, meneó la cabeza en un gesto que bien podría haber significado tanto _sí_ como _no._

Porque solo recordaba determinadas partes.

Recordaba la emboscada. La quemazón de la Marca. La cólera de Blaise. El dolor abrasador de la maldición en su cuerpo. La voz de la chica Carrow —Draco no recordaba su nombre.

Recordaba la quemazón en el brazo, en la Marca.

Recordaba a Granger, desmadejada, tirada sobre la nieve con el rostro ensangrentado. Y recordaba que, un vez más, él había permanecido inmóvil, paralizado. Una vez más había sido incapaz de ayudarla.

 _Es culpa tuya._

Cerró los ojos.

—¿Draco?

¿Por qué no podía Pansy callarse? ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo solo?

—Fueron Blaise, Daphne… Y Goyle. —Pansy hablaba en voz muy baja—. Astoria y Flint también estaban allí. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Draco asintió, despacio. Escuchó a Pansy tragar saliva.

—Hemos atrapado a Flint —explicó. Pero no había ni una pizca de alegría en su voz—. Todos los demás consiguieron huir.

Asintió de nuevo. Era casi imperceptible, pero la voz de Pansy temblaba.

Guardaron silencio durante largos minutos. Granger se revolvía en la cama.

Draco perdió la noción del tiempo.

Pero de pronto Pansy suspiró tan fuerte que, de forma instintiva, Draco se volvió hacia ella. Estaba encorvada, con la cara hundida en las palmas de las manos.

—¿Pansy?

Ella emitió un ruido apenas perceptible que, sin embargo, dejó a Draco anonadado. Sonaba a gemido.

Los hombros empezaron a temblarle.

—Pansy, ¿estás bien? —preguntó estupefacto—. ¿Estás…? ¿...llorando? —Draco estaba atónito. En todos los años que habían transcurrido desde que se conocían, nunca la había visto llorar. Ni cuando murió su madre, ni cuando asesinaron a su padre. Ni cuando se lo llevaron a él a Azkaban y ella se quedó prácticamente sola, con Theo como única compañía. Nunca.

Ella alzó el rostro hacia él. Tenía los ojos brillantes, pero no había lágrimas.

—No entiendo cómo pudimos dejarte marchar —susurró—. Siempre… Siempre nos están advirtiendo de lo peligroso que es andar por ahí solos. Tenemos el toque de queda... Y aun así… —Se le rompió la voz—. Tú has estado a punto de morir, Hermione ha estado a punto de morir. Theo está herido…

Una vez más, dejó caer el rostro entre las manos.

—No es culpa de nadie, Pansy. —Excepto suya. Por no haber enviado la jodida carta cuando debió hacerlo—. Nadie podría haberse imaginado lo que iba a pasar.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, que todavía mantenía gacha.

—Pero el Ministerio dice…

Draco resopló. Las manos se le empezaban a quedar frías, así que las guardó en los bolsillos.

—Ya sé lo que dice el Ministerio —interrumpió a su amiga—. Que tengamos cuidado y nos mantengamos alerta. Que todavía estamos todos en peligro. Etcétera.

Ella se volvió hacia él, casi con violencia.

—¡Y tenían razón! —Alzó la voz.

Draco ladeó la cabeza, casi imperceptible.

—Vamos, Pansy —arrastró las palabras. Era una mala costumbre que tenía—. Hacía mucho que no había un ataque. Nadie podría haberlo sabido.

—Pero…

Draco gruñó.

—Déjalo de una vez. —Ya tenía bastante con su propia cabeza. No necesitaba añadir los remordimientos de Pansy a los suyos propios.

Volvió a frotarse los ojos y, en esa ocasión, cuando retiró la mano Draco vio que la pintura negra le había dejado un borrón en el dorso.

Guardaron silencio.

Con la uña del pulgar, Pansy se raspaba el esmalte granate del resto de uñas. Pequeños trocitos de pintura caían sobre la sábana, pero ella no parecía darse cuenta. Draco no dijo nada.

—¿Qué crees que querían? —preguntó ella, más tranquila, un rato después.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Venganza, supongo.

De nuevo, silencio. No había mucho que pudieran añadir. Hablar sobre la lealtad de los Malfoy siempre resultaba un tema espinoso; los partidarios del Señor Tenebroso los acusaban de alta traición —creían que, sin la mentira de Narcissa, su Señor nunca habría caído—, pero los partidarios de la Orden no podían perdonar —ni mucho menos olvidar— sus crímenes.

Draco se mordió el labio, pensativo. Con cada minuto que pasaba, las imágenes de la noche anterior regresaban a su cabeza con más claridad. No podía recordarlo todo —había partes que todavía estaban borrosas—, pero habría jurado que algunas cosas no encajaban.

Decidió comenzar por lo más obvio.

—¿Quién prendió la túnica de Goyle? —preguntó, a pesar de que conocía la respuesta.

Pansy no movió ni un pelo.

—Fue Granger, ¿verdad? —No obtuvo respuesta—. Hizo magia sin varita —decidió que no perdía nada por intentar profundizar en el asunto—. ¿Cómo diablos pudo hacerlo?

Pansy tenía los labios tan tensos que a Draco le recordó un poco a McGonagall. Supo de inmediato que iba a tratar de negar lo evidente, así que se adelantó:

—La escuché gritar el hechizo, Pansy.

Ella exhaló lentamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Maldita Pansy. Era tan cabezota como él mismo.

Comprendió que no iba a obtener ninguna explicación por su parte, así que volvió su atención a Granger. Había algo más, algo importante que tenía que ver con ella, que había llamado su atención la noche anterior...

Y, entonces, lo recordó.

Las últimas palabras de Blaise.

—¿Quién es Roran? —soltó, de improviso.

Pansy —habitualmente fría e imperturbable— fue incapaz de disimular su reacción. Palideció de golpe —su piel adquirió un tono tan enfermizo que recordaba a la de un cadáver— y se tambaleó hacia delante.

—Así que lo escuchaste —murmuró. Pero Draco tuvo la impresión de que hablaba para sí misma.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó con impaciencia. Tenía que tratarse de alguien importante si lograba alterar a Pansy de esa manera.

—No… —Las manos le temblaban. De forma inconsciente, aumentó la fuerza con la que se arrancaba el esmalte de las uñas.

Draco frunció el ceño. Pansy nunca había sido un persona valiente —osada como esos estúpidos Gryffindor—, pero tampoco era temerosa. Draco sabía que no había muchas cosas en el mundo capaces de asustar a Pansy Parkinson y —hasta ese momento— él nunca había visto que nada tuviera el poder de atemorizarla de esa manera.

Roran. Y solo era un nombre.

—¿Pansy?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Una vez. Dos. No parecía ser capaz de detenerse.

—No hablamos de él, Draco —susurró con una voz tan baja, estrangulada, que él tuvo que inclinarse hacia delante para oírla—. Nunca.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —Pansy seguía negando, desesperada—. ¿Quién es?

Pero ella no pensaba decir nada.

—¡Maldita sea, Pansy! —Súbitamente enfurecido, golpeó la mesilla de noche con el puño cerrado. El golpe resonó en la enfermería y el frasquito de poción azul que estaba sobre el mueble cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Un olor dulzón se extendió por la habitación. Draco lo ignoró—. Vas a contarme lo que ha pasado.

Pero Pansy no escuchaba. Se había girado hacia la cama de Granger, que se revolvía entre las mantas. Arrugaba la nariz, probablemente molesta a causa del olor de la poción.

Draco la vio fruncir el ceño —todavía en sueños— y supo que estaba a punto de despertar.

Pansy pareció comprenderlo también, porque se volvió hacia él con la desesperación pintada en el rostro.

—Escúchame bien, Draco —dijo en voz muy, muy baja. Alzó el dedo frente a su rostro, de manera acusadora—. No se te ocurra hablar de él delante de Hermione. No se te ocurra preguntar quién es. No se te ocurra pronunciar siquiera su nombre, ¿me has entendido?

Había tanta angustia, tanta desesperación en sus gestos, que Draco entendió que tendría que acceder a su petición.

Abrió la boca para decirle que podía estar tranquila, pero no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —La señora Pomfrey entró en la enfermería con pasos rápidos y los brazos en jarras. Draco se dio cuenta de que las canas de su cabello castaño se habían vuelto más abundantes desde la última vez que la había visto.

—Así que está usted despierto, señor Malfoy. —Parecía algo enfadada—. Debieron haberme avisado de inmediato.

La mirada de la enfermera se detuvo en el charquito de poción derramada y Draco vio como se le dilataban las aletas de la nariz. Empezaba a prepararse mentalmente para el rapapolvo cuando de los labios de Granger escapó un gemido que hizo que la enfermera se detuviera en seco.

Agitó la varita para hacer desaparecer el estropicio y en cuestión de segundos estaba junto a la cama de la chica.

—Señorita Granger —llamó con suavidad. Le puso la mano en la frente y, tras unos segundos, asintió, aparentemente satisfecha.

Granger gimió de nuevo y abrió los ojos, casi con pereza. Pestañeó un par de veces, tratando de enfocar la vista.

Pomfrey se volvió hacia Pansy.

—Señorita Parkinson, vaya a buscar a la directora, por favor.

Pansy se incorporó a regañadientes. Se levantó de la cama, que chirrió con violencia, y se volvió hacia Draco. Lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro, para asegurarse de que Granger no podía escucharlos.

—Escúchame bien, Draco —masculló—. No tienes ni idea de lo que Hermione ha hecho por ti.—Lo miraba con tanta seriedad que él no se atrevió a contradecirla—. No tienes ni idea de lo que ha significado para ella. Ha hecho mucho más que arriesgar su vida para salvarte —le dijo—. Como mejor puedes pagárselo es con tu silencio. No lo olvides.

Y salió despedida, con sus tacones repiqueteando estruendosamente, antes de que Pomfrey pudiera añadir más. Pero la enfermera tenía toda su atención centrada en Granger.

—¿Me escucha? —le decía en ese momento. Ella soltó un nuevo quejido y, después, asintió muy despacito—. Bien. Iré a por sus medicinas, señorita Granger. —Se giró brevemente hacia Draco—. Traeré también las suyas, señor Malfoy.

Pomfrey caminaba con pasos cortos pero muy rápidos y, en unos instantes, había desaparecido tras las puertas de su oficina.

Él y Granger se quedaron solos.

Ella lo miraba. O eso le parecía. Sin embargo, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y velados; no parecía muy despierta. Estaba encogida sobre sí misma y en ningún momento hizo ademán de moverse.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó. Las palabras le rasparon un poco en la garganta. Y es que no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que le había hecho esa pregunta a alguien —a alguien que no fuera Pansy. Pero, por supuesto, ella no contaba.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuándo le había hecho a su madre esa pregunta por última vez. Porque lo cierto era que temía la respuesta.

Aguardó con impaciencia contenida a que Granger hablara, pero no lo hizo. Solo encogió el hombro derecho un poco. No parecía tener fuerzas para más.

—¿Granger? —No pudo contenerse.

¿Aquello que sentía era realmente preocupación?

Oh, Merlín.

—Estoy mareada. —Su voz sonaba ronca y pastosa. A Draco le costó entender qué decía—. Tengo sueño —añadió.

Muy a su pesar, Draco esbozó una minúscula sonrisa, algo más tranquilo. Al menos, ella estaba bien. Se recuperaría.

—Creo que ya has dormido suficiente —le dijo.

Por toda respuesta, ella cerró los ojos.

—¿Granger?

Nada.

Su respiración era lenta pero superficial.

Preocupado —sí, preocupado; en realidad sería estúpido tratar de negárselo a sí mismo— se levantó de la cama. La cabeza le empezó a girar a toda velocidad, el dolor lacerante regresó de golpe y el estómago se le revolvió. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pues a duras penas logró agarrarse a la mesilla para mantener el equilibrio.

Se concedió diez segundos de descanso antes de dar el primer paso.

La escasa distancia que tuvo que recorrer para llegar junto a ella, se convirtió en una nueva forma de tortura. Agotado, se dejó caer en la cama de Granger, a su lado.

—¿Te has vuelto a dormir, Granger? —jadeaba, pero trató de sonar burlón, despreocupado.

Ella abrió los ojos con un revoloteo de pestañas. Draco hizo un esfuerzo por mirarla a los ojos, por ignorar el amasijo de carne violácea que era su mejilla.

El cardenal, de un violeta intenso, se extendía desde la parta alta del pómulo hasta el mentón. De cerca vio que tenía un arañazo en el pómulo; una pasta semi-transparente lo cubría y Draco supo instintivamente que estaba casi curado. Al menos Pomfrey había hecho algo; estaba seguro de que el anillo familiar de Blaise había abierto un corte mucho más profundo en su piel.

Le costaba tragar.

Se sentía lleno de rabia. De impotencia.

—¿Te duele? —Se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntando.

Desde ese iluminador momento de revelación que había tenido al salir de _Las Tres Escobas_ con ella, prácticamente todo lo que hacía —lo que pensaba— lo sorprendía. Seguía sin tener ni puñetera idea de dónde había salido aquella súbita debilidad, pero lo cierto era que ahí estaba.

Todo aquello era culpa de la irritante voz de su cabeza.

—¿Granger? —repitió. De nuevo, nada—. Granger, ¿estás bien?

Ella parpadeó otra vez. Y luego otra. Y otra.

Parecía confusa y, aunque lo estaba mirando directamente, Draco hubiera jurado que no lo veía. Le daba la impresión de que sus ojos no conseguían enfocarlo, que miraban a través de él.

Pero su voz sí la oía.

Cerró los ojos otra vez. Giró ligeramente sobre sí misma y hundió la nariz en la almohada.

—Tengo sueño, Draco... —susurró una vez más.

 _Draco_.

¿Ella lo había llamado Draco?

Sus cejas se arquearon tanto que parecía que tuvieran vida propia.

Tenía que haber escuchado mal. A ella le costaba hablar a causa de la hinchazón del labio, eso era todo.

Decidió no pensar en ello.

—¿Granger? —repitió por enésima vez.

Pero la respiración de la chica ya se había hecho más profunda y regular y Draco comprendió que había vuelto a dormirse.

Suspiró, listo para volver a su cama. Para colarse entre las mantas y olvidar toda aquella locura —no solo la que había desatado el ataque de Blaise la noche anterior, sino aquella en la que se estaba sumiendo su propia cabeza.

Pero entonces ella se revolvió una vez más entre las mantas y la sábana —que hasta entonces la había cubierto prácticamente hasta el mentón— resbaló unos centímetros.

Draco se quedó paralizado.

En el cuello de Granger todavía se veía la marca de sus dedos.

Era muy tenue, una serie de pequeñas manchas de un color amarillo verdoso casi imperceptible. Pero allí estaban, dos semanas después. Todavía sobre su piel.

Se le cortó el aliento.

Sin saber lo que hacía, sin pensarlo, extendió la mano para rozar su cuello. Para tocar las heridas que él mismo le había causado.

Su piel estaba caliente y —a pesar de que el contacto era casi inexistente— Draco podía sentir el violento latir de su corazón justo bajo la yema de los dedos.

Muy despacio, desvió la mirada hacia el rostro de Granger. Hacia el enorme cardenal.

De pronto, se odió a sí mismo.

Los dedos comenzaron a temblar sobre la garganta de la muchacha y él retiró la mano apresuradamente, como si su tacto quemara. Y, en cierto modo, lo hacía.

Porque esa marca —el resultado de la violencia de Blaise— no era tan diferente a aquellas que él mismo le había provocado.

 **Continuará…**

Por Merlín, me he sacado esta segunda parte del forro. No era esto en absoluto lo que tenía pensado escribir, pero el capítulo quedaba muy largo con lo que tenía preparado, así que hubo que reorganizar. Creo que ha quedado muy raro, pero qué se le va a hacer… Era esto o reescribirlo unas cinco veces más. Me conozco, cuando hago eso tardo meses en actualizar.

De todas formas me gustaría aclarar que Draco no va a enamorarse de Hermione solo porque ella lo haya salvado —de fics de esos está lleno el mundo, incluído alguno mío viejo (risas), pero este no es de ese tipo. Simplemente, empieza a darse cuenta de que Hermione empieza a colarse en su vida (después de siete capítulos ya iba tocando). Igual que Pansy o Nott lo han hecho. Digo esto porque no quiero fomentar las esperanzas de nadie. Este es una historia algo lenta, eso que vaya por delante.

Bueno, **millones de gracias por vuestros reviews** :

 **Valery Ryddle** : muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me hizo realmente feliz. Que alguien me diga que escribo bien… ¡Es como un sueño! Totalmente en serio. Respecto a lo que dices de que la vida nos cambia, yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo, de ahí el OoC. Sé que hay a mucha gente que le desagrada, pero en cambio a mí me resulta chocante que en un período tan largo de tiempo se pretenda que los personajes sigan siendo los mismos. Si, por ejemplo, yo fuera la misma persona que hace cuatro años… Pues madre mía (risas). Desde luego no estaría escribiendo esto ahora.

 **JoaZB** : millones de gracias por tu oferta y por tus consejos. Realmente escribo todos los días, pero tengo muchísimos más proyectos a parte de esta historia. Novelas, relatos, otros fics, artículos… Siempre abarco más de lo que puedo realmente hacer, lo reconozco. En cualquier caso, voy a hacer un esfuerzo por ponerme las pilas con esta historia. Espero que vaya mejorando con el tiempo y no se hunda en la miseria (más risas).

 **Granger-Malfoy** : gracias, gracias, gracias por estar ahí cada capítulo. Sin palabras me dejas, de verdad.

 **HacheSinAzucar** : miles de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejar review. He actualizado lo más rápido que he podido y ya ves que no, no era Lucius. Pero por supuesto él es importante en esta historia. Para Draco es como una sombra que lo persigue siempre, así que supongo que más adelante hará su aparición ;)

 **nathyhcr:** agradezco muchísimo, muchísimo que te molestases en dejarme review a pesar de no saber muy bien qué decir (risas otra vez). Es que con solo saber que te está gustando me siento verdaderamente satisfecha. Por supuesto valoro y agradezco también a la gente que lee y añade a favoritos y/o alertas, pero esa no es una forma muy fiable para el autor de saber si realmente su historia se sigue leyendo o ha perdido todo el interés. Así que (después de esta pequeña divagación), muchas gracias otra vez.

 **Marycielo Felton:** millones de gracias por tu comentario. Yo es que estaba aterrada (y lo sigo estando) precisamente por poder caer en clichés sin siquiera saberlo o por destrozar las personalidades de los personajes (aunque eso ya lo estoy haciendo jujuju) y la forma en que se relacionan entre ellos. Así que muchas gracias por decirme que hasta ahora la estoy llevando bien, respiro un poco más tranquila...

 **johanna** : te agradezco muchísimo que le dieras una oportunidad a la historia a partir de la recomendación y (¡aún más!) que te hayas tomado el tiempo y la molestia de dejarme un review. Créeme lo valoro muchísimo. Respecto a lo del Trío Dorado, pues sí, como bien dices ha habido mucho malentendido por el medio. El problema que tengo con esta pelea (no sé si has leído mis otras notas de autora, pero lo repito por si acaso) es que la desarrollé a partir de una petición un poco extraña que me hicieron y, la verdad, no quedé muy conforme con ella. No estoy muy segura de si es algo que realmente hubiera conseguido separar al Trío…

Nada más que decir por ahora ;)

Nos leemos.

 **PD:** el título de la segunda parte del capítulo está tomado del 1x05 de la serie _Érase una vez_.


	8. Los muertos están vivos VI

**Capítulo 8 —** ** _Los muertos están vivos VI  
_**

 **Primera parte:** ** _If I Lose Myself_**

Hacía frío. Hacía tanto frío que el mero hecho de respirar dolía.

Tiritando violentamente, Hermione se incorporó en la cama —con algo de dificultad a causa de sus músculos agarrotados— hasta quedar sentada en el durísimo colchón. Parpadeó rápidamente para aclarar la vista y a continuación arqueó la espalda, desperezándose, mientras se restregaba los ojos. Un vaho blanco escapaba de sus labios con cada una de las superficiales respiraciones.

La colcha —llena de pelotillas— estaba arrebujada a los pies de la cama, sobre sus tobillos, así que Hermione se inclinó hacia delante y estiró el brazo para cogerla. Tuvo que hacer un soberano esfuerzo para echársela sobre los hombros, porque parecía pesar una tonelada.

Ya bien arropada se dejó caer contra el cabecero, y ahogó un quejido.

Porque dolía. No físicamente, pero dolía.

Levantó la mano para apartarse el cabello de la cara. Su piel volvía a estar perfectamente lisa, suave. No quedaba ni rastro en ella de las heridas que el enfrentamiento le había causado, pero su pelo estaba enmarañado por culpa de la sangre seca y se le pegaba al cuero cabelludo.

Dio un tirón, tratando de deshacer un nudo particularmente grueso, pero tuvo que dejarlo en cuanto la sien comenzó a palpitar. Todo le daba vueltas. Se sentía débil, algo mareada. Sin fuerzas.

Al ladear la cabeza para buscar a la señora Pomfrey, el estómago se le revolvió. A duras penas logró contener la náusea.

Entre los dedos retorcía la áspera sábana. Su tacto la reconfortaba.

La habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra y, a simple vista, parecía vacía. De la señora Pomfrey no había ni rastro y la cama que estaba junto a la suya —la que había ocupado Draco— estaba deshecha, pero vacía. Tampoco se escuchaba el más mínimo ruido. Tan solo su respiración, irregular y ligeramente acelerada.

Al otro lado de las inmensas cristaleras la noche era cerrada, sin rastro de luna o de estrellas. La única luz que alumbraba la habitación era la de una antorcha —una única antorcha— situada junto a la puerta. Un par de diminutas llamas chisporroteaban en la parte superior de la tea, pero apenas proyectaban luz a su alrededor.

El murmullo de unos pies —procedente del rincón más lejano de la enfermería— que se deslizaban apresuradamente sobre el suelo, hizo que Hermione se volviera en aquella dirección. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de distinguir algo en medio de aquella oscuridad casi total. Pero no vio nada.

Los pasos no se detuvieron. Cada vez sonaban más cerca.

—¿Me has echado de menos, _sangre sucia_?

Escuchó su voz, una especie de gruñido grave y ronco, mucho antes de verlo a él.

Hermione contuvo la respiración. Todo su cuerpo se tensó. Aquel siseo le erizó la piel de la nuca, porque lo conocía bien. Demasiado bien.

Él hablaba muy lentamente, pronunciando cada sílaba con absoluta claridad. La forma en que arrastraba las palabras le recordaba un poco a Draco, a la manera lánguida con la que él solía expresarse. Pero esta voz, a diferencia de la de Malfoy, estaba cargada de ira. De desprecio. Y rencor.

El corazón comenzó a latir tan violentamente, tan de improviso, que Hermione notaba el golpeteo de los latidos en la garganta.

—Respóndeme, _sangre sucia._

Pero Hermione se sentía incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Apenas podía pensar de forma coherente. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que escapar de él. Eso era lo único que importaba.

La colcha se le escurrió de los hombros y ella apartó la sábana de un manotazo.

Se dejó caer bruscamente hacia el lado y rodó sobre la cama. Sus pies descalzos rozaron el suelo, pero ella no llegó a levantarse porque, de súbito, su mirada se topó con la de unos ojos azul celeste, casi tan claros como el hielo y totalmente carentes de emoción.

Se quedó paralizada, con los dedos de los pies descalzos balanceándose a ras del helado suelo. Quiso gritar, pero se le había secado la garganta. El largo cabello liso, tan negro como ala de cuervo, enmarcaba un rostro que —durante meses— la había perseguido en sus peores pesadillas.

El flequillo le caía sobre la frente y el contraste entre la palidez casi enfermiza de su rostro y —aunque el tono negrísimo de su cabello resultaba escalofriante—, con sus pómulos altos y la mandíbula cuadrada, Roran podría haber resultado atractivo de no ser por la mueca furiosa que deformaba sus rasgos. La contemplaba con odio. Con un odio visceral e irracional. Un odio animal.

Y, a pesar de ello, sus crueles labios sonreían.

En sus recuerdos Roran siempre sonreía, porque disfrutaba con lo que hacía.

—No… —Hermione carraspeó, se aclaró la garganta—. No eres… real —consiguió articular, con voz temblorosa. Se deslizó unos centímetros hacia el borde de la cama, y las plantas de los pies se posaron al fin firmemente sobre el suelo—. No eres real —repitió, tratando de imprimir a sus palabras algo de convencimiento.

Las piernas, las rodillas, le temblaban tanto que Hermione no creía ser capaz de levantarse.

Roran lanzó una risotada que hizo que, instintivamente, Hermione se encogiera sobre sí misma.

—¿No me digas? —Reía—. ¿Eso es lo que crees?

Mientras la miraba —con las pupilas dilatadas taladrándola—, Roran tanteaba con dedos ágiles en el interior de su túnica. Su capa azul marino ondeaba suavemente a pesar de la brusquedad de sus movimientos y, cuando unos segundos más tarde retiró la mano, Hermione vio que sujetaba la varita de nogal negro que ella tanto había aprendido a temer.

Se la pasó de una mano a otra, jugueteando con ella. Con el índice derecho, comenzó a recorrer la varita —acariciándola casi— y, al forzar la vista, Hermione distinguió una fina grieta que iba desde la punta hasta más allá de la mitad de la varita.

Una grieta, eso era todo; por lo demás la varita estaba intacta.

Tratando de ocultar su terror, Hermione apretó sus manos temblorosas contra los muslos. Las palmas le sudaban y las uñas, que estaban algo más largas de lo que solía llevarlas, se le clavaron en las piernas a través de la tela del pijama. Fue inútil.

Al percatarse de su tensión, Roran emitió un curioso sonido, similar a un ronroneo. Disfrutaba con el pánico de Hermione, eso ella lo sabía bien.

—Tenemos algo pendiente, ¿no crees? —Enseñaba los dientes al hablar.

Roran dio un paso hacia ella, sin dejar de acariciar la varita. Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca; a tan solo un par de metros de ella.

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de ajustar cuentas, _sangre sucia._

Con la respiración acelerada, Hermione se puso en pie. Las rodillas temblequeaban. Quiso echar a correr, pero trastabilló.

Y fue entonces cuando —sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento— Roran se lanzó hacia ella con la agilidad de una pantera. Aterrizó sobre la cama con un bramido. Antes de que Hermione lograra huir, los dedos de Roran se enredaron en su cabello y tiraron con fuerza, haciéndola caer hacia atrás. Ell gritó de dolor y Roran se revolvió en la cama, sin soltarla. Se abalanzó sobre ella y trató de aprisionarla bajo su cuerpo. Lo logró; durante unos segundos Hermione se quedó sin aliento a causa de la violencia del choque.

Hermione boqueó, pero para cuando logró que el aire regresara a sus pulmones los dedos de Roran ya se cerraban alrededor de su garganta. Tratando de escapar, estiró el cuello, ladeó la cabeza —y distinguió la varita, abandonada entre las sábanas, pero fuera de su alcance.

—¡No, no, no! —Su intención fue gritar, pero la presión que Roran ejercía sobre su cuello convirtió su aullido en un mero gañido cascado. Se revolvió furiosamente. Pegó patadas, manotazos, arañazos. Se sacudió, aterrada, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente. Frente a él nunca la había tenido.

Intentó gritar tan fuerte que la garganta comenzó a arderle. La poca voz que le quedaba se le quebró, pero ella siguió gritando. Las manos de Roran apretaron más.

Jadeó, luchando por inspirar. No le quedaba aire. La visión empezó a nublársele.

Iba a matarla. Esa vez iba a matarla.

De pronto, el agarre de Roran se hizo más suave, más sutil. Hermione tomó una gran bocanada de aire y, casi al mismo tiempo, unas manos fuertes la agarraron por la parte alta del brazo, sobre el codo. La sacudieron, pero ella ya no podía ver nada. Solo negrura. El pecho le ardía por la falta de oxígeno. Estaba ardiendo.

Hermione sintió dolor cuando diez largos dedos se enterraron en su piel, a la altura del hombro, así que —reuniendo la poca energía que le quedaba— alzó el brazo para tratar de defenderse. A pesar de que sus movimientos carecían de fuerza, sus uñas arañaron el aire y chocaron contra algo duro y cálido. Se escuchó un gruñido y los dedos se clavaron con más fuerza.

Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada.

Se preparó para el final. Para el dolor. Porque, sí, Hermione estaba convencida de que dolería.

Aguardó unos segundos, pero nada ocurrió. Hermione siguió respirando y todo rastro de presión alrededor de su cuello se desvaneció por completo, de golpe.

Las manos —las que estaban enterradas en sus hombros— resbalaron a lo largo de sus brazos, hasta aferrar sus muñecas. La obligaron a permanecer recostada sobre la cama y, aunque el cuerpo al que pertenecían esas manos —grande y fuerte— estaba justo sobre ella, aprisiónandola contra el somier, Hermione se sentía extrañamente aliviada. No había violencia en ese agarre.

El dolor había desaparecido por completo. Había desaparecido de su garganta, de sus pulmones.

El agarre de esos dedos era firme, pero en absoluto agresivo y la respiración —acelerada, pero cálida— sobre su cuello hizo que, finalmente, acabará deteniéndose. Hermione se quedó súbitamente inmóvil. Contuvo la respiración, casi esperando a que las manos volvieran a subir hasta su cuello, a apretar hasta quitarle el aire. Pero nada de aquello sucedió.

Secretamente aliviada, cerró los ojos. Apretó los párpados con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz para evitar que las lágrimas se desbordasen.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo —tras un par de rápidos parpadeos—, la oscuridad había desaparecido. Y, con ella, el cabello color azabache de Roran. En su lugar, unos finos mechones de cabello rubio le hacían cosquillas en el mentón.

Ahogó un sollozo.

—¿Malfoy…? —susurró, incapaz de creer lo que veía. Incapaz de creer que él estuviese allí. La voz todavía le temblaba; la pesadilla no la había abandonado por completo.

Draco no la miraba. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo —con la nariz prácticamente enterrada en el hueco que quedaba entre la clavícula y la mandíbula de Hermione— y el cuerpo, arqueado sobre el de ella. Su pecho no tocaba el de la chica, pero sus piernas estaban irremediablemente entrelazadas con las de ella.

Hermione notaba la tensión de su cuerpo. Tragó saliva.

La presión de las manos de Malfoy en sus muñecas seguía siendo sólida, pero no resultaba incómoda. Ni siquiera desagradable. Hermione solo necesitó un par de segundos para comprender que Draco solo había tratado de ayudarla, de arrancarla de su pesadilla.

Tragó saliva una vez más. Durante un puñado de segundos —segundos que se le hicieron eternos—, ambos permanecieron inmóviles. Hasta que la voz de la señora Pomfrey rompió la aparente quietud de la enfermería.

—Creo que ya puede soltarla, señor Malfoy —pidió. Su voz, normalmente severa, tenía un deje de dulzura—. Parece que la señorita Granger se encuentra mejor.

Hermione notó como las mejillas se le teñían de un suave rubor rosa, apenas visible. No se había percatado siquiera de la presencia de la enfermera. Trató de buscarla con la mirada, pero el cuerpo de Malfoy estaba en medio.

Draco no respondió, pero soltó las manos de Hermione —primero la izquierda y, tras un instante de vacilación, la derecha— y se incorporó. Sin mirarla, se apartó de ella y bajó de la cama.

En su rostro Hermione distinguió tres largas líneas enrojecidas que iban desde su sien a la mejilla. Sintiéndose un poco culpable por su arrebato, se mordió el labio.

La voz de la señora Pomfrey atrajo su atención.

—Solo era una pesadilla, señorita Granger —le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, con voz tranquila. Hermione sacudió la cabeza; no hacía mucho que ella le había dirigido exactamente esas mismas palabras a Pansy.

La enfermera se detuvo a su lado. La contemplaba con una bondadosa sonrisa pintada en el rostro, pero Hermioe apenas se percató de ello. Tenía la mirada clavada en su delantal. En la pechera había una pequeña mancha de sangre, que la enfermera no parecía haber notado. Hermione se preguntó si sería suya o de Malfoy.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

Ni un solo sonido salió de los labios de Hermione.

Se tapó con la sábana. Los pies se le habían quedado fríos. Se los frotó, el uno contra el otro.

Cerró la boca. Lo cierto es que casi le parecía escuchar _su_ voz. Su maldita voz. Dentro de su cabeza.

 _Díselo,_ sangre sucia _. Dile que sigo aquí contigo._ —En su mente, Roran reía—. _Siempre estoy contigo._

Se tapó más con la sábana. Hasta la barbilla.

Asintió con la cabeza y al final, con gran esfuerzo, consiguió responder a la señora Pomfrey.

—Me encuentro bien —susurró, abrazándose las rodillas. Pero era mentira.

La señora Pomfrey la miró con seriedad. No parecía haberse creido las palabras de la chica.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que un par de rizos canosos se le habían escapado del recogido y asomaban bajo la cofia.

—La directora dio orden de que fueran llevados a su despacho en cuanto fuera posible —explicó. Parecía dirigirse más a ella que a Malfoy.

Él se había sentado en su cama y se estudiaba las uñas con desinterés. A pesar de que los separaba un buen metro de distancia, Hermione se dio cuenta de que las uñas y manos de Draco seguían llenas de tierra.

—Pero si no se siente con fuerzas —continuó la enfermera—, estoy convencida de que la directora lo comprenderá.

La señora Pomfrey la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Resultaba evidente que esperaba que Hermione se negara.

Sin embargo, ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Quiero ir. —No necesitó pensarlo siquiera.

Las aletas de la nariz de la señora Pomfrey se dilataron cuando ella espiró sonoramente. Parecía decepcionada.

—De acuerdo —concedió.

Hermione la vio meter la mano en uno de los diminutos bolsillos delanteros de su delantal. Cuando volvió a sacarla, sostenía entre las yemas del pulgar y el índice un frasquito de vidrio. En su interior brillaba un líquido color rojo sangre.

—Antes debe tomarse esto —le dijo, mientras le tendía la botellita, con un tono que no admitía réplica.

Hermione obedeció. Estiró la mano para alcanzar el frasquito y —tras retirar el diminuto tapón de corcho— vació su contenido de un solo sorbo. La poción regeneradora ardía en su garganta, así que Hermione hizo una mueca. Al final, acabó tosiendo un par de veces. Ignoró la mirada preocupada de la enfermera.

En cuanto hubo tragado la última gota, notó como la cabeza se le despejaba de inmediato.

Miró a la señora Pomfrey, obligándose a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Sin darle oportunidad para impedírselo —o para negarse—, Hermione se incorporó. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Pansy —tenía que haber sido Pansy— le había dejado sus zapatillas de andar por casa, las de borreguillo azul, junto a la mesilla de noche. Dudó un momento antes de calzárselas, pero luego se dijo que, en ese momento, lo que menos debía de importarle a la directora era su informalidad.

Se volvió para coger la capa de su uniforme, que habían dejado sobre una banqueta, unos metros más allá. Se la echó sobre los hombros y, con dedos torpes, la abrochó. El escudo de Slytherin relucía sobre su pecho. Hermione lo rozó con las puntas de los dedos y se sintió extrañamente reconfortada.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Malfoy también se estaba poniendo la suya. Al igual que ella, llevaba el pijama debajo. No obstante, el suyo —de franela roja— contrastaba con la tela oscura del uniforme, en las zonas donde asomaba bajo la túnica —cuello, puños y tobillos.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta. Se sentía extraña; no notaba dolor alguno y, sin embargo, casi podía notar todavía los efectos —tenues, amortiguados— de la maldición _cruciatus_. La picazón en los músculos, el embotamiento de la cabeza, el crujidos de las articulaciones. Hermione trató de ignorar aquella sensación; la había vivido con anterioridad —la forma en que su mente le jugaba esas malas pasadas, negándose a ignorar el sufrimiento, a olvidarlo.

Casi había llegado a la puerta, con Malfoy y la enfermera pisándole los talones, cuando esta se abrió de golpe. Un par de muchachos vestidos con el uniforme de quidditch de Ravenclaw entraron en la enfermería dando trompicones. La ropa del más bajito, un niño delgado de rebelde cabello castaño, estaba llena de barro. Se agarraba el brazo izquierdo contra el pecho; tenía la muñeca enrojecida y tremendamente hinchada.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —La enfermera se acercó a ellos dando largas zancadas, adelantando a Hermione. Le pasó el brazo por el hombro al muchacho menudito—. Ustedes —dijo, dirigiéndose a ella y a Draco al pasar a su lado— espérenme aquí.

Empezaba a alejarse —murmurando furiosa algo sobre deportes peligrosos— cuando Malfoy tomó la palabra:

—Disculpe, señora Pomfrey, pero creo que deberíamos adelantarnos —afirmó seriamente—. La directora ya ha pospuesto el interrogatorio demasiado.

Al escuchar las palabras de Draco, Hermione chasqueó la lengua. Había pasado demasiado tiempo inconsciente; al contrario que ella, Malfoy sí parecía haberse puesto al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido.

El sonoro gemido que soltó el joven Ravenclaw atrajo la atención de la señora Pomfrey. No tuvo ocasión de valorar las opciones antes de responder.

—Está bien —aceptó, aunque se notaba a la legua que no estaba muy conforme con la situación.

Malfoy cruzó la puerta, que los chicos habían dejado abierta. Tras lanzarle un último vistazo a la enfermera, que en ese momento ayudaba al muchacho a recostarse sobre la cama, Hermione salió tras Draco.

Con sus largas piernas, Malfoy caminaba tan deprisa que a Hermione —con sus rodillas ligeramente temblorosas— le costó alcanzarlo.

—Malfoy —llamó. Ni caso—. Oye, Malfoy…

No hubo respuesta. Malfoy prácticamente corría, por delante de ella.

El golpeteo de la lluvia, que había comenzado a caer en los últimos minutos, ahogaba el rumor de sus pasos. El aire estaba tan cargado de humedad que a Hermione le resultaba incómodo respirar.

El despacho de McGonagall no estaba lejos, pero durante todo el camino Draco la ignoró.

Hermione frunció el ceño. Tenía la mirada clavada en sus talones, que iban media decena de pasos por delante de ella. No comprendía su actitud.

Aunque su relación con Malfoy nunca había sido precisamente amigable, ni siquiera en los últimos tiempos, Hermione había creído que su relación había comenzado a enderezarse en las semanas que habían transcurrido desde el inicio del curso. Lo había creído firmemente.

Y ahora, de pronto, él ni siquiera la miraba.

Pero ¿por qué? Bufó.

Durante un efímero instante, la imagen del cuerpo de Malfoy sobre el suyo centelleó en su mente. Puede que aquel incidente tuviera la culpa.

Probablemente él se sintiera asqueado. Por haber tenido que tocarla. Probablemente él no soportase siquiera estar cerca de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza. Hermione sabía —incluso había podido comprobarlo de primera mano— que hacía tiempo que Malfoy había abandonado las antiguas creencias sangre limpia. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que tuviera que sentirse cómodo estando a su alrededor. Alrededor de una persona que había aborrecido y despreciado durante gran parte de su vida.

A fin de cuentas, y a diferencia de Pansy y Theodore, Malfoy siempre había mantenido las distancias con ella.

De pronto, recordó la forma en que su mano se había cerrado sobre su garganta, días atrás. Recordó el escozor de la presión, la cercanía de su rostro contraído por la furia. Pero sobre todo recordó la manera en la que se había alejado de ella, con esa mueca de profundo disgusto en su habitualmente inexpresivo rostro.

Un poco molesta, sin saber siquiera por qué, frunció el ceño.

Apretó el paso. Consiguió ponerse a su lado.

—¿Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa conmigo, Malfoy? —espetó entre resuellos. Tuvo que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarlo a la cara.

Le pareció que el rostro de Draco se crispaba. Seguramente su pregunta lo había molestado, pero a Hermione no le importó.

No obstante, él no respondió. Solo apretó el paso, tratando de alejarse de ella.

Hermione resopló, pero lo dejó ir. No tenía interés alguno en correr tras él, desesperada.

De esa forma, para cuando Hermione llegó junto a la gárgola de piedra que guardaba la entrada del depacho, Malfoy ya había pronunciado la contraseña. Las escaleras ya estaban girando.

Un poco incómoda ante la idea de tener que meterse ahí dentro —en el estrecho y húmedo espacio que tanto la agobiaba— dio un paso al frente en cuanto la estructura se detuvo, revelando los peldaños. No tenía sentido retrasar lo inevitable.

Malfoy la siguió; al menos ahí dentro él no podría escaparse.

Subió un par de escalones. Luego otros dos más, para dejarle espacio suficiente a Malfoy.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? —Consideró que la pregunta era lo suficientemente inocente como para que él no sintiese tentaciones de ignorarla.

Acertó. Draco se encogió de hombros, pero terminó respondiendo:

—Despertaste hace unas cinco horas. —Miraba al frente, sin moverse. Tenía las pupilas clavadas en la pared, que se movía a su alrededor sin cesar por culpa de aquella escalera infernal—. Pansy fue a buscar a McGonagall, pero para cuando llegó habías vuelto a dormirte.

No añadió más. Hermione se pasó la mano por el pelo, tratando de desenredar sus rizos llenos de mugre y sangre.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Malfoy? —repitió Hermione una vez más—. La verdad es que siento lo de… —Draco la miró (¡al fin!) por encima del hombro, así que ella señaló su propia mejilla. Los arañazos sobre la piel de Draco ya no estaban enrojecidos, pero todavía podían percibirse si uno forzaba la vista.

Él solo asintió, secamente. Eso la irritó incluso más que la indiferencia que había mostrado hasta entonces.

Hermione había esperado sus preguntas, decenas de preguntas. Pero no su silencio, ni su desprecio.

Hizo crujir los nudillos.

A medida que subían el olor a humedad se iba haciendo más penetrante.

Empezaba a marearse, así que cuando las escaleras se detuvieron y la puerta se abrió ante ella, Hermione bajó del peldaño con un pequeño salto y entró en el despacho de la directora prácticamente sin llamar.

—Hermione. —La voz de Pansy rezumaba alivio.

Su amiga estaba sentada frente al escritorio de McGonagall, al lado de Nott. Con sus esbeltas piernas cruzadas y las cejas arqueadas, Pansy parecía mucho más segura de sí misma de lo que en realidad debía sentirse.

Había otras dos sillas, seguramente dispuestas para ella y Draco, pero Hermione optó por permanecer en pie. Tampoco Malfoy se sentó.

El despacho de la directora había cambiado muy poco en los últimos años; la admiración que la profesora McGonagall sentía por el difunto Dumbledore quedaba patente al detenerse a observar la sala. La multitud de pequeños e interesantes cacharritos que el antiguo director había coleccionado seguían allí, junto con todos sus libros.

La diferencia más notable era la ausencia de Fawkes, junto con los dos nuevos retratos que colgaban en la pared —el de Severus Snape y el del propio Dumbledore. Ambos observaban la escena en silencio, con ojos atentos.

—Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy. —McGonagall estaba de pie al otro lado de la sala. Llevaba puesta su habitual túnica color esmeralda oscuro y las gafas le habían resbalado hasta la punta de la nariz.

Justo a su lado —inconsciente y atado a una silla gracias a unas gruesas cuerdas— estaba Marcus Flint, el antiguo capitán de quidditch de Slytherin. A Hermione siempre le había parecido que tenía un poco aspecto de trol. Tenía un corte sobre la ceja, lleno de sangre seca que nadie se había molestado en limpiarle.

—Siento haberles hecho venir hasta aquí, pero creo que deberían estar presentes.

Pansy se revolvió en su asiento, pero la directora no se dio cuenta de ello.

—No obstante, antes de empezar… —La profesora levantó su varita y, aunque no terminó la frase, Hermione comprendió—. Le hará bien, señorita Granger.

Tras una breve vacilación, la muchacha asintió. Se aproximó a la directora, que se había vuelto para abrir el armarito de roble que estaba a su lado.

El pensadero de Dumbledore seguía allí dentro, donde siempre había estado.

Se detuvo frente a la directora, a tan solo un par de pasos de ella. Cuando McGonagall apoyó la varita sobre su sien, cerró los ojos. Un instante después, pudo sentir la avalancha de pensamientos fluyendo desde el interior de su mente hacia la varita. Cosquilleaba.

Cuando la profesora la retiró, Hermione fue incapaz de reprimir un suspiro. Se sentía algo más aliviada; por supuesto, los recuerdos no se habían desvanecido por completo de su mente, pero quedaron amortiguados una vez que McGonagall hubo retirado la delicada hebra de pensamientos.

Tras unos instantes de pausa, la directora apoyó la varita contra su sien una vez más. Y, luego, una tercera.

—Gracias, señorita Granger —le dijo finalmente.

Y solo entonces Hermione abrió los ojos de nuevo. Justo antes de volverse hacia sus compañeros pudo ver, de refilón, a McGonagall empujando el último hilillo plateado hacia el recipiente de piedra. Al caer dentro se arremolinaron y Hermione se alejó antes de poder ver nada en su interior.

—El señor Malfoy ya nos ha puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido —explicó la directora a su espalda—. Así que podemos comenzar cuanto antes.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no protestar. ¿Es que ni siquiera la directora pensaba preguntarle qué había ocurrido? ¿No pensaba hacerle ni una mísera pregunta?

Frunció el ceño, sin poder evitar que McGonagall estaba evitando a propósito el interrogarla. Quizá creyera que su salud mental seguía siendo tan endeble como lo había sido meses atrás.

Hermione se acomodó contra la pared, a la izquierda de Pansy. Volvió el rostro hacia McGonagall, que en ese momento se inclinaba sobre su escritorio, rebuscando entre los cajones. Enseguida volvió a incorporarse y entonces Hermione se percató de que sostenía entre las manos una ampolla llena de líquido transparente.

Acercándose al desmayado Flint, la directora le abrió la boca y —tras quitar el taponcito— vertió una única gota entre los labios del hombre. A continuación, se guardó la botellita entre los pliegues de la túnica y blandió la varita.

—¡ _Enervate_!—exclamó.

El aullido de Flint fue inmediato. Con un grito ensordecedor que a Hermione le taladró los oídos —ella hizo una mueca, incómoda—, Flint abrió los ojos de par en par y empezó a sacudirse en su asiento. Por supuesto, no logró nada: las ataduras de McGonagall eran firmes.

—Marcus Flint —llamó la directora con voz severa. Los forcejeos del preso cesaron abruptamente. Miró a la profesora de soslayo, mostrando sus dientes torcidos. McGonagall fue directa al grano—. Me gustaría que me explicara por qué han atacado al señor Malfoy.

—Teníamos órdenes. —Eso fue todo.

Vaya. Ni siquiera bajo los efectos del _Veritaserum_ era precisamente locuaz.

—¿Órdenes de quien?

—No lo sé. —La voz de Flint era baja y muy ronca, casi un gruñido animal—. Zabini es quien las retransmite. Él es quien se pone en contacto con el grupo.

Hermione y Pansy cruzaron miradas. Duró solo un breve instante, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Flint no solo habían logrado ponerla nerviosa a ella.

Se agarró la manga de la túnica y empezó a retorcerla entre los dedos, tratando de calmar su ansiedad, y le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Malfoy. También él estaba apoyado contra la pared y contemplaba a su antiguo compañero con expresión indescifrable. No obstante, se apretaba el brazo izquierdo con tanta fuerza que los dedos, blancos, se le hundían en la tela negra de la capa.

Por enésima vez, se preguntó qué color tendría la Marca sobre la piel de Malfoy.

—¿El grupo? —Tras una pausa, Theodore se atrevió a formular la pregunta cuya respuesta todos ellos temían.

Flint sonrió, retorciendo las comisuras de los labios. Tenía los dientes amarillentos.

—Los mortífagos, claro —dijo—. Y los carroñeros.

Hermione se tiró más de la manga. En un descuido, las uñas le arañaron la palma de la mano, pero ella apenas lo notó.

McGonagall se concedió tres segundos para reordenar sus pensamientos antes de formular la siguiente pregunta.

—¿Se están agrupando de nuevo?

La sonrisa de Flint se ensanchó.

—Nunca llegaron a separarse.

Hermione tragó saliva. A lo largo de la sala, la explicación de Flint logró cosechar varias reacciones similares. Vio a la profesora McGonagall apretar los labios, a Pansy estremecerse de forma casi imperceptible y a Nott tensar la espalda.

Soltó el aire lentamente.

Todos ellos habían sabido que los mortífagos estaban ahí fuera, en algún lugar. Pero habían creído —habían deseado creer— que sobrevivían escondiéndose, alejados de la sociedad. Habían creído que los ataques del último par de años no habían sido otra cosa que sucesos aislados, producto de la rabia y el odio de los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort. Pero nada más.

Ahora, el pensar en ellos como grupo, como un nuevo ejército…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Pudo escuchar la profunda inspiración de Pansy.

La profesora McGonagall dio un paso hacia Flint. Con movimientos rápidos, seguros, tomó el brazo del muchacho y le subió la manga.

Por supuesto la Marca estaba ahí, algo desvaída, quizá, pero claramente visible sobre la piel.

—Habla como si usted y sus compañeros se encontrasen al margen de dicho grupo —espetó la directora mientras soltaba el brazo de Flint. Su expresión seria trataba de ocultar un profundo rictus de repugnancia.

Al chico no pareció hacerle mucha gracia el comentario de McGonagall.

—Nos castigaron —escupió, lleno de rencor.

—¿Por qué?

—Flora fastidió los planes, hace unos años. Estaba al mando y la fastidió —gruñó—. Yo no sé qué pasó exactamente, pero la fastidió. Y pringamos todos.

Flora. Flora Carrow, la hermana de Hestia.

—Pero conseguiremos que nos vuelvan a aceptar.

McGonagall ignoró el comentario.

—¿Qué hizo mal la señorita Carrow?

Flint apartó la mirada de la directora. Sus ojos resbalaron desde Pansy hasta Nott. Luego, se detuvieron un par de segundos en ella y, finalmente, se posaron sobre Malfoy.

—Lo dejó escapar —dijo, enseñando sus dientes torcidos—. El día en que lo soltaron de Azkaban.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hermione vio cómo Malfoy se tensaba perceptiblemente, seguramente incómodo ante la mención en la prisión mágica. Le pareció que volvía el rostro hacia ella, pero Hermione permaneció inmóvil y volvió la mirada al frente. Al fin y al cabo, la estancia de Malfoy en Azkaban no era precisamente un secreto.

—Así que ya habían intentado capturar al señor Malfoy con anterioridad —masculló la profesora, más para sí misma que para ellos—. ¿Por qué es él tan importante?

Flint se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. —Parecía disfrutar de aquello, de su incapacidad para proporcionar respuestas útiles a pesar del filtro de la verdad—. Solo cumplimos órdenes.

McGonagall se ajustó las gafas.

—Y supongo que no podrá decirnos dónde localizar dicho grupo de mortífagos, ¿verdad?

—No. —Prácticamente sonreía.

—¿Quién más trabaja con vosotros? —interrumpió súbitamente Pansy, incapaz de esperar por más tiempo a que se tocase el tema en cuestión. Estaba muy seria y algo pálida; Hermione no podía reprochárselo. Horas antes los que habían sido sus mejores amigos años atrás habían tratado de matarla—. Flora, Hestia, Daphne, Astoria, Blaise, Goyle, Malcolm, Graham, Millicent y tú —enumeró—. ¿Alguien más? —Tenía las mandíbulas tan apretadas que debía dolerle. Hablaba entre dientes.

—No, que yo sepa.

McGonagall inspiró profundamente. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Alguno de ustedes tiene alguna otra pregunta? —inquirió, volviéndose hacia sus alumnos.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco abría la boca —como si, efectivamente, tuviera algo que decir. Sin embargo, volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada.

Volvió el rostro.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.

Era consciente de que —teniendo en cuenta la escasa información que habían obtenido hasta entonces por parte de Flint— probablemente fuera inútil preguntar. Pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—¿Quién es _ella_?

Sus tres compañeros, además de la directora, se volvieron hacia ella con la confusión pintada en el rostro. Draco no debía de haber escuchado aquella parte de la conversación, allá en el bosque.

Flint guardaba silencio, así que Hermione pensó que sería más fácil reformular la pregunta

—Hestia y Zabini hablaban de _ella_ , de una mujer a la que pensaban entregar a Draco. —Solo cuando Hermione escuchó la risilla de Pansy, una especie de bufido alegre, se dio cuenta de que acababa de llamar a Malfoy por su maldito nombre de pila. Mierda—. ¿Quién es? —repitió, muy seria.

—No lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿es ella quien da las órdenes? —prosiguió.

Una vez más, Flint se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. —Nada más, eso fue todo.

No pudo evitar resoplar, algo molesta, cansada de las inútiles respuestas de Marcus Flint. Guardó silencio.

Se miraron los unos a los otros, pero nadie parecía tener nada que añadir.

Tras unos minutos de silencio —en los que solo se escuchó la respiración ronca de Flint— Hermione vio como McGonagall, con el ceño fruncido a causa de la irritación, levantaba la varita. Sin que ella pronunciara palabra, la cabeza de Flint se desplomó sobre su pecho. De nuevo estaba inconsciente, lo que —en cierto modo— suponía un alivio.

La directora se volvió hacia ellos.

—Creo que deberíamos informar al ministro Shacklebolt de inmediato.

Hermione asintió distraídamente, pero McGonagall no había terminado de hablar.

—Sin embargo, primero... —titubeó un poco. Se giró hacia Hermione y la chica supo que no le iban a gustar las palabras que la directora iba a pronunciar a continuación—. Será mejor que la acompañe de vuelta a la enfermería.

Inmediatamente Hermione arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. Y ya no pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

—Disculpe, profesora... —comenzó—. Pero ha estado usted esperándome para interrogar a Flint —le dijo, con voz algo seca—. No puede ser que eso —hizo un gesto indefinido con las manos en dirección a la silla que ocupaba el antiguo Slytherin— sea todo. Todavía queda mucho por hacer.

Las comisuras de los labios de la directora se estiraron para formar una minúscula sonrisa. No obstante, ese gesto —lejos de relajar a Hermione— la puso más nerviosa. Al fin y al cabo, aquella no era una expresión que uno acostumbrase a ver habitualmente en el rostro de Minerva McGonagall.

—Le agradezco su interés, señorita Granger, pero tengo todo lo que necesito.

Y Hermione supo, sin asomo de duda, a qué se estaba refiriendo la directora.

Ladeó el rostro hacia el pensadero, que todavía desprendía un brillo plateado, y apretó los puños. Por muy molesta que se sintiese, sabía que no podía oponerse a la profesora. Porque McGonagall tenía razón; tenía todo lo que necesitaba. Hermione era perfectamente consciente de que, en cuanto la profesora se quedara sola, se inclinaría sobre el pensadero para diseccionar hasta el último y diminuto pensamiento sobre esa noche.

—Estoy convencida de que la señora Pomfrey querría que regresase usted de inmediato, señorita Granger.

Hermione no pudo discutir. Esperaba que Pansy —o quizá Theodore— intercedieran por ella, pidiéndole a McGonagall que le permitiera quedarse. Sin embargo, ambos permanecieron en silencio, así que Hermione supuso que todos estaban de acuerdo con las órdenes de la directora.

Se volvió hacia Malfoy, contemplándolo con las cejas arqueadas y los brazos en jarras; después de todo, si ella tenía que regresar, ¿por qué él no? No formuló la pregunta en voz alta, pero su gesto resultó tan evidente que la profesora no puedo ignorarlo.

—El señor Malfoy se reunirá con usted en la enfermería en breve. Mientras tanto, si me acompaña... —Le indicó con un gesto la puerta del despacho y Hermione comprendió que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí. Solo podía obedecer.

Salió de la sala con la cabeza gacha y los labios apretados, sin siquiera volverse antes para mirar a Pansy. El frufrú de la túnica verde esmeralda de McGonagall la seguía de cerca.

La puerta se cerró tras ellas con un chasquido y, mientras la escalera comenzaba a girar una vez más, Hermione notó la mirada de la profesora —que se había quedado media decena de peldaños por encima de ella— perforándole la nuca. Ella irguió la espalda y fingió no darse cuenta de ello. Trató de guardar la calma, sabiendo que la profesora debía estar buscando en ella cualquier síntoma de debilidad, pero al final tuvo que taparse la nariz disumuladamente con la mano para evitar el apestoso olor que tan nerviosa la ponía.

La escalera se detuvo al fin y, al salir al pasillo, tuvo que apoyarse un instante contra la pared. El temblor de sus piernas era casi imperceptible, pero volvía a estar ahí. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y, ese brevísimo lapso de tiempo que había pasado en la escalera, había bastado para revolverle ligeramente el estómago.

Hermione sabía que las palabras de Flint, aunque poco informativas, eran las causantes de su malestar. Habían hecho mella en ella.

Tenía miedo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, echó a andar pasillo abajo con pasos rápidos. La lluvia seguía cayendo. Goteaba desde los marcos de algunas de las ventanas, formando charquitos aquí y allá. No había un alma a la vista, pero —al pasar frente al corredor que conducía a las escaleras principales— Hermione escuchó el griterío procedente del Gran Comedor, un piso más abajo. Supuso que sería la hora de comer.

Se arrebujó en la capa; las paredes de piedra, a pesar de los gruesas que eran, no aislaban en absoluto de la gélida temperatura del exterior.

—¿Está segura de que se encuentra bien? —le preguntó la directora minutos más tarde, cuando la puerta de la enfermería ya se divisaba al final del pasillo. Su voz sonaba firme.

—No tiene que preocuparse por mí, profesora —respondió. Y, a continuación, dejándose llevar por un arrebato, añadió—: No tiene que protegerme.

La directora guardó silencio —un silencio enormemente incómodo— antes de responder.

—No ha sido mi intención menospreciarla en ningún momento, señorita Granger —replicó al fin. La entrada a la enfermería estaba ya solo a una docena de metros—. No intento obligarla a volver a la cama porque tema por su... —dudó— ...salud, eso se lo aseguro. De ser así, no habría permitido que presenciase el interrogatorio del señor Flint.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta. La madera color castaño estaba llena de veras y pulida por el paso de los siglos.

—Entonces... ¿eso es todo, profesora? ¿De verdad? —preguntó, abrumada—. Todavía podemos... —Pero no pudo continuar.

—¿Eso cree? —A pesar de todo, McGonagall pareció comprender—. Resulta evidente que ese chico no sabe absolutamente nada. —La directora apoyó la mano sobre el picaporte—. Por supuesto, habrá que investigar esto. Pero el ministro y sus aurores se encargarán.

La cerradura se abrió con un crujido.

—Por el momento, solo tiene que ocuparse de descansar, señorita Granger.

Hermione alzó la mirada hacia la profesora. Se percató de que, con tanto ajetreo, el puntiagudo sombrero de bruja se le había escurrido un poco. Parecía a punto de caérsele, pero ella no llegó a recolocarlo en ningún momento. Quizá ni siquiera lo hubiera notado.

McGonagall estaba indudablemente preocupada. Las arrugas de su rostro parecían haberse hecho más profundas desde la última vez que Hermione había estado frente a ella.

—Si las palabras del señor Marcus Flint llegaran a confirmarse, me temo que necesitaremos que se encuentre en plena forma.

Las palabras de la directora no la consolaron, pero Hermione agradeció su sinceridad. Asintió, pasándose la mano por el enmarañado cabello castaño para apartárselo de la cara. Entró en la enfermería, pero McGonagall no traspasó el umbral.

Cuando resultó evidente que la directora no tenía más que decirle, Hermione arrastró los pies en dirección a la cama y —al llegar a ella— se tumbó en el colchón sin siquiera quitarse la apestosa túnica. De la señora Pomfrey y los dos muchachos de Ravenclaw no había ni rastro.

Cerró los ojos, completamente agotada. No podía haber transcurrido más de una hora desde que se había despertado en aquella misma sala y, sin embargo, le parecía que llevaba días sin dormir.

Las palabras de Flint —por breves e inútiles que hubieran sido—, le habían producido un tremendo desasosiego.

Casi podía oír a Roran riéndose en su cabeza, a carcajadas.

 _Eso no te lo esperabas, ¿verdad,_ sangre sucia _?_

Bajo la almohada, los dedos de Hermione se crisparon. No quería oír aquella voz, ni siquiera en sus recuerdos.

Una puerta chirrió —no distinguió de qué dirección procedía el sonido— y, acto seguido, se escuchó el rumor de unos pasos, a su derecha, que iban aproximándose a ella. A pesar de todo, no abrió los ojos, pues estaba convencida de que aquella visita no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Pero se equivocaba.

—¿Hermione? —preguntó, una voz titubeante, que cortó de golpe todos sus pensamientos e hizo desaparecer la voz de Roran de su cabeza.

Porque aquella voz era real y sonó a su lado. Aquella no era la voz de Roran. Roran no había pronunciado su nombre ni una sola vez.

Se atrevió a abrir los ojos —con el corazón latiendo de forma errática— y lo que vio la dejó sin habla. Mientras se incorporaba en la cama tuvo que tragar saliva ruidosamente.

Cuando habló, su voz fue apenas un murmullo ronco, atónito:

—¿Harry?

 **Segunda parte:** ** _Curiosity Killed the Serpent  
_**

Los pensamientos de Granger se arremolinaban dentro del pensadero. Delicadas hebras de color grisáceo brillante se encroscaban sin cesar sobre sí mismas, formando distintas imágenes. Dentro del recipiente, la cara de Blaise alternaba con la de sus otros antiguos compañeros. De fondo, el bosquecillo —tintado del tono azul plateado de los pensamientos de Granger— no parecía ya tan amenazador.

La imagen cambió de nuevo y las dos mágicas nutrias danzaron un instante en la superficie del pensadero antes de desvanecerse.

—Conjuró dos _patronus_. —Se encontró a sí mismo diciendo, en un susurro casi inaudible—. A la vez.

Pansy observaba la estantería repleta de libros que estaba frente a ella. Parecía absolutamente decidida a ignorar sus comentarios.

Pero Draco no se rindió.

—También hizo magia sin varita.

Se dio cuenta de que Theodore no parecía sorprendido por sus palabras. Quizá Pansy le confesara a él lo que no tenía intención de contarle a Draco. Quizá.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en ello.

—¿Pansy?

Ni caso.

—¿Pansy? —repitió, más fuerte.

Su amiga resopló, irritada, pero volvió el rostro para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—No sé por qué te sorprendes, Draco. —Forzó una sonrisa—. Siempre fue la primera de la clase.

Maldijo para sus adentros; Pansy podía ser tan cabezota y escurridiza como él mismo. Aquella no era la explicación que quería y su amiga lo sabía.

Soltó el aire por la nariz, muy despacio. Para contener el enojo se puso a toquetear los lomos de los libros que McGonagall tenía en la enorme estantería de madera de pino. Casi todos los títulos eran de transformaciones.

—¿Creéis que se pondrá bien? —Nott habló antes de que Draco pudiera añadir nada más. Su amigo, como siempre, salvándole el culo a Pansy.

Resopló una vez más mientras esperaba pacientemente a que su amiga respondiera, pero Pansy tan solo se levantó de la silla, que arañó el suelo estrepitosamente, y fue andando hasta el otro extremo del despacho. Le daba la espalda a Draco.

—¿Pansy?

Pero ella guardó silencio. Se quedó completamente inmóvil —exceptuando la forma en que se mordisqueaba nerviosamente la uña del pulgar.

Draco se percató de que también Theodore la miraba muy serio, a la espera de una respuesta. Casi como si creyera que ella era la única que podía contestar a aquella pregunta. Y probablemente así fuera.

Su amiga negó finalmente con la cabeza.

—No lo sé. —Los miró por encima del hombro. Se mordía el labio con fuerza y, solo en ese momento, Draco se percató de que ya no llevaba maquillaje alguno—. No estoy segura…

Draco se apartó el flequillo de los ojos.

—No estaba tan mal, ¿no? —siseó lánguidamente, tratando de parecer despreocupado. Pansy y Theo se volvieron hacia él, esperando a que continuase. Él meneó la cabeza suavemente—. Las heridas cerraron bien, o eso dijo Pomfrey.

Era cierto; al menos el moretón de su mejilla había desaparecido por completo, en cuestión de minutos, una vez que la enfermera le había aplicado el ungüento.

Una vez más, Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—No son sus heridas físicas lo que me preocupan. —Habló tan bajo que Draco, más que escuchar sus palabras, las intuyó.

Theo la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero Draco creía saber a qué se refería Pansy.

Recordó la pesadilla de Granger; sus ojos abiertos, desenfocados en medio de la pesadilla, que lo miraban sin verlo. Su rostro contraído, aterrorizado, y las violentas sacudidas de su cuerpo.

Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera lo que le había ocurrido en el pasado, aquello todavía la perseguía.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes? —Pansy contemplaba a Draco con intensidad. Pronunciaba muy lentamente cada palabra, como si se arrepintiese de sus palabras a medida que las pronunciaba.

Draco permaneció impasible.

—Te dije que Hermione había hecho mucho más que arriesgar su vida para salvarte. —Pansy se retorcía las manos. Ya tenía las uñas totalmente despintadas—. Ha arriesgado su… —Hizo un gesto de exasperación con las manos. No encontraba la palabra correcta. Irritada consigo misma, dejó caer los brazos. Suspiró. Parecía derrotada—. Ha arriesgado… su cordura, Draco.

Pansy lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y, extrañamente, Draco se sintió inquieto porque aquello era precisamente lo que, durante un breve instante, había visto en los ojos de Granger. La ausencia de lucidez; total y absoluta locura.

Se mordió más fuerte, hasta hacerse daño.

—Hermione… Hace un par de años, Hermione estuvo… —Se interrumpió.

Y, antes de que pudiera añadir más, la puerta del despacho se abrió y McGonagall entró, con los labios muy fruncidos y la preocupación plasmada en cada una de sus facciones. El momento había pasado y Draco supo que ya no conseguiría arrancarle nada a Pansy.

—Bien, señor Malfoy —dijo la directora en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado a su espalda, mientras se dirigía a su silla—, me gustaría que me explicase qué hacía usted solo en Hogsmeade, cuando tan solo faltaban unos minutos para el toque de queda. —McGonagall se sentó con la espalda muy tiesa. No perdía el tiempo.

Draco se concedió un par de segundos antes de contestar. Había estado temiendo aquella pregunta desde que había despertado en la enfermería, horas atrás. Y, por supuesto, le sorprendía que esta hubiera tardado tanto en llegar.

—Como le dije, profesora —replicó, muy lentamente—, necesitaba enviar una carta.

McGonagall lo miraba por encima de los cristales de sus gafas.

—¿Por qué no envió la carta desde el colegio, señor Malfoy?

Tenía los labios muy tiesos. Con el paso de los años, Draco había aprendido a interpretar aquello como una mala señal.

—En la oficina de Hogsmeade tienen pájaros más rápidos, profesora.

Las gafas le resbalaron casi hasta la punta de la nariz. Los labios se le habían puesto blancos.

—Pero, señor Malfoy —la directora no parecía muy convencida—, si tanta prisa tenía por que la carta llegase a su destino, ¿por qué no fue antes a la oficina de correos?

Draco apretó la mandíbula; ni siquiera él mismo sabía responder a aquella pregunta. Y, por supuesto, tampoco estaba preparado para informar a McGonagall sobre las dudas que su delicada situación familiar le suscitaba.

—Disculpe, profesora —fue Pansy quien interrumpió la conversación—, pero no creerá que lo que ha ocurrido tiene algo que ver con Draco, ¿verdad? ¿No creerá que ha sido culpa suya?

Curiosamente, a Draco le pareció que la severa expresión de McGonagall se dulcificaba ligeramente al volverse hacia la chica.

—Por supuesto que no, señorita Parkinson —respondió. Luego, suspiró—. Tan solo quiero entender qué ha ocurrido.

—Entonces ¿por qué no le pregunta a Granger, profesora? —No pudo evitarlo, el tono de voz le salió más arrogante de lo que pretendía. Carraspeó—. Estoy seguro de que ella recordará algo más. —Frunció el ceño—. Como le dije, me pillaron desprevenido. Me desmayé.

La directora inclinó la cabeza, probablemente de forma inconsciente, en dirección al pensadero.

—Me encargaré de eso más tarde, señor Malfoy, créame.

Tras un momento él asintió, con algo de rigidez. Le dolía el cuello por culpa de la espantosa almohada de la enfermería.

McGonagall lo observaba con intensidad, en completo silencio.

Draco supuso que estaba pensando cómo abordar el tema que —al menos eso suponía el chico— le interesaba. Qué diablos había pasado aquel día en Azkaban.

Pero la directora no dijo nada y Draco tuvo que aceptar que, seguramente, ella ya estaba al tanto de todo. A fin de cuentas, el mismísimo Shacklebolt en persona se había encargado de investigar lo ocurrido.

Inconscientemente, alzó el mentón un poco, en un gesto orgulloso que había heredado de su madre.

—¿Eso es todo, profesora? —preguntó, arrugando la punta de la nariz.

McGonagall jugueteaba con su pluma. Una de águila.

—En realidad, señor Malfoy, quería preguntarles por Flora. Flora Carrow. —La directora se aclaró la garganta suavemente—. Me preocupan las palabras del señor Flint.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

—No sabemos nada de ella. Ni siquiera la conocíamos personalmente. —Enredaba los dedos corazón e índice en un brillante mechón de cabello negro—. No íbamos en el mismo curso.

McGonagall la contempló fijamente durante unos breves instantes, antes de volverse hacia Draco.

—Estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido el día en que salió usted de Azkaban, señor Malfoy. —Draco permaneció impasible—. Pero me gustaría saber si se ha visto envuelto alguna vez en un episodio similar.

Pansy se volvió hacia ellos como un resorte.

—¿Es que cree usted que Draco puede estar en peligro, profesora? —Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se corrigió—: Quiero decir, ¿cree usted que lo pueden estar buscando por algún motivo en particular?

Pero Draco no le dio opción de responder a la directora. Soltó una risa amarga.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Pansy. Buscan venganza, eso es todo.

Pero su amiga no lo miraba a él, sino a la profesora.

—Responda a mi pregunta, por favor, señor Malfoy.

Así que Draco negó con la cabeza. La directora no pareció aliviada en absoluto.

—¿Ocurre algo, profesora? —le preguntó suavemente. Parecía nerviosa y Draco no pudo evitar pensar que buscaba cierto consuelo en la directora. Se preguntó desde cuándo Pansy confiaba tanto en la antigua jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

La expresión de preocupación de la profesora era claramente perceptible, no solo en su rostro, sino en la tensión de su cuerpo.

Pero, al final, solo suspiró.

—No es nada, señorita Parkinson. —Inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la puerta—. Pueden irse —les dijo—. La señorita Granger querrá verlos. Pueden decirle a Poppy que tienen mi permiso para quedarse con ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco se dio cuenta de que Nott había extendido la mano, buscando la de Pansy. Sus dedos se rozaban.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia la directora. Quiso añadir algo, pero no supo muy bien qué. Resultaba evidente que tampoco McGonagall tenía respuesta para el centenar de preguntas que les rondaban la mente.

Antes de salir del despacho, Draco se volvió hacia Flint. Seguía roncando suavemente, profundamente dormido.

Draco sintió una oleada de repulsión hacia él. Y hacia sí mismo, al darse cuenta de que una vez —muchos años atrás, cuando apenas era un chaval de doce años cuya mayor preocupación era batir a Gryffindor en el _quidditch_ — habría hecho lo que fuera para conseguir la aprobación de su capitán.

Mientras bajaban por la escalera, Draco pensó una vez más en la pregunta que McGonagall le había hecho. Y en las palabras de Flint.

Cumplían órdenes, había dicho. Órdenes de atraparlo.

—¿De verdad…? —La voz de Pansy sonó extrañamente tímida—. ¿De verdad creéis que es cierto? ¿Que van a por ti, Draco?

Tras él, escuchó a Nott soltar el aire, muy lentamente.

—Es imposible que Flint mintiera. No, con el _Veritaserum_.

Draco no dijo nada.

—Pero quizá… Quizá lo haya entendido mal. Quizá… —A Draco casi le hizo gracia la forma en la que Pansy se esforzaba por buscar absurdas excusas, por ignorar la realidad—. Bueno, él nunca ha sido muy espabilado...

—Olvídalo —gruñó entre dientes, con las mandíbulas apretadas.

La escalera se detuvo y Draco bajó el último par de peldaños de un salto. Theo y Pansy lo siguieron, algo más despacio. La espantosa gárgola volvió a su lugar en cuanto ellos bajaron.

—Pero, Draco… —Pansy caminaba a su lado, pero él mantuvo la vista clavada al frente. Por suerte, su amiga terminó cerrando su irritante bocaza.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a las escaleras que había al final del pasillo. Entonces Draco se volvió hacia la izquierda, hacia el camino descendente que llevaba a las mazmorras. Tras él escuchó a sus compañeros detenerse, en los peldaños de la parte derecha; las escaleras de subida llevaban hacia la torre en la que se localizaba la enfermería.

—¿A dónde vas? —La voz de Pansy lo detuvo. Su amiga lo miraba por encima del hombro—. Tenemos que ir a la enfermería. Hermione nos espera.

Draco esbozó una diminuta sonrisa, algo forzada.

—Iré enseguida. —Pansy ladeó la cabeza, esperando una explicación. Puso los ojos en blanco al ver que ella fruncía el ceño; con toda seguridad, a partir de ese momento Pansy se negaría a dejarlo ir solo a ningún lugar. Fuera de Hogwarts, al menos—. Tengo que ir a cambiarme, ¿no crees? —Dudaba que sus compañeros no lo hubieran notado. La capa de su uniforme, además de completamente desgarrada, apestaba a sangre y sudor. Estaba deseando deshacerse de ella.

Y, de paso, se arrancaría ese ridículo pijama _muggle_. Puede que hasta lo quemase.

Echó a andar pasillo abajo sin esperar la respuesta de sus amigos. A cada paso que daba, el color rojo del pantalón centelleaba a través de la abertura de la túnica.

Maldita su madre. Maldito el día en que había comprado esa aberración. Y malditas sus jodidas ideas.

Desde el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, Narcissa Malfoy había comenzado a coleccionar diferentes artículos _muggles_. Draco sabía que, por supuesto, aquello no era más que fachada. Narcissa no estaba más contenta con su nuevo abrigo _made in China_ —eso decía la etiqueta— que él con su ridículo pijama. Pero, al parecer, aquello formaba parte de la integración en el nuevo mundo de amantes de los _muggles_.

Como si fuera a haber muchas oportunidades de que alguien pudiera verlo a él con la ropa que utilizaba para dormir.

Todavía rezongando, llegó a las mazmorras. El muro se abrió para él sin un sonido y Draco respiró aliviado al comprobar que la Sala Común estaba desierta. Aunque —para ser sinceros— normalmente lo estaba, ya que apenas quedaban un puñado de Slytherins en Hogwarts.

Ya había puesto el pie en el primer escalón que conducía a su dormitorio, cuando se detuvo en seco.

La escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de las chicas se abría a su derecha.

Gruñó para sus adentros, molesto consigo mismo.

Aquella estúpida conciencia suya llevaba rato gritándole que se había comportado como un auténtico capullo con Granger. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía muy bien por qué.

Quizá se debiera al hecho de que no podía quitarse de la cabeza que le había hecho daño. Que le había dejado en la piel las mismas marcas que un día su padre le había dejado a él.

O, quizá, porque ella le había salvado la vida. Estaba en deuda con Granger.

Chasqueó la lengua, súbitamente decidido. Si Granger iba a pasar tanto tiempo en la enfermería como él creía, más le valdría distraerse con algo.

Empezó a subir los escalones. Un libro, eso era todo. Cogería un maldito libro de su mesilla y saldría pitando de allí. Granger no podría reprocharle aquello; solo trataba de ser considerado. Sería su manera de demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a firmar una nueva tregua.

El cuarto de Pansy y Granger era el último del pasillo.

Solo había dos camas ocupadas y, por supuesto, Draco sabía cuál pertenecía a Pansy. Había estado en aquel dormitorio muchas veces antes, hacía ya muchos años.

Sonrió un poco, sin poder evitarlo, al darse cuenta de cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

En aquella época Pansy era una chiquilla exasperante y malcriada. Tanto como lo había sido él mismo. Solía invitarlo a su habitación con la esperanza de que, algún día, Draco se dejase llevar por la tentación. Gracias a Merlín, aquello nunca había ocurrido.

Soltó una risa entre dientes al recordar aquello. De haberlo sabido, su madre se habría sentido orgullosa de él. Su padre, no tanto.

Gruñó. Pensar en su padre lo incomodaba, así que hizo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Con pasos decididos, se dirigió hacia la otra cama, la de Granger. Un solo vistazo le bastó para confirmar que en su mesilla de noche no había libro alguno. Tampoco sobre el colchón, ni en el suelo.

Frunció el ceño. De no haber sabido con absoluta seguridad que Granger dormía con Pansy, habría jurado que aquella no era su cama. Siempre había pensado que tendría pilas y pilas de textos a su alrededor, para pasar el rato cuando Potter y Weasley se cansaran de soportarla.

No se reprochó el pensamiento; en otra época había creído en ello. Ya no, pero en otra época lo había hecho.

Dudó un momento antes de abrir su baúl. Solo un momento.

Al fin y al cabo, estaba tratando de ser amable. ¿Quién podría reprochárselo?

El arcón de Granger estaba lleno de ropa —Draco ignoró deliberadamente las espantosas bragas color carne que ni su abuela se habría puesto—, pero no había libro ninguno a la vista.

Tras otro medio segundo de deliberación consigo mismo, hundió las manos en el arcón, hasta el fondo.

Bingo.

Las puntas de sus dedos toparon con algo duro, pero suave. Con algo de dificultad a causa de los montones de ropa, tanteó el objeto. Definitivamente era un libro.

Tiró de él con brusquedad para desenterrarlo, con tan mala fortuna que unos cuantos pares de calcetines —de esos hechos una pelota— cayeron del baúl y rodaron por el suelo.

Pero, al menos, consiguió el libro.

Se trataba de un grueso volumen, algo desgastado y encuadernado en cuero oscuro. En la portada, unas letras doradas rezaban _Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm_.

Draco frunció el ceño.

 _Muggles_ , con toda seguridad. Cualquir mago o bruja con dos dedos de frente habría evitado cualquier referencia al perro espectral, no solo en su nombre, sino en cualquiera otro aspecto de su vida.

Se encogió de hombros. Tendría que valer.

Se incorporó con un ágil movimiento, con el libro en la mano. No obstante, cuando se inclinó para recoger los calcetines, los _Cuentos_ estuvieron a punto de resbalársele.

Draco consiguió sujetar el libro a tiempo, pero no pudo evitar que un pedazo de papel cayera de su interior.

Maldiciendo su torpeza, se agachó una vez más para recoger la hoja.

Mientras se incorporaba de nuevo, sostuvo la fotografía con extremo cuidado, por el borde, apenas tocándola con las yemas de los dedos.

Tardó unos instantes en procesar lo que estaba viendo, pero —cuando lo hizo— se le cortó la respiración.

Oh, Merlín.

Las puntas de los dedos empezaron a temblarle, cubiertas por un sudor frío. Joder.

Si aquel era el secreto de Granger, no había estado preparado para descubrirlo de esa forma.

 **Continuará...**

Más que nunca lamento el retraso. Quería traeros este capítulo cuanto antes, porque el anterior ha sido el que más reviews ha tenido hasta la fecha, y estoy increíblemente feliz. De verdad, sin palabras.

Pero entre unas cosas y otras, ocho veces acabé reescribiendo el capítulo. ¡Ocho! Y, como no estaba conforme con como quedaba, me puse a editarlo desde la página de fanfiction, en el Doc Manager. (Manías mías, pero solo quedo realmente conforme cuando leo y edito el capítulo después de haberlo leído en el formato de esta página.) Lo que pasó es que, después de unas diez horas corrigiendo el maldito capítulo, cuando por fin apreté el botón para subirlo... ¡puf! Desapareció. Se me había cerrado la sesión y yo, como soy tremendamente idiota, no había guardado el capítulo en otra parte. No os imagináis las ganas de llorar que me entraron. Por eso he tardado tanto en actualizar, este capítulo me ha traído de cabeza. Al final esto es todo lo que he podido conseguir.

En cualquier caso, **millones de gracias por vuestros reviews**. Perdonad que no me pare a responderlos uno a uno, pero llevo un poco de prisa. En todo caso, gracias a **FridaMalfoy, HacheSinAzucar, Valery Ryddle, rose, JoaZB, UnaQueLee, Marycielo Felton, floppymoon** (gracias por pararte a dejar review en cada capítulo, a pesar de haber llegado recientemente al fic), **Alejandra Salazar, Semiramissome, AmiSakura,** **MaiRiddle** , **andrea** y **Pauli Jean Malfoy** (si lo que no entendiste es lo que le dijo Pansy a Draco de que Hermione había hecho más que arriesgar su vida para salvarlo, aquí hay un poco más sobre eso. No es que sea realmente importante, pero esta parte de la historia está inspirada por la frase que le dice Sirius a Harry cuando le habla de los Longbottom " _ellos sufrieron un destino peor que la muerte_ ". Salvar a Draco le ha costado mucho a Hermione, porque ya veis que le trae recuerdos del pasado y de todo lo que tuvo que vivir).

Eso es todo por ahora. Una vez más, siento el retraso y mil gracias por vuestro apoyo.


	9. Los muertos están muertos III

**Capítulo 9 —** ** _Los muertos están muertos III_**

 **Primera parte:** ** _Reality Bites Us_**

Diciembre llegó prácticamente sin que Draco se percatase de ello.

La nieve caía con tanta fuerza, tan a menudo, que los alumnos se veían obligados a pasar hasta el último minuto de su tiempo libre en el interior del colegio. Y eso, para Draco, era una completa tortura; hasta el último rincón del maldito castillo parecía estar repleto de estudiantes aburridos sin nada mejor que hacer que lanzarle miradas venenosas.

Hasta el último rincón del castillo, exceptuando la enfermería.

Así que ahí estaba él, de nuevo, tirado en el frío de suelo de piedra, arrebujado en su capa y con el culo congelado. Porque, por supuesto, aquello era mejor que sentarse en la cama de Granger y arriesgarse a tener que mirarla a la cara. Porque ¿y si ella lo pillaba? ¿Qué pensaría?

Draco no sabía cuándo se había vuelto tan remilgado, pero el maldito descubrimiento que había hecho en el cuarto de las chicas no lo dejaba en paz. Estaba convencido de que, si sus miradas se cruzaban el tiempo suficiente, Granger descubriría que él lo sabía.

Lo cierto es que Draco no tenía ni idea de dónde había surgido ese absurdo temor; sabía perfectamente que era un actor excelente y un fantástico mentiroso. De eso no cabía la menor duda. Pero ya no podía negar por más tiempo que algo en la debilidad de Granger hacía que se sintiera como un cerdo por actuar así con ella.

Curioso, muy curioso. Y preocupante.

 _Maldita conciencia._

Resopló. Esas estúpidas ideas se estaban volviendo cada vez más intensas, acuciantes. Y, aunque a Draco no le gustaban nada, no parecía poder hacer nada por evitarlas. Había llegado demasiado lejos; estaba metido hasta el cuello en aquello y lo sabía. Así que, a pesar de todo, se atrevió a lanzarle una rápida mirada de reojo.

Granger estaba recostada —prácticamente hundida— contra un sinfín de mullidas almohadas, cortesía de Pansy, que hacían que su figura se viera diminuta, chupada. A tan solo dos semanas de que dieran comienzo las vacaciones de Navidad, ella seguía allí, tan pálida y ojerosa como el primer día. Sus heridas habían sanado bien, casi mejor que las del propio Draco, pero a diferencia de él —que había abandonado el hospital tan solo unos días después de su ingreso— Granger todavía seguía ahí.

Observándola, Draco se sintió incómodo, fuera de lugar. Hizo crujir los nudillos para aliviar la tensión, pero ella ni se inmutó. Eso solo lo molestó más.

Una parte de él, una ínfima parte que correspondía al antiguo Draco Malfoy, se moría por gritarle. Por increparle, por sacudirla hasta obtener las respuestas que quería. Porque, oh, sí, seguía teniendo muchas preguntas. Muchísimas. Su maldito número no hacía más que aumentar y eso era una completa tortura.

Solo en ese momento podía entender que debería haberse detenido antes de llegar al maldito límite: por simple casualidad, él se había convertido en una de las pocas personas que parecían haber atisbado el oscuro secretillo que había separado al Trío de Oro. Y aquello no era lo que había esperado.

Por supuesto, Draco no tenía ninguna respuesta definitiva, sino solo muchas suposiciones. Pero debería haber sido suficiente. Porque ya había llegado muy lejos. Demasiado lejos.

Cuando se descubría pensando de esa manera, Draco no podía evitar sentirse profundamente sorprendido consigo mismo. A fin de cuentas, su intención desde el principio había sido descubrir el secreto de Granger, sin importar lo mucho que eso costase. Sin importar a quién tuviera que destrozar en el proceso.

Pero ¿ahora...? Ahora, al verla ahí, tan pequeña, tan rota... El nuevo Draco Malfoy no se atrevía a preguntar. No quería preguntar.

De repente, ella habló. Tan de repente, que él no pudo evitar preguntarse si habría sentido su mirada.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí, Draco? —La voz de Granger sonaba muy débil, sin fuerzas, pero se escuchó con claridad en la enfermería: pareció reverberar en la silenciosa sala con una potencia de la que, en realidad, carecía.

El joven Slytherin ignoraba cuánto tiempo habían permanecido callados, pero sabía que había sido mucho. Siempre era mucho últimamente. Por eso sus palabras lo sorprendieron.

—Pansy cree que todavía tenemos que vigilarte. —No era del todo mentira, pero tampoco era su razón principal para estar allí. Claro que Draco estaba convencido de que reconocer que había ido allí buscando calma, un escondite lejos del desprecio que le profesaba el resto del mundo, no haría más que terminar de destrozar su ya maltrecho orgullo—. Si no estás conforme, habla con ella —fanfarroneó un poco, eso sí que no puede evitarlo.

Granger volvió la cabeza hacia él y, en esa ocasión, Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por evitar su rostro.

—No me mientas, Draco —susurró, y su voz era como una bomba.

¿Desde cuándo ella lo conocía tan bien?

 _No me mientas, Draco._

¿Desde cuándo?

Draco tragó saliva. Se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y no sabía por qué. Para disimular, resopló.

—No te miento, Granger —prácticamente le bufó—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¿Por qué iba a estar aquí de no ser por Pansy? —Pausa antes de añadir—: No te creas tan especial. —Pretendía sonar firme, ser hiriente. Durante un momento estuvo convencido de que lo había logrado. Pero entonces ella le sonrió.

Le sonrió. A él.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Granger?

 _Draco._

¿Por qué le hablaba, le sonreía? ¿Por qué era amable con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había decidido salvar su patética vida? Lo había hecho, sin siquiera dudar. Cualquiera —a excepción de Theo, Pansy y su madre— hubiera dejado que se lo llevaran, que se pudriera en el infierno. Incluso lo habría celebrado. Cualquiera, menos ella.

Cada segundo era una lucha constante por mantener las distancias con ella, pero cada día que pasaba era más difícil. Mucho más.

Tuvo que reunir todo el escaso valor que poseía para volverse hacia ella una vez más.

En ese momento, Granger se apartaba un mechón de su rebelde cabello de la cara. A Draco le sorprendió darse cuenta de que ya no parecía áspero y desordenado, como cuando ambos eran jóvenes. Los rizos tenían una forma suave y regular en la que el chico no había reparado hasta entonces. No pudo evitarlo: se fijó en el gran contraste de la espesa melena con su brazo. Estaba tan delgada que la muñeca parecía a punto de partirse.

—¿Draco? —Granger habló cuando él ya no lo esperaba. No se movió. Solo desvió la mirada, siguiendo el movimiento de su mano cuando ella bajó el brazo—. ¿Draco? —repitió. Por el rabillo del ojo, el chico creyó percibir una expresión dubitativa en su rostro. Fue breve, porque enseguida ella volvió a hablar. Lo que dijo, por supuesto, Draco no se lo esperaba—. ¿Por qué no te acercas? —Él contuvo el aliento, seguro de haber escuchado mal. Pero ella palmeaba el colchón con suavidad, justo a su lado—. No puedes estar muy cómodo ahí.

Dudó. Le hubiera gustado decir que no lo hizo, pero lo cierto es que dudó.

—Estoy bien —gruñó, dos segundos y medio después.

Pero ella no se dio por vencida.

—Por favor. —Tan sencillo como eso y, al mismo tiempo, tan efectivo. Porque Draco volvió a dudar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Granger? —Hizo crujir los nudillos, sacudió la cabeza. Intentó fingir un fastidio que no sentía en realidad.

Ella jugueteaba con las sábanas. Retorcía la tela entre los dedos una y otra vez, sin parar, pero casi sin fuerzas. Cuando habló, su sinceridad sorprendió a Draco:

—Quiero... Quiero no estar sola.

Bueno, eso él podía entenderlo. Eso él lo entendía muy bien.

—Lamento informarte de que yo no soy la mejor de las compañías, Granger —replicó, a su pesar. Rio incluso de sus propias palabras, con amargura. Pero, una vez más, no obtuvo en ella la reacción esperada.

Granger se hundió más en la cama. El mullido almohadón engulló sus hombros casi por completo.

—Sé que no soy... —era evidente que titubeaba en busca de las palabras adecuadas— ...el tipo de persona al que estás acostumbrado —terminó al fin—. Créeme, lo entiendo. Sé que me has odiado durante muchos años... Créeme que no era esto lo que buscaba cuando decidí regresar... ¡Slytherin, por Merlín! —Solo tenía un hilo de voz, pero de pronto parecía incapaz de callar.

Draco quiso taparse los oídos, quiso poder no escucharla, pero no lo hizo. Siguiendo un impulso, se clavó las uñas en el muslo derecho, con brutalidad. El dolor le hizo apretar los labios, pero también permanecer ahí, con ella, despierto y concentrado en sus palabras.

—El caso... —Se le rompió la voz. Draco creyó que iba a echarse a llorar, pero no fue así. Granger se recompuso y continuó hablando—: El caso es que ahora, por alguna razón, estamos juntos. Pansy, Theo, tú y yo. Sé que no te gusta, pero es así... Y lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? —Las palabras se le escaparon, tuvo que preguntar.

—Siento que mi presencia te haga tan desgraciado. Siento estar aquí. ¡Yo no elegí esto, Draco! —Golpeó el colchón con el puño cerrado. Sorprendentemente el brazo no se quebró—. Créeme que lo siento...

El nudo en la garganta creció. ¿Granger... pidiendo disculpas? ¿Pidiéndole disculpas a él? ¿Por qué? ¿Por estar, por existir?

El nudo creció y creció y creció.

Supo que tenía que decir algo. Tragó saliva. Tenía la boca pastosa.

—Granger, me has salvado la vida... —Supo que tenía que decir algo, sí, pero no sabía qué. Era Granger, por Merlín.

Solo entonces un sollozo sacudió los hombros de la chica. Ella volvió la cabeza para que Draco no pudiera verla desde el suelo.

—Te agradezco lo que hiciste —él siguió hablando muy lentamente, masticando cada palabra—. De verdad que te lo agradezco. Te agradezco que estés con nosotros. —En cuanto lo dijo, Draco comprendió que era cierto: era consciente de que habían sido las circunstancias quienes habían empujado a Granger a esa situación, pero, a pesar de ello, había sido ella quien había decidido quedarse a su lado. Había decidido que, de alguna forma, podía olvidar todos sus pecados pasados.

Ojalá todos fueran como ella.

—¿Agradecimiento? —Supo por el tono de voz que ella intentaba reír. Intentaba fingir despreocupación, bromear—. No sabía que esa palabra entrase en el vocabulario de los Malfoy. —En otro momento el comentario le habría ofendido, pero Draco entendía qué intentaba hacer: intentaba protegerse a sí misma. De eso Draco sabía mucho.

—Pues ya ves que sí —acertó a decir.

Silencio. Silencio durante diez segundos, veinte, cuarenta. Draco los contaba mentalmente.

—¿Sabes qué? —El chico meneó la cabeza, pero aquella no era una pregunta que esperase respuesta—. Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo.

Ante esas palabras, el corazón de Draco dio un vuelco. Dio un jodido vuelco.

—De no haber conocido a Pansy, de no haber sido por ella... —Granger parecía hablar más para sí misma que para él en ese momento—. De no haber sido por Pansy, yo ahora no estaría aquí. Quizá... Quizá estaría muerta. —La crudeza de sus palabras lo sorprendió, pero más lo sorprendió que ella hiciera siquiera una leve referencia a su pasado frente a él—. Sí, sé que lo estaría.

Draco agachó la cabeza; una vez más, las preguntas quemaban en sus labios. Y, no obstante, se encontró a sí mismo disfrutando de aquello. De la calma de Granger, de su confianza.

 _Confianza_. Qué extraña palabra.

—Y Theo... Theo me cuida mucho. —Parecía totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos—. Creo que al principio solo lo hacía por Pansy, pero ahora... Ahora creo que también lo hace por mí. ¿Sabes por qué lo sé?

Draco se alegró al comprobar que sí, al parecer, ella seguía hablando para él. Aunque no esperase ningún tipo de reconocimiento por su parte.

—Cuando viene a verme, se sienta ahí, a los pies de la cama... Y me lee. —Se le formó una diminuta sonrisa en los labios—. Siempre me lee, aunque Pansy no esté delante. Creo que he empezado a caerle bien, de verdad.

Draco hizo una mueca porque no necesitaba que Granger lo convenciera de sus palabras. Theo siempre, incluso antes de la guerra, había respetado a Granger —eso no era ningún secreto para él— y había resultado evidente que desde el primer momento había hecho un esfuerzo —infinitamente mayor, al menos, que el que el propio Draco había hecho— por conocerla. Tampoco había necesitado mucho tiempo para llegar a apreciarla sinceramente: Draco sabía que Theo la había aceptado sin reservas, y no solo por Pansy. Y es que él era así, amable. A su manera, pero amable.

A Draco esa actitud le había asqueado profundamente en el pasado. Pero ¿y ahora?

—Sí, creo que a Theo le caigo bien... —prosiguió ella, ajena a los pensamientos de su compañero.

Draco sonrió apenas, para sí mismo. Si ella supiera... Si recuperara parte de la confianza de la antigua sabelotodo-Granger...

—En cambio tú... —calló abruptamente. No añadió más, pero la acusación iba implícita. Flotó en el aire, entre ellos.

A Draco se le ocurrieron mil y un finales para esa oración.

 _En cambio tú me detestas._

 _En cambio tú desearías que desapareciera._

 _En cambio tú desearías no tener que acercarte a mí._

Pero todo aquello era falso. Totalmente falso y él lo sabía. Él lo sabía, pero ¿y Granger? Ella no. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba en el interior de su retorcida cabecita. Al pensar en ello, se sintió mal. Sorprendentemente, Draco Malfoy se sintió mal.

Sus labios se movieron antes de que él pudiera detenerlos:

—No me digas que quieres que yo también te lea, Granger. —Quería arreglarlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Quería arreglarlo, aunque sabía que aquella no era la manera de hacerlo.

A pesar de todo, ella pareció agradecer el intento. Sacudió la cabeza y, por fin, se volvió hacia él. No parecía ofendida por la burla.

—No. —A Draco le pareció intuir que incluso sonreía. Un poco, al menos—. Pero quiero que hablemos.

Draco arqueó las cejas, sin tratar de ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? —Seguía clavándose las uñas en la pierna, pero ya apenas sentía el dolor.

Antes de responder, Granger intentó incorporarse. Se apoyó en los codos; el cuerpo le temblaba por el esfuerzo.

—Porque somos amigos, ¿no? —Estaba muy seria. Extremadamente seria.

Draco tragó saliva.

—¿Amigos? —Los músculos de las mejillas empezaron a dolerle; tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener una expresión imperturbable—. ¿Tan desesperada estás como para considerarme tu amigo? —En su pregunta solo había curiosidad. Por una vez, no pretendía lastimarla.

Ella pareció entenderlo. Meditó un momento antes de responder.

—Quizá —respondió al fin. Sus miradas se encontraron, a pesar de la distancia, y en esa ocasión Draco ya no fue capaz de volver la cabeza—. Pero tú también lo estás, ¿no es cierto?

Sus anteriores palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Draco.

 _Estamos juntos._

Sí, Draco supuso que no había forma humana de negar aquello.

 _Amigos_. De eso se trataba, ¿no?

La mano de Granger se arrastró sobre el colchón. Palmeó una vez más el espacio que había a su lado, en un gesto prácticamente imperceptible.

Draco empezó a temblar.

Sabía que aquella era la barrera definitiva. Sabía que si en ese momento se levantaba y rompía la distancia que había entre ellos, las cosas cambiarían irremediablemente. Sabía que nada sería igual. Sabía que si en ese momento se levantaba...

Draco sabía muchas cosas y, sin embargo, se levantó. Lo hizo y en ese momento ya no dudo más.

 ** _Segunda parte: It Makes No Difference_**

Cuando el colchón se hundió bajo el peso de Draco, ella tuvo que contener un suspiro triunfal. Un escalofrío de placer le recorrió la espalda.

Se juró a sí misma que aquello era el comienzo. No pensaba retroceder; estaba harta de aquellos continuos vaivenes. Estaba cansada de sus desplantes, de su silenciosa presencia. Pero, sobre todo, estaba cansada de su amabilidad, de esos escasos pero valiosísimos momentos en los que él le proporcionaba —sin pretenderlo, por supuesto— comprensión y hasta consuelo.

Sí, Hermione estaba cansada de _esperar_ esa amabilidad. De aguardar sentada a que él diera un paso en su dirección —y de que a ese único paso los siguieran unos cuantos más— cuando resultaba evidente que aquello no iba a suceder sin más. Estaba cansada de la tensión, de la incertidumbre. De la espera y la zozobra.

Hermione solo quería calma y seguridad. Y pensaba obtenerlas.

—Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar? —Draco podría haber parecido altivo por la forma en que apuntaba con la nariz hacia el techo, pero Hermione ya lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, en realidad, se sentía inseguro.

Lo conocía también... Quién lo hubiera imaginado unos años antes.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Qué podía decir? A pesar de sus palabras, había estado convencida de que Draco no le permitiría llegar tan lejos y ahora...

—Bueno... —carraspeó—. Llevas semanas viniendo a la enfermería, sentándote ahí... —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección al lugar que el Slytherin había ocupado hasta entonces—. No muerdo, ¿sabes?

Hermione ni siquiera sabía por qué lo intentaba. Por qué intentaba bromear, acercarse a él. ¿Qué había cambiado? Suspiró. Lo sabía muy bien: era ese maldito cansancio. Estaba exhausta. Había llegado a su límite. Lo había sobrepasado con creces.

Por toda respuesta, Draco se encogió de hombros. Luego, silencio. Un larguísimo silencio.

Él tenía las pupilas fijas en sus manos, que reposaban en el regazo. Sus largos y ágiles dedos tamborileaban sobre su pierna derecha y Hermione se detuvo a contemplarlo. El movimiento era hipnótico, ella se perdió en él sin pretenderlo; arriba, abajo, arriba...

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Se sentía bien. Bueno, no. En realidad, _solo_ se sentía mejor que de costumbre. Lo cual, por supuesto, no era un _bien_ propiamente dicho. Quizá un _regular_.

—¿Estás bien?

Se sobresaltó y apartó la mirada de sus manos de golpe, sintiéndose pillada _in fraganti._ ¿Es que Draco leía mentes ahora?

Alzó la cabeza hacia él. La pregunta la había pillado por sorpresa, pero —a juzgar por su expresión— también el propio Draco parecía desconcertado. Lo vio fruncir el ceño con rabia, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Definitivamente, no tenía nada de tacto. Cuando actuaba así, Hermione no sabía si reír, llorar o golpearlo directamente. Una sonrisa diminuta le estiró las comisuras de los labios al darse cuenta de que tiempo atrás habría escogido la tercera opción sin dudas ni remordimientos de conciencia.

—Vaya, gracias.

Él resopló por la nariz. Hermione creyó que su respuesta le había hecho gracia.

—Quiero decir... —Se detuvo un momento. Sus ojos grises danzaban sobre su rostro, sin atreverse a posarse en los suyos—. De cerca tienes incluso más ojeras. —Trataba de sonar despreocupado, pero ella apreció el comentario.

Se animó a responder:

—No duermo muy bien últimamente.

Solo al decirlo en voz alta, Hermione fue plenamente consciente de lo agotada que estaba. Fue como si sus palabras hubieran empujado de pronto una pesada losa sobre ella. Porque era cierto: era absolutamente incapaz de dormir más que un par de horas cada noche y la falta de sueño resultaba ser una tortura.

Incapaz, de pronto, de sostener el peso de su propio cuerpo, se dejó caer sobre la almohada. Su cuerpo tembló y ella contuvo el aliento cuando las vertebras superiores, que sobresalían en exceso debido a su extrema delgadez, se clavaron en el colchón.

—¿Por qué?

Un pequeño titubeo. Solo uno. Y al fin:

—Tengo pesadillas.

Draco pareció valorar su respuesta. Agitó la cabeza suavemente y el pelo rubio le cayó sobre la frente. Le quedaba bien. A Hermione le extrañó el ser capaz de fijarse en tan nimio detalle, pero era cierto: el cabello depeinado, algo largo, le favorecía.

—¿Sobre lo que pasó? —Hablaba muy lentamente. La estaba tanteando—. ¿Por Blaise?

Ella negó con la cabeza, milímetro a milímetro, en un movimiento eterno. La lentitud de su gesto pareció hacer entender a Draco que aquello era todo lo que iba a obtener. Hermione lo vio arrugar la nariz. Se fijó entonces en que la piel de sus pómulos estaba más tirante. También él había adelgazado.

—¿Por qué no te dan pociones para dormir sin sueños? —Seguía teniendo la nariz arrugada.

Hermione cerró los ojos durante un breve instante. Sentía el gigantesco almohadón envolviéndole los hombros con cada espiración. Era agradable.

¿Decirle que no podían? ¿Hablarle de lo que había pasado? ¿De la fiebre, las náuseas, los escalofríos? ¿Los gritos y los golpes? No.

Las adicciones eran asuntos personales, decidió.

—Ya he tomado demasiadas —se limitó a responder. Y lo cierto es que no mentía—. Pomfrey se niega a darme más.

Si la dejaran volver a su habitación... Si la dejaran, podría tomar una de las tantas que escondía en su baúl.

Draco la miraba con una curiosidad imposible de ocultar. Pudo ver sus labios moviéndose, preparándose para formular la siguiente pregunta. Una pregunta que no estaba segura de poder responder...

¡Pum!

El estallido la sobresaltó; durante un momento infinito el corazón le saltó con violencia en el pecho. A su lado, Draco se levantó de un salto de la cama y se llevó la mano de manera automática al interior de la túnica. Medio segundo más tarde, la varita estaba en su mano.

Hermione tardó en armarse un poco más a causa de su debilidad; la varita estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando ella, con dedos torpes, trató de sacarla de debajo de la almohada. Consiguió aferrarse a ella en el último segundo y, solo cuando ya la sostenía firmemente, se dio cuenta de que Draco se había levantado. Lo siguió con la mirada cuando, con grandes zancadas, él se dirigió hacia la ventana que quedaba a su izquierda.

Hermione se estiró, pero no pudo ver nada. Permaneció inmóvil durante unos angustiosos segundos. Escuchó la madera crujir, el casquido de la hoja al abrirse... El aullido del viento aumentó de intensidad y, sobre él, un quejido animal. Cuando Draco se apartó, Hermione comprendió al fin qué había ocurrido y respiró aliviada. La varita regresó a su lugar, bajo el cojín.

La lechuza esperaba impaciente en el alféizar; debía haber golpeado el cristal con virulencia, arrastrada por el viento huracanado del exterior. Tenía todas las plumas erizadas y ululaba aterrorizada. No había necesitado más que un par de segundos para saltar al interior de la habitación y, en ese momento, mantenía la pata estirada delante de Draco mientras lo contemplaba con sus enormes e impacientes ojos ambarinos.

Cuando el ave se movió, Hermione pudo ver que llevaba atado un pedazo de pergamino color negro. El sello de lacre era color plata.

El animal ululó una vez más en señal de protesta. Nada.

Hermione volvió su atención a Draco que, por algún motivo, se había quedado paralizado. Aunque solo alcanzaba a distinguir su perfil, Hermione se dio cuenta de que el Slytherin miraba el sobre con una curiosa expresión en el rostro. Le costó un momento descifrarla. Solo un brevísimo instante: el terror que se reflejaba en su expresión era innegable y tan evidente que la propia Hermione sintió miedo, sin saber de qué.

—¿Draco?

Él no se movió. No respondió. Ni siquiera pestañeó.

Ella tragó saliva. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

¿Qué...?

—¡Buenas noches! —La puerta se abrió de golpe y la alegre voz de Pansy retumbó en la enfermería.

Hermione se volvió hacia su amiga. Sus altos tacones repiqueteaban, como de costumbre, sobre el suelo de piedra. Parecía contenta y, sin embargo, no necesitó dar más que un par de pasos en su dirección para darse cuenta de que algo iba mal. La expresión le cambió de repente; la sonrisa desapareció, el ceño se frunció, la velocidad de los pasos aumentó.

En menos de cinco segundos, estaba a su lado. Hermione pudo ver como su mirada se dirigía hacia el pergamino, como si de un imán se tratase. Ahogó un gemido. Draco siguió inmóvil.

Solo cuando Pansy hizo ademán de quitarle la carta a la lechuza, él se movió. Desató la nota con unos gestos torpes que Hermione nunca había visto en él. En cuando terminó, el ave lanzó un último grito indignado y echó a volar. Enseguida se perdió por la puerta que Pansy había dejado abierta.

—¿No vas a abrirla?

La carta temblaba en manos de Draco, firmemente cerrada. Él no parecía dispuesto a romper el sello. Incluso necesitó un momento para reaccionar. Estaba pálido, muy pálido. Hermione no había creído posible que su piel adquiriera un tono más blanco del habitual, pero ahí estaba. Ese tono lechoso enfermizo.

Quiso preguntar, pero no se atrevió.

Draco había empezado a negar con la cabeza. Muy despacio. Muy, muy despacio. Parecía un autómata; cada movimiento, cada gesto parecía requerir un esfuerzo inmeso por su parte.

Hermione lo vio tragar saliva. La nuez se agitó en su garganta con fuerza. Tragó una vez más. Se debatía consigo mismo, resultaba evidente. Pero, finalmente, pareció tomar una decisión. Tomó aire justo antes de darse la vuelta. Luego giró sobre sus talones, con la carta arrugada en la mano derecha y el puño izquierdo firmemente apretado.

No había dado ni cinco pasos cuando Pansy habló:

—¡Draco! —Su grito sonó demasiado agudo—. ¿A dónde vas?

Hermione creyó percibir un pequeño temblor en su voz. Tenía los ojos brillantes. Trataba de contener las lágrimas.

—¿No es evidente? —Draco se detuvo, pero permaneció de espaldas—. A casa. —Había amargura en su voz al pronunciar esas palabras.

La mirada de Hermione saltaba de uno a otro sin perder detalle. En ese momento Pansy se rodeaba el cuerpo con los brazos de manera inconsciente, en busca de protección.

—Creía que habías dicho que no pensabas volver a casa. Juraría que habías dicho que nada te haría cambiar de opinión. —A pesar de todo, seguía siendo Pansy. No pudo evitar el reproche. El _te lo dije_ implícito en sus palabras fue hiriente sin siquiera pretenderlo. La espalda de Draco se tensó; Hermione pudo notarlo a simple vista.

El Slytherin apretaba el sobre con tanta intensidad entre los dedos que Hermione estaba convencida de que el sello de lacre se le estaba clavando en la piel. Lo escuchó suspirar, con los hombros todavía tensos.

—Cierto, Pansy. —Su voz era seria, fría—. Cierto. Pero ¿sabes? —Debió aumentar la fuerza con la que cerraba los puños porque las manos empezaron a temblarle—. La puñetera realidad siempre gana al final.

No añadió más. No esperó más. Simplemente echó a andar.

Se marchó sin despedirse.

Hermione guardó silencio mientras lo veía marcharse. No despegó la mirada de él. Solo cuando él desapareció por la puerta, se volvió hacia su amiga. También Pansy se giraba hacia ella en ese instante. Abrió la boca, pero no parecía saber qué decir. Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

—Hermione... —Nada más. No supo continuar. Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza—. Lo siento.

Y salió tras Draco.

El sonido de sus tacones siguió escuchándose unos instantes después de que ella desapareciera.

Hermione se quedó sola, preguntándose qué diablos había ocurrido y sintiéndose completamente sola. Se hundió en la cama una vez más, enroscándose en el edredón.

Hacía tiempo que el sol se había puesto, así que Hermione supo que ni Pansy ni Draco regresarían ese día. Hermione lo lamentaba porque, a pesar de saber perfectamente bien que aquello no la incumbía, deseaba saber qué había ocurrido.

Lo cierto es que no había mentido cuando había dicho que ella y Draco eran amigos. Lo sentía así. No podía evitarlo. No sabía cuándo —¡ni cómo, por Merlín!— había pasado aquello, pero lo cierto es que Hermione se preocupaba por él de la misma forma en que se preocupaba por Theo o Pansy. Ellos tres eran todo lo que tenía.

Seguía pensando en la carta que Draco había recibido cuando Pomfrey llegó para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Seguía pensando en ella cuando la enfermera apagó la luz y se marchó.

Y seguía pensando en ella cuando, horas después, la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

No necesitó volverse para saber quién había llegado. Aquellos no eran los pasos de McGonagall, ni de ningún otro profesor. Eran pasos lentos, cautelosos, porque era ya tan tarde que el abandonar los dormitorios estaba prohibido.

El corazón le saltó en el pecho. Odiaba aquellas visitas. Las odiaba con todo su ser. Así que se volvió, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

La primera vez que aquello había ocurrido, Hermione había sentido una chispa de esperanza. Había creído que por fin las cosas empezarían a mejorar, a aclararse. Había estado convencida de que todo empezaría a cambiar, pero no había sido así. Las visitas se quedaron en eso: visitas nocturnas, clandestinas. Prohibidas. Y dolía. A pesar de todo, todavía dolía.

Los muelles del colchón se le clavaban en las costillas, pero no le importó. Mejor eso que tener que enfrentarse a él. Mejor eso que tener que volver a verle. Otra vez.

Quizá si se quedase así —quieta, con los ojos cerrados, ignorándolo—, él terminaría dándose por vencido. Quizá entonces se marcharía.

—Sé que estás despierta, Hermione.

Se sintió tentada de ignorarlo, al igual que las otras noches. Era lo más sencillo.

—Dicen que no duermes bien por las noches, así que no trates de engañarme.

¿Por qué tenía que insistir?

Ella se mordió el interior de la mejilla, en un esfuerzo por contener el grito que deseaba dejar escapar. Lo logró. Por un momento, al menos. Pero entonces él hizo algo que no había hecho hasta entonces: se sentó. Se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Hermione sintió el colchón hundirse bajo su peso y, segundos después, una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

Quiso llorar. Se apartó con toda la brusquedad que su debilidad le permitía y se incorporó, alejándose de él todo lo que la cama se lo permitía.

—¿Qué diablos quieres, Harry? —Tuvo que contenerse para no llamar la atención de la señora Pomfrey—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

La capa de invisibilidad brillaba en el suelo. Parecía plata líquida. A Hermione le traía tantos recuerdos que quiso apartarla de una patada.

Se contentó con lanzarle una mirada furibunda a él.

—Tranquila, Hermione... —La mano hizo ademán de volver a subir a su hombro y ella sintió ganas de vomitar. Los ojos verdes de Harry, tan cálidos en el pasado, le parecían fríos ahora. Su peso, el peso de su cuerpo sobre la cama, parecía lejano a pesar de la cercanía. No como el de Draco.

Hermione contuvo la náusea, pero las ganas de llorar se acentuaron. ¿Cómo podían haber llegado a aquello? ¿Cómo podía sentirse más cómoda con Draco Malfoy que con el que durante años había sido su mejor amigo? Había querido que Draco se acercase a ella, se sentase a su lado. Sin embargo, ahora solo quería que Harry se marchase, que la dejase tranquila y no volviese.

¿Por qué?

Apartó la mano de Harry, que hacía un tercer intento de alcanzarla.

¿Por qué? La respuesta era sencilla: Draco había acudido allí por voluntad propia, de frente. Harry se escondía para ir a verla, recurría a la noche y a su capa de invisibilidad.

Resultaba patéticamente evidente que Harry se avergonzaba de estar allí. Resultaba particularmente obvio que tenía que tener una razón de peso que le obligaba a acudir a ella cada cierto tiempo. Hermione solo quería saber de qué se trataba. Descubrirlo, solucionarlo, seguir con su vida. ¿Era tanto lo que pedía?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —repitió—. ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

Él la miró completamente confuso.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Hermione. —La sonrisa no era del todo sincera—. Estoy cansado de esto. De esta... guerra entre nosotros.

No pudo evitarlo, resopló. Quería creerlo, de verdad que sí, pero sus acciones le habían demostrado lo contrario.

—Si fuera así, no tendrías que hacer esto. —Hizo un gesto hacia la capa—. Supongo que sigue importando más lo que Ron quiere, ¿verdad? Siempre fue así: Ron antes que yo. —No era un reproche, solo exponía los hechos.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior. No podía negar lo evidente.

—Estoy aquí, Hermione —susurró. Parecía dolido. Parecía sinceramente dolido y Hermione dudó—. ¿Es que eso no cuenta? —Dudó, pero lo cierto es que lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que Harry era más egoísta de lo que uno podía suponer de entrada. No le dolía hacerle daño a Hermione, le dolía no ser capaz de convencerla.

Sin embargo, cuando él le cogió la mano, ella ya no se apartó.

—Esto no cambia nada, Harry —contestó a pesar de todo. Le temblaba la voz, apenas de forma perceptible. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que él no lo notase—. Es demasiado tarde.

—No, Hermione... Aún...

Pero ella no quería escucharlo. Él no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que dolía el simple hecho de tenerlo ahí delante.

Harry no lo entendía. Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny. Ninguno de ellos podía comprenderlo. No era el desprecio que le habían profesado durante años lo que dolía, no. Ni siquiera era eso. Era la injusticia. Era la facilidad con la que la habían apartado de sus vidas, abandonado.

¿Y ahora? Ahora Harry estaba ahí, esperando ser bienvenido con los brazos abiertos. Como si ella tuviera que sentirse agradecida por su compañía.

La ira la ahogaba. Apenas podía respirar.

Y, en cambio, él parecía tan calmado. Ahí de pie, sin inmutarse, sin importarle lo que su presencia significaba para ella.

Harry, que la había abandonado sin siquiera intentar entender.

Harry, que vivía feliz inmerso en toda su estúpida y bendita ignorancia.

La rabia regresó de golpe. Y le odió. En ese momento le odió por primera vez.

—¿Por qué no lo sueltas de una vez, Harry? —Se le quebró la voz—. ¿Por qué no me dices de una maldita vez qué quieres de mí? ¡Dilo para que puedas dejarme en paz!

Harry retrocedió unos centímetros, visiblemente impactado por la violencia de sus palabras, la ira contenida en ellas. Agachó la cabeza y, por un momento, Hermione estuvo segura de que había vencido. De que él iba a marcharse, en silencio, sin decir más. De que no iba a volver.

Por un momento...

Se equivocó.

Cuando Harry levantó el rostro, parecía decidido a decir lo que había ido a decir. Buscó sus ojos en medio de la penumbra y, solo cuando sus miradas se encontraron, habló:

—Ha vuelto a dolerme la cicatriz, Hermione...

 **Continuará...**

Vale, en primer lugar decir que la historia no estaba abandonada (aunque lo pareciera). Simplemente he tenido (muuuchos) problemas de trabajo, estudios, salud y cosas de esas. Sé que parece un poco tonto, pero a veces no queda tiempo para escribir porque, desgraciadamente, no vivo de esto (risas). Así que os pido disculpas por el restraso (miles, miles de disculpas). Pero, vamos, que a la historia le queda para largo aún.

Os pido disculpas también porque (encima después de la espera) este capítulo es diminuto, pero como ya veis no toca mucha acción en esta parte. Ya vendrá.

Gracias a todos por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Lloro de emoción, creo que nunca había tenido tantos. Intentaré actualizar más seguido a partir de ahora.


	10. Los vivos están muertos I

**Capítulo 10 -** ** _Los vivos están muertos I_**

 **Primera parte: _Pardon My Past  
_**

Hermione se detuvo frente a la chimenea, llena de dudas.

Ignoró a propósito el botecito que la directora McGonagall le ofrecía y agachó la cabeza. Su mirada se detuvo en sus manos, aferradas a la parte delantera de su blusa blanca. Las llamas, de un intenso color esmeralda, arrojaban un resplandor enfermizo sobre su piel.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —repitió por enésima vez. El olor del fuego le hacía cosquillas en la nariz—. Debería quedarme aquí.

La mano de Pansy se posó en su hombro muy suavemente, apenas notaba la presión de su contacto.

—No seas tonta.

Sabía que Pansy pretendía ser amable con ella, convencerla, pero lo cierto es que nada de lo que su amiga dijera en ese momento podría hacerla sentir mejor. Nada podría hacer que cambiara de opinión.

—Yo no ningún tengo derecho a ir, Pansy —musitó entre dientes. Apretaba tan fuerte la mandíbula que empezó a dolerle—. Y lo sabes.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que esa misma conversación se había repetido a lo largo de las últimas horas, siempre con el mismo resultado. Sin embargo, aquella era la primera vez que la directora intervenía.

—La señora Malfoy ha solicitado expresamente la presencia en su casa de _todos_ —recalcó la palabra— los amigos del señor Malfoy.

Tuvo que controlarse para no resoplar. No quería faltarle al respeto a la profesora McGonagall y, no obstante, sus palabras la irritaban sobre manera porque la petición de Narcissa Malfoy no le resultaba en absoluto desconocida. Lo que ninguno de los demás parecía comprender es que, con esas palabras, era imposible que Narcissa se refiriera a ella. Probablemente ni siquiera estuviera al tanto de la relación que había entre ella y su hijo.

Si Narcissa Malfoy la veía salir de su chimenea, le daría un infarto. O intentaría matarla. Sí, probablemente intentaría matarla.

Hermione tragó saliva. La directora le había acercado más la cajita de polvos flu. La tenía delante de las narices. No podía seguir ignorándola sin más.

—Yo iré primero. —Fue Theo quien se apiadó de ella. Se acercó con pasos calmados, lentos, y una expresión imperturbable en el rostro, tan serio como de costumbre—. ¿Profesora?

La directora le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa mientras volvía el botecito hacia él. Theo cogió un diminuto pellizco. Las llamas danzaron a su alrededor, lamiendo sin quemar los bajos de su túnica, cuando él se introdujo en la chimenea. Sus pasos, aunque suaves y calmados, levantaron una nube de cenizas.

Hermione tuvo que parpadear para protegerse; la voz de Theo retumbó en el interior de la chimenea. Luego, un zumbido y una aspiración. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos de nuevo, del chico ya no quedaba ni rastro. Durante una fracción de segundo, las llamas se arremolinaron con fuerza, golpeando las paredes de piedra negra. Luego, se calmó y Hermione supo que había llegado su turno.

El botecito estaba casi vacío, así que tuvo que meter la mano hasta el fondo para poder agarrar un pellizquito. Los polvos flu tenían un curioso tacto arenoso que Hermione conocía bien. Entró en la chimenea, se aseguró de tener los codos bien pegados al cuerpo y —antes de poder arrepentirse y salir corriendo— dejó caer los polvos.

—¡Mansión Malfoy! —exclamó, con toda la vehemencia y claridad de las que fue capaces, que no fueron muchas, porque acabó atragantándose. No a causa de la ceniza, sino del pánico.

El fuego le lamió los tobillos una última vez antes de ser aspirada conducto arriba y, mientras veía girar frente a sus ojos decenas de las escenas que tenían lugar al otro lado de la Red Flu, Hermione pensó que no estaría tan mal salir por la chimenea equivocada. Al fin y al cabo, Pansy no podría reprocharle nada si encima se perdía.

Lamentablemente, no hubo suerte.

Hermione salió despedida de la chimenea —polvos flu, trasladores, escobas... no acababa de cogerle el tranquillo a la mayoría de los transportes mágicos— y aterrizó sobre algo mullido que, en cuanto abrió los ojos, reconoció como una lujosa alfombra bordada. Una lujosa alfombra que ella estaba poniendo perdida.

Se levantó de un salto, tan rápidamente que estuvo a punto de caer, y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. La habitación —de un tamaño inmenso, casi más grande que toda la planta baja de la casa de sus padres— estaba ricamente decorada con abundantes terciopelos y maderas nobles. Y las escaleras, que se abrían amplísimas justo delante de ella, parecían más propias de un palacio que de una casa particular.

Las mesas, los cuadros, las alfombras... Todo allí exudaba riqueza y poder. Todo.

Hermione se sintió fuera de lugar. Sintio como la garganta se le cerraba. Porque, allí, daba miedo hasta respirar.

¿Una _sangre sucia_ contaminando con su presencia el hogar de los Malfoy? Quiso salir corriendo. Quiso huir, pero sabía que no había lugar en el que pudiera esconderse.

A su espalda, el crepitar del fuego se hizo más intenso y, un par de segundos más tarde, la tos de Pansy retumbó en el interior de la inmensa chimenea.

—Estas malditas cenizas... —Hermione escuchó como se sacudía la capa en un vano intento de eliminar la suciedad.

La voz de Pansy, pareció convocar las peores pesadillas de Hermione:

—Aquí estáis. —Narcissa Malfoy apareció de la nada, por una puerta de madera oscura que había al final de la sala, casi en una esquina.

Hermione tragó salva e instintivamente se encogió, tratando de pasar desapercibida.

—Disculpad el retraso. —No dio muestras de haber reparado en su presencia—. Los preparativos de la fiesta requieren más tiempo del que me gustaría dedicarles.

De cabellos imposiblemente rubios, perfectamente recogidos, y piel pálida, Narcissa Malfoy guardaba un parecido asombroso con su hijo. Seguía siendo la misma mujer imponente y, al mismo tiempo, había en ella algo radicalmente distinto. Ahí seguía su expresión lánguida, sus párpados ligeramente caídos —que hicieron que Hermione recordara de inmediato a su hermana—, y la rigidez de su espalda.

Y, sin embargo, había algo más. O algo menos.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que esa perpetua mueca de asco, la forma en que la mujer siempre arrugaba la nariz con desprecio, había desaparecido. En su lugar habían aparecido las arrugas, todavía finas y delicadas, pero prematuras en una mujer de su edad.

Narcissa se acercaba a ellos. Se movía con pasos lentos, calculados. Su larga túnica color verde botella ondeaba a su paso. Seguía siendo una mujer elegante, a pesar de todo.

Todavía no la había mirado siquiera.

Hermione no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo. Puede que no la reconociera...

Intentando aliviar la tensión que sentía, se obligó a apartar la mirada de la mujer. La paseó por la enorme mesa de comedor, los rígidos sillones de respaldo alto. Siguió subiendo por las escaleras...

Y ahí estaba Draco. En el piso superior, reclinado contra el pasamanos, con los brazos apoyados en él, y observando la escena con un fastidio nada disimulado.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada. Desde esa altura, con su actitud displicente y lejana, Draco la hacía sentir muy pequeña.

Narcissa ya se había detenido frente al chico, el más cercano a la puerta por la que ella había entrado.

—Theo, querido —le dijo, posándole una mano sobre el hombro—. Bienvenido.

—Gracias, señora Malfoy. —La sonrisa de Theo era amplísima y genuina cuando se inclinó para besarla en ambas mejillas. A Hermione le sorprendió la familiaridad de aquel gesto.

Pero también Narcissa sonreía. Sonreía con una sonrisa diminuta que, no obstante, resaltaba sobre todo lo demás. Quizá porque la hacía parecer otra persona.

—¡Señora Malfoy! —Pansy no tardó mucho en hacerse notar. Adelantando a Hermione, se acercó a la señora de la casa y, sin preguntar, la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo nada propio de ella.

—Me alegro de verte, Pansy —murmuró contra el cabello de su amiga, estrechándola entre sus brazos. Su voz era sorprendentemente cálida—. Es un placer tenerte de vuelta.

El abrazo no duró más que un instante, pero fue suficiente. Suficiente para hacer pensar a Hermione que, quizá —al igual que había ocurrido con Pansy—, Narcissa había cambiado. Quizá hubiera algo más detrás de esa frialdad que ella recordaba tan claramente.

Tragó saliva. Pronto lo descubriría.

Las rodillas empezaron a temblarle cuando, por fin, la señora Malfoy se volvió hacia ella. Hermione la vio moverse como a cámara lenta, en un segundo eterno que pareció alargarse y alargarse y alargarse...

Aguardó su destino con el corazón en un puño y los dedos firmemente cerrados en torno a la varita, dentro del bolsillo.

¿La echaría a patadas? ¿Le lanzaría un maleficio? Y, en ese caso, ¿intentaría Pansy al menos protegerla?

Narcissa se detuvo a tres pasos de ella. Demasiado cerca como para que Hermione se sintiera cómoda, demasiado lejos como para considerarlo una buena señal.

Pero ¿es que acaso en algún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza que Narcissa fuera a admitirla en su casa sin más?

Tragó una vez más. La mano que aferraba la varita empezó a sudarle.

—Hermione Granger —habló, finalmente, Narcissa. Pronunció su nombre muy despacio, casi con cuidado, como si fuera un animal peligroso que había que tratar con cautela.

Intentó responder, pero se le había secado la garganta.

¿Desde cuándo esa mujer le daba tanto miedo? En el pasado habría sido capaz de enfrentarse a ella sin pestañear. ¿Y ahora? Ahora no podía ni hablar en su presencia.

¿Por qué?

Porque, en el fondo, Hermione sabía que si ella no la aceptaba, no tendría ningún otro lugar al que volver.

Aguardó, con el corazón en un puño. Esperaba ver aparecer la varita en la mano de la mujer en cualquier momento. Esperaba odio, gritos, golpes. Dolor.

Pero la varita no apareció. En su lugar, Narcissa hizo cuatro cosas que la sorprendieron. Cuatro cosas que Hermione nunca podría haber imaginado por parte de aquella mujer.

En primer lugar, le sonrió. Con una sonrisa delicada que parecía a punto de quebrarse en cualquier momento. Y que, sin embargo, era verdadera. Tan verdadera que alcanzaba sus ojos, de un perfecto y brillante color azul hielo.

En segundo lugar, se le acercó. Tanto, que Hermione se sintió tentada de dar un paso atrás. No tuvo tiempo.

En tercer lugar, le cogió la mano. Y la apretó con fuerza. Sin un solo gesto de repugnancia. Sin hacer mención alguna a su sangre inmunda.

Hermione desvió la mirada hacia abajo, hacia sus manos unidas, incapaz de creer lo que veía. ¿Estaría soñando? Los dedos de Narcissa, tan largos y delicados como los de su hijo —¿por qué diablos sabía ella cómo eran los dedos de Draco?—, y la frialdad de su piel parecían muy reales. Demasiado reales.

Pero, si todo aquello sorprendió a Hermione, lo que ocurrió a continuación la desarmó por completo.

Porque, en cuarto lugar, Narcissa lloró. Una única lágrima se deslizó desde el rabillo de su ojo derecho, perdiéndose mejilla abajo. Y, a continuación, le habló:

—Gracias —susurró con una voz rota, cargada de emoción, que no parecía provenir de su interior—. Gracias —repitió. Y le dio un apretón en la mano, que no había soltado.

—¿Gra... cias? —Hubiera deseado ser más elocuente, pero se había quedado sin palabras.

Pero Narcissa no pareció molesta por su torpeza. Inclinó la cabeza en su dirección.

—Gracias por salvarle la vida a Draco —le respondió sin miedo, con una sinceridad apabullante—. Te debo mucho más de lo que nunca podré pagarte. —La vio tragar saliva con fuerza, la frágil nuez agitándose en su garganta—. Después de todo lo que mi familia y yo te hemos hecho...

Hermione sintio como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas.

—Espero que algún día... puedas disculparnos.

La habitación empezó a dar vueltas. No había utilizado la palabra _perdón_ , pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para que Hermione se sintiera mareada.

 _Gracias por salvarle la vida a Draco._

 _Gracias por salvarle la vida a Pansy._

Aquellas palabras eran cada vez más difíciles de asimilar. ¿Primero Theodore Nott? ¿Y ahora Narcissa Malfoy?

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Por qué estaba en esa casa —en la que solo unos años atrás había sufrido la primera tortura de su vida— rodeada de gente que en otra época la había odiado?

No lo sabía.

 _Gracias por salvarle la vida a Draco_.

No lo sabía, pero hacía que se sintiera bien.

—¿La directora McGonagall le ha contado lo que pasó? —preguntó, con un hilo de voz y su mano izquierda todavía entre las de Narcissa. Optó a propósito por ignorar la parte de las disculpas.

La madre de Draco asintió muy lentamente. De forma inconsciente había fruncido los labios. La sonrisa había desaparecido y la preocupación, que hasta entonces había permanecido agazapada, tomó posesión de cada uno de sus rasgos.

—En realidad, fue gracias a Pansy y Theo que... —Pero no llegó a terminar la frase.

Porque fue en ese momento cuando Hermione entendió que, por encima de todas las cosas, Narcissa Malfoy quería a su hijo. Que sentía hacia él un amor puro e incondicional. Un amor por el que había matado y torturado en el pasado. Un amor por el que había cometido atrocidades durante años.

Y, sin embargo, era ese mismo amor el que ahora le estaba abriendo a ella las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy.

De pronto, quiso llorar. Porque ella ya no sabía lo que era ese tipo de amor. Ella ya no tenía amor. No lo tendría nunca.

—Fue gracias a ti. —La voz de Narcissa fue lo único que impidió que Hermione se rompiera en ese preciso momento—. De no ser por ti, Draco... —Otra lágrima.

Hermione quería que la soltara. A pesar de lo frías que estaban sus manos, su tacto parecía arder.

Alzó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Narcissa fijos en ella. La miraba con intensidad, como si quisiera mirar dentro de ella, atravesarla de arriba abajo.

Sin soltarle la mano, sus labios se movieron una vez más:

—Es la segunda vez que le salvas la vida.

 **Segunda parte: _Blood in Blood Is Repaid  
_**

Draco apretó la carta entre las manos una vez más. Su color negro era tan intenso que daba la impresión de ser capaz hasta de absorber la luz que lo rodeaba.

A pesar de que ya no le servía de nada, no se sentía capaz de tirarla. No, hasta que todo terminase.

La miró otra vez, con un profundo odio. Odiaba el estúpido pergamino y odiaba las palabras escritas en él. Odiaba el color del papel y el tono plateado del sello. Pero, por encima de todo, odiaba lo que representaba. Lo que significaba.

El día que había recibido la carta —en aquel extraño momento en la enfermería, junto a Granger—, Draco no había necesitado abrir el sobre para conocer su contenido porque recordaba con absoluta perfección aquel otro día, más de una década atrás, en que otra nota idéntica le había sido entregada a su padre.

Lucius Malfoy había cogido el sobre con cautela y una expresión prácticamente indescifrable. _Prácticamente_ , porque durante un efímero instante había sido incapaz de contener una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. En cuestión de horas había dispuesto todo lo necesario para el traslado a la casa principal, la misma Mansión Malfoy en la que se encontraban entonces.

 _Ven, Draco,_ le había dicho nada más llegar. Y Draco, a pesar de tener solo cinco años, a pesar de no tener ni idea de qué estaba ocurriendo, había obedecido. Siempre obedecía.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación principal, el cuerpo de su abuelo ya estaba frío. Nadie lo velaba. Nadie.

Draco había sentido ganas de llorar. Había tenido que morderse la lengua para lograr contener el llanto. No quería que Lucius volviera a castigarlo.

Su padre se había acercado al irreconocible cuerpo de Abraxas Malfoy. Su abuelo había sido un hombre imponente en otra época, pero la viruela de dragón había hecho estragos en él: la piel había adquirido un desagradable tono verdoso e infinidad de pústulas y marcas desfiguraban sus rasgos.

Draco cerró los ojos, incapaz de detener el recuerdo que, imparable, se habría paso en su mente.

 _—Así que por fin habéis llegado._

 _Sybella Malfoy era tan silenciosa que ni Draco ni su padre la habían oído llegar._

 _—Madre —saludó Lucius, tenso._

 _Inconscientemente, Draco dio un paso atrás. Su abuela era una mujer aterradora; su largo cabello blanco era el único testigo de su avanzada edad. La piel, por el contrario, era relativamente lisa, carente de arrugas. A Draco siempre le había recordado a una de las hechiceras de los cuentos que su madre le leía por las noches, cuando era pequeño._

 _—¿Y bien? —Sybella entró en la habitación. Con pasos elegantes, gráciles, se acercó a la cama. No le dirigió una sola mirada al cuerpo exánime de su marido. No había lugar para la pena en su interior—. ¿Vas a hacerlo?_

 _Lucius no respondió, pero avanzó hacia el cadáver. Se detuvo al otro lado de la cama; el mar de sábanas y el cuerpo del difunto Abraxas lo separaban de su madre.  
_

 _El pequeño Draco se quedó solo en medio de la habitación, aterrado y sin tener ni idea de qué hacer. Paseó la mirada desde Sybella a Lucius, ignorando a propósito el terrible aspecto de su abuelo. En ese momento, Lucius cogía la varita de Abraxas de la mesilla de noche, una varita larga, de madera tan oscura que parecía negra._

 _Con un rápido giro de muñeca, Lucius desgarró las vestiduras del que hasta entonces había sido el cabeza de la familia. La varita de Abraxas le obedecía._

 _Su padre acercó la varita al pecho ahora desnudo del cadáver. La punta se posó sobre la piel, justo sobre el corazón, y de inmediato ardió con un fulgor rojizo. Allí donde se posaba, la madera provocaba una ardiente quemadura que centelleaba con luz propia. A pesar de la distancia, Draco pronto notó el hedor de la carne chamuscada._

No pasa nada. No pasa nada, _se decía_. No llores _, suplicaba.  
_

 _Quería apartar la mirada, pero —aunque Lucius estaba demasiado concentrado en su tarea como para prestarle atención— Draco sabía que su abuela lo vigilaba. Si dudaba, su castigo sería incluso más terrible que el que su padre pudiera infligirle._

 _Su padre había trazado un círculo resplandeciente sobre el corazón de Abraxas. Draco no podía comprender su propósito, pero deseaba que aquello terminase cuanto antes. Por eso, cuando el centelleo se apagó, estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio._

 _Seguro de que el extraño ritual había llegado a su fin, Draco dio un par de pasos en dirección a su padre. Trataba de aparentar un valor del que carecía._

 _—¿Padre? —Se atrevió a preguntar, pero Lucius no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado. Toda su atención seguía pendiente del extraño círculo. También la de su abuela._

 _Horrorizado, Draco se dio cuenta de que aquello no había terminado. El resplandor brillante había sido reemplazado por una nubosa oscuridad, una especie de niebla que se alzaba desde la herida que su abuelo tenía en el pecho. La niebla ascendió hasta la mano de Lucius, enroscándose alrededor de la varita, y Draco se dio cuenta de que había tomado la forma de una serpiente que, con cada centímetro que avanzaba, se volvía más sólida. La punta de la cola seguía unida a la herida de Abraxas._

 _El grito de Draco murió en su garganta: el animal había terminado de ascender y, tras dar un par de vueltas alrededor de la muñeca de su padre, había clavado sus punzantes colmillos en la pálida piel de Lucius. La sangre manó a borbotones, a pesar de lo finos que eran los dientes de la serpiente._

 _—El uróboros, Draco —explicó su abuela plácidamente—, es el símbolo de lo eterno. El ciclo infinito._

 _Draco escuchaba la voz de Sybella, pero era incapaz de volverse hacia ella. No podía apartar la mirada de la serpiente. La sangre de su padre resbalaba por la madera de la varita, hasta el pecho de su abuelo. Su olor metálico, unido al de la carne abrasada, amenazaba con ahogarlo._

 _—Esto es lo que los Malfoy somos, Draco. Somos eternos. —La voz de su abuela quemaba. Empezaba a marearse—. Y por eso, Draco, siempre debe haber un cabeza de familia. No lo olvides nunca.  
_

 _Cuando la primera gota de sangre de Lucius cayó sobre la herida de su abuelo, la serpiente siseó. El olor a carne quemada se intensificó de repente y Draco se dio cuenta de que el círculo sobre la piel de Abraxas parecía haberse hecho más profundo: se tiñó de un color rojo intenso al principio y, poco después, la sangre comenzó a fluir._

 _La serpiente se retiró entonces, hacia el interior del cuerpo de Abraxas. Mientras resbalaba a lo largo de la varita llena de sangre fue perdiendo solidez, en el proceso contrario al que había tenido lugar apenas unos minutos antes, y cuando la cabeza tocó el pecho del viejo Malfoy se deshizo en un mar de niebla._

 _La sangre de Lucius y la de Abraxas se mezclaron. Draco sintió la náusea subiéndole a la ganganta._

 _La carne que quedaba dentro del círculo trazado con magia empezó a deshacerse entonces frente a los atónitos ojos de Draco, que estaba a punto de desmayarse a causa del hedor. Se volvió de un preocupante color negruzco, similar al del carbón._

 _Lucius Malfoy sudaba. La frente le brillaba y Draco pudo ver una pequeña gota deslizándose por su sien. La varita había empezado a vibrar en su mano._

 _Draco creyó que iba a escapársele de entre los dedos. Rezó en silencio para que así fuese. Para que aquello acabase y el espantoso olor se desvaneciese._

 _La vibración aumentó de intensidad. Su padre aferraba la varita cada vez con más fuerza. Los dedos se le habían quedado completamente blancos._

 _Más fuerte. Y más y más..._

 _La varita de Abraxas Malfoy se quebró con un chasquido sordo._

 _El pequeño Draco dejó escapar un gemido. Estaba seguro de que su padre había cometido un error imperdonable. Pronto comprendió que estaba equivocado.  
_

 _—Está hecho. —Sybella parecía satisfecha—. Ahora tú eres el cabeza de familia, Lucius. No me defraudes.  
_

 _Draco se encogió ante las palabras de su abuela, pero Lucius pareció conforme. Agachó la cabeza apenas, sin decir palabra._

 _Con movimientos secos, Sybella se envolvió más en su túnica y Draco supo que aquello había al fin terminado. Su abuela salió de la habitación tal y como había entrado, sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada al fallecido. Pasó junto a Draco sin prestarle la más mínima atención y, cuando sus pasos se perdieron al fondo del pasillo, el pequeño Draco sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima. Inspiró hondo, profundamente aliviado._

 _Craso error. El hedor lo envolvió por completo._

 _En el mismo instante en que Lucius utilizaba su propia varita para hacer arder la de Abraxas, Draco vomitó sobre la alfombra. No pudo evitarlo._

 _Aunque, por lo menos, no lloró._

El castigo había sido terrible. Draco todavía temblaba al recordarlo: a pesar de las muchas torturas a las que había sido sometido en los años posteriores, aquella en particular parecía grabada a fuego en su mente. Casi todos los demás recuerdos de aquella época se habían desvanecido, pero aquel perduraba con absoluta claridad.

Miró la estúpida carta con odio. La carta que cada día le recordaba que pronto tendría que someterse él mismo al ritual. Su padre no había muerto aún, pero todos ellos que no le quedaba mucho tiempo; Narcissa Malfoy había escrito la breve nota el día en que los sanadores de San Mungo habían desahuciado a Lucius.

Golpeó la pared con el puño cerrado. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, terriblemente enfadado.

Tiempo atrás se había jurado a sí mismo que jamás regresaría a esa casa. Que jamás tomaría el lugar de su padre al frente de la familia. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba. En casa de nuevo.

Draco sabía qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión: su madre.

Lucius Malfoy podía haber sido un asesino, un desgraciado, podía haber arruinado sus vidas casi sin remedio, pero el corazón de Narcissa no albergaba rencor alguno hacia él. Solo amor. Un amor tan intenso y violento que todavía sorprendía a Draco cada día.

Semana a semana, mes a mes, Draco había visto languidecer a su madre. Consumirse a medida que Lucius iba perdiendo la cordura, alejándose más y más de la realidad.

¿Qué sería de Narcissa cuando...?

—¡Amo Draco! ¡Amo Draco! —La chirriante voz de la elfina doméstica se escuchó antes que sus rápidos pasitos—. ¡Amo Draco! —repitió unos segundos después, asomando su larguirucha nariz por la puerta. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par a causa del pánico.

A Draco el corazón le empezó a latir a mayor velocidad. ¿Su madre...?

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Dilli? —preguntó con brusquedad, acercándose a la elfina rápidamente—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella gimió.

—¡Es el amo Lucius! —explicó, con una voz tan chillona que Draco apenas sí distinguió el nombre de su padre.

El alivio que sintió fue instantáneo. Lo que le ocurriese a Lucius le importaba una mierda. Podía morirse en ese preciso instante y Draco no sentiría nada. Nada, excepto miedo.

Bufó. Quiso quedarse allí parado, maldiciendo su situación, su vida, su impotencia. Quiso hacerlo, pero sabía que no podía porque Narcissa nunca se lo perdonaría. Así que echó a correr hacia el cuarto que ocupaba su padre, con Dilli pisándole los talones.

—¡Se puso...! ¡Se puso a gritar...! ¡...amo Draco! —trataba de explicar la elfina entre jadeos a causa de la carrera—. ¡De repente, amo...!

Efectivamente, los alaridos de Lucius Malfoy se escuchaban desde el final del larguísimo pasillo.

—¿Lo ve...? ¿...amo?

Draco hubiera deseado que Dilli cerrase la boca. Era insoportable escucharla hablar.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de su padre —la última de la planta—, Draco no se permitió dudar porque sabía que, si lo hacía, ya no sería capaz de atravesar esa puerta.

Entró como un huracán, con la varita en la mano y listo para usarla.

Allí no había nadie más —a excepción de su padre. Ni siquiera Narcissa. Draco comprendió que no debían haber regresado de su excursión al Callejón Diagón. Por eso Dilli había corrido a buscarlo a él.

Lucius se retorcía en la cama con una violencia impensable. Sábana, mantas y almohadones habían caído ya al suelo; su padre se mantenía sobre el colchón tan solo gracias a las gruesas cuerdas que rodeaban sus muñecas y tobillos. Por lo poco que Draco sabía, Narcissa había intentado retirar las ataduras, pero había resultado imposible. El hechizo que las mantenía en su lugar no podía romperse a la fuerza.

En el fondo, Draco daba gracias por ello. Los sanadores habían sido muy claros: la vigilancia sobre Lucius Malfoy debía ser constante. Ya no podían hacer nada por él —ni en San Mungo ni en ningún otro lugar—, por eso habían permitido que regresase a casa. Para morir en (relativa) paz. Pero hasta entonces...

Lucius era un peligro, tanto para sí mismo como para los que lo rodeaban.

Draco había presenciado antes aquellos ataques. Por suerte o por desgracia, su padre no se estaba muriendo.

Reaccionó rápido.

—¡La poción, Dilli! —gritó, mientras trataba de sujetar a su padre por los hombros. Estaba tan flaco que podía notar los huesos perfectamente bajo sus dedos.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados a su espalda. Luego, el casquido de los cristales al entrechocar unos contra otros.

—¡Aquí está, amo! —exclamó ella tendiéndole un diminuto bote color púrpura. La pócima que Lucius tenía que tomarse a diario.

Gruñó.

—¡Esa no, por Merlín! —La elfina se encogió visiblemente ante su tono—. ¡La verde! ¡Espabila!

La escuchó gimotear y supo que ya estaría pensando unas cuantas maneras de castigarse a sí misma. No le importó.

Empujó a su padre contra el colchón, sin miramientos. Lucius se revolvía como una bestia salvaje, gritando cosas incomprensibles y con los ojos —que miraban sin ver, traspasándole sin reconocerle— inyectados en sangre. El pelo, aunque seguía llevándolo largo, estaba enredado y se le había caído en algunas zonas. O se lo había arrancado.

—¡Aquí la tengo, amo! —Dilli se encaramó a la cama de un brinco al tiempo que quitaba el tapón de corcho del frasco.

—¡Bien...! —Ahora era él el que jadeaba.

A pesar de la fragilidad de su padre, tenía que emplear todas sus energías para sujetarlo. Draco empezaba a cansarse.

Con mucho esfuerzo y sin saber muy bien cómo, logró aprisionar la mandíbula de Lucius. Le forzó entonces a abrirla, clavándole las puntas de los dedos con violencia. Su padre gritaba, escupía, trataba de morderle, pero Draco no lo dejó ir.

—¡Ahora, por Circe! —gritó—. ¿A qué esperas?

La elfina se apresuró a vaciar el contenido de la poción en la boca de Lucius. Él se atragantaba y tosía y la mayor parte de la pócima acabó resbalando por su mandíbula, empapando el colchón.

—¡Draco!

 _Oh, joder._

De no haber sido porque tenía que seguir sujetando a su padre, Draco se habría vuelto hacia la puerta como un resorte.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —exclamó, en cambio, sin volverse hacia la puerta. Porque, por supuesto, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

No obtuvo respuesta. Nada.

Hasta que ella apareció súbitamente a su lado y agarró las muñecas de Lucius que, a pesar de estar atado, hacía grandes esfuerzos por arañar a su hijo. Su brazo derecho estaba lleno ya de marcadas líneas rojizas que escocían una barbaridad.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Granger? —vociferó, justo en su oreja.

De nuevo, nada.

Granger parecía completamente concentrada en la tarea de retener a Lucius contra el colchón. Frente a ellos, Dilli se retorcía las manos nerviosa, sin saber qué hacer.

Draco estaba a punto de gritarle que, si no pensaba ayudar, por lo menos se largase a hacer algo útil, cuando los forcejeos de su padre empezaron a remitir. Bendita poción.

Lucius fue perdiendo fuerza rápidamente. Intentó morderle una última vez, se sacudió un par de veces y, por fin, cayó rendido sobre la cama, con el cuerpo completamente relajado. Su respiración era profunda. Dormía.

—¡Lo ha conseguido, amo Draco! —Dilli chilló de felicidad, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Draco la mirase con odio.

—Esfúmate —le dijo, entre dientes, mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo, completamente agotado. La elfina hizo una mueca lastimera, pero obedeció al instante. Desapareció con un suave _plof_.

Draco se recostó contra la cama, respirando profundamente. Estaba seguro que Granger iba a recriminarle la manera en que había tratado a Dilli. Igual hasta le echaba una charla de esas con las que en el pasado había aburrido a todos en el colegio. Pero, sorprendentemente, no hubo nada de eso.

Curioso, alzó el rostro hacia ella. Granger ni siquiera lo miraba. Estaba demasiado pendiente de su padre.

De inmediato, se sintió incómodo. Fue terriblemente consciente de la situación. La sangre se le subió a las mejillas, lo notó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —ladró, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

En esa ocasión, ella sí que lo miró, ladeando la cabeza hacia él.

—Oí los gritos. —Se encogió de hombros suavemente—. No estaba segura de si había alguien más en la casa. Yo solo quería ayudar...

Ella y su estúpida manía de querer hacer el bien.

—No tenías derecho a meter las narices aquí —escupió.

Sentía la rabia crecer en su interior. No podía pararla.

Quería sacar a Granger de allí, a rastras. Quería que ella olvidara lo que había visto. Pero él no se movió y, al principio, tampoco lo hizo ella.

Luego, tras comprobar que él no pensaba dar el siguiente paso, muy lentamente, Hermione se agachó a recoger las mantas que Lucius había tirado al suelo. Tuvo que dar un tirón, porque Draco las estaba pisando.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó estupefacto, paseando la mirada desde su rostro a sus manos.

Ella echó las mantas sobre la cama, sobre el cuerpo inerte de Lucius. Tapándolo.

Intentaba estirarlas, pero no lo logró. Draco la detuvo. Sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza en torno a su brazo, deteniéndola en el acto.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —De un tirón, la obligó a incorporarse, a mirarlo a la cara. Había ira no contenida en su voz. Violencia.

Granger parpadeó. Parecía perdida, confusa. Lo miraba con una expresión que él no era incapaz de identficar.

—Solo quería ayudar —repitió entonces.

Hablaba tan bajo que Draco apenas podía escucharla, a pesar de que estaba cerca. Muy cerca de ella.

—Lo siento.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que decir que lo sentía?

Draco agachó la cabeza. Se fijó en su mano, que rodeaba el delicado brazo de Granger. Apretaba tan fuerte que ya le había dejado unas marcas rojas. Recordó las marcas, los cardenales en su garganta donde él mismo había apretado.

Una vez más se sintió culpable.

Toda su rabia se desinfló de golpe. La soltó. De improviso, como si quemase. Porque, en el fondo, sabía que Granger no tenía la culpa. Sabía que no era ella lo que le molestaba.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —susurró. Había algo en la actitud de Granger que dolía, que resultaba angustioso. ¿Por qué era tan buena? ¿Tan... pura? —¿Por qué te preocupas por él?

Suspiró.

—¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? —Los labios le temblaban—. Está enfermo, Draco. Se merece...

—¡No! —Sus sentimientos parecían haberse subido a una jodida montaña rusa—. ¡No se merece nada, Granger! ¡Nada!

Ella intentó acercase a él. Extendió la mano, como queriendo tocarlo. La rechazó. Dio un paso atrás. No quería su compasión.

—¡No se merece estar aquí! —Tenía la respiración agitada—. ¡Debería haberse muerto en Azkaban!

En cuanto lo dijo, se sintió más tranquilo. Porque era lo que pensaba, lo que deseaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Ojalá su padre hubiera muerto, como tantos otros. De esa forma, su madre no habría tenido que soportar esa tortura. Y él, con toda seguridad, no tendría que hacer una elección que no deseaba.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que dices... —Su murmullo fue tan suave que, de no ser por el dolor profundo, lacerante, que había en él, Draco habría pensado que lo había imaginado.

Granger tenía los ojos brillantes. Pero lo miraba a él, no a su padre. Lo miraba buscando entenderlo. Sin juzgarlo.

Y, de pronto, gracias a aquella mirada, Draco supo qué era lo que más le dolía de todo aquello.

Era él mismo. Era la admiración ciega que había sentido por un hombre que los había llevado a la ruina y que ni siquiera había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar las consecuencias.

Draco se avergonzaba de su padre.

Fue toda una revelación; le golpeó como un rayo. Hasta entonces Draco había odiado a su padre, había deseado no haberse criado con él, había detestado el parecido que los unía. Pero nunca se había avergonzado de él.

Hasta ese momento. Porque en ese momento Draco no podía evitar preguntarse cómo vería las cosas Granger desde su perspectiva. Qué vería ella cuando miraba a Lucius en ese instante.

Un guiñapo. Eso era todo lo que quedaba de Lucius Malfoy. Un cascarón vacío, hueco, completamente consumido.

Un hombre que no reconocía a su familia.

Un hombre que había perdido todo rastro de cordura.

Un hombre que había intentado matar a su propio hijo.

—¿Draco?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Le gustaba cómo pronunciaba su nombre. Con suavidad, con duda.

Granger lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Por poco que le gustase a Draco, ella era un ancla en ese instante de miedo.

—No importa —replicó tras un momento, vacilante—. No importa. Ya lo sabías, ¿no?

Ella lo miraba en silencio, con esos enormes ojos castaños. Anodinos, pero brillantes.

—Llevas aquí casi una semana, así que tenías que saberlo. —Fue como quitar un tapón; en cuanto pronunció la primera palabra, Draco supo que ya no sería capaz de retener el torrente que llevaba dentro—. ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Pansy? Apuesto a que sí.

—Draco...

—¿Te dijo qué era lo que decía la carta? —gimió—. ¿Te explicó que esa era la forma en que tenía que enterarme de que mi padre se estaba muriendo?

Porque —oh, sí— la bocazas de Pansy conocía la existencia de aquel jodido ritual. Sabía, tan bien como el propio Draco, que pronto él tendría que tomar el lugar al frente de la familia.

—Draco... —Granger trató de interrumpirlo por segunda vez, pero él no podía callar.

—¿Te contó que se había vuelto completamente loco? ¿Que ha estado internado en San Mungo desde que salió de Azkaban?

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que la primera lágrima le rozó los labios. Su sabor salado fue como un terremoto que lo sacudió por dentro.

Por Merlín. Estaba llorando. Él. Delante de Granger.

Pero ella no lo miraba con lástima. Dio un paso hacia él y, en esa ocasión, Draco no retrocedió.

Tenía que salir de allí. Se ahogaba.

Granger pareció comprenderlo sin necesidad de palabras.

—Ven —le dijo. Y su mano agarró la suya. Se cerró con fuerza y Draco ya no pudo liberarse. O no quiso.

Se dejó llevar, se dejó arrastrar lejos de la habitación de su padre, lejos de esa cama llena de dolor y temores. Siguió los pasos de Granger sin saber a dónde iba, con la vista nublada por las estúpidas lágrimas retenidas. No dejó que ni una sola más cayera.

Se sentía como un niño. Perdido e indefenso. Y la mano de Granger era seguridad.

No supo a dónde lo había llevado hasta que se encontró dentro de su cuarto y le obligó a sentarse en la cama. No le había soltado la mano.

—¿Quieres algo? —Le preguntó, con calma, y Draco tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder distinguir su rostro con claridad.

—Whisky. —No tuvo ni que pensarlo. Solo señaló con la cabeza hacia su mesilla, donde había una botella grande, casi entera, y un único vaso.

Tampoco hubo protestas. Granger se levantó, liberando su mano al fin, y él sintió frío en los dedos que ella había estado sujetando. Se sintió perdido sin ella.

Llenó el vaso estando aún de pie. Se lo tendió sin sentarse y Draco estuvo seguro de que iba a irse. Pero él no quería estar solo.

 _Quédate_ , pensó. Aunque sabía que nunca podría decirlo en voz alta.

No hizo falta.

Granger se sentó a su lado, a la izquierda, y le cogió la mano. Otra vez.

Tuvo que dar un sorbo largo a su bebida para lograr mantener la calma. El whisky le quemó la ganganta, pero mereció la pena.

Draco comprendía que aquella era la manera en que Granger intentaba consolarlo. Una parte él quería odiarla por ello, quería alejarla, quería demostrarle que no necesitaba aquello. La otra —que era muy pequeña, minúscula— deseaba dejarse llevar. Sentir, por una vez en su vida, lo que era bajar la guardia.

Por una vez ganó la segunda.

Tuvo que dar un segundo trago, pero logró no apartar la mano.

Ambos guardadon silencio, prácticamente inmóviles. Draco recorrió la habitación con la mirada —sobria, elegante, de muebles carísimos. Granger no encajaba allí y, sin embargo, era lo más real que había allí dentro.

Se volvió hacia ella, con tantas palabras quemándole los labios que no sabía por dónde empezar. Notó entonces que ella estaba llorando por la forma en que sus hombros se sacudían. Y las palabras se desvanecieron durante un instante.

Tercer sorbo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —consiguió articular.

El temblor de sus hombros aumentó. Draco quería que parara.

—¿Qué te pasa? —gruñó, brusco. A diferencia de Granger, él no sabía cómo ayudarla.

Más temblores. Silencio. Silencio. Silencio.

Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de que _realmente_ quería que ella hablara. Que le respondiera.

—Tienes suerte, ¿lo sabías? —Y ella le contestó al fin, con la voz rota y rasposa—. Dentro de lo que cabe, tienes suerte.

Los dedos de Draco se crisparon sobre el vaso.

—¿Qué diablos...?

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza. Un par de mechones le golpearon el brazo desnudo. Eran suaves.

—Tienes a tu madre —le dijo—. Y todavía tienes a tu padre.

Más fuerza sobre el vaso. Tanta que, de estar hecho de cristal más fino, habría acabado quebrándose.

—Ese no es mi padre. —A pesar de que sus palabras le habían molestado, todavía sujetaba la mano de Granger—. Y aunque lo fuera...

—¡Tienes suerte! —exclamó ella, interrumpiendo todo intento de protesta por parte de Draco—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que daría yo...? ¿Tienes idea de lo quedaría por verlos una vez más?

La verdad tras sus palabras lo golpeó como un tsunami.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? ¿Por qué nunca se le había ocurrido preguntar —a Pansy, por lo menos— qué había sido de su familia? Incluso aquel gato suyo tan feo...

—¿Tu familia está...? — _Muerta_. No fue capaz de pronunciar la última palabra, pero no hizo falta. Granger asintió—. ¿Cómo? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Otro trago. El vaso estaba ya vacío.

—Seguidores de Voldemort.

El nombre le produjo un estremecimiento. Cuatro años después de su desaparición, Draco todavía le temía.

Ella no pareció darse cuenta.

—Fui a Australia a buscarlos... —Draco la vio dudar. Creyó que se había arrepentido, que no iba a continuar, pero lo hizo—: Los mandé allí antes de la guerra, desmemorizados. Para que no se acordaran de que tenían una hija.

Las lágrimas le caían por el rostro ya sin freno, dejando un rastro brillante a su paso. No se las limpió y Draco pensó que, en contra de lo que siempre había creído, aquella era una actitud valiente.

—Cuando di con su rastro, descubrí que habían vuelto a Inglaterra. Pero lo descubrí demasiado tarde. —Cerró los ojos un momento y otra lágrima cayó, rápida, casi con violencia—. Cuando llegué, llevaban semanas muertos. Asesinados.

Podía ver el dolor en el rostro de Granger. Un dolor que, en cierta forma, sentía como propio. Él sabía lo que era aquello; el terror, el dolor, la desesperación.

—No puedes ni imaginarte... Toda esa sangre, ese olor... —La voz le temblaba—. Nadie los echó en falta porque no tenían a nadie. Estaban solos. Por mi culpa.

Sintió pena por ella. Una pena abismal.

Así que —sin levantarse, sin soltarle la mano— se estiró todo lo que pudo para coger la botella de whisky, que se tambaleó al borde de la mesilla. Estuvo a punto de caer, pero Draco consiguió sujetarla. Quitó el tapón con los dientes, rellenó el vaso hasta arriba.

Y se lo tendió a Granger.

—Creo que necesitas esto tanto como yo.

Ella lo miro con escepticismo, pero él no pensaba detenerse ahí.

—¿Cómo...? —No sabía si era lo más adecuado, pero tenía que preguntar—. ¿Cómo sabes que eran seguidores de...? Bueno, ya sabes.

Una sombra cruzó por su rostro. Nubló sus ojos y Granger ya no dudó más. Alcanzó el vaso, se lo arrancó de entre los dedos, y dio un largo trago.

—Créeme —le dijo, después, entre pequeñas toses—, ningún _muggle_ podría haber hecho eso. Era... magia negra, Draco.

Y a él no le cupo ninguna duda, sin necesidad de detalles, de que Granger sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Murieron sin saber que tenían una hija.

Sus sollozos se hicieron tan intensos que Draco creyó que se iba a ahogar. No podía respirar.

Aquello dolía, Draco lo sabía bien. Así era como moriría Lucius. Sin tener ni idea de que tenía un hijo —que en algún momento de su vida lo había admirado profundamente— y una mujer que todavía lo adoraba con todo su corazón. Lucius no los recordaría. No recordaba nada.

Dolía.

Su mano apretó con fuerza la de Granger, durante un segundo. Quería hacerle saber que, de alguna forma, por algún extraño motivo, estaba ahí. Justo a su lado.

Ella le devolvió el apretón y el suyo fue más largo. Mucho más largo.

Draco se odió una vez más. Se odió por haber pertenecido a ese mundo. ¿Y si las cosas hubieran llegado más lejos? ¿Y si el Señor Tenebroso hubiera vencido?

¿Habría sido él quien hubiera matado a los padres de Granger?

Se llevó la botella a los labios sin pensar y, de pronto, se encontró con la ardiente bebida resbalando por su boca y garganta, imparable.

No podía dejar de pensar en ello. ¿Qué habría pasado?

¿Qué habría pasado si su padre no hubiera caído en desgracia? ¿Si su madre no se hubiera impuesto al final?

Otro trago, este más largo que el anterior. Un par de gotas rodaron hasta su mentón y él se las limpió con rabia.

Cuando bajó la botella, notaba ya las extremidades temblorosas. Y se sintió bien. Así que bebió más, con Granger a su lado y el mundo dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Bebió y bebió y bebió. Hacía tiempo que la habitación estaba borrosa. Sintió una náusea, pero volvó a beber. Porque la imagen de su padre no desaparecía. Ni la de Hermione.

Granger, tan jodidamente buena, inocente. Granger, con todas sus desgracias.

Él se merecía toda aquella mierda. Se merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando. Ella no.

—¿Hermione? —No sabía lo que decía. Se le trabó la lengua al pronunciar su nombre por primera vez. Quizá porque estaba borracho, quizá porque el alcohol no había conseguido borrar el miedo por completo.

—¿Sí?

La contempló en silencio unos segundos.

Ella representaba todo lo que, durante años, su padre le había enseñado a odiar. Todo lo que se suponía que debía detestar. Y, en cambio, ahí estaban. Juntos.

Que le dieran a su padre. Que le dieran.

Aquello estaba bien. Estaba jodidamente bien.

Draco se dio cuenta de que si sus padres hubieran sido un poco más parecidos a Granger, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. Muy, muy diferentes.

Si hubiera tenido unos padres más parecidos a ella...

De pronto, recordó la fotografía que había encontrado en su baúl. Y sintió miedo, celos, angustia, envidia. Lo sintió todo en apenas un instante.

Estaba muy borracho. Jodidamente borracho.

Y, por eso, habló sin pensar:

—Tu hijo es muy afortunado, Hermione...

 **Continuará...**

Bien, como siempre, millones de gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer y, muy especialmente, a aquellos que han dedicado algo de su tiempo a dejarme un comentario. Lo valoro muchísimo. Perdonad que ni siquiera os nombre esta vez, pero son las seis de la mañana y me caigo de sueño...


	11. Los vivos están muertos II

**Nota de Autora:** la segunda parte de este capítulo incluye violencia explícita y de contenido sexual. No hace falta que leáis, las implicaciones para el argumento quedan bastante claras.

 **Capítulo 11 –** ** _Los vivos están muertos II_**

 **Primera parte:** ** _Please, Don't Leave Quite Yet_**

Para Hermione resultaba evidente que, incluso estando borracho como una cuba, Draco era consciente de que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo. De no haber sido por la expresión de su rostro, Hermione habría estado completamente segura de que esas palabras no habían sido pronunciadas. Hubiera jurado que el whisky acababa de jugarle una mala pasada.

Pero ahí estaba, la mueca de culpabilidad en la cara de Draco. Una expresión que no era propia de él, que Hermione nunca había visto antes en su rostro. Piel pálida, labios apretados casi como si estuviera —literalmente— mordiéndose la lengua.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Temblaba.

No hubo respuesta. Solo silencio. Draco apenas respiraba.

Se levantó, incapaz de permanecer un solo segundo junto a él.

Draco se incorporó tras ella. Tuvo que apoyarse en los postes de la cama para no caer como un peso muerto sobre el colchón.

—¿Qué has dicho? —repitió, más fuerte, con la voz fría y los puños apretados.

Vio como tragaba saliva; la nuez se agitó durante un instante eterno en su blanca garganta.

—Hermione… Yo…

Ni su voz pastosa ni sus movimientos torpes ni sus ojos nublados consiguieron que Hermione se apiadara de él. Una borrasca de emociones comenzaba a tomar forma en su pecho y ella era consciente de que sería incapaz de contenerla durante más que unos segundos.

—Lo siento…

Fue demasiado para Hermione. Esa estúpida disculpa… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pedía perdón?

¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Haberle mentido? ¿Haber metido la nariz en sus asuntos privados? No, probablemente lo único que lamentaba era el que esas palabras se le hubiesen escapado. Que ella le hubiese descubierto.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza, luchando por no gritar, pero sus manos se dirigieron al bolsillo de sus pantalones y, en menos de un segundo, la varita estaba entre sus dedos.

La primera lágrima resbaló en cuanto la punta de madera se posó sobre la yugular de Draco.

—Te he preguntado qué has dicho —dijo, con la voz rasposa y la mano firme.

—Que… —La piel se movió bajo la varita, la punta dejó una marca rojiza en su cuello—. Que tu hijo… es…

Hermione gimió. Bajó la varita y le dio un empujón para alejarlo de ella. Draco trastabilló y cayó sobre la cama con un golpe sordo.

Y Hermione explotó. Explotó porque no quería escuchar esa última palabra de sus labios.

 _Afortunado. Afortunado. Afortunado._

Joder. Cómo dolía. Cómo quemaba por dentro. A pesar del tiempo, cómo seguía hiriendo.

Tambaleante, con piernas inestables, se apartó paso a paso. Se refugió en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, como si esos cinco metros que ahora los separaban pudieran protegerla. Protegerla de Draco y, sobre todo, de la verdad. Del pasado.

—¡Mi hija está muerta, Draco! —rugió, furiosa, dejándose llevar por el dolor que las palabras de Malfoy habían despertado. Permitiéndose, por primera vez en años, pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta. Las lágrimas seguían resbalando por su rostro, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Ni siquiera trató de contenerlas. No lo hubiera logrado—. ¡Muerta! —exclamó, más para ella misma que para él, con la garganta rota y ahogándose en la palabra y en sus sollozos.

Golpeó la pared con el puño, enfadada, dolorida y aterrada por la virulencia de sus sentimientos. Durante meses, durante años, se había esforzado por olvidar la verdad. Por encerrarla en algún lugar de sí misma, en lo más profundo, e ignorarla. Pero una única frase de labios de Draco y todo su autocontrol se había desvanecido. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para intentar mantener en pie una mentira que pronto ya nadie creería.

Se deslizó unos centímetros hacia el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Solo unos centímetros. Se obligó a parar —sin saber muy bien cómo lo había logrado— justo antes de derrumbarse. Porque sabía bien que, si en ese momento caía, ya no podría volver a levantarse.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Draco había tenido el sentido común de mantener la boca cerrada hasta entonces.

—Vi la… la… —Ladeó la cabeza. Frunció el ceño—. La… _¡efogranía!_ —musitó por fin y, tras unos segundos, Hermione entendió que se refería a la «ecografía». Si la culpa de su mala pronunciación residía en el alcohol o en su escaso conocimiento del mundo _muggle_ , Hermione no estaba segura—. En tu baúl… —añadió tras unos segundos, aunque de forma innecesaria.

Hermione sabía a la perfección dónde guardaba el único recuerdo que conservaba de su hija.

Una parte de ella sintió tentaciones de preguntar. De preguntar muchas cosas.

 _¿Cómo pudiste encontrarla? ¿Cómo pudiste entrar en mi habitación? ¿Qué hacías registrando mi baúl? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?_

 _¿Cómo te has atrevido?_

Pero, en realidad, nada de eso importaba. Porque las únicas preguntas que importaban eran precisamente aquellas que más miedo tenía de pronunciar.

 _¿A quién se lo has contado?_

 _¿A quién vas a contárselo?_

 _¿Qué precio tiene tu silencio?_

Ni una sílaba salió de sus labios. No podría soportarlo. No era suficientemente fuerte para escuchar las respuestas.

Derrotada, devolvió la varita al bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones sin pronunciar palabra. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía cuál era la única salida.

La distancia hasta la puerta le pareció casi tan larga como le había parecido el camino que separaba Hogsmeade de Hogwarts meses atrás.

—Hermione…

Lo ignoró. Ni siquiera quiso mirarlo.

La puerta solo estaba a tres metros. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que estaba segura que caería de bruces sobre la alfombra. Dos. Las palmas de las manos le sudaban, así que se las restregó contra las mangas de la camiseta. Cinco pasos. Se abrazó el cuerpo con fuerza, como queriendo protegerse. Tres…

Uno. Las yemas de su mano izquierda rozaron el canto de la puerta y la voz de Draco llegó hasta ella.

—Por favor… No te vayas —fue solo un susurro, pero Hermione lo escuchó con la claridad que se escucha un bramido en medio del silencioso desierto. Y su corazón latió dolorosamente rápido durante siete segundos.

Quiso quedarse. De verdad que quiso hacerlo. Quiso olvidarlo todo, y especialmente las palabras de Draco. Quiso ignorar el hecho de que él había descubierto su secreto, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. No era tan sencillo. No podía quedarse. No, tras haber comprendido que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

No podía quedarse porque tenía miedo.

Y es que si Draco había descubierto aquello, ¿quién más lo haría? ¿Cuándo?

No, Hermione no podía quedarse. Porque, tarde o temprano, la verdad iba a salir a la luz.

 **Segunda parte:** ** _Misery Loves Company_**

Quiso ir tras ella, pero las piernas no le respondieron.

Quiso echar a correr, pero se tambaleó como un unicornio recién nacido y cayó al suelo. Se golpeó las rodillas. No le importó.

Porque ella se alejaba, se alejaba, se alejaba…

Y la vio marchar. La vio marchar sin poder hacer nada excepto musitar —desde el suelo— una súplica que no parecía salida de los labios de un Malfoy.

—Por favor… —Ni siquiera reconocía su propia voz—. No te vayas.

Pero ella no se detuvo. Se marchó sin siquiera dirigirle una última palabra. Ni siquiera una mirada. Y Draco quedó atrás. Borracho. Solo. Roto.

Enrabietado, alcanzó la botella de whisky y, sin pensar lo que hacía, la estrelló contra el suelo. Pequeñas astillas de cristal saltaron en todas direcciones —arañando sus manos, dejando a su paso reguerillos de sangre— y el olor del alcohol le golpeó las fosas nasales, provocándole una náusea. Al menos, recuperó la lucidez suficiente como para darse cuenta de que echarse a llorar como un crío no era una buena idea —¿por qué motivo debería hacerlo? ¿Porque Granger se había largado? Draco estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran la espalda—. Así que hizo un esfuerzo, apretó los párpados y tragó saliva, esperando a que la extraña humedad que había acudido a sus ojos desapareciera por completo.

En cambio, gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tapándose la boca con las palmas sudorosas de las manos. Gritó hasta que la garganta comenzó a arderle, y más aún. Gritó de dolor; por su madre, por su padre, por él mismo. Por Hermione. Por lo mucho que sus vidas habían cambiado.

Gritó hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo. Podrían haber pasado segundos, minutos, horas —incluso días— cuando la voz de Pansy vibró al final del pasillo:

—¿Draco?

Él no contestó.

En cuanto Pansy asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio el estado en el que se encontraba, soltó las bolsas de cartón que llevaba en las manos y corrió hacia él. Se escuchó un chasquido —algo se había roto dentro de las bolsas— y un apestoso olor floral se mezcló con el del whisky que ya inundaba la habitación.

Draco la vio correr hacia él, arrodillarse a su lado. Sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros, pero apenas pudo emitir más que un gemido.

—¿Estás bien? —Lo sacudió un poco y la cabeza empezó a retumbarle a pesar de la delicadeza que ella había empleado. Quiso decirle que parara, pero no fue capaz—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —Draco vio el ceño de Pansy fruncirse—. ¿Es por Lucius? Dilli nos ha contado… Tu madre está con él, Draco.

Intentó decirle que se callara. Que su padre podía irse al carajo. De su boca solo salió una retahíla de gruñidos ininteligibles.

—¿Draco?

—¿Se…? ¿Se ha ido? —consiguió articular, al fin, con esfuerzo—. ¿Dónde…?

Pansy ladeó la cabeza. A Draco le hizo gracia esa expresión de concentración, como si estuviera esforzándose por comprender sus palabras, la mirada en su rostro.

Rio sin poder evitarlo, pero no fue una risa feliz y murió tan abruptamente como había empezado.

—¿Ido? —preguntó entonces Pansy con voz suave. Podía ver la confusión, la preocupación, en el rostro de su amiga—. Lucius está bien, Draco…

 _A la mierda Lucius_ , pensó. _A la mierda_. Pero no lo dijo.

—Hermione —fue todo lo que logró susurrar. Y, como no estaba seguro de haber pronunciado su nombre con la claridad suficiente, lo repitió—: Hermione.

—¿Hermione…? —repitió ella—. ¿Se ha ido? —Y, poco a poco, pareció comprender.

Sus uñas se enterraron de pronto, con fuerza esta vez, en la piel de Draco y ella lo sacudió sin miramientos, con fuerza y los ojos azul hielo muy abiertos. Aterrorizados.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Dímelo! —Le dolían los hombros; estaba seguro de que las uñas de Pansy habían abierto surcos en su piel. Pero lo peor era el dolor de cabeza, las ganas de vomitar. No le dejaban hablar, pero ella no se rendía—. ¿Por qué preguntas si ella se ha ido? ¿Qué le has hecho, Draco?

Esa última pregunta, la acusación, le escoció. Le dolió. Le dio las fuerzas suficientes para alzar la mano y apartar a Pansy de un manotazo.

—La he cagado —reconoció, en cambio, con la lengua lenta y la voz pastosa. Nunca podría haberlo negado. ¿Estaría ella entendiendo lo que decía? Su voz no sonaba demasiado clara—. Le hablé de su hijo… —¿«Hija», había dicho ella?—. No quería hacerlo. No quería… —El susurro murió en sus labios, ahogado por el gemido de Pansy.

Las garras volvieron a cerrarse sobre sus brazos.

—¿Qué sabes tú de eso, Draco? ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Pero él no respondió. No tenía fuerzas.

Sin embargo, Pansy no parecía esperar una respuesta.

—¿Se lo has contado a alguien? —le espetó sin aliento y, de nuevo, la acusación dolió.

¿De verdad Pansy estaba haciendo aquella pregunta? ¿De verdad creía que él podría haber hecho algo así?

Sí, el antiguo Draco Malfoy lo hubiera hecho. Por odio, por venganza. Por diversión, incluso. No habría siquiera necesitado razones. Pero él ya no era ese Draco Malfoy. No _quería_ ser ese Draco Malfoy.

—No —respondió. Quiso defenderse, pero no sabía si Pansy lo creería.

—¿Estás seguro, Draco? No te atrevas a mentirme… —Y parecía a punto de llorar— ¡No te atrevas! ¡Si alguien llegara a enterarse…! —pero no pudo seguir porque Draco la interrumpió, enfurecido por su desconfianza.

—¿De qué, Pansy? ¿De qué?—le gritó, o al menos lo intentó, con toda la fuerza que cabía en sus pulmones—. ¿De que tiene un hijo?

Se golpeó la rodilla con el puño, en un vano intento por controlar su rabia.

Notaba el cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos y sintió deseos de tirar de él hasta arrancárselo. Hasta que la mirada triste de Pansy le hizo detenerse, respirar hondo, y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y su furia perdió fuerza.

 _¿De que tiene un hijo?_

Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con tanta fuerza que centenares de diminutas luces rojas bailaron en la oscuridad.

 _Mi hija está muerta_.

Apretó con más fuerza durante unos segundos y después, soltando todo el aire de los pulmones, abrió los ojos y buscó la mirada de Pansy.

—¿Tenía? —preguntó casi con miedo, con duda, como si quisiera confirmarlo, como si no hubiera entendido las palabras de Hermione.

Ella asintió y un extraño cansancio se apoderó del cuerpo de Draco. Se dejó caer hacia atrás y su espalda chocó con la cama con un golpe fuerte que, sin embargo, no dolió. Ni siquiera lo sintió.

La habitación a su alrededor daba vueltas. Iba a vomitar.

Se mordió la lengua, obligándose a centrar su atención en Pansy. Solo en Pansy. La áspera alfombra plateada empezaba a rascarle las palmas de las manos, apoyadas con fuerza contra el suelo, pero él no las movió. Si lo hacía caería. Estaba seguro.

Pena. Sentía pena por Granger.

Sentía tanta pena por ella que comenzaba a doler y Draco se odió por ello, porque sabía que ya era irremediablemente tarde para él. Tarde para olvidar, para evitar que ella siguiera poco a poco colándose bajo su piel. En su mente. En su jodido y egoísta corazón.

Sentía pena por Hermione, porque había perdido a su hija. Él había perdido a su padre, su vida, se había perdido a sí mismo. Y no le importaba. No le importaba porque lo merecía. Pero ¿ella? Ella no merecía nada malo.

Ella lo había aceptado allí donde todos los demás lo habían repudiado. Granger le había salvado la vida, en más de un sentido. Y, por eso, si hubiera estado en su mano, habría cambiado su suerte. Habría terminado de sacrificar lo poco que le quedaba para darle un poco de felicidad.

La idea lo golpeó como un rayo y Draco se estremeció, jadeó. Su cuerpo se tensó al darse cuenta de que aquel era probablemente el primer pensamiento completamente desinteresado y generoso que había tenido nunca.

Y había sido por Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger, la _sangre sucia_. La amiga de San Potter.

Joder. Cómo podía haber llegado ella a importarle tanto.

Otra náusea le subió hasta la garganta y él tembló mientras los últimos restos del antiguo Draco se derrumbaban en su interior, destrozándolo, arrasándolo por dentro con la fuerza de un maremoto.

—¿Draco? —Se aferró a la voz de Pansy como a un salvavidas—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Se obligó a sentir los dedos de su amiga sobre sus brazos, clavados como garras, y a volver a su habitación, con ella.

Pansy lo recibió con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos. Boqueó, reuniendo el poco valor que alguna vez había guardado en su interior. Necesitaba entender. Necesitaba entender para curarse, para arrancarse esos sentimientos.

—¿Por qué lo esconde? ¿Qué importancia tiene? —susurró al fin. Seguía teniendo un extraño nudo en la garganta; le costaba hablar—. ¿Por qué no pueden saberlo? ¿Cuál es el jodido problema?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Los mechones delanteros de su melena negra, algo más largos, le rebotaron contra la barbilla.

—No lo entenderías, Draco…

Excusas. Excusas. Excusas.

A la mierda.

—¡Pruébame! —bufó—. ¡Explícamelo! ¡Sé sincera! ¡Por una vez en tu puta vida, sé sincera conmigo! —Draco sabía que no estaba siendo justo con ella. Que si había alguna persona en este mundo que siempre hubiera permanecido a su lado sin condiciones esa era ella. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Granger le importaba.

Joder.

Granger le importaba. Y no quería perderla también a ella. Pero ¿y si ya lo había hecho?

Sintió otra náusea subiéndole por la garganta.

—¡Es culpa tuya, Pansy! ¡Si hubieras sido sincera conmigo, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido! —La rabia le aclaraba las ideas, la garganta, las palabras; le aclaraba la mente—. ¡Si me hubieras contado la verdad, no hubiera tenido que buscarla por mi cuenta!

Omitió el hecho de que, el día en que había descubierto el secreto de Hermione, no había ido buscando la verdad a propósito. Ella se había topado con él, sin que él lo hubiera pedido.

Joder, lo cierto era que Draco hubiera deseado nunca descubrir aquello. Nunca.

Pero no lo dijo. No lo dijo porque, en ese momento, lo único que quería era herir a Pansy. Hacerle todo el daño que pudiera. Culparla a ella para así aliviar su estúpida conciencia, para acallar esa pena punzante.

Tomó aire.

—Toda la culpa es tuya —repitió, con calma fingida, con esfuerzo—. Se supone que podía confiar en ti, pero me has dejado al margen de todo esto. Me has apartado de tu lado.

Y supo, con esas palabras, que lo había logrado. La había lastimado.

Draco vio como Pansy apretaba los labios —el pintalabios se le había corrido— y se mordía el carrillo. Los ojos azules echaron chispas y él estuvo seguro de que Pansy iba a gritarle, a golpearle.

Nada de eso ocurrió. Pansy solo guardó silencio, con el cuerpo tenso y la mirada furiosa, sin apartar los ojos de los suyos ni las manos de sus hombros.

Luego, contra todo pronóstico, suspiró y Draco vio cómo se rendía.

—Tienes razón —le dijo, con una voz tan suave, arrepentida, que no parecía suya. Draco apenas pudo creer lo que oía—. Tienes razón. En parte, al menos. Mereces saber la verdad. No toda, pero sí parte de ella… —Ni siquiera le dio tiempo para protestar, para lanzarse a la carga. Pansy estaba totalmente entregada—: No estoy intentando ocultarte cosas, Draco. Pero esta historia, esta verdad que tan desesperadamente quieres descubrir, es la de Hermione. No la mía.

»Debes entender que el haber estado ahí, el haber visto las cosas que he visto, no me concede ningún derecho sobre ellas. No voy a traicionar los secretos de Hermione, aunque apenas quede ya ninguno intacto. No me corresponde a mí hacerlo, Draco. ¿Lo entiendes?

Sí, sí que lo entendía. Y lo aceptaba. Estaba dispuesto a conformarse, a esperar. Así que asintió.

—Pero entonces —la voz le salió ronca— ¿qué es lo que puedes contarme?

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo contarte nada, Draco —susurró—. Pero puedo mostrarte por qué daría mi vida por Hermione.

Draco contuvo el aliento, sorprendido. No había que ser un genio —ni siquiera había que estar medianamente sobrio— para entender lo que ella estaba sugiriendo.

—¿Estás…? —No tuvo oportunidad de decir más, porque en apenas unos segundos Pansy cogió la mano de Draco y le obligó a cerrar los dedos alrededor de la suave madera de su varita.

Él se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Estás segura? —consiguió articular, por fin. Ella asintió, pero tampoco entonces Draco se movió.

Pansy bufó y entrecerró los ojos. La mano había empezado a temblarle.

—Vamos, Draco. ¡Hazlo! —le espetó. Y Draco entendió que ella tenía miedo. Que estaba intentando abrirse a él y que, si él no reaccionaba en ese momento, Pansy sería incapaz de intentarlo una vez más.

Apretó el puño con tanta fuerza —intentando reunir el poco valor que lo caracterizaba— que hubiera jurado que las marcas de sus uñas quedarían grabadas en la varita.

Y entonces, antes de poder cambiar de opinión, exclamó:

—¡ _Legeremens_!

El efecto fue instantáneo.

Draco se vio arrastrado al interior de la mente de Pansy como si hubiera sido absorbido por un huracán. Fuera de su cuerpo, a través de los ojos de Pansy, los síntomas de la borrachera se atenuaron y, aunque no desaparecieron por completo, Draco se sintió aliviado de que el mundo dejara de tambalearse a su alrededor.

No obstante, la sensación de desahogo duró poco, apenas unos instantes: lo que tardó su mirada en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad reinante en la mente de Pansy.

La celda era tan baja que ni siquiera un niño hubiera podido ponerse de pie en ella. Pansy estaba acurrucada contra la pared del fondo, con la cara hundida entre los brazos, tiritando.

—Pansy…

Casi como si lo hubiera escuchado, la chica lanzó un gemido. Lloraba con el rostro oculto por la sucia melena y Draco sintió el impulso de lanzarse contra la verja y sacudirla hasta sacar a Pansy de ahí. Aunque para ello tuviera que destrozarse las manos, aunque para ello…

Pero Draco, en el fondo, sabía que no serviría de nada. No se podía cambiar el pasado. No se podía salvar a una persona de sus recuerdos.

Unos pasos retumbaron al final del pasillo, el eco amplificándolos de tal modo que parecía que un batallón se acercaba a ellos. Draco se movió, inquieto, esperando ver aparecer media decena de hombres, pero solo uno dobló el recodo. Un hombre inmenso, de piel pálida como la leche y ojos inyectados en sangre.

Impotente, Draco solo pudo permanecer quieto mientras veía como el hombre abría la celda de Pansy con una sacudida de varita y aferraba a su amiga, que no dejaba de retorcerse, por la nuca. Pansy chilló, aterrorizada, y a los labios del hombre asomó una sonrisa.

Los goznes chirriaron cuando él le dio un empujón a la puerta para sacar a Pansy del agujero. Su amiga se debatía impotente entre las manos del hombre, pero él la arrastraba con una facilidad pasmosa mientras recorría el pasillo con largas zancadas.

Draco los siguió con el estómago revuelto. Torcieron a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y una vez más a la derecha. Subieron un tramo de escaleras de madera medio podridas. El olor a humedad era tan fuerte que Draco estaba seguro de que, de haber estado realmente en ese sótano, hubiera al fin vomitado.

El hombretón abrió una última puerta, en mejor estado que las demás, y el brillo de la luz obligó a Draco a entrecerrar los ojos. Subió los últimos escalones detrás de Pansy y aspiró una bocanada de aire. El olor a humedad allí era más leve, pero el hedor seguía siendo casi insoportable. El olor metálico de la sangre lo teñía todo.

La habitación estaba vacía. No había muebles ni alfombras ni lámparas. Nada. Solo una amplia extensión vacía con el suelo de madera oscurecido por infinitud de manchas rojas.

—Aquí la tienes, Roran. —La voz del hombretón que arrastraba a Pansy hizo que Draco se volviera. En el rincón más alejado, el que quedaba justo a su espalda, había otro hombre, envuelto en la capa negra de los mortífagos.

—Vaya, vaya… —Su sonrisa helaba la sangre. Aunque era alto, al lado de su compañero parecía poca cosa, quizá por la extrema delgadez de su rostro y sus largas extremidades. Sin embargo, Draco no se dejó engañar. En sus ojos había un brillo de locura que Draco había aprendido a reconocer y a temer en sus tiempos junto al Señor Oscuro. Al fin y al cabo, aquel era el mismo destello que había adornado la mirada de su tía Bellatrix—. Bienvenida —le dijo a Pansy, dando un par de pasos en su dirección.

Su amiga gritó, trató de escapar —Draco oyó el sonido de su cuerpo al arrastrarse sobre la madera, el gruñido del hombre que la había traído, el estruendo de un bofetón seguido de un gemido—, pero él ya no la miraba. Porque allí, a un par de metros del tal Roran, Granger se debatía en el suelo, luchando con la fiereza de una leona enjaulada. Estaba atada de pies y manos con unas poderosas cadenas que surgían directamente del suelo; el metal había abierto profundos cortes en su piel, pero ella seguía debatiéndose, ajena —al parecer— al hecho de que con cada sacudida la sangre brotaba con más fuerza de sus heridas.

Aquella sí era Hermione Granger. La Hermione Granger que había conocido en Hogwarts tantos años atrás.

Draco dio un paso hacia ella, sintiendo la rabia multiplicarse en su interior.

Hermione tenía un ojo morado, tan hinchado que apenas era capaz de abrirlo. El cabello, además de espantosamente sucio, estaba enmarañado y a la altura de la sien derecha se pegaba a su cráneo en un revoltijo de pelo y sangre seca. Prácticamente cada centímetro de su rostro, sus brazos, sus piernas —Draco no podía ver su espalda, pero imaginaba que tampoco aquella zona había sido respetada, pues podía ver sus hombros llenos de moratones a través de la raída capa que la cubría— estaba cubierto de heridas. La piel había adquirido un tono oscuro, que iba del morado al verde suave en aquellos lugares, escasos, en los que los golpes habían comenzado a sanar.

El vientre, ya ligeramente abultado, era la única parte de su cuerpo que parecía intacta. Parecía fuera de lugar entre la masa sanguinolenta en la que habían compartido su cuerpo.

—Vaya, vaya… —repitió Roran y la suavidad de sus palabras hizo que Draco se volviera hacia él. Se había inclinado sobre Pansy, que temblaba encogida sobre sí misma, y le acariciaba el pómulo derecho con las yemas de los dedos—. Qué belleza —musitó el mortífago casi para sí mismo.

Draco supo que aquellas palabras no presagiaban nada bueno. Deseó que Pansy reaccionara, que se defendiera, pero ella parecía incapaz de moverse, de hacer nada. Se dejaba acariciar.

—¡No! ¡Déjala en paz! —El grito de Hermione resonó en la sala vacía. A pesar de sus heridas, se lanzó contra Roran y a punto estuvo de alcanzarlo—. ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con…!

— _¡Desmaius!_ —farfulló el monstruoso hombretón que había sacado a Pansy de la celda y el chorro de luz roja que escupió su varita le dio de lleno a Hermione en el pecho. Ella se desplomó de bruces, llena de sangre y heridas. Sus dedos estirados estaban a solo un palmo de distancia de la capa negra de Roran, que no se había movido.

—Llévatela —ordenó sin apartar la mirada de Pansy. Solo tenía ojos para ella.

Su compañero obedeció. Hizo levitar el cuerpo de Hermione y lo sacó de la sala por la puerta que llevaba al sótano, la misma por la que Draco había salido minutos antes.

Draco sintió el impulso de seguirla, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Aquello no funcionaba así.

La puerta se cerró con un chasquido en el mismo momento en que Roran conjuraba unas gruesas cadenas, similares a las que habían atado a Hermione. Rodearon las muñecas y los tobillos de Pansy y la aplastaron contra el suelo.

Con su varita, Roran la obligó a abrir las piernas. Ella intentó resistirse, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Un nuevo golpecito de varita y la ropa de Pansy se rasgó por completo, dejando al descubierto la piel, que se erizó a causa del frío.

Roran se inclinó sobre ella y, por primera vez, Pansy pareció comprender quñe era lo que la esperaba. Su rostro se tiñó de un terror irracional y se sacudió con tanta fuerza que la sangre empezó a brotar de inmediato allí donde tocaban las cadenas.

Aquello pareció excitar más a Roran. Se abalanzó sobre Pansy como un hombre lobo sobre su presa y enterró la nariz en su vientre. Aspiró su aroma con fuerza y el sonido le provocó a Draco una náusea.

Entonces, con brusquedad, enterró las manos en los muslos de Pansy y la obligó a abrir más las piernas para él. Ella suplicó, imploró, pero todo era en vano. A ojos de Draco resultaba evidente que, cuanto más miedo tenía ella, más disfrutaba él.

Asqueado, Draco vio como los dedos de Roran ascendían hasta enterrarse en el denso vello oscuro que Pansy tenía entre las piernas. Ella aulló de dolor cuando Roran se coló en su interior. Pansy se retorcía de dolor, pero el mortífago no la dejaba marchar.

Draco no pudo soportarlo más. Así que, a pesar de saber que no serviría para nada, se lanzó contra él. Intentó apartarlo de un empujón, golpearlo hasta alejarlo de ella, pero era inútil. Sus manos se cerraban en el aire.

Sabía bien que podía cambiar el pasado, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Desesperado, cayó de rodillas junto a Pansy. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver las motitas grises de sus ojos azules. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver los dedos de Roran colarse entre sus piernas y la saliva agolparse en las comisuras de sus labios.

No supo cuándo había empezado a llorar, pero las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas con una violencia nada digna de un Malfoy.

 _Por favor, por favor, por favor._

Intentó retroceder, poner fin al hechizo y abandonar la mente de Pansy, pero su amiga lo retuvo con una fuerza impropia de ella. La imagen no desapareció y Draco veía los labios de Roran recorrer los pechos desnudos de la que siempre había sido su mejor amiga. Veía el dolor y la vergüenza en el rostro de Pansy, en sus dedos crispados. Olía su sangre.

Y no podía hacer nada.

Cuando Roran se llevó la mano a la bragueta, Draco apartó la mirada. No podía con aquello. No podía.

Gritó impotente.

 _Déjame salir, Pansy. Sácame de aquí_ , suplicó. Ni siquiera sabía si ella podía escucharlo, pero al darse cuenta de que aquello no iba a parar, empezó a retroceder a gatas, alejándose de Pansy y aquel desgraciado. No quería ver más. No hacía falta. Lo entendía lo suficientemente bien.

Se acurrucó contra una de las esquinas del cuarto y hundió la cara entre las rodillas. Se tapó los oídos con fuerza y gritó para ahogar los espantosos sonidos que llegaba hasta él, pero resultaba casi imposible. Era como si alguien les hubiera lanzado un hechizo para amplificar sus voces, el ruido de sus roces. Todo.

Lo oía absolutamente todo.

Oía los sollozos de Pansy, que parecían haber perdido fuerza. Ella parecía a punto de desmayarse. Oía los gemidos ahogados de Roran y el húmedo sonido de succión cada vez que se movía dentro de ella.

Y también podía oler. Todo estaba impregnado de ese hedor a sangre y sexo. La mezcla era tan desagradable que Draco deseó morirse allí mismo si con ello podía dejar de respirar.

El tiempo parecía estirarse sin fin. En un vano intento por distraerse, Draco contaba los latidos de su corazón. Al llegar a mil trescientos cuarenta y tres perdió la cuenta.

Hubo un gemido particularmente fuerte, ronco y sonoro, que estremeció a Draco. Luego, por fin, nada.

Draco sabía que había terminado, pero no se atrevió a abrir los ojos hasta que escuchó el tintineó de cadenas y el susurro de dos pares de pies contra la tarima del suelo.

Roran se había puesto de pie y había obligado a Pansy a hacer lo mismo, pero ella parecía incapaz de sostenerse por sí misma. Estaba casi completamente desnuda; apenas la cubrían unos cuantos jirones de tela. El mortífago la arrastraba hacia la puerta del sótano sin contemplaciones.

Temblando, Draco los siguió. No supo por qué lo hizo. No quería hacerlo. Solo quería quedarse allí, en el suelo, cerrar los ojos y olvidar. Pero lo cierto es que los siguió, probablemente porque sabía que olvidar aquello no iba a ser tan sencillo. Porque no quería estar solo.

La oscuridad del sótano lo envolvió y, en esa ocasión, Draco agradeció el olor a humedad, que le limpiaba las fosas nasales y desterraba el hedor de la sala. Caminaba de forma mecánica, incapaz de fijarse en nada de lo que lo rodeaba. Sentía una especia de rabia sorda subiéndole por la garganta. Una impotencia furiosa que amenazaba con desgarrarlo por dentro.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había llegado hasta que la voz de Hermione retumbó por el pasillo.

—¡Hijo de puta! —le gritó a Roran—. ¿Qué le has hecho? —Se lanzó contra los barrotes como una fiera y, en medio de todos esos sentimientos que amenazaban con ahogarlo, Draco sintió una oleada de admiración por ella.

Roran no se dignó a responder. Abrió la puerta de la celda —tuvo que apuntar con su varita a Hermione para impedir que ella se abalanzase sobre él— y empujó dentro a Pansy. Ella trastabilló y cayó de bruces, incapaz de mantenerse erguida por sí misma. La puerta se cerró con un chasquido y Roran empezó a alejarse por el pasillo, pero ni siquiera entonces Pansy se movió ni lo más mínimo.

Draco se aferró a los barrotes y pegó la cara al metal, como queriendo colarse entre ellos. No podía dejar de mirarlas. Esas dos mujeres eran prácticamente todo su mundo.

Pansy temblaba con violencia. Tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y el cuerpo desnudo lleno de marcas, igual que Hermione.

Hermione… A pesar de sus heridas, ella no parecía derrotada. Ni siquiera asustada. Se acercaba a Pansy con lentitud, casi con cautela.

Cuando la mano de Hermione se posó sobre su hombro, Pansy pareció regresar a la vida. Se retorció, tratando de alejarse del contacto. Pero no había dónde ir; su espalda chocó contra la pared y la mano de Hermione seguía ahí, fuerte, cálida. Así que Pansy gritó, forcejeó, arañó e incluso mordió. Pero, a pesar de todo, Hermione no la soltó.

Se acercó más a ella, ignorando los golpes, el dolor, y le colocó su propia capa sobre los hombros. La envolvió en un estrecho abrazo, pegándola contra ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo y acariciándole el pelo hasta que ella se rindió en sus brazos. Y así permanecieron, Gryffindor y Slytherin, hasta que —muchas horas después— Pansy dejó de llorar y se durmió, agotada, contra el pecho de Hermione.

Entonces ella levantó la cabeza y —aunque Draco sabía que no podía verlo, que él no estaba realmente ahí— sus ojos parecieron atravesarlo de parte a parte.

Cayó de rodillas. Aulló de impotencia, de dolor, de rabia. Gritó por lo cobarde que había sido. Una vez más luchó por liberarse de Pansy, se revolvió con toda la fuerza de su maltrecha e intoxicada mente y la imagen empezó a desdibujarse.

 **Continuará…**

Como siempre, siento el retraso. Esta vez más que ninguna otra. Quería traeros este capítulo lo antes posible para celebrar los 100 reviews (¡miles de millones de gracias!), pero entre mi proyecto de fin de máster y el trabajo…

Este capítulo ha sido particularmente difícil, además. No se me da muy bien lo de escribir escenas trágicas y llenas de sentimientos.


	12. Los vivos están muertos III

**Capítulo 12 -** _ **Los vivos están muertos III**_

 **Primera parte:** _ **Salt Meets Wound**_

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba diferente.

El retrato de la señora Black había, por fin, desaparecido. (Al pasar al lado del hueco que había ocupado en el pasado, Hermione se preguntó, fugazmente, cómo habrían conseguido quitarlo). Habían también pulido las escaleras, sustituido el enmohecido papel de las paredes y cambiado el deteriorado mobiliario. Sobre los nuevos muebles de madera clara había multitud de jarrones llenos de flores y fotografías. Ginny, Harry y el pequeño Teddy Lupin sonreían desde la mayoría de los marcos. En el resto, miembros de la familia Weasley y la Orden posaban en grupo o en parejas.

Prácticamente todos sus seres queridos, esas personas que cuatro años atrás habían sido una parte fundamental de su vida, estaban ahí.

Y de ella, de Hermione, no había ni rastro.

Tragó saliva, sintiendo crecer el nudo de la garganta. Porque, aunque nada de aquello la sorprendía, no por ello dolía menos.

Un par de pasos por delante de ella colgaba un retrato especialmente grande; desde él, Molly la estudiaba con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. A su lado, Arthur mantenía la cabeza gacha. Ni siquiera su fotografía parecía capaz de mirarla.

—¿Hermione? —Cuando se detuvo, los dedos de Harry le rozaron el hombro con cautela. Su voz fue solo un susurro, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su aliento le acariciase el lateral descubierto del cuello. La piel de Hermione se erizó. ¿Era anhelo o repulsión lo que sentía?

Optó por fingir que no había escuchado su voz y, antes de que Harry pudiera volver a hablar, echó a andar una vez más. Se apresuró pasillo abajo, con la espalda tensa y la mirada tercamente clavada en la puerta que se abría al final del corredor. La traspasó con un suspiro de alivio que murió en sus labios nada más nacer.

También la cocina estaba diferente. Nueva, limpia. Acogedora. Se adivinaba la mano de Ginny detrás de cada uno de aquellos cambios.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lo que sentía era una punzada de celos. Celos por haberse perdido todo aquello, por haber sido sustituida con tanta facilidad. Dolida, se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No soportaba ser tan débil. No soportaba echarlos tanto de menos.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —Harry se había detenido junto a la cabecera de la mesa y Hermione, a pesar de saber que Ginny no aparecería por allí en las próximas horas (tendría que volver a agradecerle a Luna su ayuda cuando la viera), se permitió lanzar una última mirada de duda hacia la puerta.

En el fondo, casi esperaba encontrar alguna excusa para salir corriendo de allí. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando? ¿Qué creía que iba a pasar ahí? ¿Que iba a decir algo como «Eh, hola, Harry. ¿Crees que podríamos hablar sobre lo que pasó? Verás, hay un detalle importante que no os he contado. ¿Qué tal si lo hablamos mientras tomamos unas cervezas de mantequilla?» Sí, eso sí que estaría bien, se dijo con ironía. «Y, ah, por cierto, si os estáis preguntando por qué he decidido contaros esto ahora, es solo porque Draco ha empezado a meter sus asquerosas narices donde no le llaman». Hermione era consciente de que el pánico la estaba haciendo perder el control de sus pensamientos, pero ya no podía parar. «Así que pronto toda Inglaterra sabrá que me quedé enbarazada. Y entonces empezarán a investigar y lo descubrirán y…»

—¿Hermione? —La voz de Harry consiguió frenarla en seco. Sus dedos se crisparon sobre el respaldo de la silla. Sin decir palabra, con los labios firmemente apretados, la apartó con un movimiento brusco y se dejó caer sobre ella. El corazón le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que notaba los latidos en la garganta.

Mientras Harry se sentaba, Hermione volvió la mirada hacia sus manos. Buscando tranquilizarse, sus uñas empezaron a trazar el contorno de uno de los oscuros nudos de la madera.

No sabía cómo empezar. No sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo. No sabía si algún día sería capaz de volver a hablar.

¿Y si él no la creía?

¿Y si él no podía perdonarla?

—Creía que no querías hablar conmigo.

Gracias a Merlín, fue Harry quien rompió el silencio. Su voz le dio fuerzas para mirarlo. Él no parecía enfadado, ni siquiera resentido. Solo confuso. Curioso, quizá. El latido de su corazón se estabilizó.

Hermione recordó su último encuentro, aquel día en la enfermería. La rabia, lo menospreciada que se había sentido. La sensación de que él la estaba utilizando. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. En ese instante, lejos de las sombras de la noche, él parecía sincero.

—Y yo creía que tú me odiabas —replicó con suavidad.

Harry la miraba con una expresión indescifrable. La cabeza ladeada, los labios apretados, los ojos cansados tras las gafas. A Hermione le pareció que, entre el pelo largo y revuelto, la cicatriz tenía un matiz rojizo.

Tras una pausa, Harry suspiró.

—Yo no te odio, Hermione —dijo en voz baja. Ja. Ella tuvo que contener un bufido; no era esa la impresión que había tenido en Hogwarts—. Pero… Tampoco te entiendo. No entiendo nada de esto —Harry hizo un gesto con las manos que abarcó todo lo que lo rodeaba y para terminar, puede que sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, golpeó la mesa con el puño—. Nada.

En lugar de encogerse, Hermione le aguantó la mirada.

Por algún extraño motivo, aquel gesto la había hecho acordarse de Draco. De sus arrebatos, de su mano en su garganta, apretando. Y se acordó de su extraña fragilidad, de sus lágrimas contenidas. De inmediato, se sintió más valiente. Infinitamente más valiente.

—Por eso estoy aquí—explicó—. Porque no aguanto más. No debería haber vuelto a Inglaterra. —Tragó con fuerza, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos—. Pero lo hice. Y no puedo seguir mintiéndome a mí misma.

Harry tenía el ceño tan arrugado que las gafas se le habían resbalado un poco sobre la nariz.

—¿Mintiéndote? ¿En qué?

Hermione inspiró hondo, pensando a toda velocidad. Había tantas cosas que Harry no sabía… Y ella no tenía mucho tiempo.

—Cuando desaparecí, cuando me alejé de vosotros, pensaba hacerlo para siempre —empezó, sin saber muy bien si aquel era el punto de partida correcto—. No iba a volver. Creía que era lo mejor. Intentaba… —dudó, porque no sabía cuál era la palabra adecuada— …protegeros. Tienes que creerme —se apresuró a añadir al ver que Harry había abierto la boca. Él pareció pensárselo mejor, porque la volvió a cerrar—. No sé por qué me dejé convencer para volver, Harry. De verdad que no lo sé. —Tomó aire otra vez—. La profesora McGonagall vino a buscarme personalmente a Uagadou. Pasé un par de meses allí, estudiando magia —explicó, al ver la mueca de Harry—. Después de haber estado en Castelobruxo y… en Durmstrang.

Los dedos de Harry se crisparon al escuchar el último nombre. Pensaba en Viktor, era evidente.

—McGonagall sabía que no estaba pasando una buena época. Pansy seguía aquí, en Londres. Estaba sola. —Las palabras empezaban a agolpársele en la garganta. Cada vez hablaba más deprisa. Sentía una sorprendente sensación de alivio; esas palabras, por inofensivas que fueran, eran el comienzo. Un intento de reparar su error—. Me dijo que no podía seguir escondiéndome. Que si volvía podría optar a un buen puesto en el Ministerio. Que incluso podría trabajar en Hogwarts, si eso era lo que quería. —Sin darse cuenta había enterrado la uña en el borde del nudo—. Pero, para eso, tenía que presentarme a los ÉXTASIS. —Suspiró—. No sabía qué hacer, echaba de menos a Pansy… Desde la muerte de mi hija… —Se le quebró la voz, la uña se enterró más en la madera.

La silla de Harry arañó el suelo cuando él se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo? —Pausa—. ¿Tu hija…? —Cuando volvió a hablar, la voz de Harry era un susurro que terminó por quebrarse bajo el peso de las palabras que no consiguió llegar a pronunciar. Sonaba incrédulo. Temeroso.

Si hubiera tenido elección, Hermione hubiera mantenido la cabeza gacha para siempre, se hubiera negado a volver a mirarlo. No quería enfrentarse a su expresión de lástima, a su condescendencia. Todos la miraban así. Incluso Pansy. Y Draco, ahora Draco… Merlín, Hermione odiaba que sintieran pena por ella. Su pena palidecía en comparación con lo que ella sentía cada día. No la necesitaba. No iba a traerle a su hija de vuelta. No iba a cambiar el pasado.

Al fin, alzó la mirada. La clavó en la de Harry, aferrándose a ella como si fuera un salvavidas, negándose a fijarse en nada más. Los ojos de Harry brillaban, tristes. ¿Por ella? ¿Por su hija, que no había llegado a ver la luz del sol? ¿Por ambas?

Ah, si Harry supiera…

 _Qué sencillo es vivir en la ignorancia_ , pensó.

—Si te cuento la verdad, me odiarás. Ron me odiará. —Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Estaba áspero y descuidado. Sin Pansy para cuidar de ella, Hermione no había vuelto a preocuparse por su aspecto—. Si lo que creéis que he hecho es malo…

—Hermione —la interrumpió Harry con firmeza y ella lo agradeció. Hasta entonces había conseguido dominar el pánico, pero la sensación de terror no había desaparecido por completo. El miedo permanecía al acecho en su pecho, como una sombra esperando para asaltarla al mínimo descuido—. Habla claro.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Pero, antes, quiero que seas sincero conmigo. Quiero que me digas lo que piensas de mí. _Todo_ lo que piensas de mí. —Pausa, mientras reunía el valor necesario—. Y lo que Ron piensa de mí.

Harry agachó la mirada. Un momento después se levantó y, como si fuera incapaz de permanecer a su lado, se acercó a la ventana dando un par de zancadas. Apoyó la frente, presionando con fuerza la cicatriz, en la ventana empañada y cerró los ojos. Sus hombros se relajaron perceptiblemente al contacto con el cristal frío.

—¿Harry?

¿Tanto la despreciaba que ni siquiera quería tenerla enfrente cuando se lo confesara?

Cuando se volvió, él se frotaba la cicatriz.

—Yo no te odio —repitió—. Sé que no lo parece por la forma en que te he tratado, pero… Cuando te hirieron, me sentí mal. Pensé en todo lo que nos habíamos perdido, en cómo habían cambiado las cosas… No, no te odio.

Hermione había clavado la mirada en su frente, un poco por encima de sus ojos. No se había atrevido a mirarlo directamente. Sí, no había duda. La cicatriz parecía un poco hinchada. Se preguntó si Harry sería consciente de ello.

—Tampoco creo que Ron te odie —continuó Harry—. Pero ¿qué querías que hiciéramos? Nos abandonaste, sin ninguna explicación. —Empezaba a alzar la voz, pero no parecía enfadado. Nervioso, quizá—. Rompiste tu compromiso con Ron de un día para otro, ¡te líaste con Krum…! Y ni siquiera tuviste el valor de contárnoslo. Ginny te descubrió, Ginny nos lo contó… —Hermione apretó los dientes ante la acusación. El nudo de la garganta, ya casi desaparecido, volvía a crecer—. ¡Te quedaste embarazada! —Soltó una risa baja, brusca, tensa—. Y, encima, decidiste desaparecer. —Había tristeza en su voz, pero también decepción, miedo, ira—. ¿Qué creías? ¿Que no lo entenderíamos? ¿Que no te apoyaríamos? Nos abandonaste por miedo a que nosotros te abandonáramos a ti… —Su puño golpeó la pared y Harry pareció perder toda su energía de golpe—. Creía que nuestra amistad significaba más para ti —dijo, en voz más baja. De pronto, casi susurraba—. Cuando dejaste a Ron, lo destrozaste. Cuando te marchaste, me destrozaste a mí. Y te dio igual.

Muy a su pesar, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

—No es lo que crees —protestó con voz débil—. Cuando me marché, pretendía escribiros. Es cierto que no quería criar aquí a mi hijo, pero tampoco quería renunciar a vosotros por completo. —Nerviosa, jugueteaba con el botón superior de su blusa—. Fui egoísta, lo sé. Pero no sabía qué hacer.

—Y, sin embargo, nunca escribiste.

—No. —Pausa. El miedo volvía solo con recordarlo—. Pero… —Se le quebró la voz—. No porque no quisiera, Harry. —Hermione le vio cerrar los ojos, solo un instante, cuando pronunció su nombre. Como si doliera—. No tuve oportunidad de hacerlo.

Harry arqueó las cejas, esperando una explicación. Ella volvió a apretar las uñas contra la madera, sabiendo que lo difícil estaba por venir.

—Conoces a Roran, ¿verdad? —empezó, al fin.

No dijo más. Mientras pudiera evitarlo prefería evitar entrar en detalles sobre él, pues incluso la mera mención de su nombre bastaba para helarle la sangre. En cualquier caso, estaba convencida de que Harry lo reconocería; en esos cuatro años de hiatus escolar, él y Ron habían colaborado con el departamento de aurores. Y, por lo que Hermione sabía, Roran había sido uno de los partidarios de Voldemort que más problemas había causado al Ministerio tras la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Efectivamente, a Harry le costó solo un par de segundos ubicar el nombre. Cuando lo hizo, su ceño se frunció.

—¿Roran? ¿El que actuaba como líder de los carroñeros en el norte?

Hermione asintió lentamente. El ceño de Harry se frunció más.

—¿Y qué tiene Roran que ver contigo? —Empezaba a perder la paciencia, lo sabía. Podía verlo. Casi palparlo. Estaba inestable; quedaba en él una minúscula sombra de esa irritabilidad que lo había caracterizado en el pasado, en esos años en que Voldemort había amenazado con apoderarse de su mente.

—Cuando decidí alejarme de vosotros, decidí también dejar Inglaterra. Escribí a Viktor —ignoró la mueca de desprecio de Harry— y acordamos que podría pasar una temporada en su casa mientras ponía mis asuntos en orden.

Harry volvió a dar un par de pasos en su dirección. El enfado no había desaparecido, pero se inclinaba hacia ella como si quisiera captar cada una de las sílabas que Hermione pronunciaba en voz baja. Como si bebiera de ellas.

—Sabía que si te enterabas de lo que planeaba hacer, intentarías que cambiara de opinión. Puede que también lo hicieran Neville y Luna, incluso George. Puede que Ginny. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ron, no. Estaría enfadado, dolido sobre todo. Y yo lo entendía, era lógico. —Harry asintió apenas—. La verdad es que no quería causar problemas. No quería pelear con nadie. No quería que tratarais de convencerme. Quería desaparecer. _Tenía_ que desaparecer antes de poder retomar el contacto. Así que no podíais enteraros de que me estaba preparando para marchar. Por aquel entonces, los periodistas nos seguían a todas partes, ¿recuerdas? —Una diminuta sonrisa curvó los labios de Harry. Fue efímera, pero a Hermione no le pasó desapercibida. Ser héroes de guerra nunca había sido fácil—. Os dije que necesitaba un fin de semana de tranquilidad. —Sacudió la cabeza. Aquel había sido el principio del fin. Si lo hubiera sabido… Si lo hubiera sabido las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas—. La verdad es que me fui al Londres muggle, a las afueras. Solo iban a ser un par de días. Antes de irme, dejé una carta en mi casa en la que os decía que, en realidad, no pensaba volver.

—La encontramos. —La voz del que en otro tiempo había sido su mejor amigo era seria—. Nada más, ninguna explicación. Solo eso, que no ibas a volver.

—Y por eso creísteis que os había abandonado, ¡pero no fue así! —chilló Hermione—. Pensaba escribiros. No quería renunciar a vosotros. Pero…

—¿Pero…? —la animó Harry. Se había acercado tanto que ya había llegado al otro extremo de la mesa.

—Pero Roran me encontró.

Hermione vio como los ojos de Harry se abrían tras las gafas.

—Bueno, más o menos —prosiguió—. Fue Gregory. —Su segundo al mando. Un hombre bruto y sádico, pero no excesivamente avispado en comparación con Roran, ni sediento de poder. A Roran no le gustaba la competencia—. Le gustaba buscar víctimas en los suburbios. _Sangre sucias_ , _muggles_. Me reconoció enseguida, claro. Y me pilló por sorpresa.

—Es imposible. —Harry apartó la silla, se sentó. Hablaba despacio—. El Ministerio nunca tuvo constancia de que…

Hermione resopló.

—¿El Ministerio? Si por el Ministerio hubiera sido, nos habríamos podrido en la celda en la que Roran nos metió.

—¿«Nos»?

Ella ignoró la pregunta de Harry. Había que ir por partes.

—Creísteis que me había ido, ¿así que por qué ibais a buscarme? ¡Y nunca encontrasteis a Roran, ¿verdad?! —Resopló—. Déjame adivinar: se esfumó, ¿no? De un día para otro, sin más.

Despacio, él asintió.

—Pues déjame decirte una cosa, Harry: está muerto. Muerto. Y no gracias al Ministerio.

Harry la miraba con los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¿Es que no escuchas? —Había desesperación en su voz, desesperación por que él la creyera, por que la entendiera—. ¡Yo estaba ahí!

Tras pronunciar la última palabra, Hermione pareció desinflarse. Harry se había puesto pálido.

Ella volvió la mirada a sus manos. La parte difícil no había hecho más que comenzar.

—Sé que Ron y tú no entendéis mi relación con Pansy. —Tomó aliento—. Ni por qué Slytherin. Ron debe pensar que soy una traidora. —No le dio oportunidad a Harry de desmentir sus palabras, aunque tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera—: Pero Pansy estaba allí, Harry. Estuvo allí, conmigo. Ella también lo vivió. Es la única que lo entiende. —La voz empezó a temblarle y supo que, si seguía hablando, sería incapaz de mantenerse fuerte. No podía recordar todos aquellos horrores sin quebrarse—. La trajeron un tiempo después. Entonces no supe exactamente cuándo, porque allí dentro era imposible saber qué día era. Después supimos que habían sido tres meses. Pasé allí tres meses, sola. Y luego Pansy… No te puedes ni imaginar lo que era aquello. En cuanto la vi… Ya no importó, Harry. Gryffindor, Slytherin. Nada de eso importaba. Estábamos allí, las dos. Solas. Juntas. —Calló. No iba a contarle a Harry por lo que Pansy había pasado. Día tras día. Aquello no era asunto suyo—. No te puedes imaginar lo que nos hacían… —La primera lágrima resbaló. Cayó sobre la mesa y quedó intacta sobre la madera, una diminuta gota redonda—. Las maldiciones, las torturas….

De pronto, sintió los brazos de Harry sobre sus hombros. Su amigo —aquel volvía a ser su amigo, su mejor amigo, aunque fuera por un momento— se había acercado y la abrazaba con fuerza por detrás. Su desprecio, su enfado se habían esfumado. Hermione sentía su mejilla caliente apoyada contra la suya, húmeda. La montura de metal de sus gafas se le clavaba en la oreja. Quiso reír, a pesar de todo.

—Calla —le dijo Harry—. Lo sé. Lo entiendo. —Y claro que lo sabía. Claro que lo entendía, porque él había visto todo aquello, todo lo que ella había vivido, todo lo que Pansy había vivido y mucho más mientras trabajaba para el Ministerio. Aun así, las próximas palabras que pronunció la sorprendieron—: Lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento. —De pronto, él parecía incapaz de decir más. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¿Por no haberla encontrado? ¿Por haber creído que ella había tomado la decisión consciente de dejarlos? ¿Por todo lo que había tenido que soportar? Hermione no lo sabía, pero le bastaba con saber que él la creía. La creía sin reservas. Lo sentía en la fuerza con que la abrazaba, en el ronco susurro de su voz.

Y, a pesar de todo, había algo que Hermione tenía que decir. Algo que tenía que repetir, algo que tenía que repetirse a sí misma.

—Mi hija está muerta, Harry.

Y era culpa suya. Suya, por haberse dejado atrapar. Por haberse dejado torturar. Por no haber conseguido escapar. Por no haberla protegido.

Su hija había muerto sin ver la luz del sol siquiera una vez.

Ya no hubo palabras. Solo un abrazo que se hizo, si cabe, más profundo y en el que Hermione lloró y lloró las lágrimas que había retenido durante semanas. Durante meses. Y, durante todo ese tiempo, se odio por ello, por haber sucumbido tan fácilmente ante Harry. Porque él no sabía lo más importante. Porque era una cobarde que al final se había guardado lo esencial, lo que en realidad había ido a contarle. Así que en el fondo nada había cambiado.

—He venido a contarte la verdad —dijo, entre sollozos, más para sí misma que para Harry. _Y no soy capaz. ¿Por qué no soy capaz?_

Había huido de casa de Draco corriendo, dispuesta a contarle _todo_ a Harry. Todo. Había estado convencida de que era lo correcto. ¿Por qué ahora no podía hacerlo?

Porque no quería perder aquello. No quería arriesgarse a que Harry volviera a apartarse de ella. No soportaba pensar que, una vez confesara la última parte de su historia, Harry volvería a mirarla con repugnancia, con desprecio. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero los brazos de Harry a su alrededor eran el bálsamo que necesitaba. Su perdón —ya habría tiempo para buscar el de Ron después— era lo que necesitaba para empezar a sanar.

—Mmm… —susurró Harry contra su pelo. No se había movido, a pesar de que la postura debía de ser incómoda para él. Su cercanía le hacía recordar a Hermione momentos del pasado, muchos momentos del pasado.

Y, sin embargo, en el fondo se sentía incómoda. Agradecía su consuelo, agradecía que intentase alejar el horror de los recuerdos de Roran, pero era innegable que algo se había roto entre ellos. Un día, una charla, una confesión no bastaban. Harry era un extraño para ella.

Se desembarazó de su agarre con suavidad, sorbiéndose los mocos. Estaba hecha un desastre. Si Pansy la viese en ese momento, la mataría. Theo, en cambio, se reiría. De la reacción de Draco, no obstante, no estaba tan segura. Antes hubiera estado segura de que la hubiera mirado con asco. Pero después de verlo despatarrado en el suelo de su habitación, completamente borracho y… ¿pidiéndole que se quedara?

No, aquello debía haberlo imaginado. Aquello era lo que Hermione hubiera deseado que él hubiera hecho, nada más.

—Creo que debería irme. —Hermione se puso en pie. No sabía a dónde iría. No tenía ningún lugar al que ir, ningún lugar propio. Nadie que la esperase. Pero tampoco podía quedarse más tiempo allí.

El espejismo de su mejor amigo había desaparecido y una distancia invisible volvía a abrirse entre Harry y ella —más pequeña que antes, sí, pero distancia al fin y al cabo—. Él la miraba con expresión cauta. Una mezcla de tristeza, pena y desconcierto que a Hermione le provocó un escalofrío. Casi, casi, prefería la furia. Al menos, el rencor se basaba en lo que habían vivido juntos, en el pasado. Esta nueva mezcla de sentimientos le indicaba que también para Harry su relación había cambiado por completo, que ella se había convertido en una desconocida para él.

¿Alguna vez recuperarían lo que tenían? ¿Merecería la pena siquiera intentarlo?

Echó a andar hacia la puerta. Ya estaba en el pasillo cuando escuchó los pasos de Harry tras ella.

—¿Y lo has hecho?

Se detuvo y se volvió para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—¿Perdón?

—Si me has contado la verdad.

 _Más o menos,_ pensó. Ni siquiera entonces, ante la pregunta directa de Harry, se atrevió a sincerarse por completo y echar por tierra los avances que habían logrado esa tarde. Quizá estuviera cometiendo un gigantesco error, pero no se sentía con fuerzas. El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco, decepcionado.

—¿Estás diciendo que no crees que Roran…? —Enarcó las cejas.

Se alegró de ver que Harry tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

—No, no es eso. Pero ¿por qué ahora? —Volvió a frotarse la cicatriz. Lo hacía con tanta fuerza que la piel había tomado un color rojizo—. ¿Por qué has venido ahora? Es lo que no entiendo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y sonrió con tristeza, porque ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había hecho a sí misma esa pregunta.

Estaba allí porque Draco había descubierto parte de su secreto, ¿no?

Estaba allí porque tenía miedo de que la verdad saliera a la luz, ¿no?

Y, sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba. Y ella lo sabía. En el fondo, lo había sabido todo ese tiempo. Porque Draco había guardado silencio.

Solo al abandonar el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Hermione comprendió por fin. Y, al hacerlo, se quedó sin aliento.

 **Segunda parte:** _ **The Way of Brutus**_

Brutus Malfoy era un hombre imponente, a pesar de su avanzada edad. Era el hermano de su difunto abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy, y, aunque Draco apenas recordaba a su abuelo, sabía que Brutus había heredado la misma mirada cruel y su deseo de poder.

Narcissa lo recibió con una sonrisa. Cualquiera, a excepción de Draco, habría creído que aquel era un gesto sincero. Como todos en esa familia de dementes, su madre era una magnífica mentirosa y una gran actriz. Pero Draco, que se había criado con ella, sabía que detrás de su delicada sonrisa se ocultaba una profunda preocupación.

—Bienvenido, Brutus —su madre le indicó con un gesto la sólida butaca que estaba frente a ellos—. Por favor, toma asiento.

Su tío abuelo se demoró un momento —Draco estaba seguro de que lo hacía para demostrarles que no admitía órdenes de Narcissa—, pero acabó sentándose frente a su madre. Su túnica verde botella estaba ribeteada en plata, el único adorno de su por lo demás sobria vestimenta.

Una bandeja apareció por arte de magia en la mesita de café. En ella había tres tazas de té, ya servidas, un plato con pastas y uno con emparedados. Narcissa cogió su taza, pero ni Draco ni Brutus la imitaron.

—Y bien —dijo ella, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su bebida—. Dinos, Brutus. ¿A qué debemos este honor?

Draco tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para quedarse quieto, para mostrarse impasible. Sabía que la presencia de Brutus allí no era buena para él. Quería echarlo a patadas de esa casa, gritarle que no tenía ningún poder su familia, que no podía amenazarlos. Pero, claro, eso no era del todo cierto. Brutus tenía mucha influencia; podía hacer que los negocios que Lucius había mantenido durante tanto tiempo desaparecieran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El anciano los observaba impasible con sus ojos grises.

—He venido a interesarme por mi querido sobrino, naturalmente —respondió, aunque su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. Era tan frío como lo habían sido su abuelo y su padre.

La expresión de Narcissa no varió lo más mínimo.

—Lucius está bien, gracias. —Dio otro sorbito al té—. Nos apena no tenerle aquí con nosotros, pero su condena se cumplirá pronto.

—Permíteme que dude de tus palabras. Sobrevivir en Azkaban es difícil, Narcissa.

Su madre dejó la taza sobre la mesa e inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Brutus. Draco observaba el intercambio en silencio.

—Lucius es más duro de lo que crees, Brutus —replicó ella con una sonrisa. Mientras hablaba se alisó la túnica, ya inmaculada y libre de arrugas. No apartó la mirada del hombre, pero Draco sabía que ese gesto denotaba nerviosismo.

Su tío abuelo cogió una pasta de la bandeja y le dio un mordisco.

—No es eso lo que me dicen mis… conocidos. —Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, más bien una mueca y Draco reconoció su propia media sonrisa desdeñosa en ese gesto. Se sintió asqueado—. ¿Sabías que las malas lenguas dicen que Lucius parece haberse esfumado de la prisión? Curioso, ¿verdad?

—En efecto —respondió Narcissa. Parecía impasible, pero Draco sabía que la presencia de Brutus la preocupaba tanto como a él.

—¿Y tú qué dices, Draco? ¿No es curioso?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Se le daba bien fingir aburrimiento.

—No tengo ni idea de por qué alguien te diría eso, tío.

De pronto, la sonrisa de Brutus se hizo más amplia.

—¿En serio, Draco? Qué extraño. Mis amigos no suelen equivocarse. ¿O es que no es cierto que te cayó menos de un año gracias a esa _sangre sucia_? —Brutus ladeó la cabeza. Se estaba divirtiendo—. ¿Cómo se llama…? La amiga de Potter. ¿Granger? Sí, Granger. —Se comió otra pasta.

¿Qué demonios…? Draco no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Granger? —Preguntó; durante un segundo había perdido la concentración—. ¿Qué tiene que ver Granger con esto, tío? —Intentó sonar frío, pero que Brutus pronunciara el nombre de Hermione le desagradaba, lo hacía ponerse tenso, sobre todo porque Hermione no había vuelto a la mansión desde su pelea. Draco empezaba a preocuparse, aunque jamás lo hubiera admitido en voz alta, y a sentirse culpable. Además, su tío abuelo no pertenecía a esa parte de la familia que había decidido evolucionar y abandonar sus creencias.

Brutus Malfoy nunca había apoyado al Señor Tenebroso, por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba apostar si no era sobre seguro. Pero eso no significaba que no odiara a los nacidos de muggles.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Es que no lo sabes, Draco? ¿Tu amiguita no te lo ha contado? —Draco apretó los labios—. Sí, también sé que te has hecho amigo de la _sangre sucia_ este año. —Brutus frunció el ceño—. Me decepcionas, Draco, aunque entiendo que en esta sociedad enferma hay que hacer sacrificios para sobrevivir. —Hizo una pausa, en la que ni Draco ni Narcissa se movieron—. La pena fijada por el Wizengamot para ti era originalmente de dos año, Draco. Solo cuando la _señorita_ —impregnó la palabra de toda la ironía que fue capaz— Granger se ofreció a testificar en tu favor redujeron la condena a siete meses.

—Mientes, tío —respondió Draco—. Hermione no estuvo en el juicio. Créeme, recuerdo ese día.

Brutus arqueó las cejas al oírle pronunciar el nombre de Hermione. Narcissa volvió a coger su taza de té y, cuando se la llevó a los labios, Draco se percató de que apretaba el asa con más fuerza de la habitual.

—No he dicho que estuviera en el juicio, Draco. Se reunió personalmente con los miembros del Wizengamot, en privado. —Entrelazó los dedos y apoyó las manos sobre las rodillas cruzadas. Draco se daba cuenta de que estaba disfrutando, sabía que estaba ganando—. Incluso a puerta cerrada la opinión de una heroína de guerra es lo suficientemente valiosa. ¿No es cierto, Narcissa? ¿No fuiste tú quien le escribió para suplicarle que ayudara a Draco?

Narcissa se había puesto pálida.

—¿Madre? —Draco no podía creer lo que oía.

Ella alzó el mentón, muy orgullosa. No le respondió, y eso solo podía significar que Brutus estaba en lo cierto. Pero ¿por qué Hermione habría decidido ayudarlo? No, lo más importante: ¿por qué se lo habían ocultado? ¿Cuál era el maldito problema? Draco tuvo que hacer acopio de todos sus buenos modales y su educación para no tirarle de la manga a su madre y exigirle que le explicara de qué iba todo aquello.

—No te atrevas a negarlo, Narcissa. Aunque lo hicieras, tú y yo sabemos que es cierto.

—No hice nada malo, Brutus. No tengo de qué avergonzarme.

 _¿Qué?_

Entonces, ¿era verdad? ¿Hermione lo había ayudado, tanto tiempo atrás? Por aquel entonces ella aún lo odiaba…

—Difiero, Narcissa. Pedir ayuda a una _sangre sucia_ … Hubiera sido mejor dejar que Draco se pudriera en Azkaban, como su padre… ¿O no? —Los ojos de Brutus relucían—. ¿Puedo asumir, entonces, que si mis informantes estaban en lo cierto respecto a Granger también lo están respecto a tu marido?

Narcissa vació la taza de un último trago y la dejó sobre la mesa. La porcelana tintineó apenas, pero en ese sonido Draco distinguió el pánico que atenazaba a su madre. Ella siempre era perfecta; ni un gesto ni una mirada ni un ruido fuera de lugar.

—Te seré sincero, Narcissa. Me da exactamente igual dónde esté Lucius. —Brutus se inclinó hacia delante, hacia ella. Para él, Draco no existía. Lo seguía tratando como un crío—. He venido por una cuestión de negocios.

—Tú dirás. —Su madre sonaba tensa. Narcissa se había encargado de administrar los negocios de la familia durante los últimos años y, aunque no solía compartir sus preocupaciones con Draco, él sabía que las cosas no estaban yendo demasiado bien. Sospechaba que algunos de los antiguos aliados de su padre no la aceptaban y les costaba asumir que fuera ella la que estuviera al frente de los negocios de la familia, aunque fuera solo temporalmente.

—Stellabis nos ha propuesto una fusión. —Draco conocía aquel nombre; aquella era una de las farmacéuticas mágicas más importantes de todo Estados Unidos—. Se han interesado por nuestras farmacéuticas y esperan llegar a un acuerdo pronto. Como ya imaginarás, el acuerdo es beneficioso para ambas partes. La junta directiva está deseando que se alcance dicho acuerdo. El problema, Narcissa, es que para llevar a cabo la transacción necesitamos la firma de tu marido. Siento decirte que, por mucho que tú te estés encargando de los negocios de Lucius de forma temporal, todavía hay ciertas cosas que escapan a tu control. Los compradores no accederán si no comprueban que la dirección de las empresas es estable. Quieren a un director, no a una ama de casa aburrida.

Draco se tensó al escuchar el insulto. Impulsivamente, se llevó la mano al bolsillo en el que guardaba la varita, pero su madre lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el antebrazo. Parecía muy tranquila.

—Si quieren hablar con Lucius, mucho me temo que tendrán que pedir un permiso para ir a visitarlo a prisión —Narcissa se mantuvo en sus trece, pero con su respuesta solo consiguió que Brutus soltara una carcajada.

—Está bien, Narcissa. Como desees. Pero te lo advierto: si nos haces perder esta fusión, me ocuparé de que tú pierdas lo poco que te queda. —La mirada que le echó a Draco no dejó duda alguna de a qué se refería—. Todo ello.

Su madre se levantó del sillón. Su túnica azul medianoche cayó tras ella en ondas.

—Creo que hemos terminado, Brutus —le dijo con frialdad—. No tenemos nada más de qué hablar.

Su tío abuelo se levantó despacio e inclinó la cabeza ante Narcissa en un gesto irónico y lleno de burla.

—Bien —respondió—. Me alegro de haberte visto, Narcissa. Y a ti también, Draco. —Se despidió con una sacudida de cabeza y echó a andar hacia la salida. Su madre lo siguió, pero Draco se quedó donde estaba, incapaz de moverse—. Ah, una última cosa. —Desde la puerta, Brutus volvió la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro—. Qué despiste, me iba sin deciros cuándo se acaba el plazo. —Sonrió una vez más, pero a Draco su sonrisa le provocaba escalofríos. Le hacía pensar en su padre, le hacía recordar lo imposible que era oponerse a sus deseos—. La junta se reunirá el veintidós de mayo. Espero que para entonces hayáis tomado una decisión. Dado el caso, lamentaré no veros por allí. —Y con eso, Brutus se giró y desapareció definitivamente por la puerta con su madre pisándole los talones.

Cuando el eco de sus pisadas desapareció pasillo abajo, Draco se dejó caer otra vez en el sillón. Por supuesto, sabía que aquello pasaría tarde o temprano. De hecho, habían tenido bastante suerte de haberse librado hasta el momento. Pero ¿qué opción les quedaba?

Draco dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, por encima del respaldo del sillón. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo jodidos que estaban.

 **Continuará...**

Mil gracias por vuestros reviews y por vuestra paciencia. Espero que nos leamos pronto :)


	13. Los vivos están muertos IV

**Capítulo 13 - _Los vivos están muertos IV_ **

**Primera parte: _Real_**

La fiesta estaba siendo incluso más aburrida que de costumbre, lo que quizá se debiera a que gran parte de la imponente sala de baile estaba vacía. Por primera vez, su madre había recortado la lista de invitados al Baile de Navidad de la Mansión Malfoy. Lista que, desde que Draco tenía memoria, se había mantenido inmutable.

Nada de ex mortífagos, nada de antiguos seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, nada de extremistas puristas de la sangre. En definitiva, su madre había tenido que variar prácticamente toda la lista de invitados. Y los resultados no eran muy esperanzadores.

Sus antiguos conocidos sangre limpia los despreciaban. Eso era bueno, porque ni él ni Madre querían tenerlos cerca. Pero el resto de familias de sangre limpia del mundo mágico, como los Weasley, los odiaban. Los nacidos de muggles les tenían miedo. Y los mestizos caían bien a un lado bien a otro del espectro. Solo aquellos lo suficientemente interesados en la enorme fortuna que los Malfoy todavía poseían —a pesar de las reparaciones de guerra que habían tenido que pagar— se habían atrevido a asomarse por allí esa noche. Y Draco los detestaba.

Sí, aquella sensación de hastío seguramente se debiera a que el salón estaba medio vacío. Y a que la mayor parte de las personas que habían aparecido eran unos aprovechados. Por Merlín, si hasta los Seabrooke habían acudido. Su repelente hija, Harriett o Harper o algo por el estilo, arrugaba la nariz cada vez que se cruzaba con él en la escuela. Y ahí estaba, en su casa, sonriendo a todos como si no hubiera roto un plato en su vida, sacudiendo la melena dorada de un lado a otro, con ese peinado ridículo y lleno de rizos excesivamente elaborados. Resopló.

Joder. Y pensar que una vez aquello había sido lo normal para él. Ese tipo de fiestas. Ese tipo de gente. Ese tipo de chicas.

Ojalá Hermione estuviera allí.

Oh, Hécate.

—Draco.

Que la voz de Theo consiguiera sorprenderlo le demostró que estaba más distraído de lo que debería. Que le dieran ganas de pegarle un puñetazo solo por haber conseguido sobresaltarlo le reveló, sin asomo de duda, que su estado mental no era estable en absoluto. Gruñó y extendió la mano para coger el vaso que Theo sostenía. Whisky de fuego. Su amigo debía saber que Pansy estaba controlando el minibar.

—Gracias, lo necesitaba. —Pero, cuando sus dedos rozaban ya la deliciosa salvación, Theo apartó la bebida con agilidad.

—Más despacio, Draco —le dijo—. Esto es mío. —Y para corroborar sus palabras, le dio un sorbo.

Draco lo hubiera matado. Primero Pansy, y ahora él. ¿Es que uno no podía emborracharse una vez sin que sus dos mejores amigos empezaran a controlarlo?

—¿A qué has venido, entonces? —Espetó, agrio. No necesitaba que le hicieran de niñera; bastante tortura era saber que por culpa de su comportamiento Hermione había desaparecido. Ni una lechuza, ni un mensaje. Nada. Por supuesto, no esperaba que le escribiera a él. Pero ¿a Pansy? ¿O es que lo había hecho y Pansy no le había dicho nada, aún sabiendo lo… preocupado que estaba?

Circe, ¿en serio estaba preocupado?

Sí, Draco iba a volverse loco. Y lo peor es que sabía que todo era culpa suya. Suya, de su bocaza y de su manía de meter las narices en asuntos ajenos.

Theo le dio otro sorbo al whisky. A Draco le pareció que lo hacía a propósito. Se repitió a sí mismo que su madre no aprobaría que agrediese a un invitado durante su Baile. Ni siquiera un poquito.

Por fin, Theo bajó el vaso. Lo miró a los ojos y le hizo una seña con la cabeza. Al balcón. Era un hombre de pocas palabras. Todavía enfadado, pero sin poder evitar una punzada de curiosidad, Draco lo siguió. Fuera hacía frío a pesar de los hechizos de ambientación, pero no había un alma. Podía tomarse un respiro.

—¿Y bien? —Se apoyó en la barandilla. La piedra estaba helada y la tela de su traje muggle (otra estúpida idea de su madre) no abrigaba en absoluto.

Nott lo imitó. También él debía estar pelándose; Draco no podía olvidar que Theo se había solidarizado con él y se había sometido a las locuras de Narcissa. Su traje era de un color azul medianoche, que la propia Pansy había elegido. Sin embargo, Draco sospechaba que Theo, a diferencia de él, había accedido por placer y por pasar un rato extra con Pansy mientras se probaba los trajes. A Nott no podían importarle menos las apariencias.

—Sé que Pansy te lo ha enseñado.

No hizo falta que Theo le explicase a qué se refería. El cuerpo de Draco se tensó. El rostro de su amigo, normalmente serio e impenetrable, estaba triste. Dolido.

Draco torció la cabeza. Desde que Pansy lo había obligado a entrar en su mente, apenas podía mirarla a la cara. Cada vez que lo hacía, veía su cuerpo desnudo sobre ese repugnante suelo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, oía sus gritos, sus súplicas, sus ruegos. No podía sacudirse de encima la sensación de náusea.

—No quiso que habláramos de ello —consiguió decir tras un largo momento de pausa, en el que únicamente se escuchó el silbido del viento y el murmullo de conversaciones procedentes del salón principal—. Mira, Theo, lo siento… —La disculpa le supo rara en los labios. ¿Por qué diablos pedía perdón?

Merlín, qué violento era hablar con Nott de aquello. Qué violento era hablar con el novio de su amiga de lo vulnerable que Pansy se había mostrado ante él, de lo que le había pasado.

—Me ofendes, Draco. —Enseguida se dio cuenta de que Theo parecía entender exactamente a qué se había querido referir—. Te aseguro que no tengo problema con que te lo haya contado. Mostrado. —Draco le oyó suspirar, así que volvió el rostro hacia él. Nott tenía la cabeza gacha y se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz—. Es más, me alegra. Tampoco conmigo ha hablado demasiado sobre ello —alzó la mirada hacia él. En ella había una preocupación tan evidente, tan poco habitual en él, que Draco se sintió desconcertado. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Cuándo se había desbordado de esa manera la admiración que Nott sentía por Pansy? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en… amor?

Draco sintió un escalofrío.

¿Qué es lo que se sentiría al querer a alguien así, de forma incondicional, a pesar de su pasado? ¿A pesar de tu pasado?

—Lleva años yendo a un terapeuta —continuó Nott, ajeno a los errantes pensamientos de su compañero—. Antes pensaba que era por la muerte de su familia, pero ahora sé que es por lo que le pasó. —Los padres de Pansy habían sido asesinados poco después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, por un puñado de mortífagos furiosos. Pansy nunca había estado muy unida a ellos. De joven, solía escaparse de casa y refugiarse en la de los Greengrass—. Le va bien, ha hecho muchísimos progresos. Tú no lo sabes, porque estabas en Azkaban, pero durante un tiempo… Pansy no fue ella misma.

Si Theo esperaba respuesta, no la obtuvo.

—¿Te molesta que no te lo haya contado antes? —le preguntó Nott al ver que él no reaccionaba. No lo miraba. Había apoyado los codos en la barandilla y su mirada vagaba por los jardines traseros de la Mansión Malfoy, iluminados por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

—¿Lo del «secuestro»? —Le pareció un término lo suficientemente seguro—. ¿O lo del terapeuta?

Con la cabeza todavía ladeada en su dirección, pudo ver claramente como Theo se encogía de hombros.

—Ambos, supongo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Lo entiendo. —Y era cierto. Pensó en su padre, de vuelta en el hospital para evitar que esa noche alguien lo descubriera por casualidad en la casa. Y pensó en Hermione, en cómo él se había empeñado desde el principio en desenterrar lo que ocultaba y en cómo al final, sin siquiera pretenderlo, lo había hecho. ¿Y si a él le hubiera ocurrido lo mismo? ¿Y si alguien encontrase a su padre en ese estado? Draco no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias—. De verdad que lo entiendo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio asentir a su amigo. La atención de Draco se había vuelto hacia la puerta del balcón. Allí dentro la gente bailaba, charlaba, reía, ajena a todo. O eso parecía. Hipócritas, eran todos unos hipócritas.

Apretó el cuerpo con más fuerza contra la barandilla. Sintió la piedra fría e irregular bajo sus dedos. Él estaba ahí, esa noche, en esa fiesta, pero su padre no. Estaban a salvo.

Suspiró.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Theo? —Presionó con más fuerza. La piel de la palma derecha se le levantó al topar con un trocito de piedra particularmente afilado y sobresaliente. Escocía.

Escuchó la respiración profunda de su amigo. Una inspiración. Luego, otra.

—Supongo que te habrás imaginado lo que le hicieron a Hermione, ¿no? —le preguntó, por fin, con voz suave, cauta.

Draco se negó a apartar la mirada de la puerta que daba al interior. Veía pasar a magos y brujas, jóvenes y viejos, todos ellos perfectamente engalanados y sonrientes. Una de las mujeres llevaba una aparatosa túnica de gala, llena de volantes, de un rosa chillón. Qué poco elegante.

—¿Draco? ¿Me estás escuchando?

¿Acaso había forma humana de que pudiera no hacerlo? Sus palabras le martilleaban el cerebro. Claro que se lo había imaginado. Una y otra vez recordaba lo que había visto, lo que Pansy le había mostrado. Y esa era precisamente la cuestión, que sabía lo que ella le había enseñado. Solo conocía aquello que ella había querido que supiera. Pero ¿y Hermione?

Draco había visto sus heridas. Múltiples, terribles. No dejaba de imaginarse lo peor. En su mente, sustituía el cuerpo de Pansy por el de Hermione y a la violación agregaba las peores torturas que se le ocurrían. Palizas. Maldiciones. _Cruciatus_.

—¿Draco?

Asintió con rigidez.

No podía hablar. Tenía la boca seca.

Saber era malo, no saber era casi peor. Aunque, sin lugar a dudas, lo que de verdad lo atormentaba era saber que él había formado parte de ese mundo. Era saber que, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas —si el Señor Tenebroso no hubiera caído y él hubiera seguido bajo las órdenes de su padre— alguien podría haberle ordenado infligir una tortura similar. Podría haber matado a los padres de Hermione, podría incluso haberla golpeado a ella. Destrozado.

Un elfo doméstico se acercó a la puerta con una bandeja cargada de bebidas, pero se retiró a toda prisa en cuanto vio quién estaba en el balcón. Draco maldijo en silencio. Había hecho ademán de alcanzar una de las copas, pero el elfo debía de tener órdenes estrictas de su madre de mantener el alcohol alejado del joven Malfoy.

—¿Por qué todos me tratáis como si fuera un crío? —se quejó. Su voz, aunque rasposa, era firme.

—Porque todos coincidimos en que es culpa tuya que Hermione se haya largado.

Joder. Qué directo.

—Si tanto te preocupa donde esté, deberías pasarme tu whisky y largarte a buscarla —replicó, fingiendo desgana.

Escuchó la suave risa de Theo, breve.

—Vaya. Y yo que pensaba que te alegrarías de saber las buenas noticias.

No le dio el gusto de preguntar a qué se refería. Sin embargo, al ver que su amigo no continuaba, acabó ladeando la cabeza en su dirección. Nott, aunque parecía triste, lo observaba con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios. Draco arqueó las cejas, invitándolo a continuar.

—Hermione ha vuelto.

—Ah.

 _Deberían felicitarte por tu elocuencia, Draco._

La sonrisa de Theo se hizo más amplia. Casi parecía que se reía de él. Lo sacaba de quicio.

—¿Y dónde está? —Alzó el mentón. Imprimió a sus palabras todo el desprecio del que fue capaz. No quería que Theo pensase que le importaba, que pensase lo que no era. ¿Hermione se había convertido en parte de su grupo? Sí. ¿Estaba aliviado de que estuviera a salvo? Sí. A pesar de lo que todo el mundo creyera, no era un cretino sin corazón. Pero nada más.

—Con Pansy, preparándose para la fiesta. Ha llegado un poco tarde, pero tu madre ha insistido.

En un acto inconsciente, sus uñas intentaron hundirse en la piedra.

¿Es que era él el único que no estaba al tanto de su regreso?

—Deben de estar a punto de bajar.

No se molestó en responder. Paseó la vista por los invitados mientras, con la mano derecha, jugueteaba con la varita dentro del bolsillo.

Esperaron en silencio. La temperatura descendió. Draco se arrebujó en la chaqueta de su traje. Estuvo tentado de utilizar un encantamiento para calentarse, pero el frío lo ayudaba a mantenerse sereno y a sobrevivir, no solo a la espera, sino a la maldita fiesta que su madre había organizado. ¿Cómo diablos podía habérsele ocurrido algo así? Teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba su padre… Draco bufó. Porque, claro, esa era precisamente la clave. Aparentar, aparentar, aparentar. Desviar la atención de la ausencia de Lucius. Ofrecer una fachada de familia perfecta y feliz, algo que —ahora se daba cuenta— nunca habían sido.

Por fin —¡por fin!— Draco las vio aparecer en el salón, en medio del tumulto. Miraron a su alrededor. Pansy giró sobre sí misma, estirándose para mirar por encima de las cabezas de los allí reunidos, y su vestido color melocotón ondeó a su alrededor. Puede que los estuvieran buscando a ellos.

Draco quiso moverse, ir a buscarlas, pero temía que si se apartaba de la barandilla las piernas no lo sostendrían. Ella había vuelto. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué es lo que quería de él? Draco comprendía tan poco las intenciones de Hermione que llegó a preguntarse si no habría regresado solo para desmemorizarlo, para hacerle olvidar que sabía que tenía una hija. Que había tenido una hija, se corrigió.

—Si me disculpas. —Theo no le pidió que lo siguiera. Salió del balcón todo lo rápido que le permitía el protocolo. Debía estar deseando reunirse con Pansy. Bailar, seguramente, como en los viejos tiempos, siguiendo la música de la orquesta. Disfrutar de la fiesta.

Una masa de cuerpos ocultó a Nott durante unos segundos y, cuando volvió a verlo, él ya había llegado junto a las chicas. Había cogido la mano de Pansy y señalaba hacia el balcón.

Vio a Hermione echar a andar hacia él despacio, casi dubitativa. Sola. Vaciló un instante junto a la puerta del balcón, pero acabó traspasándola.

Draco no podía creerse que estuviera ahí, delante de él. Después de saber que había metido las narices en sus asuntos, después de haber salido huyendo de la Mansión Malfoy… ¿Había vuelto? ¿Por voluntad propia? ¿Por qué?

Draco solo quería entender por qué.

Deslizó la mirada por el corpiño del vestido. Se pegaba por completo al cuerpo de Hermione y dejaba en evidencia lo delgada que estaba. La falda, en cambio, se desplegaba desde las caderas en un enorme vuelo, como una sombra. Debía ser uno de los vestidos de Pansy, retocado mediante magia para adaptarse al frágil cuerpo de Granger. El color negro de la tela resaltaba su palidez. Hermione siempre había sido mucho más morena que él y, sin embargo, desde que se habían reencontrado su blancura rivalizaba con la del propio Draco. Debía de hacer mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba del sol en condiciones.

—Hola. —Ella fue la primera en hablar. Tenía unas ojeras profundas que ni siquiera la fina capa de maquillaje lograba ocultar.

—Hola —respondió, sin moverse. De haber estado presente, su madre le habría dicho que esa no era forma de saludar a una dama, pero a Draco poco le importaba. Sus ojos trazaban el contorno de la cara de Granger una y otra vez, sin atreverse a ir más allá, rememorando las heridas. Era increíble que no le hubiera quedado ni una sola marca. Él todavía conservaba cicatrices en la espalda, cortesía de su padre.

Hermione se acercó y tomó el lugar que había ocupado Theo. Se inclinó sobre la barandilla y se asomó al jardín, sin volverse hacia él. Los ojos de Draco resbalaron por su espalda; además de sus brazos, el vestido también la dejaba al descubierto. Tanta piel… Draco se estremeció. Sintió el impulso de tocarla, de pasar el índice por su columna y comprobar si también el frío de la noche la habría enfriado, si ella lo sentía. De comprobar si en su espalda descubriría marcas, invisibles pero sensibles al tacto.

—Escucha —Hermione inspiró hondo—. Si no quieres hablar conmigo, lo siento —soltó luego, a bocajarro, sin que Draco se lo esperara—. Pero necesitaba disculparme.

¿Qué diablos…?

—No quería causarte problemas —continuó ella, sin darle opción a responder.

—¿Problemas? —Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y se giró para también él quedar de frente a los terrenos de la mansión, con ella a su lado. De reojo vio que las mejillas de Hermione se habían sonrosado. El color le sentaba bien.

—Por Pansy, quiero decir —se apresuró a explicar. Jugueteaba con el colgante que llevaba, largo, sencillo y plateado—. Ya sé que a ti… —Se calló de golpe.

¿Que a mí qué?, quiso preguntar. Pero quizá no fuera buena idea meterse en ese berenjenal. Al fin y al cabo, sabía lo que había estado a punto de decir sin necesidad de que ella lo expresara en voz alta. Que a ti te da igual.

 _Pero no es cierto,_ quiso gritar. _Sí que me importa,_ estuvo a punto de confesar.

La postura empezaba a provocar dolor en los hombros de Draco. Movió el cuello suavemente de un lado al otro, en silencio, sin mirarla, pero muy consciente de su presencia a su lado.

Hermione añadió:

—Supongo que Pansy habrá estado bastante nerviosa —forzó una risa que a Draco le sonó tensa y, no obstante, cálida, cercana. Se había acostumbrado a esa risa.

—Nerviosa es poco —le respondió—. Se ha vuelto loca.

Sopló una bocanada de aire frío y ella —puede que de forma inconsciente, puede que por casualidad— dio medio paso hacia Draco para protegerse.

Silencio.

—En realidad, no la culpo —prosiguió Draco. Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Se concentró en ellas. En las palmas, en el dorso, en los dedos, en las uñas. Se concentró en no apartar la mirada de ellas. Porque, de pronto, se sentía atrapado de nuevo en la mente de Pansy, aferrado a los barrotes de esa celda inmunda, viendo como Hermione abrazaba a su amiga de la infancia, a la que acababan de torturar, destrozar y humillar de la peor manera posible.

Volvió a sentirse desprotegido, indefenso. No tenía ni idea de cómo manejar todo lo que sentía. La rabia, el dolor, la pena. La impotencia. Lo único que sabía es que sentía la necesidad de cogerle la mano a Hermione —una necesidad casi física que le producía escozor en las yemas de los dedos— y darle las gracias por haber cuidado de Pansy cuando ninguno de ellos lo había hecho. Cuando él no lo había hecho. Porque lo cierto es que Hermione podría haberse encogido en una esquina, podría haber ignorado el dolor de Pansy y podría haber tratado de pasar desapercibida. En cambio, Draco la había visto gritar y pelear por una chica que siempre la había aborrecido.

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Me ha hablado de lo que le pasó.

La escuchó espirar con fuerza, lentamente.

—Lo peor de todo es que yo ni siquiera lo supe. Ni siquiera me enteré de que le había pasado… algo así —Se pasó las manos por el pelo, nervioso—. ¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo puede mi mejor amiga desaparecer durante meses y yo ni siquiera…? —Se le rompió la voz, así que calló. Negó con la cabeza. La culpa se lo comía vivo.

Entonces sintió la mano de Hermione sobre su brazo, cálida, reconfortante, apretando sobre la tela de su traje.

—Estabas en Azkaban, Draco —le dijo con voz suave. Trataba de calmarlo—. No tenías noticias de ella, ni de nadie. Es normal. No es culpa tuya.

Solo consiguió que el nudo en la garganta siguiera creciendo.

—Nadie se preocupó por ella, ¿verdad? Nadie la buscó, nadie se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido. Nadie, excepto Theo. —Hermione asintió a su lado—. Todo el mundo la abandonó. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque su familia no quiso apoyar al Señor Tenebroso? ¿Porque después me defendió a pesar de todo? —Cerró los ojos. Antes de la guerra, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido describir a Pansy como «leal». Se había equivocado. Era leal, y le había sido leal a él.

La mano de Hermione apretó con más fuerza.

¿Por qué?

Quería preguntarle qué le había pasado a ella. Por qué había vuelto. Y no podía.

Se tiró de la corbata. Aquella cosa era de lo más molesta.

—Te estás deshaciendo el nudo —protestó Hermione y Draco se volvió hacia ella. Ahí estaba, esa ligera mirada de desaprobación, el ceño fruncido. Un eco de esa expresión de superioridad que tanto había molestado a Draco en el pasado—. Ven, déjame. —Y, sin esperar respuesta, tendió las manos hacia su cuello y se puso a trajinar con la corbata.

Sus manos estaban frías como el hielo y él no podía ver lo que hacía, pero se dejó hacer. No había ni rastro de la tensión que se había imaginado experimentar al tenerla tan cerca.

—Hablemos de algo más alegre —le pidió, con sus dedos helados rozándole la garganta—. Por favor.

Estaba tan cerca que podía ver los delicados pelillos de bebé de su frente, en los que nunca hasta entonces había reparado, las pecas prácticamente imperceptibles —nada más que diminutas sombras color castaño, imposibles de distinguir a dos pasos de distancia— sobre el puente de su nariz, y la tristeza oculta en el fondo de sus ojos marrones. Ella creía que había aprendido a ocultarla, a mentir, pero no era así. Draco podía leer en ella como en un libro abierto.

—Por favor —repitió Hermione. Sus dedos dejaron de moverse sobre el nudo de la corbata, pero no retiró las manos.

Draco dio cuenta de que su mirada se había detenido sobre los labios de Hermione. Ella había terminado de ajustar el nudo y había alzado la cabeza hacia él. Debía de estar nerviosa, porque se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, en un gesto rápido y encantador.

Hacía tanto tiempo que Draco no estaba tan cerca de una mujer que casi había olvidado lo que se sentía al saber que, de haber querido, solo habría tenido que inclinarse para besarla. Y si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica, quizá lo habría hecho.

Ella siguió inmóvil, él no se apartó.

La miró a los ojos. Ella lo observaba con una intensidad que lo asustaba. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, era capaz de mirarlo como lo hacía ella. Hermione no era una de esas mujeres a las que se había acostumbrado durante toda su vida —no era una hipócrita, no era una interesada, ni siquiera era de esas que tan solo buscan la belleza—. En ese momento, el salón de su casa estaba lleno de mujeres como aquellas. En cambio, ahí estaba él, con la única mujer que era distinta.

Hermione era un maldito desastre, sí. Pero era real. Era lo más real que Draco había visto o sentido en mucho tiempo.

Más real que su padre, perdido en su mundo de locura y ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Más real que su madre, que había permitido que sus ilusiones y fantasías crecieran. Que vivía esperando el día en que Lucius se levantara de la cama. Que era incapaz de renunciar a la esperanza que aún sentía, a pesar de saber que eso ya no ocurriría nunca, que su marido estaba al borde de la muerte.

Más real que Theo, con sus silencios y su reflexividad, que se obligaba a ser una roca para Pansy aun a costa de tener que negar, ignorar, suprimir su propio pasado y sus recuerdos.

Y más real que Pansy que, a pesar de haber vivido un infierno, se había protegido y había ocultado una parte de sí misma de tal modo que, cuando Draco salió de Azkaban, nunca sospechó lo que le había ocurrido.

Y entonces ¿por qué «si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica»?

Carraspeó, sorprendido por haber estado siquiera pensando en ello, y el sonido pareció llevarlos a ambos de vuelta a la realidad. Hermione dio un paso atrás y le dejó espacio. Como si de un acuerdo tácito se tratase, ambos giraron para quedar de frente a las puertas del balcón.

—Esta fiesta es un asco —soltó Draco, atendiendo por fin a su petición. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió—. Creía que me había librado de ella después de la guerra, pero parece que mi madre tiene otras ideas.

Supuso que Hermione iba a preguntarle qué era lo que no le gustaba de ella, pero se equivocó. Debía de haberlo entendido a la perfección.

—¿La celebráis todos los años?

Draco asintió.

—El Baile de Navidad de la Mansión Malfoy —recitó con una mueca de disgusto—. Desde que tengo memoria. Cuatro años de parón tras la guerra. Y, al quinto, aquí estamos.

—¿Por qué ahora?

Se tomó un momento antes de responder. No era fácil. Draco se había criado en el seno de una familia sangre limpia y, aunque para él y su madre ese estatus había quedado atrás, las maquinaciones del mundo en el que se movían eran las mismas. El ansia de poder era la misma.

—Por Hogwarts, supongo —le respondió luego, aún tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos—. Que haya reabierto este año… Es el signo definitivo de que el mundo mágico se está recuperando de la guerra. Pero ¿y la familia Malfoy? Empiezan a correr rumores de que mi padre no está en Azkaban. Pero entonces ¿dónde está? La gente no deja de preguntárselo. No podemos permitírselo. No podemos dejar que piensen que nos estamos hundiendo. —Se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. Aquello le preocupaba, pero no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de ello. Pansy y Theo estaban a favor de que completara el ritual. Su madre también, a pesar de que temía por la salud de Lucius. Sus razones daban igual, las consecuencias para Draco eran las mismas—. De no ser así, alguien podría quitarle a mi padre el control de la familia. Un primo, un tío. Cualquiera. —Brutus, para empezar.

Hermione hizo un ruido indefinido con la garganta. Supuso que había querido decir algo y se había interrumpido en el último momento. En realidad, Draco no esperaba que ella lo comprendiera. Para hacerlo debería haberse criado en una familia como la suya.

—Tengo que decidir si quiero convertirme en el cabeza de familia. —Se le escaparon las palabras de la boca. No planeaba contarle tanto, pero hablar con ella era sencillo—. Sustituir a mi padre al frente de la familia Malfoy y velar por ella.

Una pequeña pausa.

—¿Es lo que quieres? —Le pareció que había duda en su voz. Quizá creía que la pregunta era demasiado personal. Y lo era, pero ¿qué importaba ya?

Nadie antes se lo había preguntado.

A nadie parecía importarle lo que él quisiera. A nadie, excepto a Hermione.

El corazón le latió con fuerza durante tres segundos.

—No —respondió rotundo—. No es lo que quiero. No estoy preparado. Y… —bajó la voz—: ni siquiera sé si quiero ser un Malfoy. Ni siquiera sé cómo serlo ya. —La voz volvió a temblarle y Draco se odió por ello. Su padre le hubiera odiado por ello, y eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba. Su padre era quien le había enseñado lo que significaba ser un Malfoy, pero Draco no quería ser esa clase de persona. Ya no. Tomó aire—. En realidad —forzó una risa—, no tengo elección. Tengo que proteger a mi madre. Ella se moriría si perdiéramos esto. Y quién sabe lo que le hará el que se haga con el control de nuestra familia. En el mejor de los casos, echarla de su casa. En el peor… ¿Obligarla a casarse, quizá? Y solo Merlín sabe lo que tendrá que soportar si pasa eso.

—Parece que tienes bastante claro lo que hacer.

—Sí.

 _Pero me da miedo_ , quiso reconocer.

—Pero estoy intentando disfrutar de mi libertad todo lo que puedo —le dijo, en cambio, y soltó una risotada y Hermione rio con él, a pesar de todo. Rio de verdad. Un sonido delicado, frágil, como si ella hubiera perdido la costumbre de hacerlo.

—Creo recordar que te he pedido que hablemos de algo «más alegre».

Draco hizo una mueca que pretendía pasar por una sonrisa.

—Creo que eso va a ser difícil —respondió—. Así que deberíamos entrar. Busquemos a Pansy y a Theo. —Lo cierto es que ella ya había conseguido que se sintiera lo suficientemente vulnerable. Quería mantener lo que le quedaba de orgullo intacto y eso solo podía lograrlo escapando de allí antes de derrumbarse y confesarle que había temido por ella en su ausencia, que se alegraba de que hubiera vuelto, que la había echado de menos, que lo sentía.

Dentro hacía calor, demasiado. Al principio, Draco achacó a ello las miradas que dirigían a Hermione: la espalda descubierta de su vestido debía suponer una auténtica bendición entre tantas capas de tela. Pero entonces vio a un tipejo sonreírle y se percató de que eran varios los hombres de la sala los que la miraban con curiosidad, la examinaban. Deslizaban la mirada por su rostro, por su espalda y, si sus ojos se cruzaban con los de ella, le sonreían o inclinaban la cabeza para saludarla.

Apretó los puños.

Para él la tristeza, las ojeras, la palidez, la delgadez poco propias de la Hermione Granger del pasado saltaban a la vista. Quizá fuera porque pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, porque se había colado en su historia y la conocía. Pero ¿y si no supiera lo que le había ocurrido? ¿Y si la estuviera viendo por primera vez?

Draco miró más allá de todas las señales de su sufrimiento y la vio como la veían los demás. Cabello castaño brillante con unos rizos perfectamente definidos, suaves —ni rastro del estropajoso pelo que había llevado en Hogwarts—; piel clara y natural, sin imperfecciones; labios rosados, gruesos, que destacaban en su rostro pequeño. Y su cuerpo… Era pequeña, delicada, el tipo de mujer que muchos de esos idiotas creerían que se entregaría a su protección sin más. Qué ilusos eran.

Draco se alegraba de conocerla. Se alegraba de percibir todas aquellas señales de su rostro y, a pesar de ello, ser capaz de apreciar la belleza de sus rasgos.

Porque, sí, a pesar de todo, Hermione estaba guapa.

Merlín, solo ahora Draco se daba cuenta de que _era_ guapa.

 **Segunda parte: _A Ghost from the Past_**

Hermione agradeció el calorcito del interior de la casa, aunque las decenas de cuerpos allí reunidos la hacían sentir incómoda. No sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero le parecía sentir sus ojos siguiéndola allá donde fuera. Si se debía a su condición de heroína de guerra o a su estatus como nueva amiga de Draco, eso no lo sabía.

Regresar a la Mansión Malfoy podía parecer un error —no había llegado a sincerarse con Harry y dudaba mucho de ser algún día capaz de contarle su historia completa a Draco, a Theo o a cualquiera de sus nuevos compañeros—, pero no se arrepentía. Visitar el número 12 de Grimmauld Place le había hecho darse cuenta de lo atrás que había quedado su época con Harry y Ron. Quizá podría recuperarlos, pero las cosas no volverían a ser iguales. Se había perdido casi cuatro años irrecuperables, irremplazables, llenos de cambios y de nuevos comienzos.

Pansy y Theo habían desaparecido una vez más. Hermione supuso que habían decidido largarse para no dejarle escapatoria: sin ellos por allí, Draco era la única persona con la que no se sentía incómoda, por irónico que aquello resultase.

Se revolvió inquieta al darse cuenta de que Malfoy y ella llevaban ya unos minutos al lado de la pista de baile, sin hablar, sin moverse, como pasmarotes.

Tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, Hermione alzó la barbilla y cuadró los hombros. No pensaba dejarse intimidar por sus miedos, ella —la verdadera Hermione, la vieja Hermione— no era así. Paseó la mirada por la habitación, reparando en las túnicas recargadas y los peinados elaborados. Había unos cuantos chicos y chicas jóvenes; Hermione reconoció a dos de ellos de Hogwarts, aunque no sabía sus nombres.

Y entonces, más allá, semi oculta tras las decenas de invitados que habían acudido a la fiesta, Hermione distinguió una piel pálida y una cabellera oscura, llena de rizos salvajes, que resultaban inconfundibles. Inconscientemente, su mano saltó hacia el brazo de Draco y se aferró a él con fuerza. Le enterró las uñas en la piel descubierta de la muñeca y él soltó un quejido.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Granger? —escuchó que le decía.

Ella sintió una punzada de pánico en el estómago. Porque no podía ser. No podía. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

No aflojó el agarre sobre Draco y él intentó zafarse una vez más, sacudiendo el brazo de una forma muy poco educada.

—Granger… —protestó.

Hermione tragó saliva. Solo la había visto un momento, un segundo, pero estaba segura de que sus ojos no la habían engañado.

—Es… Es Bellatrix —susurró, pálida como la leche. Su mano derecha ya había aferrado la varita que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos secretos del vestido, totalmente disimulados entre los pliegues de tela.

Se volvió hacia Draco. Él la miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

Pero Hermione ya lo estaba arrastrando entre los invitados, hacia la esquina del salón en la que le había parecido ver a ese fantasma del pasado. La piel de Draco estaba sorprendentemente caliente bajo sus dedos. Notaba su pulso, violento, bajo las yemas.

Se apresuraron entre hombres y mujeres, metros de seda y terciopelo, joyas y túnicas de gala. Hermione no soltó el brazo de Draco en ningún momento y él no intentó apartarse. La siguió sin rechistar.

Por fin, superaron al último grupo de invitados y alcanzaron la esquina del salón. Hermione casi esperaba encontrarse con una zona vacía. Estaba convencida de que debía habérselo imaginado. Imposible. Era imposible que Bellatrix estuviera allí; no solo estaba muerta, sino que cualquiera la habría reconocido y hubiera dado la alarma.

Pero no, el rincón no estaba vacío. Hermione se detuvo en seco y Draco chocó contra ella.

La mujer que tenían enfrente era extremadamente pálida, tanto como el propio Draco, pero su cabello era más oscuro. Sus párpados eran gruesos y caídos y los labios, increíblemente finos, apenas un par de líneas de un color rosado apagado.

Los dedos de Hermione se aferraron con más fuerza al brazo de Draco, pero él no parecía en absoluto nervioso.

—¿Tía? —preguntó Draco en voz baja, sorprendentemente serena.

Y entonces la mujer sonrió. Su rostro se transformó; la imagen de Bellatrix Lestrange desapareció y los ojos de la mujer brillaron.

Andrómeda Tonks era el vivo retrato de su hermana mayor, pero en sus facciones no había ni rastro de la locura y el sadismo que habían caracterizado a Bellatrix. Fijándose más, Hermione se dio cuenta de que tanto sus ojos como su cabello era un par de tonos más claros. Nunca había olvidado el rostro de Bellatrix —se le aparecía en sus peores pesadillas, solo superada por Roran y Gregory—, pero a Andrómeda solo la había visto en un par de ocasiones, apenas durante unos minutos. En su memoria, los rasgos de Andrómeda habían aparecido difuminados.

—Es un placer conocerte por fin, sobrino. —Andrómeda inclinó la cabeza, pero no hizo ademán de acercarse. En su porte orgulloso y aristocrático había trazas de los Black—. Y Hermione, cuánto tiempo.

La sonrisa de la mujer era sincera. A pesar de su estrecha relación con Harry —todos los meses que había pasado fuera de Londres no eran suficientes para hacerle olvidar que Harry y Andrómeda criaban al pequeño Teddy Lupin—, ella no parecía odiarla. Ni siquiera despreciarla.

Hermione le sonrió, pero fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Su parecido con Bellatrix la ponía nerviosa y su relación con sus antiguos amigos hacía que se pusiera en guardia.

A su lado, Draco carraspeó.

—El placer es mío, tía… —Draco se interrumpió bruscamente y la sonrisa de Andrómeda se hizo más amplia.

—Pero te preguntas qué hago aquí —afirmó la mujer. Dio un paso al frente y Hermione sintió a Draco tensarse a su lado. Se compadeció de él. Durante toda su vida, su familia le había enseñado a odiar a Andrómeda. Él nunca había conocido a su tía.

Draco asintió.

—Yo la he invitado. —De repente, la voz de Narcissa sonó a su espalda y tanto Draco como Hermione se volvieron hacia ella, sobresaltados.

La señora Malfoy estaba imponente con su túnica del color de la pulpa de la granada.

—Cissy… —Andrómeda sonrió. Su gesto era sincero, cercano, más natural que la mueca tensa y tirante que normalmente adornaba los labios de Narcissa Malfoy—. Me alegro de verte.

Andrómeda seguía siendo una mujer elegante —no, no había conseguido librarse de sus raíces Black por completo—, pero su rostro era como un día de primavera, cálido y despreocupado.

Durante un largo minuto, Narcissa la observó con expresión impenetrable, seria. Hermione no conocía a la señora Malfoy lo suficiente como para imaginarse qué pasaría por su mente en ese momento. Su largo cabello rubio, recogido en la nuca, era mucho más claro que el de sus hermanas mayores. Sus facciones eran más delicadas pero también más imperturbables.

Por fin, la señora Malfoy dio un paso adelante. Y sonrió.

—Drómeda.

 **Continuará…**

Como siempre, millones de gracias a los que seguís esta historia y **mil millones de gracias a aquellos que os tomáis el tiempo de comentar**. No os podéis ni imaginar cuánto significa para mí. Perdonad que no me pare a responderos, pero son casi las cuatro de la mañana y estoy que me caigo de sueño. He acabado subiendo el capítulo un poco más tarde de lo que prometí en _De corazones y diamantes_ , pero más vale tarde que nunca.


	14. Los muertos están muertos IV

**Capítulo 14 - _Los muertos están muertos IV_**

 **Primera parte: _Their Eyes Were Watching Me_**

El Callejón Diagon estaba irreconocible.

Cuatro años habían pasado desde la última vez que Hermione lo había visitado y por aquel entonces las tiendas estaban cerradas, destrozadas y la calle estaba llena de escombros y sangre. Los trabajos de recuperación debían haber llevado su tiempo, pero el esfuerzo había merecido la pena. Todo volvía a estar en perfecto estado, limpio y ordenado y hasta el empedrado del suelo parecía nuevo, menos irregular de lo que lo había sido en el pasado.

Todavía quedaban un par de días para que los chicos tuvieran que regresar a Hogwarts, pero Narcissa había decidido aprovecharse de la última noche de Lucius en el hospital y había insistido en organizar una velada especial y adelantada de despedida para ellos en pleno corazón del renacido mundo mágico.

El restaurante al que los había llevado la señora Malfoy era particularmente espectacular; Hermione nunca había estado en un sitio tan elegante. La pared que tenía enfrente era completamente acristalada y daba a un patio interior privado, en el que crecían árboles y plantas tropicales perfectamente cuidadas e increíblemente coloridas. Aunque el extraño jardín estaba iluminado artificialmente, lo habían hecho de una forma tan delicada que la luz parecía natural. Esta atravesaba el ventanal y se desparramaba por la hilera de mesas más cercana casi con dulzura. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que más llamaba la atención de Hermione era la pared situada detrás de la barra, por la que trepaba un jardín vertical lleno de flores y corrían infinitud de hilillos de agua transparente.

—¿Te gusta? —Draco se había acercado a ella por detrás y Hermione, tan concentrada en la decoración, ni siquiera lo había notado.

—Es impresionante —respondió, un poco cohibida. Aquel era el tipo de sitio al que los Malfoy estaban acostumbrados; su riqueza la alucinaba. Ella no encajaba ahí. De no ser por Pansy ni siquiera habría sabido cómo arreglarse para la ocasión—. Pero no deberíais haberme invitado.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Es excesivo. —Y para meterse con él, añadió—: Además, no sé qué harás si alguien te ve conmigo en público. No quisiera dañar tu reputación.

Draco soltó una carcajada y Hermione sonrió con él.

Para ambos resultaba evidente que la noche en que Hermione había regresado a la Mansión Malfoy la última barrera entre ellos se había desmoronado. Él había descubierto su secreto y lo había guardado; ella había optado por regresar a su lado. Lo que antes había sido tabú entre ellos se había convertido en sinónimo de la confianza recién adquirida.

—Créeme, juntarme contigo en Hogwarts ya ha dañado mi imagen de forma irreparable —replicó Draco con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa amplia, sincera, diferente de esa media mueca a la que Hermione se había acostumbrado—. Así que no nos preocupemos por lo que no tiene remedio.

La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó. Aunque Draco ya no era el mismo chico que había conocido en Hogwarts años atrás, todavía la maravillaba lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos. Era increíble que hubiera podido llegar a sentirse medianamente cómoda cerca de él.

Una corriente de aire frío se coló en el local; la puerta de entrada se había abierto. Por encima del hombro de Draco, Hermione captó un destello de inconfundible cabello pelirrojo. Ron acababa de entrar en el restaurante. Y lo seguían sus padres, Percy, Ginny y Harry.

Irremediablemente, el pulso se le disparó y la calma y la extraña alegría que había sentido mientras hablaba con Draco se esfumaron. Enfrentarse a Ron ya era lo suficientemente difícil cuando su familia no estaba presente, pero ¿dar la cara frente a los señores Weasley? No podía. Hermione conocía a Molly lo suficientemente bien como para saber a ciencia cierta que era imposible que le perdonara el haber abandonado a Ron.

Hermione se revolvió, pasando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. Draco debió presentir su nerviosismo, porque se giró para ver qué era lo que le había llamado la atención. Harry & Co se acercaban a la barra, a ellos. Parecía que Percy ya los había reconocido porque se puso derecho y sacó pecho.

—Vaya. Son como una plaga —protestó Draco.

No había dónde esconderse, así que los Weasley caminaron directamente hacia ellos.

—Narcissa —saludó Arthur con una breve sacudida de cabeza. Percy se adelantó para estrechar la mano de la señora Malfoy, pero ignoró a los demás.

—Patético —le susurró Draco en el oído. Theo, Pansy y Narcissa se interponían entre ellos y los recién llegados—. Percy haría cualquier cosa por congraciarse con mi madre. Los Malfoy podemos haber caído en desgracia, pero todavía seguimos teniendo dinero. Y el dinero abre muchas puertas.

—Siempre ha sido ambicioso —se atrevió a comentar Hermione.

—Un lameculos, eso es lo que es.

Hermione tuvo que morderse el carrillo para contener la risa. Efectivamente, Percy se había puesto a hablar con Narcissa. Ella le sonreía, como si estuviera realmente interesada en lo que le estaba contando. Hermione no conocía demasiado a la señora Malfoy, pero sospechaba que su actuación no era más que fachada. Las cosas podían haber cambiado, pero no tanto. Percy no tenía remedio.

Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Draco añadió:

—Claro que a mi madre también le interesa dejarse ver con cierta gente en público —le confesó—. Supongo que es cierto que mejora nuestra imagen.

—Qué cínico eres —protestó Hermione, en broma—. Dime, ¿yo también mejoro vuestra imagen? ¿Por eso me invitáis a cenar?

—Hermione. —La voz de Arthur interrumpió la respuesta de Draco. El señor Weasley, con su habitual aspecto despistado, se asomó por encima del hombro de Narcissa y le dirigió una débil sonrisa—. Me alegro de verte. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Hermione notó como las mejillas se le encendían de un color rojo brillante.

—Hola, señor Weasley. —No supo qué más añadir. Las miradas de odio de Ron, Ginny y Molly parecían taladrarla de arriba abajo, pero Arthur era totalmente ajeno a ellas.

—¿Cómo te va, Hermione? Ah, y vosotros sois… Draco, claro —se volvió hacia Theo y Pansy—, pero creo que a vosotros no…

El codazo que Molly le pegó en las costillas no fue nada disimulado y lo dejó sin aliento. La señora Weasley carraspeó y, en cuanto su marido se volvió hacia ella, señaló a Ron con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Ah. —El señor Weasley se puso del color de la grana.

Theo se adelantó y extendió la mano hacia Arthur.

—Theodore Nott, señor Weasley. Mucho gusto. —Hermione se alegró de ver que la mirada de odio de Molly no lo intimidaba en absoluto—. Y esta es Pansy. Pansy Parkinson.

—Eh… Encantado. —Arthur le estrechó la mano a Theo, pero en cuanto pudo se dio la vuelta, fingiendo fascinación por la conversación de Percy y Narcissa. Estaba claro que a él sí que lo intimidaba su mujer.

Hermione estudió a los Weasley. Ginny aferraba la mano de Harry con tanta fuerza que debía de estar haciéndole daño. Ron tenía la mirada clavada en Draco, que estaba tan cerca de ella que sus hombros se tocaban. Molly no la miraba.

Pocas veces antes Hermione se había sentido tan incómoda. En Hogwarts se había cruzado varias veces con Ron y con Ginny —y ninguna había sido agradable—, pero eso había sido antes de intentar retomar el contacto con Harry. A pesar de que él se había esforzado por buscarla y establecer una tregua entre ellos, Hermione sabía que Harry nunca la apoyaría ni la ayudaría. Siempre había tenido esa extraña tendencia a defender a Ron, fuera cual fuera el problema y sin siquiera escuchar su versión de los hechos. Aquello era exactamente lo que hacía Molly, que siempre tomaba partido bien por sus hijos, bien por Harry. No importaba lo que ocurriera, cuál fuera la situación, Molly parecía incapaz de aceptar que Hermione pudiera no ser culpable. Todavía recordaba el comportamiento de la señora Weasley durante su cuarto curso, cuando se había creído las mentiras de Rita Skeeter y prácticamente le había retirado la palabra.

¿Y Ginny? Todo el mundo creía que habían sido amigas, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Eran compañeras por defecto y, aunque Hermione había tratado de acercarse a ella, Ginny nunca le había perdonado lo estrecha que era su relación con Harry.

Al tenerlos ahí delante a los cuatro, al darse cuenta de todo aquello, se sintió extrañamente satisfecha. Había estado a punto de casarse con Ron cuatro años atrás tras una proposición prematura. Había estado a punto de pasar a formar parte de una familia para la que siempre sería la última opción. Había querido a Ron, pero estaba claro que aquel nunca había sido su lugar.

El silencio empezaba a hacerse incómodo. Molly se había girado también hacia Narcissa —la señora Malfoy debía ser un mal menor si se la comparaba con Hermione—, pero ni sus dos hijos menores ni Harry apartaban la mirada de la chica y sus compañeros.

—Potter —la voz de Draco la sobresaltó. No esperaba que fuera él, precisamente él, el que rompiera el silencio—. Weasley y… Weasley —añadió, mirando a Ginny y su mano desnuda. En respuesta, la chica se sonrojó.

Era joven aún, pero Hermione sabía que deseaba que Harry le propusiera matrimonio. Ginny había crecido y se había convertido en una mujer fuerte e independiente, pero su relación con Harry siempre había sido su punto débil. No contribuían a tranquilizarla el pasado tormentoso que compartían ni que él estuviera tan solicitado. Hermione recordaba que años atrás, a raíz de la declaración de Ron, Ginny se había pasado semanas haciéndole insinuaciones a Harry. Después Hermione había desaparecido, pero Ginny no parecía haber conseguido lo que se proponía.

—Es extraño veros por aquí —continuó Draco y Hermione captó al vuelo la puya escondida tras sus palabras. En el pasado, antes de la guerra y de la fama, los Weasley nunca habrían podido permitirse acudir a un restaurante de esas características.

Ron tardó un momento en comprender a qué se refería, pero enseguida sus mejillas se colorearon para hacer juego con su pelo.

—Más extraño es verte a ti, Malfoy, fuera de tu celda de Azkaban.

Pansy dio un paso adelante, dispuesta a defender a su amigo, pero él levantó la mano para detenerla.

—No eres muy ingenioso, ¿no, Weasley? Ni muy sutil, eso por descontado. —Se volvió hacia los otros dos Gryffindor. Hermione quiso detenerlo, pero la boca se le había secado. Harry no dejaba de mirarla y Ginny lo había notado. Sus ojos iban de uno al otro. De ella a su novio y de su novio a ella. Una y otra vez. Hermione quiso que se la tragara la tierra—. ¿Y a vosotros dos qué os pasa? Estáis sorprendentemente callados.

Con esfuerzo, Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia Draco. Le costó horrores apartar la mirada de los Weasley, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Malfoy contemplaba a Harry con una media sonrisa divertida. Hermione sabía que Draco no era idiota; era observador y calculador y estaba segura de que las miradas que Harry le dirigía a ella no le habían pasado desapercibidas.

—No tenemos nada que hablar contigo, Malfoy —replicó Ginny. Para su sorpresa, Harry guardó silencio. Hermione no sabía si aquello era una buena señal, un acto de buena fe.

Pansy resopló.

—Y tú, Hermione —añadió la pelirroja volviéndose hacia ella—. De verdad que aún no entiendo qué haces con ellos.

La garganta se le cerró. No esperaba que Ginny se dirigiera a ella directamente. Al fin y al cabo, no lo había hecho en los últimos cuatro meses que habían pasado en Hogwarts —ni cuando compartían Sala Común, ni cuando se encontraban en los pasillos, ni en el Gran Comedor. Nunca—.

Hermione alzó el mentón. No soportaba su hipocresía. Comprendía el enfado de Ron y Harry, pero ¿la falsedad de Ginny? Eso no. Era evidente que ella estaba contenta de que Hermione hubiera perdido su lugar en las vidas de su hermano y su novio. Ginny se había apoderado de su puesto, formaba parte del nuevo y mejorado Trío Dorado. Y, aunque se esforzaba por ocultarlo, Hermione sabía que le gustaba ser el centro de atención de Ron y, sobre todo, de Harry.

—¿Acaso te gustaría más que volviera con vosotros? —le preguntó, mordaz—. No me había dado esa impresión hasta ahora. Discúlpame.

Las mejillas de Ginny se tiñeron más. Iba a responderle, pero la camarera se acercó para indicarle a Narcissa que su mesa estaba preparada. La despedida fue fría y breve; los Slytherin echaron a andar tan pronto y tan rápido como pudieron sin resultar maleducados. A pesar de todo, Narcissa no descuidaba sus modales.

—Y pensar que podías seguir relacionándote con esos patanes… —Draco puso los ojos en blanco mientras seguían a la camarera hasta la parte de atrás del restaurante—. Te has salvado.

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, aunque sus palabras dolían. A pesar de todo, nunca había dejado de echar de menos a Ron ni a Harry.

—¿Es que te alegras de tenerme aquí, Malfoy? —bromeó impulsivamente.

—Puede ser —admitió él y el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco en su pecho, breve pero intenso—. En realidad, Granger… Tú no solo mejoras nuestra imagen —le dijo y, aunque su expresión era seria, Hermione distinguió una chispa de diversión en su mirada y en la forma en la que había pronunciado su apellido. En él no quedaba ni rastro del desprecio con el que lo había impregnado en el pasado—. También eres bastante interesante.

Y, posando su mano sobre la parte baja de la espalda de Hermione, la condujo hasta su mesa.

 **Segunda parte:** _ **Into the Darkest Corner**_

Su padre estaba tumbado en la cama, tan pálido e inmóvil como un cadáver. Su respiración era profunda y regular. Solamente cuando estaba bajo los efectos de la poción del sueño, Lucius Malfoy se mostraba tranquilo y solo entonces Draco podía ver en ese rostro rastros del que un día había sido su padre.

Al otro lado de la cama, sentada en el borde del colchón, su madre le cogía la mano a Lucius. Estaba increíblemente pálida, tanto que Draco creyó que iba a desmayarse.

—Draco… —Narcissa lo miraba con algo similar a la súplica en su rostro. Aquella no era una emoción que él estuviera acostumbrado a ver en el rostro de su madre.

 _No le hagas daño_ , parecía querer decirle.

Cómo si él pudiera evitarlo. Cómo si quisiera hacerlo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no hay otra forma. —No supo por qué lo dijo. Al fin y al cabo, no era a Narcissa a quien había que convencer: su madre seguía empeñada en salvaguardar el honor de su familia, de su marido. Era Draco el que no deseaba seguir adelante con aquello. A Draco el honor de los Malfoy le importaba ya una mierda.

 _Pero lo hago por ella_ , se dijo. _Por madre_.

Draco no tenía ningún interés en ocupar el lugar de su padre al frente de la familia, pero su madre era para él más importante que todo su egoísmo y sus temores infantiles. No quería que a ella le faltase de nada. Tal y como le había confesado a Hermione, no iba a permitir que le arrancasen lo poco que aún conservaba. Así que se aclaró la garganta y se obligó a continuar:

—Padre —la palabra le quemó los labios— lo hubiera querido así.

Ella apretó más la mano de Lucius.

—¿Tendrás cuidado? —le preguntó, pero ambos sabían que no había respuesta posible. La maldición tomaba lo que deseaba.

Draco no contestó y a Narcissa le tembló el labio inferior. ¿Cómo demonios podía quererlo tanto? La había humillado, engañado y maltratado durante años. Los había arrastrado al infierno. Y, a pesar de todo, ella aún lo adoraba.

Guardaron silencio. Él preparándose para lo que tenía que hacer, ella probablemente preguntándose si aquella sería la última vez que vería respirar a su marido.

Por fin, su madre asintió y antes de inclinarse hacia Lucius le dirigió una sonrisa forzada a su hijo.

La mano de Draco se movió con torpeza. Fue hasta la mesilla de noche y aferró la varita de su padre, su segunda varita, la que había sobrevivido a la guerra. Su madre la había guardado durante todos esos años y en ese momento temblaba entre los dedos de Draco.

Hacía años que no se sentía tan inseguro, tan mareado, por culpa del tacto de un simple pedazo de madera. La última vez había estado siguiendo órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, había tenido a Dumbledore indefenso frente a él. En esa ocasión era su propio padre el que aguardaba hecho un guiñapo a que lanzara la maldición y él seguía las reglas implícitas de la familia Malfoy

¿Es que nunca iba a ser libre?

Tragó saliva. Le dirigió una última mirada a su madre, que todavía observaba a Lucius preocupada. Draco vio como ella le apartaba un mechón de largo cabello rubio, ya ralo y quebradizo, y le daba un beso en la frente. Cuando Narcissa se incorporó, él apoyó por fin la varita sobre la piel desnuda de su padre, a la altura del corazón.

— _¡Adhuc Stantes!_ —murmuró Draco entre dientes y su voz apenas se oyó. Estaba cagado de miedo. ¿Y si no salía bien? ¿Y si su padre moría en el proceso? Su madre nunca se lo perdonaría.

No sabía qué esperaba, pero desde luego no aquello. Sintió un frío intenso que se extendía desde las yemas que tocaban la varita, subiendo cada vez más, por su muñeca, su antebrazo, su codo…

Draco había terminado de trazar el círculo de luz brillante que una vez había visto dibujar a su padre sobre el corazón de Abraxas Malfoy. Cuando lo hizo, el frío ya se había extendido más allá de su hombro. Le había alcanzado el pecho, el corazón, y el dolor se había hecho insoportable. Apretó los dientes para contener el gemido que había asomado a sus labios. Tenía el brazo derecho entumecido y el olor de la carne chamuscada lo mareaba, pero no rompió el hechizo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su madre apretar la mano de Lucius con tanta fuerza que Draco se preguntó cómo era posible que sus dedos escuálidos aguantasen sin quebrarse. La escuchó contener el aliento, aterrada, pero su padre no movió ni un músculo. Estaba bien anestesiado.

En cuestión de segundos, el círculo resplandeciente que había trazado sobre el corazón de su padre empezó a teñirse de oscuridad. La nube se alzó sobre el pecho de Lucius y tomó la forma de una gruesa serpiente. El olor a carne quemada le daba náuseas. Quería vomitar.

La serpiente empezó a ascender, primero por la varita, después por su brazo, enroscándose lentamente. Allí donde se posaba, la piel le abrasaba. Quería arrancársela. Al final, el bicho se detuvo sobre la muñeca de Draco. Alzó la cabeza, lo miró con unos ojos oscuros, de niebla y con un movimiento tan rápido que se lo habría perdido de haber pestañeado en ese preciso instante hundió los colmillos en la cara interior de su muñeca, sobre las venas. Draco tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para contener las arcadas cuando el olor de la sangre —imposiblemente fuerte— se unió al de la piel quemada.

La sangre empezó a resbalar por la serpiente, mezclándose con la neblina negra. Cuando la primera gota cayó sobre la piel de su padre, el olor a carne chamuscada le quemó la nariz, más intenso de lo que jamás habría creído posible. El pecho de Lucius se tiñó de un color rojo que emergía del círculo de luz.. Era sangre.

Su madre soltó un quejido y se inclinó más sobre Lucius, como si tratara de protegerlo. Asqueado, Draco apretó con más fuerza la varita de su padre y la serpiente empezó a retroceder. Con cada centímetro que se movía iba haciéndose más incorpórea, hasta que por fin se hundió en el pecho de Lucius y desapareció.

La sangre de Draco se mezcló con la de Lucius y el chico sintió una vibración que lo recorría desde las yemas de los dedos al corazón. La quemazón se hizo insoportable y entonces la varita de Lucius se quebró entre sus dedos con un chasquido.

Y así, tan abruptamente como había comenzado, terminó.

—Está hecho… —susurró Narcissa, igual que Sybella había hecho muchos años atrás.

Draco se apartó y se puso en pie, temblando y empapado de sudor, y su madre se abalanzó sobre Lucius para curar sus heridas. Su padre no se había movido durante todo el proceso gracias a la droga, pero su piel estaba pálida y perlada de sudor.

—Está hecho… —repitió Draco para sí mismo, lanzándole una mirada a los restos de la varita de Lucius. Se había partido por la mitad y él todavía sujetaba una de las partes con fuerza. Tuvo que abrir los dedos uno a uno, con esfuerzo, para liberarse del pedazo de madera. Lo dejó caer sobre la cama. No lo quería cerca.

El olor a quemado no había desaparecido. Draco seguía teniendo ganas de vomitar. Su madre no tenía ojos para él, parecía perdida en su mundo mientras vendaba el pecho de su marido y le aplicaba un emplasto de hierbas curativas. Él retrocedió despacio, completamente mareado e incapaz de soportar esa escena.

Al salir al pasillo tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta del cuarto de Lucius. Se permitió un segundo de descanso, respiró hondo por la boca para evitar el hedor y solo entonces siguió pasillo abajo.

No se sentía diferente. Estaba débil y mareado, pero en su interior se sentía exactamente igual. Ni más poderoso ni más seguro. Igual.

Draco llegó a las escaleras principales de la mansión. Consideró la opción de pasar de largo y refugiarse en su habitación, pero sabía que Pansy iría a buscarlo enseguida. Bufó. Si tenía que soportar su presencia, mejor hacerlo con Theo y Hermione cerca. Si se ponía muy pesada, al menos ellos podrían controlarla.

Bajó las escaleras despacio. Las rodillas le dolían. Los huesos le dolían.

Pansy lo esperaba en la entrada del salón, de pie junto a la puerta y con los brazos cruzados. Llevaba los labios pintados de un rojo intenso, a juego con sus largas uñas.

—Estás pálido, Draco —le dijo en cuanto se acercó. Sin que él se lo pidiera lo agarró del brazo y lo condujo al interior del cuarto, donde aguardaban Theo y Hermione. Como si él solo no fuera capaz de sostenerse, como si no fuera capaz de andar, como si necesitase apoyo constante.

Nott le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, alentadora, y Hermione escudriñó su rostro con el ceño fruncido. Ella era la que menos sabía de todo aquello, de las absurdas tradiciones de las familias aristocráticas _sangre limpia_. En sus ojos Draco distinguió preocupación y… ¿miedo?

Se zafó de Pansy con brusquedad. Al principio no supo por qué lo hizo, fue un movimiento instintivo. Después comprendió que no quería darle motivos a Hermione para que lo compadeciera.

Podía soportar la piedad de Pansy porque ella lo había visto en sus peores momentos. Habían convivido el año de la Batalla de Hogwarts, ella había estado a su lado cuando declararon culpable a la familia Malfoy y los enviaron a él y a su padre a Azkaban. Había estado con él mucho antes, desde pequeños, cuando Lucius lo sometía a diario a humillaciones y maltratos.

Y también Draco la había visto a ella en los suyos. Cuando sus padres habían sido asesinados durante la Segunda Guerra por no apoyar abiertamente al Señor Tenebroso. Cuando ella se había sincerado con él y le había mostrado los recuerdos de su cautiverio.

Podía también soportar la piedad de Theo porque, aunque no habían sido amigos en el pasado, aunque él no llevaba la asquerosa Marca tatuada en el brazo, Draco sabía que tenía su propia mierda que sobrellevar. Lo cierto es que a veces sentía envidia de Nott, que había entrado en su casa una mañana, había sacado su varita y había matado a su padre sin pestañear. El primer y único asesinato que había cometido en su vida, pensado para vengar la muerte de su madre y librar al mundo de un mortífago más.

Draco nunca había matado a nadie —ni siquiera creía que hubiera tenido valor para hacerlo—, pero a veces fantaseaba con la idea y se preguntaba cómo habrían sido las cosas si él hubiera sido tan valiente como Theo y hubiera acabado con Lucius a tiempo. Entonces miraba a su amigo a los ojos y veía esa sombra de oscuridad, de remordimiento, que lo acompañaba allá a donde fuera y daba gracias por ser un cobarde.

Sí, tanto Pansy como Theo estaban hasta el cuello de mierda por culpa de su supuesta «sangre limpia». Ellos se habían criado igual que Draco y a pesar de todo —o quizá precisamente por ello— lo entendían. Pero ¿Hermione…?

Hermione había crecido lejos de todas aquellas reglas y gilipolleces. Y, sin embargo, Draco quería pensar que también ella lo entendía. Quería creer que, aunque sus circunstancias fueran distintas, la situación con Potter le habría permitido llegar a comprenderlo a él. Entender esa sensación de impotencia, de no pertenecer a ningún lugar, de ser juzgado sin poder expresarse.

Sí, Draco _necesitaba_ creer que Hermione lo entendería. Que entendería por qué, a pesar de todo, había optado por seguir formando parte de aquello que odiaba, de aquello que lo había destrozado por dentro y por fuera: su familia. Draco necesitaba su comprensión, por muy extraño y enfermizo que pareciese.

Porque necesitaba pensar que quizá, como Hermione había hecho al abrirse a él, a Pansy, a Theo, a Slytherin, también él podría abrirse en el futuro y decidir su propio camino, qué tipo de Malfoy quería ser.

—¿Quieres sentarte? —la voz de Pansy se abrió paso en su cerebro con la fuerza de un trueno. Su amiga no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Era como una gigantesca mosca, pesada y zumbona.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes —respondió. Con pasos lentos pero seguros fue hasta la pared opuesta, en la que se abría la chimenea, un enorme boquete oscuro y lleno de ceniza, casi tan alto como el propio Draco. Sacó la varita y, con el rostro pálido, apoyó la punta sobre la palma de su mano—. _Caelo_ … —murmuró y sobre su piel apareció una fina línea roja que pronto empezó a gotear sangre.

A su espalda sonó el gemido ahogado de Hermione y, al mirar por encima del hombro, Draco se dio cuenta de que sus tres compañeros se habían acercado a él. Estaba tan concentrado tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para hacer lo que debía que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

Draco tragó saliva. Contó mentalmente hasta tres y, entonces, antes de cambiar de idea, apretó la palma ensangrentada contra la helada piedra gris de la chimenea. Durante un momento no ocurrió nada y Draco creyó que quizá algo hubiera ido mal. Quizá se hubiera equivocado al hacer el estúpido ritual. Quizá el poder de los Malfoy no residiera en su sangre.

Ya empezaba a relajarse cuando se escuchó un chirrido. Al principio resultó casi imperceptible, pero pronto creció de intensidad cuando la piedra del fondo de la chimenea empezó a desplazarse hacia abajo, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Imparable, fue retirándose hasta dejar al descubierto un agujero húmedo y negro por el que descendían unas escaleras de mármol blanco, inmaculadas a pesar del tiempo que hacía que no se abría la cámara. Segundos después una antorcha se encendió en el interior del pasadizo, en la pared izquierda, sin que Draco hiciera nada ni pronunciara palabra alguna.

Él dio un paso hacia el agujero; sabía que la ruta de descenso estaría ya completamente iluminada y el olor a humedad no parecía ser excusa suficiente para salir corriendo de allí. Así que se agachó para pasar a través del hueco, tratando de respirar por la boca para no tener que soportar el repugnante olor. Cuando su pie tocó el primer escalón, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Inconscientemente, Draco llevó los dedos hasta la pared, para apoyarse, para sostenerse. Para no perder el equilibrio ni las fuerzas.

La última vez que había estado ahí abajo, había sido con su padre. Preparándose para la guerra. Preparándose para cumplir las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso.

Se le revolvió el estómago. La mano le resbaló de la pared y él giró la cabeza para echar un vistazo a su espalda. Pansy, Theo y Hermione se habían acercado a la chimenea y se apiñaban frente al oscuro agujero, muy cerca de él. Hermione lo miraba con curiosidad, Pansy parecía preocupada y en los labios de Theo se había dibujado una diminuta y alentadora sonrisa. Para él. Solo para él.

Draco sintió que su cercanía lo reconfortaba.

—¿Venís? —se le escapó. Se suponía que aquella cámara era secreta, el último refugio de los Malfoy. Por eso se abría con sangre, la sangre del cabeza de familia. Sangre impregnada de la magia de los Malfoy que había pasado de generación en generación durante centenares de años. Cualquier otra persona podría buscar la cámara durante toda su vida sin éxito. No importaba que supiera exactamente dónde se encontraba ni la cantidad de magia que utilizase para descubrir la entrada. Sería inútil. Solo una persona en cada generación tenía acceso a ella y apenas unos minutos atrás Draco se había convertido en esa persona.

Vio a Pansy mirar a Theo, luego a Hermione. De pronto, esta última parecía un poco recelosa y Draco no pudo preguntarse qué estaría pensando. ¿Qué sentiría al ver abrirse ese asqueroso y tétrico agujero en la pared? ¿Querría saber qué hacía ahí? ¿Para qué servía? Sí, Draco no lo dudaba.

Sabía bien que, para Hermione, aquella casa había estado llena de secretos y amenazas. Puede que aún lo estuviera, que aún recordara cómo su tía la había torturado sobre el suelo del salón, el mismo que ahora ella pisaba todos los días. Draco nunca la había escuchado quejarse, nunca la había oído pronunciar palabra sobre lo ocurrido, pero en un par de ocasiones —en los primeros días de Hermione en la mansión— había descubierto sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia el rincón maldito del salón, barriendo las tablas del suelo, recordando. Draco sabía que, después de lo que Bellatrix le había hecho, Hermione había sufrido más. Mucho más. Puede que no lo hubiera presenciado, pero podía imaginárselo.

Y, sin embargo, había estado en su mano evitarle aquel primer momento de dolor, aunque solo hubiera sido esa primera experiencia… Pero no lo había hecho. No lo había hecho porque era un cobarde. Porque era un Malfoy.

Draco había querido impedirlo, pero no había tenido fuerzas para oponerse. Nunca en su vida había tenido valor… Y por eso ahí estaba, en las escaleras, tomando el lugar de Lucius Malfoy. Lenta pero inexorablemente.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada. Quizá ella tuviera miedo. Era lógico. Era normal. Lo que Draco no entendía era cómo, después de todo lo que habían pasado, Pansy y ella seguían levantándose cada día.

—Olvidad lo que he dicho —gruñó. No podía pedirles más. No podía exigir valentía y sacrificio para un gallina como él—. Esto es cosa mía.

Dio un paso hacia las profundidades, con el corazón en un puño. Un par de pasos más, luchando por contener la sensación de asfixia producto de su mente. La sangre le palpitaba en los oídos.

Y entonces una mano se posó en su hombro. Suave, delicada, como las acariciadoras alas de una lechuza.

Draco se volvió y se encontró con el rostro de Hermione, teñido de un brillo rojizo por la luz de la antorcha que ardía cerca.

—No tengo ni idea de qué va esto —dijo ella, echando un vistazo más allá de Draco, al pasadizo que se perdía en las profundidades—, pero si quieres que vayamos contigo, yo me apunto.

Él la miró como si estuviera viendo una de esas criaturas de las que Lunática Lovegood hablaba siempre. Un… ¿nargle?

—¿Vas a seguirme a sabe Merlín dónde por un pasadizo secreto en una mansión de mortífagos?

—Ex-mortífagos, espero —respondió ella con las cejas enarcadas. Draco no pudo evitar reír entre dientes. La presión de su pecho se había aflojado. Sus miedos se habían hecho más pequeños—. Y la verdad es que suena divertido. —Echó un nuevo vistazo por encima de su hombro—. Harry me ha llevado a sitios peores, créeme.

—¿Potter? —Draco no daba crédito. No entendía lo que ella quería decirle.

—Claro. —Hermione esbozó una sonrisa, cansada pero alegre—. Si lo acompañaba a él, ¿por qué no a ti? Eso es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no?

Si no hubiera sido un Malfoy, los ojos se le habrían llenado de lágrimas de gratitud. Era la segunda vez que Hermione pronunciaba esa palabra refiriéndose a él, pero Draco aún parecía incapaz de asimilarla. El recuerdo de aquel día en la enfermería aún permanecía fresco en su memoria y él sabía que jamás se borraría. Ni aunque pasaran cien años.

 _Amigos. Amigos. Amigos._

De pequeño, Draco nunca había querido amigos. Su padre le había enseñado que era mejor tener seguidores. Personas inferiores a las que poder manipular. Cuando llegó la guerra, Draco hubiera dado cualquier cosa por cambiar aquello. Tener amigos de verdad, no muchos, pero sí de esos con los que se puede contar sin importar qué. Amigos como lo habían sido Hermione y Weasley para Potter. Potter, que había pasado su infancia sin tener nada y lo había encontrado todo. Exactamente lo opuesto a él; que se había criado con todo y había visto como empezaba a escapársele poco a poco entre los dedos, hasta llegar a tocar fondo en Azkaban.

Y ahora Potter había dejado escapar a Hermione. Ella estaba a su lado. A su lado, no al de Potter.

La sensación que experimentó Draco en ese momento no lo había experimentado antes. No tenía ni idea de lo que era, de lo que significaba, de lo que implicaba. Lo que sí distinguió entre toda esa corriente de sentimientos, unos sentimientos cálidos, que le llenaban el vientre y le hacían querer sacar pecho y aullar de pura felicidad, fue orgullo. Orgullo porque él —¡él, no Potter, ni Weasley, ni Krum, ni ninguno de esos que tanto se habían preciado de quererla en el pasado!— tenía a Hermione.

Merlín, si su padre levantara cabeza…

Draco Malfoy, orgulloso de tener a la _sangre sucia_ amiga de Potter con él.

Su padre lo mataría. Lo mataría.

Y la verdad es que él disfrutaba al saberlo, al saber lo lejos que había llegado para librarse de su influencia.

—Amigos —le dijo, y la palabra le supo extraña en los labios.

Bajaron juntos por la escalera de mármol. Draco sentía el aliento de Hermione en la nuca, pero no le molestaba. Era agradable tener a alguien tan cerca. Tras ella, Draco escuchaba las pisadas de Pansy y Theo.

Bajaron juntos y juntos llegaron a la cámara que había bajo el salón de los Malfoy. Sus compañeros aguardaron al pie de las escaleras, pero Draco avanzó hacia el centro de la pequeña cámara. No tenía que mirar las paredes para saber que todas las estanterías estaban plagadas de objetos dedicados a las Artes Oscuras. No tenía que hacerlo ni podía hacerlo.

Sus ojos se habían detenido sobre la raída alfombra que ocupaba el centro de la sala.

Si a Hermione la habían torturado una vez arriba, sobre el suelo del salón, a él lo habían torturado incontables veces en aquella cámara de piedra. Disciplina, lo llamaba su padre.

Aunque, al menos, había tenido una razón para comportarse así con él. Una razón retorcida y malsana, pero razón al fin y al cabo. Trataba de enseñarle, de convertirlo en un hombre de provecho. Lo que él consideraba un hombre de provecho.

Pero ¿y a su madre? ¿Qué derecho había tenido Lucius a humillarla, a maltratarla, a engañarla?

Draco se detuvo en el centro de la habitación. Tomó aire y el olor a humedad le quemó la nariz.

Estaba ahí, en el reino de su padre. Había tomado su lugar, pero no quería ser como él. Eso hacía tiempo que lo había decidido. Pero ¿lo estaba consiguiendo? ¿Iba por el buen camino?

Se volvió hacia sus amigos, que no se habían movido. Hermione estaba en el centro, con Pansy a la derecha y Theo a la izquierda. Quizá fuera casualidad, pero daba la impresión de que los dos Slytherin la protegían. La protegían de los horrores de aquella cámara que, aún sin conocer, tan bien intuían.

No, él no era como Lucius. Mientras Hermione estuviera a su lado, no podía serlo.

Más tranquilo, se alejó de la alfombra. Sin dudar siquiera fue hasta la pared más alejada. En ella había un armario de madera oscura, un armatoste enorme y prácticamente vacío, a excepción de lo que Draco estaba buscando.

Apoyó la palma, aún ensangrentada, sobre la puerta del armario y esta se abrió con un chasquido al contacto con su sangre. Dentro, en el fondo, no había más que una caja de color verde esmeralda, tal y como Draco había predicho.

Se acuclilló y abrió la tapa de la caja. Dentro, lo aguardaban media decena de libros encuadernados en cuero verde esmeralda. Nunca había tocado ninguno, pero había visto a sus padres en un par de ocasiones revisándolos. En esos libros se detallaban todos los negocios de la familia Malfoy, los legales y los no legales, y el estado de su patrimonio, además de la genealogía de la familia.

Suspiró.

—Supongo que esto es lo que mi tío busca —le dijo a Pansy, que se había acercado a él, entre dientes. Habría dado cualquier cosa por mandar aquello a la mierda, por plantarle fuego a la maldita caja y olvidarse de todo.

—Tendrás que estudiarlos a fondo. —Ella le apoyó la mano en la parte alta del brazo, pero Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No tendría ni idea de por dónde empezar. Aún no. —Tapó la caja. No quería ver su contenido—. No sé qué diablos pretende mi tío. No es idiota. Debe saber que mi padre no está en condiciones de hacerse cargo de nada. Y sabe también que yo no tengo ni idea de cómo enfrentarme a esto. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mi madre se encargará. Lo único que necesitaba es que alguien abriera la cámara para ella. A partir de ahora, ella toma las decisiones. Yo haré lo que madre crea conveniente.

Se dio la vuelta, cargando con la caja. No le apetecía pasar allí abajo más tiempo del imprescindible.

Iba ya hacía la puerta cuando su mirada se posó sobre Hermione. Estaba de pie frente a una estantería llena de pequeños cachivaches y en la mano derecha sostenía un libro de tapas negras. Draco no sabía qué había en ese libro, pero si estaba allí abajo no podía ser nada bueno. Su padre solo guardaba en ese semisótano los libros de magia oscura más peligrosos. En ese momento, Hermione estaba extendiendo la mano libre hacia la estantería, hacia una pequeña figurita de piedra color púrpura.

—Yo que tú no lo haría. —Hermione dio un respingo visible y apartó la mano como si se hubiera quemado. Se volvió de golpe y lo miró con una expresión culpable en el rostro—. No tengo ni idea de lo que es —le explicó—, pero si está aquí abajo es por algo.

Vio como Hermione bajaba la vista hacia el libro que tenía en la mano. No había título ni texto alguno en su cubierta, pero Hermione debía haber echado un vistazo a su contenido, porque asintió lentamente. Despacio, casi a cámara lenta, dejó el tomo sobre la mesa que había a su lado, sin volver la cara. En su rostro había horror y miedo.

El libro golpeó la mesa con un ruido sordo y solo entonces Hermione apartó la mirada. Sin decir palabra, sin explicación alguna, salió de la habitación dando grandes zancadas.

No se volvió hacia él, a pesar de que Draco no dejó de llamarla.

Su huida lo abrasó por dentro. De pronto sintió el terror, las dudas volviendo a él. Si ella cambiaba de opinión respecto a él, si volvía a irse… Si ella renunciaba a él… ¿Cómo podría Draco saber que él no era un Malfoy más? ¿Que no era tan hijo de puta como su padre?

La caja cayó al suelo con un estruendo que rebotó en las paredes.

Haciendo caso omiso de las miradas de asombro de Pansy y Theo, se apresuró tras Hermione. La atrapó ya en la escalera y su mano se cerró sobre la muñeca de la chica como una garra. Ella soltó un quejido y, de inmediato, Draco aflojó la presión. Se maldijo mentalmente, recordando la huella de sus dedos en el cuello de Hermione.

—Lo siento —farfulló, sin soltarle la mano.

Sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos.

—No pasa nada —respondió, sin hacer ademán de alejarse.

Pero Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Lo siento por… —Señaló hacia atrás, a la cámara que quedaba a su espalda. No sabía cómo continuar.

—¿Por qué? —Los ojos de Hermione brillaban. Grandes y sinceros.

Él se pasó la mano libre por el pelo. Aquel endiablado sitio lo ponía nervioso, le traía demasiados recuerdos. Allí abajo, no era él mismo.

—Porque no debí haberte pedido que bajaras. No quiero… —Se cortó de golpe porque, aunque sabía exactamente lo que quería, no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo ante ella—. Nunca había bajado sin mi padre —empezó de nuevo—. Ahora que es mi cámara, la vaciaré. Me desharé de todo. Te lo prometo. —¿Qué coño estaba diciendo? ¿De dónde salía esa debilidad? ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo promesas?— Te lo prometo —repitió, en cambio, sin poder evitarlo.

Merlín. Por milésima vez desde que la conocía, Draco se preguntó qué le estaba pasando. Ella hacía que algo en su interior se derritiera, se derrumbara.

Hermione lo miró, guardando silencio. Cada segundo que pasaba sin que ella respondiera era un puñal en el estómago de Draco. ¡Joder! Se estaba humillando ante ella. _Por_ ella. ¿No merecía siquiera unas palabras a cambio?

—No tienes que disculparte —susurró Hermione por fin—. Sé que no es culpa tuya. Sé que es cosa del pasado.

Hermione se zafó de su agarre y dio media vuelta. Draco quiso protestar, pero entonces ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

—El problema es que a veces el pasado es difícil de superar.

No supo qué quería decir con aquello. No supo si se refería a ella misma o a él.

Pero cuando ella volvió a subir los escalones, Draco se quedó allí parado, con los ojos clavados en su espalda. Recordó todo lo que había sentido en esos últimos minutos, desde que se había reunido con ella en el salón, en todo lo que Hermione le había hecho pensar.

Y se dio cuenta de que, por increíble que pareciera, Hermione se había convertido en su ancla, la balanza con la que medía el mal que había en su alma.

 **Continuará…**

Perdonad el retraso, he estado enferma toda la semana.

Como siempre, miles de millones de gracias a aquellos que se toman en tiempo de escribirme un comentario:

 **andrea** : me alegro de que te haya gustado. La verdad es que esa es la intención. A muchas lectoras no les gustan las historias con OoC, pero yo creo que es indispensable en fics que tienen lugar después de la historia original. Como tú dices, tienen que madurar.

 **Marycielo Felton:** muchas gracias, tu comentario me ha animado muchísimo. La verdad es que _Spectre_ está resultando ser un trabajo mucho mayor del que me había imaginado y sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, lo que me da mucha rabia. Espero no volver a desaparecer porque odio dejaros colgadas.

 **Nanda Rowling:** espero que te siga pareciendo que el que la trama sea diferente es algo bueno, yo en cada capítulo siento que se me va un poco más de las manos (risas). Hay tantas cosas que quiero contar que tengo que estar todo el rato censurándome para que la historia no se me escape. Me da la impresión de que el resultado está siendo un fic un poco caótico.

 **Guest:** intentaré actualizar lo más pronto seguido. Primero, porque le tengo mucho cariño a esta historia. Segundo, porque tengo miles de ideas pensadas para otros Dramione y quiero ponerme a escribirlas cuanto antes (risas). Voy a intentar pensar en eso para obligarme a acabar _Spectre_ cuanto antes.

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy:** mil perdones por hacer que tuvieras que releerlo y millones de gracias por haber seguido ahí a pesar de mi interminable tardanza. Soy un desastre, si es que no os merezco como lectoras…

 **damalunaely:** muchas gracias por tu comentario, es un alivio saber que el fic va gustando aunque sea a unas pocas personas. Cuando empecé a subirlo creí que nadie iba a leerlo por lo lento que es (risas).

 **rosie:** sí, ya ves que Draco va abriéndose y bastante. Si es que yo creo que lo que le falta es cariño y comprensión, una vez que se da cuenta que no todo es como su padre le enseñó… pues ya ves. Mil gracias por tu apoyo constante, rosie.


	15. Los vivos están muertos V

**Capítulo 15 -** _ **Los vivos están muertos V**_

 **Primera parte:** _ **Red Moon Rising**_

A su izquierda, Draco garabateaba distraídamente en su pergamino. Iba dejando sobre el papel una ristra de circulitos, rombos y cuadrados sin sentido. La tinta húmeda le había manchado las puntas de los dedos y a él no parecía importarle estar emborronando la hoja.

A su derecha, Theo tomaba apuntes con diligencia. Ya había llenado medio metro de pergamino con su letra diminuta y apretada. Con la mano que le quedaba libre pasaba las páginas de su _Teoría de la Numerología Avanzada_.

Entre ambos, Hermione jugueteaba con la pluma. Su propio pergamino estaba prácticamente vacío, apenas un puñado de palabras y frases pronunciadas por la profesora Vector llenaban la parte superior de la hoja. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba concentrarse.

Era extraño estar ahí, en clase de Aritmancia rodeada de los dos Slytherin. Y extrañas habían sido también las Navidades. Antes de las vacaciones, Draco nunca se hubiera sentado a su lado, ella nunca hubiera ocupado la posición central. Aquella era solo una muestra más de cómo las cosas habían cambiado.

—La traducción de los lenguajes simbólicos es un arte inexacto —decía la profesora, Theo apuntaba, Draco la ignoraba y ella se debatía entre ambos—. La relación entre astrología y numerología es, por tanto, subjetiva.

Hermione dejó la pluma a un lado. Le hubiera encantado que Pansy cursara con ellos Aritmancia, haber podido sentarse junto a ella y así huir de Draco. Porque lo cierto es que, desde que habían regresado al colegio el día anterior, sentía que la distancia que había habido entre ellos se había derrumbado por completo. Y eso la aterraba.

La aterraba pensar que Draco había desvelado su secreto y que lo había guardado.

La aterraba reconocer que él había permitido que se colara en su casa, que descubriera la situación de Lucius.

La aterraba recordar cómo se había acercado a él en la cámara de su familia, cómo había querido consolarlo, protegerlo. Y cómo él la había aceptado, cómo le había prometido que vaciaría la sala, que se libraría de todos los horrores que contenía.

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento. Lo hizo con fuerza; tanta, que pequeñas manchas de color rojo nacieron y se extendieron tras sus párpados cerrados. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, era incapaz de olvidar los pocos minutos que había pasado en ese sótano. La sensación de opresión, de odio y maldad flotando en el aire. El libro de cubiertas negras que se había atrevido a tocar. Las maldiciones, las torturas que guardaba en su interior.

Un solo vistazo había bastado para hacerla recordar, para desatar el pasado que tanto se esforzaba por contener día tras día. Llevaba dos días peleando consigo misma para lograr contenerlo, pero Hermione sabía que había llegado a su límite, que había perdido la batalla.

Con Draco tan cerca otra vez era imposible tratar de olvidar y fingir que aquello no había pasado. Que no había visto lo que había visto.

 _El olor era nauseabundo. Era un hedor a podrido. A sangre, a carne enferma. Era el olor de la muerte._

 _Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa. A su alrededor el bosque guardaba silencio. Ni pájaros ni el viento ni nada. No se oía absolutamente nada. Los árboles crecían alrededor de la rústica cabaña, cercándola, aislándola de todo.  
_

 _Ella dio un paso adelante. Subió los tres escalones del porche con la varita en la mano y el corazón golpeándole las costillas con una violencia que antes hubiera creído imposible. Tenía la sensación de que iba a estallar. De que, de un momento a otro, su corazón se detendría, reventaría, y ella se derrumbaría sobre el sucio suelo de madera. Y, en el fondo, aquella no le parecía una mala opción. Porque la alternativa era abrir esa puerta y enfrentarse a lo que fuera que hubiera al otro lado._

 _Por más que se esforzó por controlarse, la varita temblaba entre sus dedos cuando empujó la puerta. Estaba tan solo arrimada y un solo roce bastó para que se abriera de par en par. Los goznes chirriaron y el olor se hizo tan fuerte que Hermione tuvo que volver la cabeza. Las arcadas estuvieron a punto de hacerla vomitar, tardó largos minutos en conseguir sobreponerse y avanzar._

 _En el interior de la casa todo estaba oscuro y silencioso._

 _Encontró el primer cuerpo cuando solo había dado una docena de pasos. Tirado en medio del salón, desmadejado, quebrado, cubierto de sangre._

 _Hermione comprendió de inmediato lo que veía y cayó al suelo de rodillas y aulló de dolor mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos con rabia. Gritó y lloró sin importarle quién pudiera escucharla. Maldijo una y otra vez mientras aferraba la mano fría y pegajosa del cadáver._

 _Las uñas habían desaparecido, la piel había sido vuelta del revés, el rostro estaba desfigurado. Hermione no conocía el tipo de maldiciones que podían haberle hecho eso a una persona —hasta entonces ni siquiera se había planteado que pudieran existir—, pero sí sabía bien a quién pertenecía el cuerpo que tenía delante._

 _Era su padre. Irreconocible, maltratado y torturado. Muerto. Pero su padre al fin y al cabo._

 _Hermione lloró hasta que la garganta le ardió y los ojos le dolieron. Y solo entonces consiguió avanzar, sin levantarse, arrastrándose sobre manos y rodillas, hacia el interior de la casa. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se cortó con las miles de esquirlas de cristal que cubrían el suelo. No se fijó en los muebles volcados ni se detuvo frente a las manchas de sangre que salpicaban las alfombras._

 _A su madre la encontró en la cocina. Al igual que su padre, llevaba días muerta. Puede que semanas._

 _Se acercó a ella sin importarle el olor, la sangre, los cristales. Se hundió en el suelo, a su lado, cerró los ojos y siguió llorando. Lloró durante horas, incapaz de mirar los restos de su madre, con el pelo arrancado y el cuerpo marcado por incontables hechizos._

 _En la casa no había ni rastro de la Marca Tenebrosa, pero Hermione no necesitaba verla para entender quién era el responsable._

 _Así que lloró y lloró y lloró, odiándose a sí misma por no haberlos encontrado antes, por haber permitido que mortífagos o carroñeros hubieran dado con ellos a pesar de sus precauciones._

 _Lloró y lloró y lloró, incapaz de olvidar que sus padres habían muerto sin recordarla a ella, sin recordar que habían tenido una hija y que ella había sido la causa por la que los habían cazado y asesinado._

 _Lloró y lloró y lloró hasta que Harry la encontró y, en brazos, la sacó de allí._

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Draco la miraba con la cabeza ladeada, serio, sin dejar de deslizar la pluma por el pergamino.

Ella no supo cómo responderle. Recordaba el libro, la cámara que guardaba todos esos secretos, esas maldiciones. Maldiciones que podían haber usado contra sus padres, hechizos que el mismo Draco podría haber llegado a conjurar si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Recordaba también su mirada desamparada, sus promesas, cómo se había preocupado por ella a pesar de todo. Y no sabía qué pensar. Ni siquiera sabía ya qué significaba estar _bien_. Si alguna vez volvería a estarlo.

Hermione apartó la mirada de Draco e hizo un esfuerzo por prestar atención a las palabras de la profesora Vector. Debía concentrarse, olvidar, ignorar los recuerdos, volver a encerrarlos en su interior. Porque sino la consumirían por completo, harían que se pusiera a gritar allí mismo, la destrozarían frente a todos aquellos dispuestos a contemplarlo.

Como tantas veces antes, se encontró a sí misma deseando ser la Hermione Granger del pasado. Para esa Hermione hubiera resultado imposible estar allí, en clase, y no beber de las palabras de la profesora. Pero ¿la Hermione de ahora? Esa apenas sí podía conectar con el mundo sin sentir dolor.

 _Solo es un pequeño esfuerzo. Otro más_ , se recordó. _Puedes hacerlo._

Y se obligó a alzar el rostro, apartar la vista del pupitre y fijarla en Vector.

—La espiral, como bien sabéis, es una de las figuras principales de la Aritmancia. —La profesora agitó la varita y una imagen en movimiento de una espiral, dibujada en tiza, apareció en la pizarra—. La espiral era para los celtas símbolo de lo eterno. Representaba al Sol, a los eclipses.

Hermione sentía la mirada de Draco sobre ella. Su pluma por fin se había detenido. Terca, mantuvo la vista fija al frente, en el hipnótico bosquejo de la espiral.

—La espiral es el símbolo de lo eterno, del ciclo infinito, de la resurrección. —Hermione no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué estaban hablando, de qué iba la clase—. Por eso se cree que, durante los eclipses, el velo entre la vida y la muerte es más fino.

Lo único que Hermione quería era distraerse, olvidar e ignorar la atención de Draco. Así que se arriesgó a mirar a su derecha, a Theo. Un rápido vistazo a los apuntes del chico le permitió a Hermione intuir que el tema a tratar era la relación entre la Aritmomancia y la Astrología.

Decidida a concentrarse en el presente, empezó a pasar las páginas de su ejemplar de _Teoría de la Numerología Avanzada_ en busca del capítulo en cuestión. Después, recogió la pluma del pupitre y la apretó entre los dedos.

—Vuestra tarea consistirá en calcular y describir vuestra numerología… —Desde las últimas filas sonó un gruñido de protesta y Hermione no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con él. Aquel era el ejercicio más recurrente y básico en clase de Aritmancia, uno que llevaban practicando desde el tercer curso. ¿Para eso estaba allí, luchando contra sí misma?— …si hubierais nacido el 22 de mayo de este año —continuó la profesora, haciendo caso omiso del descontento de sus alumnos.

—¿El 22 de mayo? —el murmullo de Draco no le pasó desapercibido a sus compañeros. Hermione volvió a hundir el rostro en la mesa y mantuvo la mirada sobre su pergamino, pero Theo se volvió hacia él.

—¿Es que no has estado prestando atención? —le preguntó en un susurro. Había desaprobación en su tono y, siguiendo un impulso, Hermione cubrió su pergamino vacío con el codo para que Theo no se diera cuenta de lo perdida que estaba ella también.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Draco negar con la cabeza.

—El día del eclipse lunar, Draco. —Theo sonaba exasperado. Sus dedos seguían revolviendo el manual de Aritmancia en busca de tablas y más tablas—. ¿La luna roja? ¿La conjunción con Marte? ¿Te suena?

Los ojos de Hermione siguieron a la profesora cuando se acercó a la pizarra. Con un nuevo golpe de varita la espiral desapareció y una serie de números ocupó su lugar.

—La verdad es que no. —Como de costumbre, Draco sonaba aburrido. Los garabateos en el pergamino se habían reanudado.

Theo suspiró. Volvió a mojar la pluma y, antes de volverse hacia su hoja, le lanzó una última mirada a Draco. Hermione estuvo segura de que su atención se había detenido un segundo de más en los dibujitos que llenaban los apuntes del rubio.

—Espero que luego no vengas pidiéndome ayuda para los exámenes —murmuró y ella comprendió que había dado la conversación por terminada cuando se puso a copiar la tabla que Vector había hecho aparecer en la pizarra.

Sin embargo, Draco siempre tenía que tener la última palabra:

—No te preocupes, Theo —replicó con voz calmada—. Seguro que a Hermione no le importa echarme una mano. Ella es una persona caritativa, no como tú.

Nott bufó al escuchar sus palabras. Y, aunque Hermione sabía que ambos chicos estaban bromeando, no pudo evitar que su estómago se encogiera.

—Tendréis que…, por supuesto, las circunstancias especiales de este… —La profesora Vector hablaba, pero su voz no era más que un zumbido de fondo en la mente de Hermione. Si en algún momento había tenido esperanzas de retomar el ritmo de la clase, de concentrar en ella su atención, las palabras de Draco habían hecho añicos esa oportunidad.

La familiaridad con la que él la trataba la hacía sentir indefensa e incómoda, fuera de lugar. Antes de las vacaciones había querido que Draco se abriese a ella y que le permitiera acercarse. Recordaba con claridad absoluta los días que había pasado en la enfermería, cómo lo había presionado para que aceptase su compañía. Si hubiera sabido lo que eso significaba, si hubiera sabido que Draco iba a acabar colándosele bajo la piel… ¿Hubiera actuado de otra forma?

No lo sabía. Le hubiera gustado decir que conocía la respuesta, pero no era así.

Confiaba en Draco, por extraño que pareciese. Confiaba en que él guardaría su secreto, de la misma forma que ella guardaría el suyo. Pero ya antes había confiado y se había equivocado. Antes hubiera dado su vida por Harry, por Ron. ¿Y para qué le había servido? Para acabar sola, deshechada.

Y el libro, la cámara, las maldiciones… No era culpa de Draco, eso lo sabía. Pero ¿y si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras? ¿Habría entonces llegado a aprender esos hechizos? ¿Los habría usado contra gente como ella, como sus padres?

Tenía ganas de llorar. De gritar. De dejarse llevar, acurrucarse en una esquina y simplemente dejarse vencer para así volver a estar con sus padres, con su hija.

Volver a Hogwarts había sido complicado en septiembre. En ese momento, era prácticamente insoportable.

El dolor, el pasado, la guerra y las muertes parecían rodearla allá a donde fuese. Y Hermione empezaba a creer que siempre sería así.

Había conseguido abrirse a Pansy, que estaba tan dañada como ella. Había intentado sincerarse con Harry y se había topado de bruces con el miedo y la vergüenza. Había tratado de acercarse a Draco y se había encontrado con una persona igual de destrozada, tan llena de secretos, barreras y muros como ella. Todo lo que Hermione tocaba parecía roto.

Sus dedos se tensaron tanto, apretaron la pluma con tanta fuerza, que esta se partió y salpicó diminutas gotitas de tinta sobre el pupitre, el pergamino, sus manos.

Hermione la dejó caer sobre el papel. Despedazada. Como ella.

Tuvo que morderse el labio para contener el aullido que empujaba para escapar de su garganta. Tuvo que hacer crujir los nudillos para concentrar su atención en algo, lo que fuera, distinto del enorme vacío que sentía por dentro.

Y fue entonces cuando los dedos de Draco, pálidos, largos, ágiles, le rozaron el codo con una suavidad y una delicadeza que, a pesar de ser apenas perceptibles, la hicieron estremecer hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Se volvió hacia él y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los grises de Draco. Él se había inclinado hacia ella, la miraba con una intensidad que a Hermione le resultaba desconocida. Como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Como si él fuera el único que podía verla en un mundo en el que hacía tiempo que se había vuelto invisible.

—¿Estás bien? —repitió Draco. El pelo le caía sobre la frente y los pómulos se le marcaban bajo la piel. Estaba delgado, casi tanto como ella. Roto, sí.

Sus dedos volvieron a tocarle el brazo y algo en el interior de Hermione tembló.. Le gustaba que Draco la tocara porque ella ya casi había olvidado lo que era el contacto de otro ser humano. Le gustaba que la rozara porque así conseguía que, al menos durante unos segundos, ella se sintiera real otra vez. Viva.

No pudo evitar recordar una vez más las vacaciones en la Mansión Malfoy —la enfermedad de Lucius, cómo Draco se había sincerado con ella y cómo la había recibido tras su regreso— y se dio cuenta de que esos días habían sido lo más cercano a la felicidad que había experimentado en mucho, muchísimo tiempo.

Puede que Theo, Pansy, Draco y ella misma estuvieran estropeados y vacíos, llenos de dolor, pero lo cierto es que habían llegado a sonreír juntos, habían empezado a apoyarse los unos en los otros sin reservas.

¿Qué importaban los libros, la cámara llena de horrores que los Malfoy guardaban bajo el salón?

Draco le había prometido que iba a vaciarla y ella le creía. Sin reservas. ¿Qué importaba que hubieran sido una serie de infortunios los que los hubieran llevado hasta allí?

En otra vida, Draco Malfoy nunca se hubiera acercado a ella de esa forma, era cierto. Pero la verdad es que tampoco ella se hubiera acercado a él.

En otra vida, quizá el hubiera seguido sometido a su padre. En otra vida, quizá ella hubiera seguido viendo las cosas en términos absolutos —blanco y negro, bien y mal—. Y se hubiera perdido muchas cosas. Muchísimas.

Mientras lo miraba, mientras él le devolvía la mirada, Hermione se dio cuenta por primera vez de que esa vida —esa vida llena de dolor y de pérdida que los había llevado a encontrarse— también tenía cosas buenas.

Como la valentía de Pansy. El compañerismo de Theo. El ver cómo el hielo que rodeaba el corazón de Draco se derretía.

Así que Hermione, a pesar de todo —a pesar del pasado que los separaba, del asesinato de sus padres, de la Marca, de las cicatrices que Lucius había dejado y de todo lo demás—, le sonrió.

 **Segunda parte:** _ **In a Dark, Dark Wood**_

Su Nimbus 2001 estaba en un estado pésimo. Se había convertido en un trasto viejo, olvidado, destrozado. Un reflejo del propio Draco.

De camino al campo, había notado las ramitas de la cola rotas y la madera del palo áspera y rasposa, consecuencia de los muchos años que había pasado sin pulirlo ni abrillantarlo. Años de abandono.

Para él los tiempos del _quidditch_ habían quedado muy, muy atrás. Los días de inocencia, de libertad, de disfrute hacía tiempo que habían desaparecido. Ya antes de entrar en Azkaban, antes de la guerra… Se habían esfumado, igual que las nubes arrastradas por el viento.

Y después… Después de la prisión nunca había tenido fuerzas suficientes como para volver a intentarlo. Ni ganas ni tiempo ni oportunidades. En casa siempre había habido asuntos más importantes que atender. Al regresar a Hogwarts, se había sentido incapaz de volver a formar parte de un equipo. Un equipo que lo hubiera detestado y aborrecido.

No, para Draco aquellos tiempos habían quedado muy atrás. Y, a pesar de todo, su madre había insistido —le había _obligado_ , en realidad— para que tras las vacaciones volviese al colegio con su escoba.

Draco ya había olvidado la última vez que había volado en ella, su último partido. Sin embargo, Narcissa lo conocía bien. Debía de haber sabido lo mucho que necesitaba aquello.

Había crecido con una escoba entre las piernas, pero había estado a punto de olvidar cómo eso le hacía sentir. Y hubiera sido un error. Que no quisiera jugar en un equipo —que _ningún equipo lo quisiera_ — no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar de vez en cuando de la velocidad, de la sensación de ingravidez, de la adrenalina.

Así que aceleró más la escoba. Theo quedó atrás. Su amigo no era rival para él; la carrera carecía de emoción. Y, sin embargo…, el viento, el frío, las gradas borrosas a su alrededor merecían la pena.

Sabía, sin necesidad de mirar a su espalda, que Nott iba muy, muy rezagado. Que los separaban incontables metros, que él estaba solo. Que volvía a estar solo. A su alrededor, el mundo giraba como un torbellino. Era un manchón de formas y colores apagados, totalmente ajeno a él.

Pasó por delante de las gradas en las que esperaban Pansy y Hermione. Iba a tal velocidad que no fue capaz de distinguirlas, no eran más que un borrón cuando pasó a su lado, pero oyó sus voces. En realidad, oyó la voz de Pansy. Chillona, alta, excitada. Animaba a Theo a gritos, sin importarle que el resultado de la competición ya estuviera decidido.

Draco enfiló la última vuelta pensando en Theo y en Pansy, en cómo él la cuidaba y ella lo apoyaba. Nunca lo hubiera reconocido en voz alta —no quería siquiera reconocerlo ante sí mismo—, pero la relación de ambos lo hacía sentir incómodo.

No, no incómodo. Abandonado, quizá. Celoso.

Al pensar en ello los dedos de Draco se aferraron con más fuerza al mango de la Nimbus y él hizo ascender la escoba casi en vertical. Subió hasta que el frío le hizo doler las mejillas y le entumeció la punta de la nariz y solo entonces se detuvo, se quedó quieto, flotando en el aire.

La temperatura gélida de enero, allá arriba, casi entre las nubes, le aclaró las ideas.

Se alegraba de que sus dos mejores amigos fueran felices juntos, de que se hubieran encontrado y dado una oportunidad después de todos los horrores que les había tocado vivir. Pero ¿dónde lo dejaba eso a él? Él, que en el pasado había sido el centro de atención… ya no era nada, para nadie.

Al mirar hacia abajo, Draco distinguió el pequeño punto que era Theo sobre su escoba. Se había rendido, se había detenido y había empezado a descender. Aunque desde tan arriba no alcanzaba a distinguirlos bien, Draco estaba seguro de que Pansy estaría esperándolo, de que pronto se reunirían sobre la hierba húmeda.

Y, probablemente, ni siquiera se darían cuenta de que él no estaba.

Draco no era idiota. Había notado que sus dos amigos cada vez le prestaban menos atención. Cada vez encontraban más momentos para escabullirse, para estar a solas. Sin él. Él sobraba.

El nudo que se le formó en la garganta le hizo odiarse a sí mismo. Un poco. Odiarse por su debilidad, pero también por su egoísmo.

Con el estómago encogido empezó a descender. Le hubiera gustado quedarse allí arriba toda la vida, olvidarse de todas las preocupaciones y problemas que lo aguardaban abajo, sobre la faz de la Tierra. Pero hacía demasiado frío. Los dedos, los labios, la cara le dolían. El pelo se le había empezado a llenar de diminutos cristales de hielo.

Cuando aterrizó, Pansy estaba entre los brazos de Theo. Pansy, que nunca dejaba que nadie la tocase. Theo, que siempre se mostraba frío y distante.

Una vez más, Draco se preguntó cuándo los sentimientos de sus amigos se habían desbordado de esa forma. Y se preguntó también qué se sentiría al querer a alguien de esa forma. Incondicional, abrasadora. Qué se sentiría si a uno lo quisieran así.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —La voz de Hermione sonó a su espalda, suave, calmada, frágil y le hizo pensar en esa clase de Aritmancia días atrás, en cómo la pluma se había partido entre sus dedos, en lo pálida que ella se había puesto. Había querido preguntarle qué le pasaba, decirle que sabía que algo la había perturbado. Había querido que ella se sincerara con él. Pero lo único que había conseguido era pronunciar un estúpido _¿Estás bien?_ , superficial e inútil.

Porque Draco sabía que no, que ella no estaba bien. Día tras día veía el dolor en su mirada, en sus gestos. Tan intenso que ella era incapaz de ocultarlo. Incluso cuando sonreía, el dolor estaba ahí. El vacío.

—¿Draco? —Ella ladeó la cabeza. Dio un paso en su dirección, se detuvo frente a él y lo miró a los ojos.

Mientras Pansy y Theo se alejaban, perdidos en su mundo de pasión y ajenos a él y a todo aquello que los rodeaba, murmurándose gilipolleces al oído, Hermione se quedó a su lado y _lo miró a los ojos._

Y, de pronto, sin saber por qué, sin saber de dónde provenía aquella sensación, Draco se sintió apaciguado. Calmado y acompañado.

—Todo bien —le respondió y el ceño de Hermione, fruncido apenas, se relajó—. Hacía mucho que no volaba, eso es todo. Despierta recuerdos.

Hermione asintió. No hizo preguntas. No lo necesitaba. Draco sabía que ella lo comprendía sin necesidad de palabras. Tenía esa capacidad, esa forma de mirarlo y ver a través de él, de atravesar la oscuridad de su corazón y desnudarle hasta el alma.

Draco había comprendido que, probablemente, ella era una de las personas que mejor podía entenderlo. Y, aunque eso debería haberlo llenado de miedo, por algún extraño motivo lo hacía sentir mejor. Porque confiaba en ella, que había descubierto el secreto de su padre y lo había apoyado, lo había guardado. Igual que él había guardado el suyo. En cierto modo, estaban irremediablemente unidos.

—¿Vamos? —Hermione inclinó la cabeza en dirección a sus dos amigos, que ya habían salido del campo. Pero no echó a andar hasta que él asintió con la cabeza.

Caminaron en silencio, uno junto al otro, sin intentar siquiera alcanzar a Pansy y Theo. Al lado de Hermione, Draco se sentía sorprendentemente cómodo. Y en ese preciso instante —durante apenas un puñado de segundos— se adueñó de él la imperiosa necesidad de saber qué es lo que ella sentía. En ese instante hubiera dado prácticamente cualquier cosa por saber si también a Hermione le gustaba caminar con él.

Por saber si era para ella tan prescindible que llegaría un día cualquiera en que lo abandonaría. Como habían hecho su padre, su tía, Blaise, Daphne e incontables personas antes. Como lo habían empezado a hacer Theo y Pansy.

Draco la miró de reojo. El viento le revolvía el cabello castaño, salvaje, pero a ella no parecía importarle. No intentaba siquiera domarlo. Tenía un porte digno, casi elegante a pesar de las ojeras y la piel pálida. O quizá precisamente por ellas. Porque a pesar de sus debilidades y cicatrices se mantenía firme y se negaba a rendirse, a dejarse vencer.

Hermione debió percibir su mirada porque sus pasos vacilaron y su rostro se alzó hacia él. La tristeza perenne seguía ahí, en cada uno de sus rasgos. Y, no obstante, había también calidez. Cuando lo miraba su expresión se dulcificaba. Cuando lo miraba no tenía que esforzarse en mantener erguidas las murallas que había levantado alrededor de su corazón, las que la separaban del resto del mundo.

Al observar su expresión, Draco entendió de pronto que había logrado empezar a colarse en lo más profundo de Hermione. Que esas vacaciones los habían acercado de forma irremediable.

Y, muy a su pesar, sonrió.

Puede que Pansy y Theo no estuvieran ahí, puede que caminaran por delante de él. Pero Hermione sí estaba. Hermione caminaba a su lado por elección propia. Y puede que algún día, en el futuro, llegase a confiar tanto en él como para animarlo igual que Pansy animaba a Theo, incluso cuando estuviera perdiendo.

—Me alegro de que estés aquí —le confesó sin pensar, sin pretenderlo.

En cuanto esas palabras abandonaron sus labios la espalda de Hermione se tensó y su cabeza se irguió como un resorte, con el cuello muy estirado. Lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y las cejas arqueadas y Draco tuvo la sensación de que ella quería que siguiera hablando. No lo hizo. Ya había dicho demasiado y su reacción tan solo había conseguido avergonzarlo, hacer que se preguntara una vez más qué diablos le pasaba cuando la tenía al lado.

Así que Draco clavó la vista en la tierra, justo por delante de sus pies, y fingió que no sentía la fuerza de su mirada taladrándolo. Hubiera deseado estar ya en el castillo para poder escapar de ella, pero Pansy y Theo —puede que sin darse cuenta, perdidos como estaban en su mundo de arrumacos— habían escogido el camino largo, el que pasaba junto al Bosque Prohibido.

Allí la hierba estaba cubierta de una fina capa de nieve y las huellas de Pansy y Theo se dibujaban con claridad en el suelo. Para distraerse Draco siguió el camino que Theo había dejado, tratando de colocar sus pies sobre las huellas que su amigo había marcado sobre la nieve.

Así siguieron, avanzando metro tras metro. Juntos y en silencio.

Hermione habló cuando él ya no esperaba respuesta, cuando ya casi había olvidado su desliz:

—A mí también me alegra estar aquí, Draco —le susurró.

No supo si fue la sinceridad de sus palabras o la forma en que había pronunciado su nombre, suave y dulce, pero escucharla hizo que se sintiera bien. En esa ocasión, fue él el que alzó el rostro para mirarla.

—Herm… —No llegó a terminar de pronunciar su nombre. Brusco, se detuvo en medio del camino y sus pies perdieron el rastro de las huellas de Theo, pero él ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Sus ojos miraban más allá de Hermione, por encima de su hombro, hacia los límites del Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Qué…? —Hermione debió darse cuenta que algo había llamado su atención, porque se volvió para ver qué era aquello que Draco contemplaba.

Él tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para distinguirlo, para poder reconocerlo. No tardó más de tres segundos en entender qué era lo que estaba viendo y, cuando lo hizo, salió disparado hacia la linde del bosque. Casi al mismo tiempo, Hermione soltó un gemido ahogado y echó a correr tras él. Draco la oyó llamar a Pansy y a Theo, pero no se volvió a comprobar si sus amigos la habían oído.

Las piernas le temblaban tanto que estuvo seguro de que no iba a alcanzar la primera línea de árboles. Se equivocó.

La neblina verde lo envolvió, se le coló por la nariz y le provocó arcadas. No tenía olor alguno ni sabor, pero a Draco le dio la impresión de estar respirando alquitrán.

—¡Draco! ¡Draco! —Escuchó la voz de Hermione, aterrada y sin aliento, pero él no podía moverse. El cuerpo no le respondía. No podía hacer más que permanecer allí, aspirando la niebla.

Una nueva arcada le hizo caer de rodillas. Se golpeó la pierna con una roca y el dolor lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

—¡Draco, por favor! —gimió Hermione—. ¡Te necesito aquí! —En su voz oyó el llanto, las lágrimas, su desesperación. Y quizá fuera eso y no el dolor de su pierna lo que lo ayudara por fin a reaccionar.

Consiguió arrastrarse hacia ella y solo entonces reparó en el fardo que había tirado en la nieve. Empapado de sangre.

Draco tragó saliva y fue en ese momento cuando el olor metálico le golpeó la nariz y desterró la presencia de la niebla. Avanzó mientras contenía el aliento y al llegar al lado de Hermione se dio cuenta de que el fardo no era un fardo, sino un chico de unos trece años que vestía el uniforme de Gryffindor.

—Draco, necesito que aprietes aquí. —A pesar de lo inesperado y difícil de la situación, Hermione no dudaba—. Ha perdido demasiada sangre, así que no creo que pueda moverlo.

Sin pensar, reaccionando tan solo a sus palabras, a sus peticiones, Draco colocó los dedos sobre el abdomen del herido. La sangre le calentó las manos e hizo que resbalaran sobre el cuerpo. Él sintió otra arcada naciéndole en el estómago, pero logró controlarla.

Ella había sacado su varita. Con una sacudida, el pecho del Gryffindor quedó al descubierto y Draco distinguió tres largos cortes que iban desde el hombro derecho hasta el abdomen. Los músculos estaban desgarrados y el hueso había quedado al descubierto en la parte superior de los desgarrones.

Hermione siseó y él tuvo que apartar la mirada del chiquillo para no vomitar allí mismo. Sin partar los dedos de la herida, se dedicó a contemplar a Hermione. Se refugió en su fortaleza y en su valentía.

Draco sabía que ella estaba aterrada. Lo veía en su rostro crispado, en sus ojos empañados por las lágrimas. Pero también sabía que lo que le daba miedo era la posibilidad de no conseguir salvar al niño. Nada más.

Hermione no era como él. Era desinteresada y entregada y Draco estaba segura de que en ningún momento había pensado en su propia seguridad, que no se había planteado que el peligro pudiera seguir allí, acechándolos. Lo único que quería era salvarlo.

Él no pudo más que admirarla. Admirar su entereza y su destreza, su compostura. Entre dientes, casi sin respirar, murmuraba hechizo tras hechizo que él no comprendía. Deseó poder hacer algo más, algo para ayudar —no solo al niño— sino a ella.

Pansy y Theo irrumpieron entre los árboles con la respiración acelerada y dando traspiés. La mirada de Theo, igual que había hecho la del propio Draco, voló hacia la neblina verdosa. Pansy, por el contrario, se acercó a ellos. Al ver al niño soltó un quejido y Draco vio como se tambaleaba, pero Nott estaba ahí para sujetarla.

Hermione apenas se volvió para mirarlos por encima del hombro. En cuanto hubo comprobado que eran ellos volvió su atención al chico.

—Id a buscar a Pomfrey y a McGonagall, ¡deprisa! —les ordenó mientras apretaba la herida del chaval y sus manos resbalaban sobre las de Draco. Sus dedos manchados habían dejado huellas de sangre en la varita.

Ni Theo ni Pansy se detuvieron a preguntar qué había pasado. Salieron corriendo, aún sin haber recuperado el aliento.

Draco apretó más fuerte mientras Hermione retomaba los hechizos. El miedo se había apoderado de él, le nublaba los pensamientos. Lo único que podía hacer era concentrarse en el cuerpo, en la sangre. En Hermione. De lo contrario saldría corriendo.

Y es que alguien había atacado al chiquillo. No _algo_ , sino _alguien._ Draco completamente seguro.

Porque el chico se estaba muriendo bajo sus dedos y, por encima de su cuerpo, la Marca Tenebrosa brillaba entre los árboles.

 **Continuará…**

Bien, antes de nada quiero invitaros a que sigáis **mi nueva página de Facebook: Midnight Morrigan** (tenéis el enlace en mi perfil). He pensado que estaría bien que pudiéramos comunicarnos de una forma más fácil, así que además de avisar ahí de las actualizaciones intentaré usarla para preguntaros vuestra opinión acerca de cositas que vayan surgiendo, como detalles que os gustaría ver en el fic o en qué historia ponerme a trabajar ahora que _Spectre_ está completamente planeada. Por ahora está vacía, a excepción de un edit que he hecho, pero os pido que le deis una oportunidad (risas).

(Sí, veréis que me he cambiado el nombre de perfil —acabaré quitando lo de Cynder94—. Eso de tener el año de mi nacimiento en él empezaba a molestarme ahora que voy haciéndome mayor).

Y ahora, como siempre, **millones de gracias por vuestros comentarios y por dedicarle tiempo a mi historia:**

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy:** estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. A mí tampoco me gustó nunca la actitud de Molly respecto a Hermione (ni la de muchos otros personajes como Ron y Harry en el tercer libro, sin ir más lejos), así que eso es lo que he tratado de reflejar en la historia. Hermione se merece algo mejor ;)

 **gileto92:** Harry pronto aparecerá otra vez, ya verás. La verdad es que la historia estaba pensada para centrarse totalmente en Draco y Hermione (de ahí la estructura de cada capítulo), así que nunca sé si las escenas con otros personajes os aburren…

 **Nemesis:** mil gracias por tu comentario. Siento que te haya hecho llorar, aunque al mismo tiempo me alegro de que te haya gustado lo suficiente… La verdad es que está resultando ser una historia más dura de lo que creí al principio.

 **Granger-Malfoy:** ¡por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado (culpa mía por dejar de actualizar)! Millones de gracias por haber vuelto a la historia y por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un comentario a medida que ibas leyendo. Si todo va bien, a partir de ahora habrá un capítulo por semana (depende de cuánto me "exploten" en el trabajo).

 **Wind White:** es un placer saber que te ha gustado y me encantaría darte la bienvenida al fic. Siempre es genial recibir nuevos lectores (aunque también me pone un poco nerviosa, por si la fastidio…).

 **loremmac:** muchas gracias, ¡adoro que te haya gustado! A veces me da un poco de miedo que la historia de Draco con Lucius se coma gran parte de la trama, pero es que es él quien ha hecho a Draco como es.

 **Sally Elizabeth HR:** ¡muchísimas gracias por esos dos comentarios! La verdad es que, si todo va como lo he planeado, el misterio de la paternidad de la hija de Hermione será una de las últimas cosas que se revelen. Pero la verdad es que me muero de curiosidad: **¿quién creéis que es?**

 **Marycielo Felton:** ya ves que lo del libro era un poco simbólico por los recuerdos que despierta. En esta historia todo va de recuerdos. Espero que pronto tengáis el nuevo capítulo. (Tengo que pensar un día para las actualizaciones y cuando lo decida os informaré).

 **marensula:** gracias por tu comentario y también por haber descubierto _Spectre_. La verdad es que creo que he tratado de meterle demasiado misterio a la historia y estoy viendo que al final se me va a olvidar aclarar algo o la explicación os va a decepcionar. Vivo con miedo de que eso pase (risas). Pero mientras tanto me alegro de que os vaya gustando.

 **rose:** ya ves que se están abriendo el uno al otro muy rápido. Son las circunstancias, como tu dices. Conocer el secreto del otro les ha hecho decidir si quieren confiar o no y la respuesta es evidente.

Nos leemos pronto. Un beso a todos/as y mil gracias por vuestro apoyo. (También a aquellos que solo leen o van añadiendo la historia a favs y follows, que aunque lo parezca no me olvido y lo valoro mucho.)


	16. Los vivos están muertos VI

**Capítulo 16 -** ** _Los vivos están muertos VI_**

 **Primera parte:** ** _Hope Breeds Misery_**

Draco no dormía.

Era ya noche cerrada y hacía frío. La almohada se le clavaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza y los bultos del colchón se le hundían en los riñones como garras. Dos camas más allá, Nott roncaba suavemente. Su amigo hubiera dicho que respiraba fuerte, pero Draco difería. Roncaba, y punto.

Draco no recordaba haberse sentido jamás tan incómodo, tan despierto, en su dormitorio de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera durante las noches que había pasado allí en su sexto año, en vela, pensando en los planes que el Señor Tenebroso tenía para él, en los castigos que recibiría si no le obedecía.

Cualquier otro día habría subido la temperatura del cuarto con un simple hechizo y le hubiera lanzado una almohada a Theo para hacerlo callar.

Ese día, en cambio, sabía que nada de lo que hiciera o intentara lograría que se sintiera mejor.

Ese día, por primera vez, notaba el vacío de las camas que lo rodeaban en la piel, en el corazón, en el alma.

Muchas veces antes había pensado en lo que significaba que Theo y él se hubieran quedado solos en esa habitación, que sus compañeros no hubieran vuelto. Era evidente que Blaise y Goyle andaban metidos en solo Merlín sabía qué. Y no podía olvidar que Crabbe había muerto ya años atrás, una consecuencia más de la guerra.

Tampoco podía olvidar que todos ellos habían empezado a odiarlo hacía tiempo, que lo habían repudiado.

Y ahora habían ido a por él.

Lo habían cazado como hienas, aprovechando el único día que había abandonado la protección del colegio.

Pero aquello había sido solo el principio. Porque quizá el colegio ya no ofreciera protección alguna.

Desde esa tarde, cada vez que Draco cerraba los ojos volvía a ver la Marca Tenebrosa. Pequeña, difusa, oculta entre los árboles —no dominando el cielo como lo había hecho en el pasado—. En definitiva, mal conjurada pero presente.

En Hogwarts. Otra vez.

Draco tragó saliva y sintió la presión, el dolor, en la garganta. Estaba a punto de quebrarse, de derrumbarse por completo.

Empezaba a darse cuenta de que la guerra no podía dejarse atrás. Estaba siempre presente, no solo en sus recuerdos y en la hostilidad de quienes lo rodeaban, sino en el mundo que había ahí fuera. Estaba esperando para volver a resurgir en todo su esplendor.

Tumbado bocarriba en la cama, las manos entrelazadas tras la nuca, Draco miraba al techo.

Le hubiera gustado saber qué iba a pasar. Con el chico que habían encontrado en el Bosque, con su madre, con Pansy y Theo, con Hermione, con él. Con el futuro.

Una vez más, le hubiera gustado poder cambiar las cosas. Retroceder en el tiempo y borrar el papel que había desempeñado en la maldita historia que los había llevado hasta ahí.

Incapaz de dormir, Draco contaba sus inspiraciones. Una, dos, tres. Cien. Doscientas. De vez en cuando perdía la cuenta y tenía que volver a empezar.

Entonces, de pronto, en el pasillo se escuchó el chasquido suave de una puerta al cerrase. Curioso, Draco ladeó la cabeza hacia la salida del cuarto, hacia el sonido, y prestó atención.

Al otro lado de la entrada de su dormitorio, por encima de los ronquidos de Theo, pronto se escuchó el roce de una capa y el golpeteo de unas botas contra el suelo de piedra.

El corazón de Draco empezó a latir fuerte, errático, sin que él entendiera siquiera por qué.

El murmullo de la tela y el repiqueteo de las suelas de los zapatos parecieron resonar en la habitación vacía y silenciosa, como si de un eco se tratase, durante un par de segundos antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Siguiendo el susurro, hipnotizado por los pasos, Draco había ido incorporándose poco a poco hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama. Y entonces, mientras miraba la puerta, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que lo había puesto nervioso.

Su cuarto estaba al lado de las escaleras y Draco había escuchado los pasos deslizándose por los escalones en dirección a la Sala Común. Y nadie, _nadie_ , se calzaba las botas y se ponía la túnica a las cuatro de la mañana para quedarse en la Sala, sino para cruzar el muro y adentrarse en las profundidades de la escuela.

La adrenalina lo sacudió como un relámpago y le erizó hasta el último pelillo del cuerpo.

De golpe, decenas de imágenes se agolparon en su cabeza, como en un pase de diapositivas incesante y veloz.

La mano del Señor Tenebroso sobre su hombro, en una amenaza velada y terrorífica.

Los gritos de la última víctima de su tía Bellatrix.

La máscara de mortífago que su padre guardaba en casa.

Los dientes blancos de Zabini, apretados por culpa de la rabia.

La Marca Tenebrosa entre los árboles.

La sangre manchando la nieve. Sus manos. Las manos de Hermione.

 _Las manos de Hermione._

 _Hermione._

¿Cuántas veces antes había deseado poder ayudarla? ¿Ahorrarle un poco del dolor que sentía?

Un par de semanas atrás Hermione había logrado que sintiera, por primera, deseos de realizar una acción desinteresada y en ese momento, al pensar en ella, Draco sintió un ramalazo de algo que nunca antes en su vida había experimentado: valor.

Era una sensación extraña, curiosa. Un hormigueo frío que le llenaba el pecho y el estómago, le atenazaba la garganta y lo impulsaba a saltar de la cama —a arriesgarse incluso— para descubrir de una puñetera vez qué estaba pasando en Hogwarts.

Y, por eso, antes de poder cambiar de opinión, Draco se calzó las zapatillas, empuñó la varita y fue hasta la puerta de la habitación dando largas zancadas. Estuvo a punto de despertar a Theo, pero recordó que su amigo había salido herido la última vez que había tratado de ayudarlo y algo en su interior lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

Puede que Draco fuera egoísta y egocéntrico, pero eso no significaba que le gustase ver cómo la gente salía herida por su culpa.

La puerta del dormitorio se cerró a su espalda con un pequeño _clic_ y Draco voló escaleras abajo, sin preocuparse por hacer ruido. Quinquiera que hubiera salido antes que él le llevaba ventaja; el muro ya se había cerrado cuando llegó a la Sala Común.

Draco sabía que tenía muy pocas probabilidades de encontrar a quien fuera que hubiera dejado los dormitorios de Slytherin, pero no se arredó. Por una vez en su vida no se rindió.

El muro volvió a sellarse tras él y, ya con más cautela y la varita en ristre, Draco enfiló el frío y húmedo pasillo que se abría ante él y conducía al recibidor del castillo. Las corrientes de aire fresco que soplaban en las mazmorras le erizaron la piel por debajo del pijama _muggle_ que había decidido conservar.

— _Lumos_ —susurró y frente a él brilló una tenue luz que iluminó los corredores oscuros. Sabía que se estaba exponiendo, que si alguien lo descubría ahí él sería señalado como el culpable del ataque que había tenido lugar esa tarde. Pero quería saber. _Tenía_ que saber, que entender.

Las voces brotaron de pronto desde el final del pasillo y Draco se detuvo en seco.

—…enteren de que has venido —decía una voz suave, baja, cansada. Una voz que él conocía bien y que no tardó ni un instante en ubicar.

El golpeteo del corazón —que aún no se había estabilizado— aumentó una vez más mientras Draco seguía avanzando con pasos cortos y silenciosos, cubriendo los dos metros que lo separaban del final del corredor.

 _¿Hermione?_

 _Era Hermione._

Draco giró a la izquierda y se topó de frente con un tenue haz de luz que se derramaba desde una puerta entreabierta.

— _Nox_ —dijo entredientes y la luz de su varita se apagó. Quedó practicamente sumido en la oscuridad y, conteniendo el aliento y esperando que en cualquier momento lo descubrieran, se asomó a la rendija de la puerta.

Lo que vio hizo que algo se rompiera en su interior.

Porque Hermione estaba sentada sobre un viejo pupitre destartalado, arrebujada en su capa y con el pelo despeinado. Como si acabara de despertarse. Como si hubiera salido de la cama solo para reunirse con él. Con Potter. Y él… Él estaba al lado de Hermione, sentado junto a ella, cerca. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Potter, que la odiaba.

Potter, que había renunciado a ella.

Potter, por el que Hermione había abandonado a Gryffindor y buscado refugio en Slytherin.

Draco no entendía qué estaba pasando ahí, delante de sus mismas narices, pero se sintió traicionado en lo más profundo de su ser.

—¿Crees que podréis hacer las paces algún día? —le susurraba Potter a Hermione y la pregunta y la forma en que ella se encogió de hombros hicieron que Draco sintiera ganas de liarse a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro.

Al final, ella soltó un bufido.

—No es a mí a quien tienes que preguntárselo, Harry —le dijo, en voz un poco más alta de lo debido y el que Hermione pronunciara su nombre hizo que aquello que había empezado a romperse dentro de Draco se quebrara un poco más—. Bastante me está costando ya acostumbrarme a que tú y yo volvamos a hablar.

Los dedos de Draco se clavaron en el marco de la puerta. Tan tensos que dolían. Dolían, ardían y Draco se aferró a esa sensación, a ese contacto, para obligarse a permanecer allí, consciente. Para no irrumpir en la clase e interrumpir el encuentro clandestino. Para no terminar de desgarrarse y caer de rodillas.

¿De qué estaban hablando?

¿Cuándo había pasado aquello?

Ni siquiera hacía una semana que se habían encontrado con Potter en el Callejón Diagón y ni él ni Hermione habían hecho siquiera ademán de saludarse. Y, sin embargo…

Draco veía la familiaridad con la que se trataban, lo cerca que se sentaban el uno del otro. Una relación así no podía haber resurgido en siete días. Lo que significaba que Hermione le había mentido, se había burlado de él.

Mientras él daba la cara por ella, mientras la acogía como a uno de los suyos, guardaba sus secretos, se sinceraba con ella y la tocaba —por Merlín, _la tocaba_ — Hermione le había mentido.

—Pero ¿estarías dispuesta a intentarlo? —La voz de Potter, grave, era más difícil de distinguir. Había duda y cautela en ella—. Si yo hablara con él…

Durante largos segundos Hermione guardó silencio y la furia de Draco se aplacó y sus esperanzas renacieron. Se inclinó hacia delante aún a riesgo de ser descubierto porque no quería perderse ni una sola de las sílabas que Hermione pronunciara a continuación. Quería olvidar cómo se había encogido de hombros y quería escuchar cómo rechazaba la estúpida propuesta de Potter, cómo le gritaba que ella ya no tenía nada que ver con el gilipollas de Weasley.

Pero Hermione siguió sin decir nada y su silencio atravesó el pecho de Draco con la fuerza de mil cuchillos . Porque, aunque no había dicho que sí, tampoco había dicho que no.

El sentimiento de traición creció. La ira, también.

—¿Qué es tan importante como para que tengamos que seguir viéndonos así, a escondidas? —le preguntó, en cambio, y a pesar de todo Draco sintió curiosidad.

Entonces Potter se levantó del pupitre de un salto y Draco tuvo que retroceder a toda prisa para fundirse con las sombras del pasillo. Los perdió de vista y aguardó con el corazón en un puño. Escuchó un suspiro, probablemente de Potter.

—Cada vez me duele más.

Draco podía no tener ni idea de lo que hablaban, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que se alegraba de que San Potter se sintiera mal. Esperaba que estuviera sufriendo. Por imbécil, por egoísta, por decidir contar con Hermione solo cuando parecía que tenía un problema. Que fuera a ver a Pomfrey, maldita sea, y la dejara a ella en paz.

Draco deseaba, _anhelaba_ , que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo, de cómo la estaba utilizando, y lo mandara a la mierda.

Dulce Morgana, ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan débil, tan… desesperado?

—¿No ha parado desde antes de Navidad? —Pausa—. Pero es imposible, ¿verdad? —continuó ella en un murmullo—. Quiero decir… que Voldemort se ha ido.

La mención de ese nombre —un nombre que a él lo aterraba, pero Hermione no parecía tener problemas en pronunciar— hizo que Draco se olvidara de su frustración y diera un paso adelante, hacia la puerta entreabierta, aunque no llegó lo suficientemente lejos como para ver qué ocurría dentro de la sala. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, desde la base del cuello a la parte baja de la espalda.

—Ya antes pensaron que se había ido —replicó Potter—. Y no fue así.

—Ya, pero… Cumplimos la profecía. Destruimos los Horrocrux.

Escuchó pasos yendo de un lado a otro y supuso que uno de los dos había empezado a caminar en círculos.

—Solo piénsalo. Sabes que Voldemort es la única razón por la que la cicatriz me ha dolido alguna vez. —Las sílabas se le atragantaban y se atropellaban por culpa de lo rápido que hablaba—. Hacía casi cinco años que no sentía nada. Cinco. Pero ahora…

Drago tragó saliva y el nudo volvía a estar ahí, firme y doloroso. La varita temblaba entre sus dedos y la sensación de arrojo que había experimentado había desaparecido. Se había desintegrado, volatilizado como si nunca hubiera existido.

El Señor Tenebroso no podía regresar. No podía. Era algo impensable.

Como bien había dicho Hermione, se había ido.

—¿Se lo has contado a alguien? ¿Lo de la cicatriz?

Potter debió negar con la cabeza, porque Hermione prosiguió:

—¿Ni siquiera a Ron?

—Ron no sabría que hacer.

Otra pausa. La velocidad de los pasos aumentó.

—¿Y crees que yo sí sé qué hacer? —Hermione sonó muy, muy cansada. Agotada. Al límite de sus fuerzas—. Entonces sí que es verdad que viniste a verme a la enfermería por eso.

Más preguntas. ¿A qué se refería Hermione? Esos días —el día del ataque de Zabini, los que Hermione había pasado después en el hospital— parecían extrañamente lejanos. Quizá porque la relación que había mantenido entonces con ella parecía cosa de otra vida.

—Yo… —Draco supo que el subnormal de Potter estaba buscando excusas para lo inexcusable, pero no era aquello lo único que lo molestaba.

Se dio cuenta de que sentía rabia al pensar que el Gryffindor se había colado en la enfermería para visitarla cuando eran ellos —Pansy, Theo y él mismo— los que debían haberse ocupado de velar por ella. Merlín, por aquel entonces Hermione acababa de salvarle la vida y él ni siquiera había permanecido a su lado el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Potter volvía a interesarse por ella.

—Dime, Harry —Hermione acababa de interrumpirlo—. ¿Estaríamos aquí ahora? —Sonó firme a pesar de todo, de la crudeza de la situación.

Esa vez fue él quien no respondió. Ni _sí_ ni _no_. Simplemente calló. Y Draco no tenía ni idea de cuál hubiera sido su respuesta si ella lo hubiera obligado a elegir. Se quedó con la duda y se consoló pensando que quizá a ella le diera igual, que no le importara conocer los sentimientos de Potter.

Hermione suspiró, pero lo que llegó a oídos de Draco no fue un sonido de derrota sino de resignación.

—Yo no puedo hacer nada, Harry. Deberías contárselo a Ron. A McGonagall. A alguien más.

—Pero…

—No —fue tan firme que Draco no pudo menos que sentir admiración por ella—. Si valoras mi opinión, si alguna vez la has valorado, buscarás ayuda en otra parte.

El pecho de Draco se enchió. Era un rechazo pequeño, pero rechazo al fin y al cabo.

—Tienes que prometérmelo —continuó Hermione y, en cambio, aquellas palabras volvieron a doler por la intimidad que demostraban.

Que Potter apenas dudara antes de responder solo logró que escociera más:

—Te lo prometo —le dijo y Draco maldijo mentalmente.

Hasta entonces no había sido consciente de que pudieran sentirse tantas emociones en un espacio tan corto de tiempo. Su pecho y su mente eran un batiburrillo de miedo, curiosidad, dolor, traición y esperanza. Todo por ella.

Por ella, y por el Señor Tenebroso. Las palabras que Hermione pronunció a continuación le recordaron una vez más que allí había en juego algo más importante que él y sus sentimientos — _sus jodidos sentimientos_ — heridos:

—Es cierto que están sucediendo cosas extrañas —susurró tras unos segundos tormentosamente largos. En ese momento Potter pasaba por delante de la puerta y Draco volvió a echarse hacia atrás de forma instintiva, por lo que se perdió algunas palabras—: …el ataque a Draco —la escuchó decir cuando Potter pasó de largo—. El dolor de tu cicatriz.

—Las desapariciones y los ataques.

Hermione produjo un sonido de asentimiento con la garganta.

— _El Profeta_ no deja de informar de casos y más casos… ¿Crees que los mortífagos son responsables de todos ellos?

A Draco se le estaban enfriando los pies, apenas los sentía ya. En cualquier otra ocasión habría tomado eso como una señal para huir y refugiarse en su cuarto. Entonces, sin embargo, resistió. Si lo hizo para escuchar más de lo que Potter y Hermione tenían que hablar sobre los mortífagos y el Señor Tenebroso o, simplemente, porque ella estaba ahí, al otro lado de la puerta, no lo supo. Ni siquiera quiso planteárselo.

—Sino de todos, sí de una inmensa mayoría —Potter alzó la voz. Sonaba áspera y nerviosa—. Cada día se envalentonan más. Solo hay que fijarse en lo que ha pasado esta tarde. Aquí mismo, en Hogwarts.

Una vez más, Draco recordó la neblina verde entrando en sus pulmones, ahogándolo, la sangre en sus manos, en la nieve, en las manos de Hermione…

—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué…? —La pregunta de Hermione se quebró bajo el peso de sus palabras. Su voz se rompió como un cristal que cae al suelo, en mil pedazos. Se desgarró y ella perdió el aliento al final.

—No. —Pausa. Una pausa eterna en la que incluso los pasos se detuvieron. Después—: McGonagall nos ha pedido ayuda a Ron y a mí. Teme que haya más ataques.

A Draco aquella idea lo aterrorizaba. Se le coló dentro hasta que ocupó todo su espacio, todo su interior, y lo llenó de miedo. Y, no obstante, una minúscula parte de sí mismo todavía pudo darse cuenta de lo que significaba que McGonagall hubiera corrido a pedir la ayuda de Potter y Weasley, de los aurores perfectos.

Los buenos siempre serían los buenos. Libres de sospecha. Aclamados.

—¿Una nueva Cámara de los Secretos?

Un segundo escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Draco y el miedo se hizo más intenso.

Y entonces se acordó de que, cuando la Cámara se había abierto, él había proclamado a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que deseaba que Hermione fuera víctima del monstruo que la habitaba. No había hablado en serio. Lo había hecho sin pensar, impulsado por los deseos y la conducta de su padre. Pero la realidad era que, sin pretenderlo o no, le había deseado la muerte cuando él aún no comprendía lo que eso significaba. Cuando para él todo aquello no era más que un estúpido juego.

Al carrusel de emociones que ya sentía se unió la vergüenza, que reemplazó en parte al miedo y se le atascó en la garganta, le subió desde el estómago como la bilis y dejó a su paso el mismo sabor ácido. Sintió asco de sí mismo.

—No lo sé, Hermione.

De no ser porque acababa de comprender que él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella —que nunca lo tendría—, habría sentido ganas de partirle la cara a Potter por haber pronunciado su nombre. Pero si Potter había sido un estúpido con ella, él había sido un completo malnacido.

El pasado podía superarse, incluso olvidarse, pero no cambiarse.

El silencio creció dentro del aula. El corazón de Draco latía tan fuerte que él lo escuchaba en sus propios oídos.

Cuando Hermione volvió a hablar, su voz fue apenas un hilillo ininteligible:

—¿Crees que es…? —carraspeó—. ¿Crees que se trata de una conspiración? Para que Voldemort vuelva, quiero decir.

—No lo sé. —Otro suspiro—. Me gustaría creer que no, pero la cicatriz nunca me ha dolido sin motivo. ¿Crees que podría haber otra razón?

Draco cerró los ojos, respiró profundo para apaciguar sus aterrorizados latidos y casi pudo imaginarse a Hermione sentada en el pupitre, mordiéndose el labio mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Sembrar el pánico, quizá. Nada más. Demostrar que ni siquiera Hogwarts es seguro. ¿Qué mejor manera de dejar claro que el reinado de Voldemort no ha terminado ni siquiera aunque él no esté?

Hubo otro silencio en el que Draco solo escuchó los latidos de su corazón y su respiración, superficial y tensa. Luego, el roce de una capa y los pasos se reanudaron.

—Sabes que eso solo puede significar una cosa, ¿verdad? —Potter tardó en hablar, pero cuando lo hizo su tono fue duro e inmisericorde.

Inconscientemente, el cuerpo de Draco se tensó porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Las acusaciones, la rabia, el desprecio. El odio.

—¿Qué? —Hermione habló más alto de lo que hubiera debido y la palabra rebotó en las paredes del aula, aguda.

Potter la hizo callar y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con más cautela:

—Sabes que tiene que haber alguien en el castillo colaborando con los mortífagos. Por lo menos.

Draco se obligó a respirar despacio. Sentía que el aire no le llenaba los pulmones, que le quemaba la garganta. Quiso serenarse. Quiso que la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar al otro lado de la puerta le diera igual.

—¿Por lo menos?

Cerró los ojos cuando ella habló, esperando el golpe. Y este no tardó en llegar:

—Sabemos que hay un mortífago en el colegio. Lo _sabemos_. Sabemos _quién_ es. —Cada vez que Potter enfatizaba una palabra, Draco sentía una arcada.

Porque no le daba igual. Nada de aquello le daba igual.

Odiaba no poder dejar todo aquello atrás.

Odiaba saber que siempre lo señalarían. Que siempre sería el chico que llevaba la Marca tatuada, igual que Pansy sería siempre la chica que había querido entregar a Potter y Nott sería el chico que había matado a su padre a sangre fría. Igual que Potter y Weasley siempre serían los malditos héroes.

Y, sobre todo, odiaba que la opinión de la gente pudiera llegar a afectarle tanto.

No, no la de la _gente._ Le importaba una puñetera mierda lo que gente como Potter pensara de él.

Pero Hermione…

Oh, Merlín. Ella sí le importaba. Le importaba tanto que Draco sabía que su desprecio y su desconfianza se le clavarían en las entrañas como una espada, haciendo que se desangrase gota a gota hasta que en su interior no quedase nada.

—Tú vives con Malfoy…

Sabía que su nombre iba a parecer en la conversación. Lo sabía con la misma certeza con la que sabía que necesitaba respirar para sobrevivir o que la noche sucedía al día. Y, aun así, no estaba preparado.

Retrocedió hasta la pared, silencioso, como si lo hubieran empujado. Y se preparó para la respuesta de Hermione, para la posibilidad de que ella lo destrozara con sus palabras.

Pero no pasó nada. Ella guardó silencio y Draco no supo si sentirse aliviado o ansioso. Parte de él quería detenerse en ese instante para siempre, antes de que su relación con Hermione se resquebrajara para siempre. La otra parte quería obligarla a responder, a que revelara qué pensaba de él en realidad.

Porque, en el fondo, ella siempre sería de los buenos. Aunque ya no estuviera con ellos, siempre sería como Potter y Weasley y siempre habría una parte de Draco y de su pasado que ella jamás podría entender y mucho menos, justificar.

—Tienes que haber notado algo —continuó Potter al notar que ella no respondía—. ¡Sabes bien que no se deja de ser mortífago, Hermione!

Y fue entonces cuando ella reaccionó:

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó y su tono fue de una frialdad tal que desconcertó a Draco—. Dime, Harry, ¿qué hay entonces de Snape?

Potter farfulló algo, una maraña de palabras confusas.

—Sabes que es distinto —logró articular al fin—. Sabes que tenía una buena razón.

Se escuchó un ruido sordo y, después, los pasos de Hermione se sumaron a los de Harry. Un par de segundos después, ambos se detuvieron. Draco se los imaginó uno frente al otro, enfrentados, y se alegró. Se alegró de saber que ella aún oponía resistencia a aquel que le había causado tanto daño.

—¿Y por qué Draco no puede tener una buena razón? ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarlo, Harry?

La esperanza renació en su pecho como un fénix de sus cenizas. Abrasadora, gloriosa, del color de las llamas y el oro.

Antes de que Potter pudiera replicar, Hermione continuó:

—Además —le dijo—, Flint y su equipo quisieron llevarse a Draco. ¿Es que eso no significa nada para ti?

Draco se arriesgó a dar un paso hacia delante. Después, otro. Echó un vistazo por la rendija de la puerta y vio a Hermione y a Potter, tal y como se los había imaginado —uno frente al otro: ella, con los brazos cruzados; él, con los puños apretados—.

Al final, fue Potter el que apartó la mirada.

—Solo te pido que prestes atención, ¿vale?

Incluso a pesar de la distancia, Draco distinguió cómo se fruncía el ceño de la chica. Pero fue lo que Potter dijo a continuación lo que acabó con la compostura de Hermione:

—Y que tengas cuidado.

El rostro de ella se transformó con la velocidad con la que ataca una mantícora. Algo oscuro cubrió sus facciones y ella dio un paso atrás.

—¡No te atrevas…! —exclamó, en voz alta. Muy alta—. ¡No tienes derecho a…!

Pero no llegó a terminar la frase porque Potter se abalanzó sobre ella para cubrirle la boca con las manos y hacerla callar. Los músculos de Draco se tensaron, listos para saltar, y sintió el impulso de entrar en la habitación y apartar a Hermione de ese gilipollas. Pero ella se revolvió y se zafó enseguida, sin ayuda.

—¡Perdona! —susurró Potter mientras alzaba las manos, intentando apaciguarla—. Perdóname, Hermione. Perdóname —le susurró y las ganas que Draco sentía de atizarle aumentaron—. Perdona, pero sabes que nadie puede oírnos. Lo sabes.

La respiración de ella era fuerte, acelerada. Draco veía como sus hombros se alzaban, pesados, cada vez que inspiraba. Contó siete respiraciones antes de que ella se calmara lo suficiente como para asentir con la cabeza y solo entonces Potter apartó la mirada.

—Déjame mirar el Mapa —murmuró mientras se sacaba un pergamino del bolsillo—. Quiero asegurarme de que nadie nos haya… —Se frenó en seco y el aire salió de sus pulmones con violencia, en una espiración sonora que hizo que Draco se diera cuenta de inmediato de que algo iba mal. Retrocedió hasta las sombras y, aunque los perdió de vista, aun escuchó a Potter exclamar—: Mierda.

—¿Harry?

Se escuchó un golpe, como si Potter hubiera dejado caer el puño sobre uno de los pupitres. Después, los pasos se reanudaron. Fuertes, sonoros, decididos. Directos hacia la puerta. Hacia él.

Supo que lo habían pillado. Supo que no había forma humana de que pudiera huir o esconderse o pasar desapercibido. Y, aunque quiso intentarlo al menos, su cuerpo no reaccionó con la rapidez suficiente.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y Draco se encontró frente a frente con Harry Potter, que lo miraba furioso y lo apuntaba con su varita. Detrás de él, Hermione se había puesto de puntillas para asomarse por encima de su hombro y ver qué era lo que pasaba.

—¡Te lo dije, Hermione! ¡Te lo dije! —bramó Potter y, en esa ocasión, pareció darle exactamente igual quién pudiera oírlos—. Te dije que Malfoy no era trigo limpio. ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¿Es que te gusta espiarnos?

Quizá fuera porque Hermione guardó silencio, pero Draco no se amilanó. En su pecho todavía había esperanza.

—Guarda la varita, Potter —le dijo con firmeza—. Deja de comportarte como el niñato que eres y guarda la maldita varita.

—Dime qué haces aquí.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia Hermione una vez más. También ella aguardaba su respuesta, lo veía en la forma en que ladeaba la cabeza hacia la derecha de forma apenas perceptible.

—Escuché a alguien salir de la Sala Común —fue sincero, por ella—. Quería saber qué estaba pasando, nada más. No sabía que eras tú —le habló directamente, ignorando a Potter, su varita y sus prejuicios.

Ella no se movió, no habló y la esperanza que había nacido en el corazón de Draco empezó a enfriarse. Supo que tenía que salir de allí antes de que algo se marchitara en su interior irremediablemente.

—Y como ya sé lo que pasa —se obligó a continuar—, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches. —En todo momento le habló a ella, a Hermione, esperando que ella le respondiera, le pidiera que se quedara, _algo_ , cualquier cosa. Pero no lo hizo.

Así que Draco se dio la vuelta.

—¡Ni se te ocurra…!

Potter quiso detenerlo, pero antes de volverse por completo Draco alcanzó a ver como Hermione lo sujetaba para detenerlo. Como ella negaba con la cabeza para indicarle que lo dejara marchar. Y así echó a andar por el pasillo, de vuelta a la Sala Común. Helado y solo. Siempre solo.

Pero ¿qué diablos había esperado? ¿Qué había creído que ocurriría? ¿Que ella lo seguiría? ¿Que dejaría a San Potter e iría tras él?

Eso nunca pasaría, y Draco lo sabía. Y acababa de comprobarlo. Acababa de experimentar la cruda realidad una vez más.

Él no era lo suficientemente bueno. Nunca lo sería.

Y lo peor es que se había dado cuenta de que, cuando se trataba de Hermione, era un completo iluso. Un gilipollas.

Fue entonces cuando, como un fénix viejo y maltrecho, la esperanza que había sentido volvió a convertirse en cenizas.

 **Segunda parte:** ** _Do Not Tell Me That It Is Over_**

Los labios de la profesora McGonagall estaban más fruncidos que de costumbre y su moño, deshecho. Daba la impresión de que se hubiera pasado las manos por el cabello entrecano, un gesto nada habitual en ella que delataba su preocupación.

—Tienen que poner fin a esta absurda guerra que hay entre ustedes. —Sus pupilas saltaban de uno a otro como enloquecidas. De Harry a Ron, de Ron a Pansy, a Theo, a ella y otra vez a Harry.

Cada vez que la directora la miraba, Hermione sentía el impulso de agachar la cabeza. Como si McGonagall le estuviera hablando directamente a ella.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaban allí. McGonagall ya había informado a Ron y a Harry de lo ocurrido el día anterior y también los había interrogado a ellos, a los Slytherin, minuciosamente. Hablar no iba a cambiar nada.

No iba a cambiar el hecho de que los secretos que los separaban a ella, a Harry y a Ron no iban a desaparecer.

Ni a cambiar el hecho de que Hogwarts había sido atacado y ellos no tenían ni una mísera pista, ni una sola forma de entender qué había pasado. Por qué. Cómo. Si iba a volver a repetirse.

Así que lo único que Hermione quería era salir corriendo de allí para poder ignorar los gritos y la furia de Ron.

—¡No puede pedirnos eso! —bufó el pelirrojo justo en ese instante—. ¡No es justo!

Ron había decidido quedarse de pie en el extremo opuesto del despacho. Hermione suponía que su simple presencia y cercanía lo ponía nervioso.

O quizá fuera ella, y no Ron, la que se sentía así.

Porque la noche anterior aún estaba muy presente en su mente.

A su derecha estaba Harry y Hermione percibía su mirada sobre ella, estudiándola, quemándola.

La mirada que ella quería sentir, no obstante, la esquivaba. Draco estaba a su izquierda, pero la ignoraba deliberadamente. Por más que buscaba sus ojos, él la rehuía. Llevaba todo el día haciéndolo, esquivando sus miradas y prestando oídos sordos a sus palabras.

Hermione quería disculparse. Aun sin saber por qué ni cómo, sentía que lo había traicionado en lo más hondo. Lo había sentido la madrugada anterior, cuando Draco los había sorprendido a ella y a Harry, en la forma en que él la había mirado.

Pero ¿qué era lo que lo había molestado? ¿Su relación con Harry? ¿O que ella la hubiera mantenido en secreto? ¿Ambas, quizá?

Hermione quería saberlo —se moría por saberlo—, pero el muro que durante las Navidades se había derrumbado entre ellos había vuelto a levantarse, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, y ella sentía la ausencia de Draco y su frialdad en las entrañas.

—Puedo, señor Weasley —decía la profesora McGonagall—. No puedo pedirles que sean amigos, pero sí que sean cordiales. Que se apoyen y me apoyen ahora que Hogwarts ha sido vulnerado una vez más.

Ron frunció el ceño, pero la mirada severa de la profesora lo hizo callar.

Hermione se removió contra la pared, evitando a propósito volver la cabeza hacia Harry. Entre él y Draco, con todos los secretos que cargaba, se sentía atrapada.

Porque si Ron descubría lo que había pasado, su ira sería irrefrenable.

Si llegaba el momento en que Harry tuviera que elegir entre ambos, volvería a elegir a Ron.

Y si Draco decidía mantener las distancias, Hermione no sabía qué sería de ella. Perderlo sería como perder a Pansy. Perder uno de los pocos pedazos que le quedaban de sí misma, un retazo de su nueva vida.

Si hubiera sabido que aquellas serían las consecuencias, Hermione no hubiera recogido la nota que Harry le había hecho llegar el día anterior. No hubiera acudido al encuentro.

Pero después de lo que había ocurrido esa misma tarde, después de haber estado a punto de perder al niño a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, Hermione había necesitado un respiro. Fingir que los últimos cuatro años no habían pasado y que aún tenía a alguien junto al que luchar.

Había acudido a Harry para escuchar sus opiniones, para intentar encontrarle un atisbo de sentido a toda aquella locura, pero se había dado de bruces con sus prejuicios.

La había decepcionado tanto que Hermione sentía que una nueva brecha se había abierto entre ellos ahora que las demás empezaban a cerrarse. Y saber que Draco lo había oído, que había escuchado sus acusaciones…

Había querido protegerlo. Había retenido a Harry para ahorrarle a Draco el enfrentamiento, el veneno del que era capaz el que una vez había sido su amigo. Pero parecía que no había sido suficiente.

—Profesora…

El tono de Harry la hizo alzar el rostro. Había ignorado las últimas palabras de la directora y de Ron, pero aquella era la primera vez que Harry intervenía y la seriedad que percibió en su voz y en su postura le llamaron la atención.

Harry los miró uno a uno —a Hermione le pareció que se detenía en ella un instante de más y, en respuesta, sus dedos se crisparon dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica— antes de volverse hacia McGonagall.

—Profesora —repitió—. Hay algo que no le he dicho hasta ahora. —Despacio, se apartó el pelo de la frente y la cicatriz se entrevió entre sus dedos—. Ha vuelto a dolerme —confesó entonces, despacio, serio, mientras sus dedos la rozaban.

Sus palabras fueron como una bomba.

La profesora McGonagall se envaró. Pansy inspiró hondo. Theo cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Ron soltó un quejido ahogado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, tío? —Dio un paso hacia Harry—. ¿Es una broma?

Solo Draco y ella permanecieron inmóviles. Porque ya lo sabían.

Pero lo cierto es que, a pesar de que Hermione no movió ni un músculo, sí que sintió como el estómago le daba un vuelco y su pecho se calentaba. Porque Harry no había tardado ni siquiera un día en cumplir la promesa que le había hecho. ¿Significaba eso que podía confiar en su palabra? ¿Que estaba intentando —de verdad, de corazón— solucionar las cosas entre ellos? ¿Y si se había equivocado al suponer que él solo la había buscado por interés?

Por primera vez, Hermione se volvió hacia él pero el Gryffindor había fijado su atención en McGonagall. Los ojos verdes que ella tan bien conocía brillaban tras las gafas y ella se dio cuenta de que una parte de ella, una parte pequeña y débil, ansiaba retomar el verdadero contacto. Ansiaba volver a confiar en él.

Apartó la mirada para acallar el dolor que sentía dentro. Para intentarlo, al menos.

Harry ignoró a su amigo. Se había vuelto hacia McGonagall y esperaba a que ella hablara. La directora, sentada en su angulosa silla de madera, jugueteaba con un abrecartas de ónice ribeteado en plata.

—¿Desde cuándo, señor Potter?

—Desde antes de Navidad —replicó él sin dudar.

La directora se llevó los largos dedos a la nariz y se pellizcó el puente.

—¿Cree que podría tener relación con estos ataques? Si los mortífagos están detrás de esto…

—¡Claro que están detrás de esto! ¡Han conjurado su Marca! —explotó Ron. Se volvió hacia ellos, hacia los Slytherin, con el rostro congestionado y escupiendo gotitas de saliva cada vez que bramaba una palabra—. ¡Pregúntele a él! —Señaló a Draco con un dedo acusador y, aunque él permaneció impasible, Hermione se encogió.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada. Desde donde estaba, Hermione podía admirar su perfil recto, aristocrático, glacial. A su lado, Ron parecía un chiquillo enrabietado.

—¡Es suficiente, señor Weasley! —la profesora se levantó de golpe y la silla rechinó al ser empujada sobre el suelo de piedra tan bruscamente—. Se lo he dicho: no toleraré este comportamiento entre ustedes. Los seis están aquí porque confío plenamente en ustedes.

Ron resopló, pero ante la imponente figura de la mujer fue incapaz de replicar.

Solo entonces Hermione vio como Draco agachaba la cabeza. Notó como apretaba la mandíbula y el rostro se le tensaba. Fue una minúscula seña de debilidad, pero a Hermione le partió el corazón.

En ese instante quiso encararse a la profesora, quiso decirle que quizá no debería haber confiado en todos ellos, que había sido un error decidir contarles a Ron y a Harry lo sucedido en el bosque —la presencia de la Marca había decidido mantenerse en secreto para el resto del colegio, pero no para los dos aurores—. Pero sabía que esa parte de ella que quería gritar y reprochar era irracional y egoísta y no iba a solucionar absolutamente nada.

—Respóndame, señor Potter.

—Mi conexión es con Voldemort —los Slytherin se estremecieron prácticamente al unísono al escuchar el nombre—, no con sus seguidores.

—¡Pero no debería haber conexión alguna! —replicó Ron—. Destruimos todos los Horrocruxes. El séptimo…

—Sigo teniendo la cicatriz, ¿no? Quizá…

Harry meneó la cabeza y, mientras ellos debatían, Hermione aprovechó para mirar a sus amigos. Draco, Pansy y Theo estaban pálidos y tensos. Quien no los conociera, habría creído que se mostraban indiferentes ante la situación, pero Hermione había aprendido a leer en sus rostros y en sus gestos.

En los labios fruncidos de Pansy había miedo. En los ojos entrecerrados de Theo había preocupación. En el mentón alzado de Draco había confusión y dolor.

Hermione no supo cuánto duró la discusión pero, al final, la espalda acabó doliéndole y los gemelos se le agarrotaron. Notaba la humedad de la pared de piedra en los huesos de la cadera. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por acurrucarse frente al fuego en la Sala Común de Slytherin, tranquila y en paz.

Pero lo cierto es que Hermione ya no sabía si volverían a estar en paz algún día.

Al final, McGonagall acabó suspirando y fue ese suspiro el que puso fin a la conversación.

—Informaré al Ministro y, mientras, les concederé a los seis un permiso especial para patrullar por el colegio —le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Ron para acallarlo aun antes de que empezara a protestar—. También al señor Longbottom y a las señoritas Weasley y Lovegood —continuó—. Temo que si la Marca Tenebrosa ha sido conjurada en Hogwarts esto no haya hecho más que empezar.

Ron balbuceó algo entredientes, pero todos los demás guardaron silencio. Incluso Harry.

Una vez que la directora los despidió salieron uno a uno del despacho, enfilando las estrechas escaleras custodiadas por la gárgola. Harry primero, tras lanzarle una última mirada. Después Ron, que no dejaba de asediar a su amigo con infinitud de preguntas, a cada cual más difícil de responder.

Hermione esperó junto a la puerta a que Draco llegara a su altura, pero él pasó a su lado sin mirarla.

Su frialdad la congeló por dentro, le recordó la última vez que habían estado en el despacho de la directora juntos. El día del interrogatorio de Flint. Cuando él aún la despreciaba.

Hermione lo vio descender. Vio como su espalda se perdía en las profundidades de la escalera de caracol y el frío de su interior creció y creció hasta convertirse en un vacío.

—¿Hermione? —Pansy le tocó el codo con los dedos, el mismo roce apenas perceptible con el que Draco la había acariciado pocos días atrás en clase de Aritmancia. La misma suavidad, la misma delicadeza y, sin embargo, la sensación no era la misma. El tacto de Pansy era reconfortante, pero no cálido—. ¿Vamos?

Pero Hermione se sentía incapaz de moverse. Las piernas le dolían, la espalda le dolía. Pero el pecho le supuraba. Por Draco. Por su rechazo.

Pansy la tomó por el codo y la condujo hacia la escalera. Como había hecho esos primeros días tras el regreso a Hogwarts, cuando Hermione se sentía incapaz de sostenerse sobre sus propios pies.

Y, aunque en esa ocasión sus piernas la sostuvieron, sentía tanto frío y tal sensación de abandono que, cuando entró en la escalera, sintió y vio aquello que hacía semanas que no veía más que en sus sueños.

El olor de humedad de la escalera se convirtió en el olor a humedad de la celda en la que Roran la había encerrado.

Las estrechas paredes de piedra que la rodeaban se transformaron en las de la mazmorra en la que había estado a punto de morir.

El cuerpo de Pansy tras ella, de pronto, temblaba. Como había temblado en la celda.

Hermione cerró los ojos, tratando de combatir la sensación de claustrofobia. Sabía que nada de aquello era real. Que era el rechazo de Draco el que había desencadenado el miedo.

Pero también sabía lo que aquello significaba: que había vuelto a perder el poco control que le quedaba sobre su vida y ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado.

 **Continuará…**

Siento haberme retrasado con este capítulo. Las que me habéis seguido en Facebook (gracias) espero que vierais el aviso y que disfrutarais del adelanto del capítulo. La verdad es que sé que no era el mejor adelanto: este capítulo es bastante soso y un poco "triste", pero era necesario. Tampoco estoy muy contenta de cómo ha quedado pero bueno. Espero que los próximos sean mejores.

 **Millones de gracias por vuestros comentarios:**

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy:** me alegro mucho de que te gustase. La verdad es que yo pensaba que los pensamientos de ambos eran un poco repetitivos porque al final me salieron más paralelismos de los que tenía pensados (risas). Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

 **gileto92:** no te preocupes, que no os quedaréis sin saber quién es el padre de la niña. Igual muchas otras cosas se me escapan, pero esa no. Eso sí, tendréis que esperar casi casi hasta el último capítulo (creo).

 **Annie Hartman:** bienvenida a la historia. Me alegro un montón de que la estés disfrutando. La verdad es que _Spectre_ está siendo duro hasta para mí.

 **Wind White:** gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad y haberme seguido en Facebook. Tengo ya pensadas un par de cosillas que quiero preguntaros por ahí, así que espero estar actualizando pronto. En cuanto al desarrollo del Dramione, espero que te siga gustando a pesar de que este capítulo supone un paso atrás en su relación.

 **Sally Elizabeth HR:** me alegro de que la actitud de Hermione te haya gustado. Quería demostrar que, en cierto modo, ella sigue la misma. Y ya ves que aquí la soledad de Draco aumenta (lo de Pansy y Theo era una especie de preludio), pero acabarán solucionándolo, prometido.

 **Cignus Black:** siento un montón que hayas tenido que releerlo. Ya lo he comentado por ahí antes, pero decirte que me he propuesto no volver a dejar la historia a medias. La idea es sacar un capítulo a la semana y me voy a esforzar por cumplirlo.

 **Fio Gonzlez:** me encanta que lo de Hermione en Slytherin te haya gustado. Yo creía que estaba un poco trillado, pero era necesario para la historia. La verdad es que las casas tienen cada vez menos importancia, al final acabé enfocándome mucho en Draco y Hermione de manera individual.

 **loremmac:** aún va a haber unos pocos capítulos lentos, pero sí, la idea era meter algo de aventura en el fic para que no se hiciera tan aburrido. No es lo más importante, pero la va a haber, con lo cual puedo asegurarte que las cosas van a ponerse aun más negras. (Igual este era un spoiler innecesario xD)

 **Alejandra:** mil gracias por haber recordado _Spectre._ A partir de ahora intentaré no volver a retrasarme. Ya tengo toda la historia planificada, así que no debería ser difícil lo de subir un capítulo a la semana.

 **ZethAmsel:** (perdona, he tenido que quitar los espacios para que FF me lo acepte).

Miles de millones de gracias, en serio. Tu comentario me ha dejado sin palabras y me ha emocionado profundamente.

La verdad es que ni siquiera se me ocurre qué decir —nunca se me da muy bien responder a los reviews, como ya habréis notado— excepto que comentarios así son por los que merece dedicarle tantas horas de esfuerzo y sacrificio a cada capítulo. Valoro un montón cada uno de los comentarios que me dejáis y, ante todo, escribo por y para mí, pero saber que mi historia le ha llegado de esa manera a alguien me hace sencillamente feliz. Tú lo entenderás bien.

Me alegro que hayas disfrutado de todo eso que quise transmitir, de los grises de la historia, y yo por mi parte prometo seguir esforzándome e intentar mejorar mis historias. La verdad es que _Spectre_ es el primer long-fic que escribo en mucho tiempo y noto que tiene muchos errores, pero seguiré practicando para arreglarlos o escribir más cosas por el estilo (al menos esa es la intención).

 **rose:** como siempre, tienes toda la razón. En el fondo no son tan distintos, solo dos personas condicionadas por la vida y las circunstancias, y eso es de lo que trataba el capítulo anterior y, bueno, la historia en general.

 **Granger-Malfoy:** ni yo misma sé si tiene sentido lo que he pensado como explicación, ya veréis. Como ya he dicho varias veces, creo que le estoy dando vueltas innecesarias a la historia… (Yo también creo que Krum es mejor que Ron).

Aprovecho también para darle mil gracias a **la página** **Dramiones y sevmiones** por haberme recomendado y haber recomendado _De corazones y diamantes  
_ (hace nada me he enterado).


	17. Los vivos están muertos VII

**Capítulo 17 - Los vivos están muertos VII**

 **Primera parte:** ** _Hold Me, Breathe Me, Heal Me_**

Salieron de la nada, de las aulas abandonadas y sucias que salpicaban el pasillo, y lo rodearon con la agilidad y el ansia de lobos sedientos de sangre.

La varita salió volando del bolsillo de su túnica antes siquiera de que Draco entendiera lo que estaba pasando. Cayó unos metros más allá y salió rodando, hasta acabar en un charco de agua helada que se había formado sobre la piedra. Su primer impulso fue lanzarse a por ella, pero enseguida comprendió que aquello sería un suicidio.

Eran siete. Cuatro Gryffindor, dos Ravenclaw, un Hufflepuff. Cuatro chicos y tres chicas, casi todos ellos jóvenes. Demasiado jóvenes como para haber luchado en la Batalla de Hogwarts, como para entender el horror, el miedo, la desesperación que Draco y muchos otros habían vivido en esos mismos pasillos años atrás.

Y, sin embargo, eso no les impedía mostrarse firmes ante él, con las varitas alzadas y apuntándole a la cara. Con rostros serios y firmes, manos y respiraciones calmadas y seguras. El pulso no les temblaba al amenazarlo, al amenazar a otro ser humano.

Draco tensó la espalda, orgulloso, aun sabiendo que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera podría ayudarle, ni en ese momento ni nunca.

—¿Qué queréis? —espetó tenso, malhumorado, cansado. Cansado de los prejuicios, de que los «buenos» se creyeran con derecho a juzgar, de que creyeran que se hallaban en posesión de una verdad única e innegociable.

No le asustaban las varitas que lo apuntaban, la posibilidad de que lo atacaran —ya había vivido antes los castigos, las maldiciones, la rabia que se descargaba con un simple hechizo—. Lo que lo asustaba era el acoso, la imposibilidad de todos aquellos que lo rodeaban de ver más allá de sus narices y, sencillamente, perdonar.

Había estado esperando algo así desde el día en que la Marca había aparecido en los terrenos del colegio. No importaba que McGonagall lo hubiera mantenido en secreto y hubiera impedido que el resto de alumnos se enterasen. Tampoco importaba que Hermione, Pansy, Theo y él mismo hubieran salvado la vida del chaval que habían encontrado en el Bosque. No importaba que el chico se estuviera recuperando bien en la enfermería.

Nada de eso importaba porque —Draco lo había aprendido de la peor forma posible— la gente solo veía lo que quería ver.

Cuando sucedió el primer ataque, los susurros empezaron a seguirlo allá donde fuera.

Cuando encontraron a la segunda chica herida, las miradas dejaron de ser disimuladas. Los ceños fruncidos, acompañados de insultos gritados a su paso, se convirtieron en la nueva realidad de Draco.

Y, tras el tercer ataque, empezaron los empujones, los codazos, las zancadillas mal disimuladas.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo que Draco se encontrara con una varita apuntándole a la cara, y él lo sabía.

—Malfoy. —El chico que habló parecía el cabecilla. Vestía el uniforme de Gryffindor, pero llevaba la corbata floja y la camisa por fuera de los pantalones. El pelo cobrizo y las pecas que le cubrían la frente le recordaron a los Weasley. Mismo aspecto insignificante, misma actitud de capullo.

—¿Y tú eres…? —replicó Draco. Se le daba bien aparentar indiferencia, una de las pocas lecciones valiosas que su padre se había encargado de enseñarle.

Al escuchar su respuesta la mano del chico tembló, pero Draco supo que era la rabia —no el miedo— la que había alterado su firmeza.

—Ewan Bramson —escupió el chico, con todo el cuerpo en tensión—. Macey es mi novia —añadió, como si eso lo explicase todo. Como si así justificase su actitud.

Ah, Macey Walsh. La segunda víctima, según Draco tenía entendido.

Malditos Gryffindor, con su estúpida manía de vengar las injusticias y su gallardo coraje. Porque claro, pensó él con ironía, era muy valiente enfrentarse en grupo contra alguien desarmado.

Si hubiera sido al revés, si hubiera sido él el que sostuviera su varita frente a Bramson, rodeado de sus colegas de Slytherin, lo hubieran tachado de abusón. De cobarde y asesino.

Aquello, sin embargo, era lo que se consideraba justicia.

El pensamiento hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Y le hizo pensar en Pansy y en Theo. En Hermione.

Porque si no hubiera estado solo, abandonado, ninguno de esos cobardes se hubiera atrevido a plantarle cara.

—Dime qué diablos quieres y lárgate —le dijo, con las mandíbulas apretadas, enfadado no solo con Ewan y su grupo, con la sociedad en la que vivía, sino consigo mismo por su inutilidad, por su incapaz de estar solo. Porque, joder, cómo los echaba de menos.

Cómo _la_ echaba de menos.

—Has sido tú, ¿verdad, Malfoy? —El Gryffindor dio un par de pasos hacia delante. A pesar de ser más joven que Draco era mucho más corpulento e incluso un poco más alto—. Lo sabemos. Todo el mundo lo sabe, así que ¿por qué no admites lo que le hiciste?

A Draco no le pasó por alto que el chico solo hablaba de Macey. Las otras dos víctimas no parecían ser lo suficientemente importantes para él como para clamar venganza por ellas.

 _Cobarde._

—No sé de qué me estás hablando. Ni siquiera conocía a Macey hasta la semana pasada.

—¡Mientes! —exclamó el otro, con una voz grave que retumbó en el lóbrego pasillo—. Sabías que es nacida de _muggles_. Igual que Alex y Henry.

 _Nacida de_ muggles.

Cómo si a él le importara una mierda quiénes fueran sus padres. Cómo si ellos no supieran que Hermione Granger, nacida de _muggles_ , se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas ese mismo año.

La situación era tan absurda, tan injusta, que Draco no pudo evitarlo: sonrió. Sonrió de medio lado, con esa mueca suya que mostraba desprecio y superioridad, con esa mueca que le servía para protegerse de todo aquello que lo rodeaba.

Y ese fue su error.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —gritó una voz que no era la de Ewan y el hechizo lo golpeó por el lateral izquierdo y lo mandó directo contra el muro, donde se golpeó y cayó despatarrado al suelo.

Se hizo daño al caer y la cabeza le golpeó la pared con violencia, pero —aunque la visión se le nubló durante unos segundos— no llegó a perder el conocimiento.

Draco buscó con la mirada a quien lo había atacado y se encontró con un Hufflepuff de nariz respingona, demasiado pequeño como para saber realizar correctamente un hechizo aturdidor. Supo enseguida que él era el responsable del ataque por la mirada de horror que le dirigía —asustada, no solo de Draco sino de sus propias acciones— y porque era el único que había bajado la varita.

Ya parecía arrepentido, incapaz de creer lo que había hecho.

—¡Dylan!

El niño dio un paso hacia atrás, trastabilló y se encogió al escuchar el reproche de Ewan.

Y Draco, a pesar de que seguía en el suelo y de que se le estaba empezando a formar un chichón en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, no pudo culparlo.

El chaval era demasiado jóven. Tan solo un crío. Definitivamente, demasiado pequeño como para tener que someterse ante alguien como Bramson. Tan pequeño como había sido el propio Draco cuando su propia vida se le empezó a escapar de las manos. O incluso más.

—Dijimos que nada de magia, Dylan. —Al lado del chaval, Ewan tenía la constitución de un minotauro. Furioso y peligroso. El chiquillo agachó la cabeza y sus hombros se hundieron—. Sabes que McGonagall lo protege —pronunció las palabras como si le quemaran, como si hubiera tragado veneno.

—Bueno, has sido tú el que lo ha desarmado, Ewan —intervino una chica de Ravenclaw, colocándose entre ambos—. Y Macey es su hermana. Dylan tiene incluso más derecho que tú a intervenir.

—Sabes que no es lo mismo. No lo he atacado —replicó Bramson mientras sacudía la cabeza, irritado—. Puede hacer que nos metamos en un lío.

Aprovechando la discusión, Draco hizo un intento de levantarse, pero las piernas le temblaban y todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Lo único que consiguió fue caer al suelo cuan largo era y atraer la atención de los chicos.

Ewan, el cabecilla, se acercó a él con los puños y la mandíbula apretados.

—Yo no le he hecho nada a tu novia —dijo Draco con voz calmada a pesar de todo, antes de que Bramson pudiera perder el poco autocontrol que Draco intuía en él.

Sin embargo, el Gryffindor negó con la cabeza. Parecía menos seguro de sí mismo ahora que habían incumplido una de las reglas más sagradas del colegio: lo habían herido usando la magia.

—Si le cuentas a alguien lo que ha pasado aquí, te arrepentirás —le advirtió y Draco odió el hecho de tener que mirar hacia arriba para sostenerle la mirada, odió estar a sus pies. Literalmente—. Y si Macey no se recupera… —No terminó la frase, pero la amenaza resultaba imposible de obviar.

El chico les hizo una seña a sus acompañantes para indicarles que se retiraban y Draco, secretamente aliviado, creyendo que todo había terminado, se removió en el suelo, apoyándose sobre los antebrazos para incorporarse.

—Ewan…

Bramson había empezado ya a darse la vuelta para largarse de allí cuando empezaron los susurros de protesta.

—No podemos irnos.

—No ha confesado nada…

—¡Y no lo hará! —estalló Bramson. Draco empezaba a darse cuenta de que ni tenía mucha paciencia ni le gustaba que lo contradijeran—. No es más que un maldito gallina.

 _Mira quién habla._ Aunque lo pensó, tuvo el sentido común suficiente como para guardar silencio.

La chica que había protegido a Dylan frunció el ceño, pero cuando el niño le tiró de la manga de la túnica sacudió la cabeza y sus largos rizos se deslizaron desde detrás de las orejas y le taparon la cara. Dylan la miraba con expresión implorante, aún pegado a ella. A Draco le pareció que temblaba, que todavía parecía incapaz de creerse que hubiera tenido la valentía suficiente como para atacarlo. Si se arrepentía de haber hecho daño a otra persona o si, sencillamente, temía las represalias que un _mortífago_ —en su cabeza, la palabra sonaba amarga— como él pudiera adoptar, Draco no lo sabía.

—De acuerdo, vámonos —aceptó la chica tras mirar al niño que tenía al lado durante unos segundos. Después, le pasó a Dylan el brazo por los hombros en actitud protectora. Él apenas le llegaba al pecho.

El resto del grupo sacudió la cabeza o se encogió de hombros o suspiró. Pronto todos le daban la espalda a Draco, como si fuera la Ravenclaw —y no Bramson— la que tomaba las decisiones.

Ewan pareció darse cuenta de la actitud de sus compañeros porque, justo antes de volverse, miró a Draco una vez más. Se cernió sobre él con su cuerpo inmenso y lo miró con odio. Todos los músculos de Draco se tensaron, preparándose para aquello que se le venía encima, fuera lo que fuera. Un insulto, otra amenaza, un escupitajo incluso.

En cambio, no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió. Concentrado en la cara del Gryffindor, apenas se dio cuenta de como la pierna de Bransom se movía hacia atrás, cogiendo impulso. No tuvo tiempo de apartarse. Ni siquiera lo vio venir. La patada lo alcanzó de lleno en la cara, se la empujó hacia atrás y le hizo lanzar un grito. Volvió a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared y, en esa ocasión, se esuchó un fuerte _crac_ cuando su cráneo impactó contra la piedra.

De inmediato, los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas instintivas y él cerró los párpados para borrarlas y evitar que nadie más percibiera su dolor y su debilidad.

Escuchó murmullos y exclamaciones ahogadas, los pasos de Bramson alejándose y apurando a su grupo pasillo abajo, pero Draco no los vio desaparecer, no hizo caso de sus voces. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, con el sabor de la sangre llenándole la boca y el estómago encogido.

Solo cuando todo a su alrededor quedó en completo silencio, Draco se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Seguía en el suelo. Tenía frío y la cara y la cabeza le dolían. Se sentía humillado.

Pero, sobre todo, se sentía solo. En ese instante se sintió profunda e irremediablemente solo.

Habían pasado dos semanas enteras desde que había pillado a Hermione y a Potter. Dos semanas en las que Pansy y Theo habían seguido escabulléndose, buscando momentos para estar a solas —no por maldad ni egoísmo ni despecho, eso Draco lo sabía, sino por la necesidad que sentían de volver a vivir, de entregarse a la esperanza en un mundo que, como a muchos otros, los había destrozado—.

Dos semanas en las que las palabras que había intercambiado con Hermione podían contarse con los dedos de ambas manos.

Y, joder, cómo lo odiaba. Cómo habría deseado no haberlos sorprendido esa noche. Lo que habría dado por seguir viviendo en ese universo de mentiras en el que ella estaba junto a él y jamás lo habría dejado de lado por Potter.

Porque lo cierto es que Draco había tenido que lidiar con muchas cosas en su vida, pero la soledad no era una de ellas.

Incluso durante los meses que había pasado en Azkaban la soledad no había sido uno de sus problemas más acuciantes. Había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de sobrevivir, de mantener su cordura intacta como para preocuparse por algo tan trivial y nimio.

Y los años que había pasado en Hogwarts en el pasado… Esos, al menos los primeros, habían sido sus años de gloria. Lo habían admirado, se habían peleado por su favor y su compañía.

Ahora, en cambio, mirase a donde mirase había un vacío. Y hostilidad. Hostilidad ciega y cruda, carnal.

Draco se pasó la mano por la boca y los dedos acabaron cubiertos de sangre. El labio le palpitaba, abierto y ardiente.

Una vez más, se sorprendió echándola de menos.

Porque, sí, si Hermione hubiera estado ahí con él nadie se habría atrevido a plantarle cara. Pero no era solo eso. Había más. Mucho más.

Si ella hubiera estado ahí con él, ni siquiera le hubiera importado que esos idiotas le plantaran cara. La habría tenido a ella, habría sabido que ella confiaba en él, en su inocencia. Y le habría bastado.

Mientras se arrastraba por el suelo para recoger su varita, dolorido y ensangrentado, Draco sintió una necesidad casi física de tenerla a su lado. De correr a buscarla.

Se imaginó los brazos de Hermione alrededor de sus hombros —como el de la Ravenclaw alrededor de Dylan—. Se imaginó que Hermione lo consolaba y lo reconfortaba. Que volvía a tenderle la mano. Que lo sostenía.

Apoyándose en el muro, ya varita en mano y con los dedos húmedos y fríos por culpa del charco, Draco se incorporó. La cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas. La sangre le goteaba por el mentón, pero no se la limpió. No se curó. Porque le hubiera gustado que fuera ella quien lo hiciera.

 _Hermione._

Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos. Quería dejar de sentir todo aquello. Quería arrancarse esos sentimientos para ser capaz de hundirse en la lástima que sentía por sí mismo, para no tener que preocuparse por ella. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que había pasado con Potter, Draco sabía que lo que había habido entre Hermione y él era real. Sabía que no lo había utilizado por resentimiento a los que una vez habían sido sus amigos o porque no tuviera otro lugar en el que refugiarse. Sabía que Hermione había confiado en él, igual que él había confiado en ella.

Sabía que, tras los días grises que había estado viviendo desde que el Señor Tenebroso había regresado y lo había arrastrado a una guerra que él no había deseado, Hermione había sido vida para él. Una segunda oportunidad. Gloriosa e inesperada.

Sabía que la necesitaba para estar seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que se estaba convirtiendo en la persona que debería haber sido desde el principio.

Y, aunque sabía todo eso, también sabía que no podía hacer lo que realmente quería: ir a buscarla. Porque tenía miedo. Miedo, no de un puñado de varitas apuntándole a la cara, sino de perderla. De que llegara el día en que Potter decidiera que la quería de vuelta, sin censuras ni secretos, y ella accediera.

Draco sabía también que, si eso pasaba, no lo soportaría.

Así que, aunque quería correr hasta ella y confesarle hasta el último de sus secretos y permitir que ella lo sanara, prefería seguir evitándola. Mejor ser él quien se alejase. Mejor que si lo hiciera ella.

Draco suspiró. Sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el pelo largo de la cara y cuadró los hombros. Y decidió que, ya que le habían pegado, podía concederse un momento más de debilidad y autocompasión.

Porque, aunque no pudiera ir a buscarla, eso no significaba que no pudiera ir a buscar aquello que más le recordaba a ella en ese estúpido colegio.

 **Segunda parte:** ** _Nobody Is Born a Monster_**

Hermione no esperaba encontrar a Draco junto a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Tampoco estaba segura de por qué había acudido allí. Quizá porque no muy lejos habían encontrado al primer chico herido, Henry, y Hermione temía que algo así pudiera volver a ocurrir. Porque ¿y si ellos no lo hubieran encontrado a tiempo? ¿Habría acabado desangrándose sobre la nieve? Probablemente.

O quizá fuera, sencillamente, porque allí había sido donde Theo se había abierto a ella por primera vez —ese día al lado del cercado del pequeño thestral— y Hermione necesitaba volver atrás y fingir que esas últimas dos semanas no habían tenido lugar y que todo estaba bien entre ella y los Slytherin. O, más bien, entre ella y Draco.

Fuera por lo que fuera, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir que algo había guiado sus pasos hasta allí, hasta él, y que aquella era la ocasión adecuada para disculparse.

Si se acercaba a él entonces, Draco no podría evitarla. No podría ignorarla más. No podría utilizar a Pansy y a Theo como excusa para ocultarse de ella.

Dos semanas. Dos semanas desde que la había sorprendido con Harry de noche, desde que esa nueva complicidad que los había unido se había marchitado. Dos semanas durante las que él había evitado sentarse a su lado en clase y durante las comidas. Durante las que había corrido a su cuarto cada vez que entraban en la Sala Común para evitar tener que quedarse a solas con ella. Había evitado, incluso, caminar a su lado por los pasillos.

Y, Merlín, Hermione lo echaba de menos.

Lo echaba tanto de menos que a menudo se había sorprendido abriendo la boca para disculparse, para explicarse, y solo la presencia de Pansy había conseguido que callara en el último momento. Porque si su amiga se enteraba de lo ocurrido entre ellos —y entre ella y Harry— no haría más que preocuparse.

Hermione avanzó unos cuantos pasos y entonces se detuvo. Envuelto en su capa negra, con el pelo lleno de nieve y los hombros hundidos, Draco parecía frágil. Derrotado y pequeño.

Algo en la manera en que se reclinaba contra el tronco del árbol, protegiéndose de las miradas del mundo, hizo que Hermione sintiera que estaba interrumpiendo un momento privado, un instante de debilidad.

Una parte de ella quiso retirarse, quiso concederle la quietud que sabía que necesitaba, quiso respetar el hecho de que Draco no quería tenerla cerca. De que probablemente la odiara.

No obstante, Hermione estaba cansada de rendirse y retirarse sin luchar. Lo había hecho antes, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo entonces. Porque Draco merecía la pena.

Siguió andando, con los pies hundiéndosele en la gruesa capa de nieve cada vez que daba un paso, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el ruido de sus pisadas alertó a Draco de su presencia. Él volvió la cabeza como un resorte, con una agilidad animal, y Hermione contuvo el aliento.

Draco tenía la cara llena de sangre.

De pronto ollvidó la distancia que los separaba, las dudas y los miedos y corrió hacia él, tropezándose por culpa de la nieve. Cuando llegó a su lado, se dejó caer sobre las rodillas y sus manos volaron hacia el rostro de Draco. La piel de sus mejillas estaba cogelada y Draco abrió mucho los ojos, entre sorprendido y asustado, pero ni él se movió ni ella retiró las manos. Las mantuvo ahí, una a cada lado de su rostro.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —exclamó Hermione.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Draco, casi al mismo tiempo.

Sus alientos se condensaron en pequeñas nubes blancas, que se entremezclaron y acariciaron los labios de ambos.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo tenía tan cerca que Hermione, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, estuvo a punto de retroceder a trompicones antes de que él pudiera apartarla, antes de que a su mirada asomara el desprecio, la ira.

Sin embargo, Draco permaneció inmóvil, con esos iris del color del acero fijos en sus pupilas, atentos. Como si su contacto no le molestara en absoluto.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —repitió Hermione y sus dedos se deslizaron despacio por su piel, desde el pómulo derecho hasta la comisura de sus labios. Los rozó con cuidado, buscando la herida, tratando de entender qué había ocurrido.

Vio la nuez de Draco agitarse cuando él tragó saliva y entonces, de repente, él se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de sus manos y sus caricias.

Los dedos de Hermione siguieron en el aire unos segundos, echando de menos su contacto, antes de que ella dejara caer los brazos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado, Draco? —preguntó por tercera vez, a pesar de saber que no iba a obtener respuesta. Draco ya no la miraba. Había agachado y ladeado la cabeza y, cuando Hermione siguió su mirada distinguió un destello plateado flotando sobre la nieve.

—Lo has asustado —fue todo lo que dijo él, con voz calmada, sin rastro de reproche.

Hermione no respondió. Observó en silencio mientras el demiguise que ella y Draco habían cuidado durante todo el primer trimestre cobraba solidez y se subía al regazo del Slytherin de un salto, olisqueando en su dirección. Ella extendió la mano y acarició la peluda cabeza del animal, sintiendo que algo cálido anidaba en su pecho.

Que Draco estuviera allí, con el demiguise que habían cuidado juntos, con el animal que les había ofrecido sus primeros momentos a solas…

¿Acaso él la extrañaba, extrañaba esos ratos que habían pasado juntos? ¿Era eso posible siquiera?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó ella, suave y cálida. Llena de curiosidad y temerosa de su respuesta. Pero él solo se encogió de hombros y el estómago de Hermione se encogió—. Por favor, háblame. —Sonó débil y pequeña, repleta de necesidad por él. Y no le importó.

Draco siguió ignorándola. Su mirada estaba clavada en el demiguise y sus dedos largos recorrían la piel plateada de arriba abajo, casi como si estuviera tratando de anclarse a algo.

Entonces, mientras acariciaba al animal, la manga izquierda de la túnica resbaló hasta el codo y dejó al descubierto su antebrazo. Draco se había arremangado el jersey que llevaba debajo y la piel pálida, manchada de tinta negra, había quedado al aire.

Hermione inspiró hondo, sorprendida. No porque no supiera que la Marca todavía era visible en su antebrazo, sino porque nunca antes la había visto con tanta claridad, tan cerca. Él siempre tenía cuidado de taparla bien. Cada día la escondía con celo y esmero, la cubría con jerséis gruesos incluso cuando se encontraban en la Sala Común junto al fuego y el calor resultaba prácticamente asfixiante.

Draco, quizá percibiendo su sorpresa, quizá más tranquilo por el silencio temporal, ladeó la cabeza hacia ella. Enseguida comprendió qué era lo que ella estaba mirando y su cuerpo se tensó, sus manos abandonaron el pelaje del demiguise y se apresuraron a intentar cubrir el tatuaje.

Ella, no obstante, se lo impidió. Sus dedos volvieron a entrar en contacto con su piel, se posaron en su antebrazo y él se quedó inmóvil, como asustado por sus caricias. Como si no estuviera acostumbrado a la ternura.

—Hermione… —susurró y ella supo, por la forma en que había pronunciado su nombre, que la pelea que los había separado de pronto no tenía importancia. Que había cosas mucho más importantes, mucho más grandes que ellos, y la vergüenza que él sentía por culpa de su pasado era una de ellas.

Quiso abrazarlo, quiso consolarlo y decirle que nada de aquello importaba ya. Que puede que el resto del colegio, del mundo, no lo entendieran. Pero ella sí. Ella lo comprendía y confiaba en él.

Sus dedos subieron hasta rozar la calavera de la Marca.

—Siento lo que Harry dijo el otro día.

El brazo de Draco se tensó debajo de sus dedos, las venas y tendones marcándose por culpa de la tirantez de sus músculos. Él quiso apartarse, pero Hermione no se lo permitió. Quizá porque le hubiera gustado que alguien hiciera lo mismo por ella. Que la sostuviera y la protegiera.

—Quiero que sepas… —continuó, a pesar de no saber qué decir—. Quiero que sepas que Harry no lo decía en serio, estoy segura. Solo está confuso.

Draco sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa triste e irónica. Una media mueca.

—Lo defiendes. —Hermione no supo si aquello era una pregunta o una afirmación, pero negó con la cabeza.

—No lo defiendo. —Ambos miraban la Marca, cómo los dedos de ella lo acariciaban con cautela—. Nunca justificaría lo que dijo de ti.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Hermione estuvo segura de que iba a cerrarse en banda, a apartarse y a alejarse de allí, de ella otra vez. Sin embargo, él no se movió. Parecía anclado a sus caricias y Hermione volvió a preguntarse, una vez más, si Draco habría notado su ausencia tanto como ella la de él.

—No quiero hablar de Potter.

—Pero sabes que estaba equivocado, ¿verdad? Sabes que yo no estoy de acuerdo con él. —Había tantas cosas que quería decirle que no sabía por dónde empezar.

En un gesto casi instintivo, rápido, Draco se llevó la mano derecha al antebrazo y colocó la palma sobre la Marca para taparla.

—No estaba equivocado —dijo en un susurro ronco mientras se volvía hacia ella otra vez. Sus ojos grises brillaban, heridos, y la intensidad de su mirada la atrapó sin remedio—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que signiifca cargar con algo así?

Ella guardó silencio, porque no creía que Draco esperase realmente una respuesta.

—No lo entiendes. Significa que he hecho cosas terribles. Y que si _Potter_ —pronunció el nombre con furia— no hubiera vencido al Señor Tenebroso habría seguido haciendo cosas terribles.

Muy a su pesar, a pesar de la tristeza de Draco, Hermione sonrió. Con las pupilas clavadas en las de él y sus dedos aún sobre su piel, le sonrió. Porque también ella había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había pensado en ello. Y, sin embargo, no importaba. Había llegado a comprender y a aceptar que lo que podía haber sido carecía de importacia. Solo importaba lo que _era,_ lo que había llegado a ser. Porque aquello era algo de lo que Hermione no se arrepentía y que no hubiera cambiado por nada, ni siquiera por el perdón de Harry y Ron.

—Hiciste lo que hiciste porque no tuviste elección —le susurró con ternura—. Tú no eres como ellos. —Hablaba con fervor y firmeza, deseando poder hacerle comprender. Deseando que él pudiera verse con los ojos con que ella lo veía.

Draco no era un monstruo. Nada de lo que había hecho era culpa suya, de eso Hermione estaba segura. ¿Qué importaba lo que creyeran Harry y todos los demás? Ella comprendía a Draco, se había asomado a su interior y sabía que su alma no albergaba mal alguno. ¿Por qué él seguía dudando de sí mismo?

—Si lo fueras —añadió—, tú y yo ahora no estaríamos aquí.

Sus palabras hicieron que Draco cerrara los ojos un instante, como si lo que había dicho lo hubiera herido en lo más profundo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se pasó la lengua por el labio manchado de sangre ya seca.

—Potter no es el único que opina así. Quizá deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

Hermione estudió su boca ensangrentada, el corte que le partía el labio inferior. Quiso tocarlo igual que tocaba su Marca. Quiso hacer que las heridas desaparecieran.

—¿Quién te ha hecho esto? —murmuró, pero Draco sacudió la cabeza y ella entendió que no iba a obtener respuesta. Que si había habido un momento en el que Draco habría confiado en ella sin reservas, ese momento había pasado.

Suspirando, Hermione apartó las manos de su piel y tanteó el interior de su túnica en busca de su varita. Después, apuntó a su labio inferior.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó, sin atreverse a hacer nada sin su consentimiento. Él asintió apenas y ella agitó la varita—. _Tergeo_. —La sangre desapareció y dejó al descubierto el corte, profundo e hinchado—. _Sanentur_. —Otra sacudida y el corte se cerró.

Draco no parpadeó en ningún momento. La miraba tan fijamente que Hermione se sintió nerviosa. Habría dado cualquier cosa por saber qué pensaba.

Suspiró y, aunque él volvió a cubrirse el antebrazo con la manga de la túnica, sus dedos volvieron a posarse cerca del codo de Draco.

—Yo… —No sabía qué decir. Por primera vez en dos semanas se encontraban a solas, por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de disculparse y, sin embargo, le parecía que la intimidad que había entre ellos no requería palabras. Temía que, si volvía a mencionar a Harry, la tregua que parecían haber firmado se desintegrara.

No soportaría que él volviera a alejarse y, no obstante…

Hermione se removió para colocar también la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, para quedar sentada a su lado y no frente a él. El demiguise saltó a su regazo y la tocó con sus patitas de mono, relajado y totalmente visible. Ella lo acarició con la mano izquierda, pero mantuvo la derecha sobre el brazo de Draco. Aún no quería dejarlo ir.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, tanto que ella sentía la calidez de su cuerpo y cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta la más mínima de sus inspiraciones. Quería apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, quería que todo volviera a ser igual que antes.

—Draco… —Habló sin pensar. Dudó. No, no quería estropear aquello. Pero tampoco podía quedarse con la duda, tampoco podía arriesgarse a que una vez se levantaran y regresaran al castillo él volviera a desaparecer—. ¿Me perdonas? —susurró contra su hombro.

Él inspiro hondo. No le contestó. Pero tampoco se apartó.

Y, aunque Hermione entendió que la distancia que se había abierto entre ellos seguía ahí, supo que todavía había esperanza. Que las cosas todavía podían solucionarse.

Que todavía podía recuperar a Draco.

Hermione hundió la nariz en la túnica de Draco, en su brazo, y —sin dejar de acariciar al demiguise que habían criado juntos— sonrió.

 **Continuará…**

Creo que el capítulo es bastante más corto de lo habitual, pero espero que os guste.

Como siempre, **muchísimas gracias por haberos tomado el tiempo de dejarme un comentario:**

 **Wind White:** la verdad es que yo también sufro con Draco. A día de hoy, es el personaje que más pena me da, incluso mucho más que Hermione. Espero poder hacer que las cosas mejoren para él.

 **gileto92:** me alegro mucho de que te parezca interesante. Tengo que pensar de una vez qué día actualizar y decíroslo para no teneros en ascuas. **No sé si hay algún día en concreto que prefiráis, pero si es así solo tenéis que decírmelo.**

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy:** ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Creo que he seguido cebándome un poco con Draco, pero espero que merezca la pena y el capítulo os guste. Si te soy sincera, a mí también me molesta un poco la actitud de Hermione, la verdad (risas). Y, sí, como ves son de lo más dependientes el uno del otro. (Quizá incluso me estoy pasando un poco con tanta necesidad ¿?)

 **MmaryJoD:** me alegro que te haya gustado. La verdad es que mi problema es con el personaje de Hermione, que creo que no me está quedando nada bien definido, sobre todo en lo que respecta a sus interacciones con Harry. Es un poco bipolar (risas). Intentaré corregirlo en el futuro, pero por ahora prefiero seguir actualizando para que no tengáis que esperar.

 **Fio Gonzlz:** gracias por ir siguiendo la historia, aprovecho por aquí para darte las gracias y espero que llegues a verlo si sigues leyendo. Espero que te esté gustando lo suficiente como para que sea así.

 **Annie Hartman:** me alegro de que mi Draco os esté gustando. Yo sigo con miedo de haber llevado el OoC demasiado lejos, pero creo que por ahora el personaje es aceptable, ¿no? Yo por lo menos le estoy cogiendo un montón de cariño.

 **ZethAmsel:** una vez más, millones de gracias. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dices y eso es justo lo que quería mostrar en _Spectre_ con los personajes de los Slytherin. Al final resulta que por ese mismo motivo acabé dejando de lado a Pansy y Theo para centrarme en Draco, porque es el que más ha vivido esa situación.

Estoy disfrutando mucho explorando lo que siente al haberse visto condicionado de esa forma —de hecho, creo que en este capítulo me he pasado un poco y la reivindicación me ha quedado menos sutil que en otros capítulos xD— porque, ¡efectivamente!, en la saga original nunca llega a explorarse bien ese conflicto. Es una saga de blancos y negros, algo que siempre me ha parecido muy injusto. Harry, por poner un ejemplo, no es un santo, como tú dices (¿Cuántas veces se ha metido con Neville? ¿Cuántas veces ha utilizado a aquellos que lo rodean, ha juzgado sin conocer las circunstancias, etc.?), y que lo traten como tal es algo que me repatea. No es que el personaje de Harry no me guste, es solo que el trato que le dan a él y al resto de los Gryffindor no me parece realista. Por eso me ha gustado meter el OC de Ewan Bramson. No sé qué os parecerá a vosotras, pero yo he intentado demostrar que hay de todo en todas partes. (Pettigrew y Snape, sin ir más lejos).

Espero que _Spectre_ te siga gustando y no te decepcione.

 **Cignus Black:** ya ves que aunque intente crear distancia entre ellos, en realidad, soy incapaz de mantenerlo. Creo que sus circunstancias los hacen mostrarse inseguros, pero creo también que después de todo lo que les ha tocado vivir en el fondo saben que no pueden perder al otro por una tontería. No sé si esta segunda escena puede tener algo de romántica, ¿qué pensáis? Creo que ya os he confesado alguna vez que aún no he leído ni un solo Dramione, así que no sé muy bien cómo hacerlo (risas).

 **Marycielo Felton:** miles de gracias por esos dos comentarios, en serio. Siento que después de haber leído lo del sótano te encontraras con que su relación se estropeaba por otra cosa, mucho más tonta si cabe. No sé cómo me habrán quedado las emociones en este capítulo, creo que un poco exageradas tratándose de ellos, pero es que me he dado cuenta de que ya hemos llegado a la mitad de la historia y casi no ha habido Dramione como tal. No sé qué pensáis vosotras, yo ahora mismo estoy bastante perdida…

 **Natalie:** ¡thanks so much for your review! Hope you will like this chapter as well and if you have any preferences on the day I should update the story, just let me know. I'm still trying to organize myself and my writing schedule xD

 **rose:** ¡gracias por entender a Hermione! En serio, porque la verdad es que ni yo misma la entiendo. O sea, sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dices, con que Harry fue una parte importante de su vida y, claro, tiene sus motivos para actuar así, pero a veces creo que su opinión y su comportamiento cambian demasiado. Intentaré revisar su personaje, prometido.

Espero no olvidarme de nadie. Y, una vez más, gracias también a aquellos que leéis / añadís la historia a favs y follows. Me encanta que le estéis dando una oportunidad a este tostón.


End file.
